Since You've Been Gone
by WinchesterAngel3389
Summary: Sequel to 'When You're Gone'. Its been 4 months since Dean and Jenn's deal came due. Sam and Mia tried to save them with no luck. Now, Dean rises from his grave from a mystery source, leaving one question: Who brought him back? Spoliers for Season 4.
1. Lazarus Rising

Ok, new story guys!! Who's ready?! I AM!! lol. And guess what? Season 4 of Supernatural started!! How exciting!! Ok, since we started a new story I have to re-tell ownerships. Dean and Sammy Winchester are owned by Eric Kripke, Jenn Santos is mine, and I co-own Mia Alexander with Bree (aka WinchesterGirl2Y5). I decided to start this chapter with some song lyrics. I decided to call this story 'Since You've Been Gone', after a song by a group called Day26. And I think you guys know which parts fit with which character in some sense.

_I know this might sound crazy _

_But I don't know what I did_

_To make you wanna leave_

_You think we've been here before_

_I say I'm sorry_

_You come back _

_I do it again_

_And then you pack _

_But I'm different now_

_See every time we had it out _

_You would go to the door_

_I chased behind you _

_And I talked you back down to the floor _

_You said you needed time_

_Can you get back to me_

_And let me know how long you need_

_Cause I can't take it no more_

_Since you've been gone_

_I just can't seem to get by_

_And I miss you more than you'll ever know_

_I just wanna chance to talk to you_

_Let you know that I've changed_

_Since you've been gone _

_I stay awake all night_

_This bed just ain't the same without you here_

_I feel like I've lost it all_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone from me_

_You can't expect for me to let it go that easily_

_One day we're making plans_

_The next day you're leaving me_

_Okay so I'm a jerk_

_I know I made you hurt_

_I know your friend was right_

_I got what I deserved_

_I know last time you said it would be the last time_

_But all I need is one more last time_

_I'll make the best of it_

_I'll stop all my bullshit_

_And become the person you've always wanted me to be_

_Since you've been gone_

_I just can't seem to get by_

_And I miss you more than you'll ever know_

_I just wanna chance to talk to you_

_Let you know that I've changed_

_Since you've been gone _

_I stay awake all night_

_This bed just ain't the same without you here_

_I feel like I've lost it all_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone from me_

_All that really means is I just miss you_

_You got me saying_

_I can't take this no more_

_I'm missing you_

_Since you've been gone_

_I just can't seem to get by_

_And I miss you more than you'll ever know_

_I just wanna chance to talk to you_

_Let you know that I've changed_

_Since you've been gone _

_I stay awake all night_

_This bed just ain't the same without you here_

_I feel like I've lost it all_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone from me_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dean wakes up in a wooden coffin, grabbing a lighter and flicking it on. As he looks around, he realizes where he is.

"Help!" Dean yelled, his voice extremely hoarse. After a cough, he continued. "Help! Help!"

Dean then pounds on the wood. As soon as a little gets knocked lose, he continues on until dirt poured into the box. Dean forces his way out of the hole he was dug in, taking a giant gasp of air as he gets out. As he's out, he stands around, taking in his surroundings. He sees a cross where he was buried but as he looks around more, there is a perfect circle of dead trees, laying on the ground as if there was a powerful blast.

Dean then came to his senses and looked around more. He hoped to see another grave next to him or something, but there was nothing.

"Jenn…" Dean whispered to himself.

As soon as he was sure Jenn's grave wasn't there, he took off.

_**Later**_

Through hazy heat, Dean walks down an empty road and sees an abandoned gas station. He walked up and pounded on the door.

"Hello?" Dean called, his voice still hoarse.

Realizing no one was in there, Dean wrapped his outer shirt around his hand and broke the glass, unlocking the door. The first thing he does as he walks in, is grab some water, drinking it as if he hadn't had water in forever. He then looks around and sees a newspaper.

"September?" Dean read to himself, shocked.

He's been gone only 4 months? Dean shook his thoughts and went into the bathroom. He throws some water on his face from the sink before staring at his reflection. He then remembered what happened to him and Jenn 4 months ago. He lifted his shirt, expecting to see scratched, but didn't see a single mark. He feels a slight pain on his left shoulder so he lifts the sleeve. Dean became confused when he saw a handprint, as if it had been burned onto him.

Dean didn't dwell on it too much. He went back out to the marketplace, and grabbed a plastic bag. He opens a candy bar and eats it as he packed the bag with food and water. As he's about to walk to the counter, he stops, grinning slowly. He picks up a magazine: Busty Asian Beauties. His smirk gets a little bigger and he flips through the pages. He decides to go ahead and take that too. He finally gets to the counter and sets the bag on it, popping open the cash register.

As he takes the cash, the tv to his left flicks on, showing nothing but static. He shuts it off but then a radio to his right turns on, static coming from there too. Dean decided not to waste any time so he ran to a shelf and found some salt. As he began to line the window with the salt, he hears a high pitched tone. Dean clutched his left ear in pain before continuing. The sound gets louder and he drops the salt and clutched his ears in agony. The window above him shatters and he hits the floor. He quickly leapt to his feet to try to escape, but more glass around him shatters. As the tone died down, he got up and looked outside the window cautiously.

When he felt it was safe, Dean went to the phone booth outside and dialed a number.

"_We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected_."

Dean hung up and put in another coin, dialing a new number. The line rings once.

"_Yeah_?" The voice answered.

"Bobby?" Dean said.

"_Yeah_?"

"It's me."

"_Who's "me_"?"

"Dean…"

Dean then heard a click, knowing Bobby hung up. He calls Bobby back.

"_Who is this_?" Bobby answered this time.

"Bobby, listen to me." Dean started.

"_This ain't funny. Call again, I'll kill ya_."

Bobby hung up again. Dean then hangs up his end. He looked around and noticed a car parked outside. He gets in and hot wires it, pulling away from the gas station.

_**Bobby**_

After hearing some pounding on his front door, Bobby opened it, shocked by who he saw.

"Surprise." Dean said, smiling cautiously.

"I, I don't..." Bobby started.

"Yeah, me neither." Dean walked in. "But here I am."

Bobby then grabbed a silver knife he kept on the table near him. As Dean approached, Bobby lunged forward and slashed at him. Dean grabbed his arm, twisting it around and Bobby breaks the grip.

"Bobby! It's me!" Dean yelled.

"My ass!" Bobby replied.

Dean got into the dining room and shoved a chair between himself and Bobby, holding his hands out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me." Dean explained.

Just as he finished, Mia ran in the dining room after hearing all the commotion.

"Bobby, is everything o…." Mia started until she saw Dean. "Oh my god…"

Bobby lowered the knife and stepped forward slowly. He placed a hand gently on Dean's shoulder. Out of nowhere, he slashes again. Dean expected this and quickly subdues and disarms him.

"I am not a shapeshifter!" Dean yelled.

"Then you're a Revenant!" Bobby yelled back.

Dean shoved Bobby away, showing him the knife.

"All right. If I was either, could I do this – with a silver knife?" Dean asked.

He rolled up his left sleeve, and, grimacing, slices his arm above the elbow with the knife. A line of blood appears.

"Dean?" Bobby and Mia said, starting to believe him.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Dean said.

Bobby finally breaks, grabbing Dean in for a tight hug. Dean returns the hug with relief on his face. After they pull apart, Mia just grabbed him for a hug, holding him tight. Like he did with Bobby, Dean returned the hug.

"It's... It's good to see you, boy." Bobby said.

"Yeah, you too." Dean answered.

"But... how did you bust out?" Mia asked.

"I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box..."

Cutting him off, Bobby splashed holy water in Dean's face. He pauses, spitting out the water in his mouth.

"I'm not a demon either, you know." Dean said.

"Sorry. Can't be too careful." Bobby said.

Mia walked to the table and threw a towel at him. They walked into the next room.

"But... that don't make a lick of sense." Bobby continued.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're preachin' to the choir." Dean replied.

"Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit…" Mia said.

"I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject.:

"What do you remember?"

"Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, Jenn becoming one and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it. Sam's number's not working. He's, uh... he's not..."

"Oh, he's alive. As far as I know." Bobby answered.

"Good. Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?"

"We haven't talked to him for months."

"You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?"

"He was dead set on it."

"Guys, you should have been looking after him."

"We tried. These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For him or us. We had to bury you…and take care of Jenn and the kids." Mia said.

"Jenn? Where is she? Is she okay?" Dean asked at the mention of her name.

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"Yes in the sense she's alive. No in the sense that she's been in a coma for 4 months now. Doctor said that she's most likely never gonna wake up. Although there were times her body would just spasm…like she was being stabbed or tortured or something."

Dean just looked away, realizing that sure he's alive, but now he was without Jenn. And what were the spasms about?

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"We had here transferred to the hospital here so we can see her as much as we want." Bobby answered.

"Okay…then why havent you seen Sam for months Mia? I always thought wherever he went, you did too."

"I thought so too. He was there one moment, and next thing I knew, he just left."

"And Alex and Isabella?"

"They were put into foster homes last month. Luckily for us, the foster parents for them are Tori and Dawn."

"Why did you bury me, anyway?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"We wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But... Sam wouldn't have it." Bobby answered.

"Well, I'm glad he won that one."

"He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said."

"What do you mean?"

"He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn't return either of our calls. We tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found."

"Oh, dammit, Sammy."

"What?"

"Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo."

"What makes you so sure?" Mia asked.

"You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this.. this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this."

Dean takes off his jacket and pulls up his sleeve to reveal the handprint.

"What in the hell?" Mia and Bobby said, standing up and looking at his arm.

"It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out."

"But why?"

"To hold up their end of the bargain."

"You think Sam made a deal?" Bobby asked.

"It's what I would have done." Dean answered.

"It's pretty much what you did do." Mia added.

_**Later**_

"Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me." Dean said into the phone. "Yeah. Name's Wedge Antilles. Social is 2-4-7-4. Thank you."

Dean hung up and headed to the laptop.

"How'd you know he'd use that name?" Bobby asked.

"You kiddin' me? What don't I know about that kid?"

Mia smiled as Dean logged onto the website for Sam's phone.

"Hey, Bobby? What's the deal with the liquor store? What, are your parents out of town or something?" Dean asked, picking up an empty bottle.

"Like I said. Last few months ain't been all that easy."

Dean holds Bobby's gaze before looking at Mia.

"Right." Dean replied.

He continued on the laptop. He sees a map with a blue arrow pointing to a star.

"Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois." Dean said.

"Right near where you were planted." Mia said.

"Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?"

"So…Pontiac, Illinois?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. But I wanna stop to see Jenn first."

Mia and Bobby exchanged a look, nodding.

_**Hospital**_

"We'll be out here if you need us." Mia said to Dean.

Dean nodded and walked into the room. He saw Jenn hooked up to many machines, including a breathing tube stuffed in her mouth. He held back tears and he sat in the chair next to her bed. He grabbed her hand, and noticed the claw marks left on her arm from when she tried to avoid some scratches from the hellhounds.

"I'm so sorry…" Dean kept repeating to her.

After regaining his composure, he finally spoke.

"This is my fault. I should have been more careful and not let you get caught up in that deal. But the good news is…I'm back. And I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. Hopefully, the same will go for you."

_**Pontiac, Illinois -Later**_

Dean, Bobby and Mia walk down a dingy hallway and knock a door with the number 207 inside a red heart. The door is quickly opened by a woman, wearing only a tank top and underwear.

"So where is it?" The woman asked.

"Where's what?" Dean asked, confused.

"The pizza... that takes two guys and a chick to deliver?"

"I think we got the wrong room."

In the background, Sam walked into sight.

"Hey, is..." Sam started.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dean. He swallows, shocked, his eyes flicking between Dean, Bobby and Mia. Mia sent angry glares at him.

"Heya, Sammy." Dean said.

Sam remains silent while Dean walked into the room, ignoring the woman Sam was with. As Dean gets close to Sam, Sam pulls out a knife and lunges at Dean. Dean quickly blocked his attack, Bobby and Mia pulling Sam off, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Who are you?!" Sam yelled.

"Like you didn't do this?!" Dean yelled back.

"Do what?!"

"It's him. It's him. I've been through this already, it's really him." Bobby said to Sam.

Sam stared at Dean, the struggle of getting out of Bobby and Mia's grips leaving his body.

"What..." Sam started.

"I know. I look fantastic, huh?" Dean continued, cautiously.

Bobby and Mia let go of Sam, who is on the verge of tears. He walked over to Dean and pulled him into a hug. The embrace for several seconds with heavy emotion while Bobby and Mia watch with tear in their eyes. Sam breaks the hug, gently pushing Dean back to arm's length to get a good look at him.

"So are you two like... together?" The woman asked. They had forgotten she was there.

"What? No. No. He's my brother." Sam said.

"Uh... got it. I... I guess. Look, I should probably go."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry."

**Moments Later**

Sam put on a white button-down and opened the door the now fully dressed woman.

"So, call me." The woman told him.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure thing, Cathy." Sam replied.

"Kristy…" Kristy replied with disappointment.

"Right."

She turns around and leaves and Sam closes the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Dean, Mia and Bobby are standing up and watching him suspiciously.

"So tell me, what'd it cost?" Dean asked.

"The girl? I don't pay, Dean." Sam said, smiling.

Mia just wanted to punch him right there. He left her for months, never returned her phone calls and now he added cheating on her to the list.

"That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?" Dean continued.

"You think I made a deal?"

"That's exactly what we think." Mia said with attitude.

"Well, I didn't." Sam told her, totally forgetting she was there and realizing how much trouble he was in.

"Don't lie to me." Dean said intensely.

"I'm not lying."

"So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this."

"Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?" Sam answered, standing up and anger in his voice.

"There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!" Dean said, grabbing him by his shirt.

"I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. If I had things my way, Jenn would be standing right next to you right now instead of rotting away in some hospital. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you." Dean calmed.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question." Bobby said.

"If he didn't pull me out, then what did?"

"Yeah, and why leave Jenn in her current state?" Mia added.

Dean and Bobby sat down while Sam went to grab beers. Mia stood where she was earlier. Sam handed Dean and Bobby their beers while Mia just ignored him.

"So what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?" Dean asked as Sam sat down.

"Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback." Sam answered.

"All by yourself. Who do you think you are, your old man?" Bobby asked.

Dean sees something, frowns, and crosses towards it.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, Bobby. I should have called. I was pretty messed up."

Dean picks up what he'd seen: a pink flowered bra. He holds it up.

"Oh yeah. I really feel your pain." Dean said.

Mia took a deep sigh, trying to hold back from beating the crap out of Sam.

"Anyways, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here." Sam said.

"When?"

"Yesterday morning."

"When I busted out."

"You think these demons are here cause of you?" Mia asked Dean.

"But why?" Sam asked.

"Well, I don't know – some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow." Dean answered.

"How you feelin', anyway?" Bobby asked Dean.

"I'm a little hungry."

"No, I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?"

"Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?"

"Yeah. Well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned."

"Well, I feel fine."

"Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help." Mia interrupted.

"I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking." Bobby said.

"Hell yeah, it's worth a shot." Dean said.

"I'll be right back."

"Hey, wait. You probably want this back." Sam told Dean.

Sam reaches into the top of his shirt and pulls out Dean's amulet. He placed it in Dean's hand, Dean staring at it, touched. He didn't think Sam would keep it.

"Thanks." Dean said.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Sam said.

Dean put on his amulet.

"Hey Dean, what was it like?" Sam continued.

"What, Hell? I don't know, I, I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing." Dean answered.

"Well, thank God for that." Mia said, still in the same spot.

"Yeah."

Dean walked into the bathroom, leaving Sam and Mia alone.

"What?" Sam asked, feeling Mia's gaze on him.

"How could you?" Mia asked.

"I know…I'm sorry. I just needed someone to help me deal."

"And you couldn't come to me?" Mia asked, trying to stay calm.

"Its not like that. We were all messed up. I needed to find someone who knew nothing about what happened. And I know I messed up when I went into someone else's arms instead of yours. That doesn't change the fact that I still love you."

Mia looked away from his gaze, and calmly spoke.

"I want a divorce, Sam. I think you and I are better off as friends."

Before Sam could speak, Mia walked out of the room to find Bobby.

_**Dean**_

Dean flicked on the light and stared at himself in the mirror. He runs a hand over his chin and leans forward on the sink. He began to remember a bit of his time in hell.

_Dean's face was nearly covered in blood. He was so terrified while he looked around. All around him were screams and other eerie sounds._

Dean pulled back from the mirror, blinking in confusion. He the just walked out of the bathroom and they headed out.

"She's about four hours down the Interstate. Try to keep up." Bobby told Dean, Sam and Mia as they leave.

"I assume you'll want to drive." Sam told Dean, throwing him the keys.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Dean said, chuckling. He walked up to the impala and runs his hand along it, lovingly. "Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?"

Dean gets in the driver's side and settles in. He sees an iPod plugged into the stereo and paused, giving it a dirty look. Sam gets into the passenger's seat while Mia gets in the back seat. Sam gives Dean a small smile. He figured he should act like nothing is wrong with him at the moment. Dean glares at him.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked, referring to the iPod. When Mia heard him, she took a closer look and saw it. She put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"That's an iPod jack." Sam answered.

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up."

"Dean, I thought it was my car."

Dean sighs and turned the key in the ignition. "Vision" by Jason Manns begins to play. Dean rolled his eyes and glared at Sam again, looking pained.

"Really?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged innocently. Dean ripped the iPod out of the jack and tossed it in the back seat, causing some laughter from Mia.

"I swear if Jenn was here right now, she probably would have kicked your ass." Dean continued before leaving the parking lot.

As they continued on the road, Dean brought up something he's wanted to.

"There's still one thing that's bothering me." Dean said.

"Yeah?" Sam and Mia answered in unison.

"Yeah, the night that I bit it. Or... got bit." Dean started before chuckling at his own joke. "How'd you two make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you."

"Well, she tried. She couldn't." Sam answered.

"What do you mean, she couldn't?"

"She fired this, like, burning light at us, and... didn't leave a scratch. It was like I was immune or something. I had Mia with me so maybe it protected her."

"Immune?"

"Yeah. I don't know who was more surprised, her or me. She left pretty fast after that."

"Huh. What about Ruby, where is she?"

"Dead. For now."

"So you've been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?"

"No."

"You sure about that? Well, I mean, now that you've got... immunity, whatever the hell that is... just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you've got going on."

"Nothing, Dean. Look, you didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road. It was practically your dying wish. "

"Yeah, well, let's keep it that way."

Sam just stares out the window. Mia looked over to him, having the feeling that Sam is hiding something.

_**Morning**_

Bobby, Dean, Sam and Mia arrive at Bobby's friend, Pamela's house. They knock and Pamela answered.

"Bobby!" Pamela said.

She grabbed him into a hug, lifting him briefly off the ground. Sam, Mia and Dean share a look.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Bobby said.

Pamela took a step back and looking at Sam and Dean up and down appraisingly. Then she did the same with Mia, impressed with her.

"So, these the kids?" Pamela asked Bobby.

"Sam, Mia, Dean. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state." Bobby introduced.

"Hey." Dean said, with a hint of flirt.

"Hi." Sam said, a little awkwardly.

"Hello." Mia said.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual." Pamela said.

"If you say so." Dean replied.

"Come on in."

Pamela ushers them in and shuts the door behind them.

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why. Or if Jenn is gonna be waking up anytime soon." Pamela answered.

"So what's next?"

"A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed."

"You're not gonna... summon the damn thing here."

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal. Also, we'll see what's been causing the spasms, you mentioned, that Jenn had while Dean was gone."

"I'm game." Dean said, heading into the next room.

Pamela spreads a black tablecloth covered in symbols over a small table. Sam, Mia and Dean look at it warily; Dean cocks his head as Pamela squats in front of a cabinet, revealing a scrawled tattoo across her lower back that says: _Jesse Forever_

"Who's Jesse?" Mia asked.

"Well, it wasn't forever." Pamela answered, laughing.

"His loss." Dean said.

Pamela stands with several pillar candles in her hands and stops in front of Dean with a smirk.

"Might be your gain." Pamela said, passing him by after.

Dean turned to Sam and Mia.

"Dude, I am so in." Dean said.

"Yeah, she's gonna eat you alive." Sam said with a smile.

"Seriously…and what about Jenn, man?" Mia replied with a smile of her own.

"Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it." Dean said, causing quiet laughter between them

"You're invited too, grumpy." Pamela said to Sam, with a wink as she passed by. "I don't see why you cant join either Mia." Pamela continued setting up.

"Dude, you are not invited." Dean pointed at Sam as they quietly laughed. "Mia…you are more than welcome…well more like encouraged to join."

_**Later**_

Everyone is sitting around the table.

"Okay, lets start with Jenn." Pamela said. "Anybody have anything she's touched?"

"Yeah." Mia answered, taking the necklace off her neck.

Before the year was up, Jenn gave Mia the necklace Sam gave her that had Jocelyn's (Dean and Jenn's first child, who was miscarried) remains. Mia set the necklace in the center. Pamela put her hand over it and began.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle…" Pamela began.

"I invoke, conjure…Jenn…It's good to know youre still with us."

Sam, Mia and Dean open their eyes and look at Pamela.

"What's she saying?" Dean asked.

"She's telling me whats happening. She…She's been having visions of you in hell while she's in her coma…and those so-called spasms were Dean's body reactions to what had happened to him…"

Dean and Mia exchange a look.

"She says horrible things happened to you Dean. They replay over and over again and she's about to be literally driven to insanity."

Bobby finally opened his eyes at what she said. Pamela has also opened her eyes and let go of the necklace.

"She left with one last thing. She wanted me to tell you that it would be best to kill her now. She had managed to see what the future holds for not only herself and you all, but the world."

Everyone exchanged glances with each other.

"Let's move on." Sam said.

Now, I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." Pamela said.

Pamela slides her hand along Dean's inner thigh and he jumps.

"Whoa. Well, he didn't touch me there." Dean said.

"My mistake."

Dean looks around nervously, then takes off his outer shirt, pulling up his left t-shirt sleeve to reveal the handprint brand. Sam stares at it, shocked, looking at Bobby and Mia. Pamela lays her hand on the brand

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." Pamela chanted as a television flicks on to static.

Dean opens his eyes while everyone else continues to concentrate.

"I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy." Pamela said.

"Castiel?" Dean repeated.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back."

The static continues while the table begins to shake.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face." Pamela pressed on.

"Maybe we should stop." Bobby said as the shaking becomes more violent.

"I almost got it. I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!"

Suddenly the candles flare up several feet in the air and Pamela begins to scream. Her eyes fly open and are filled with a white-hot flame. She collapses with the rattling and flames die out.

"Call 9-1-1!" Bobby yelled as he caught Pamela.

Sam scrambled out of his chair and into the next room. Dean and Mia crouch over Pamela and Bobby. She is conscious, but bleeding and burned. Her eyelids fly open to reveal black, empty sockets.

"I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!" Pamela sobbed.

_**Later**_

Dean, Sam and Mia went to a diner to get some food. Dean pretty much orders pie for all 3 of them

"Be up in a jiff." The waitress said.

Sam went off to talk on his phone, leaving Dean and Mia.

"Whats going on with you two?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Mia answered.

"I know when theres something wrong with you two. Call it a sixth sense with you and him."

"I told him I wanted a divorce."

"Mia…look, I know its because he slept with that chick, and probably many more…"

"Thanks Dean…" Mia said sarcastically.

"But he does love you. Trust me, knowing me, I probably would have done the same thing if I were him. Somewhat trying to start a new life and leave everyone behind because theyre a constant reminder of the past. Just…trust me when I tell you to give Sammy another chance. Everything will become the way it was before. You and Sam in a mushy lovey dovey relationship, while Jenn and I…" Dean paused.

Mia saw the sadness in his eyes, knowing how much it hurt him to mention her.

"I guess we wont have much of anything huh?" Dean continued, faking a smile and laugh at his sentence.

Mia put her hand on top of his.

"Its just like you told me. Everything will become the way it was before. Shes gonna wake up, Dean. I know she will." Mia said.

Dean looked down at Mia's hands before looking up to see the sincerity in her eyes. Internally, he fought the urge to kiss her. Before Dean could say anything, Sam came back to the table.

"What'd Bobby say?" Dean asked.

"Pam's stable. And out of I.C.U." Sam answered.

"And blind, because of us."

"And we still have no clue who we're dealing with."

"That's not entirely true." Mia said.

"No?"

"We got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo-jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us." Dean suggested.

"You're crazy. Absolutely not." Mia said for Sam.

"We'll work him over. I mean, after what he did?"

"Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face to face?" Sam took over again.

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I followed some demons to town, right?"

"Okay…"

"So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something."

The waitress came back to the table with their plates of pie, setting them on the table.

"Thanks." Mia said.

The waitress then plopped down in a chair at the other end of the table, across from Mia. Dean looks at the waitress with a smirk.

"You angling for a tip?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us." The waitress said as her eyes turned black.

The cook behind the counter and a man in a uniform also show that they are demons too. The uniformed man walks to the door and locked it.

"Dean. To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck. Cant say that Jenn is so lucky, since shes still stuck in that coma…" The demon possessing the waitress told him.

"I swear if you go near her…" Mia threatened before getting cut off by Dean.

"That's me." Dean said to the demon.

"So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?" The demon pressed on.

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples." Dean joked before getting serious. "I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out. "

"Right. You don't…"

"No. I don't."

"Lying's a sin, you know."

"I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo..."

"Mind your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you back to hell myself."

As soon as she mentioned dragging Dean to hell, Sam quickly shifted in his chair as if her were going to attack. Dean holds up a hand to Sam, signaling him to stop while Mia just put her hand on his shoulder, somewhat holding him down.

"No, you won't." Dean continued.

"No?" the Demon questioned.

"No. Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose."

"I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs."

Dean leaned forward, issuing a challenge in his eyes. He then slaps her across the face, which she took. When she recovers, Dean did it again. She did nothing, but continued glaring at Dean, Sam and Mia, looking more and more nervous.

"That's what I thought. Let's go, guys." Dean said.

Sam and Mia get up and head for the door, while Dean pulled out a roll of cash from his pocket. The demon sat there, holding in her anger.

"For the pie." Dean told her as he dropped a 10 dollar bill on the table before walking away.

As they make it out of the diner, Sam, Mia and Dean walk quickly.

"Holy crap, that was close." Dean said.

"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between us."

"I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately."

"Not anymore – the smarter brother's back in town."

Mia smiled.

"Dean, we've got to take 'em. They are dangerous." Sam pushed.

"They're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time."

They head back to the motel, trying to do some research on their mystery demon. After a while, Dean fell asleep. Soon after Mia did the same, resting her head on his shoulder. Sam noticed that this was the time. He grabbed the keys to the impala and left, careful not to wake Mia and Dean.

_**Later**_

While Dean and Mia are asleep, the television flicks on to static, and the radio starts whining as well. This wakes up Mia.

"Dean…" Mia said, gently waking him up.

Dean woke up, rubbing his eyes. When he realized what was going on, he and Mia quickly get out of bed and grab a shotgun. They realize the other bed was empty. But before they can say anything, a painfully high pitched noise began. The both grab an ear, trying to keeping their weapons in their hands. The noise gets more powerful, causing them to drop their shotguns and grabbed their ears in pain. The windows shatter and notice the mirror on the ceiling cracking. Before they knew it, the mirror shatters, causing glass to rain on them. They both dive to the side to avoid getting hit by the falling mirror.

Bobby finally burst into the room, glass shattering towards him too.

"Dean! Mia!" Bobby yelled.

The noise and glass stopped. Dean and Mia uncovered their ears and sighed some relief. Bobby ran over to them.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked.

Dean got up and helped Mia up.

"Yeah, we're fine." Mia answered.

"What the hell was that?"

"Remember what I told you about that presence I felt at some gas station?" Dean said.

"Yeah…"

"That was it."

"Then we should get you out of here before anything else happens."

Bobby, Mia and Dean headed out, deciding to get away for a bit. Bobby drives down the road with Dean in the passenger seat and Mia in the back.

"How you doin'?" Bobby asked.

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy." Dean answered.

"Mia?"

"Im fine." Mia answered, holding a phone to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" Dean asked.

"Sam."

**Sam**

Sam sitting in the impala, decided to stake out the diner with the demons. His cell phone rung, so he answered.

"Hey." Sam answered.

"_What are you doing_?" Mia's voice rang on the other line.

"Couldn't sleep, went to get a burger."

"_In Dean's car_?"

"Force of habit, sorry. What are you doing up?"

"_Well, uh, Bobby's back. He's taking me and Dean to grab a beer."_

"All right, well, uh, spill some for me, huh?"

"_Done. Catch you later_. _Oh and Sam?_"

"Yeah?"

"_When we're done here, I need to talk to you._"

"Okay. Bye."

"_Bye_."

Sam hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. Maybe Mia was giving him an ultimatum?

**Dean, Mia and Bobby**

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asked.

"Because he just tried to stop us." Mia answered.

"From what?"

"Summoning this thing. I think its time we faced it head-on."

Bobby looked at her in shock while Dean looked at her with agreement.

"You can't be serious!" Bobby said.

"As a heart attack. I agree with her. It's high noon, baby." Dean said.

"Well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything."

"That's why we've got to be ready for anything." Dean pulled out Ruby's knife. "We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk..."

"This is a bad idea."

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more with both of you, but what other choice do we have?" Mia said.

"We could choose life."

"Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand." Dean said.

"Dean, we could use Sam on this."

"Nah, he's better off where he is."

**Sam**

Makes his way from the impala to the diner, Sam slips his lock pick tools in his jacket when he enters. While music plays, Sam sees the body of the cook on the floor. He walked to him, turning him over and seeing that his eyes were burned out, like Pamela's. He stands back up, confused more than anything. Before he can move, a figure tackled him to the ground. He finally noticed it was the demon waitress. They exchange a few blows before Sam shoves her away, noticing her burned out eyes.

"Your eyes…" Sam said.

"I can still smell your soul a mile away." The Demon told him.

"It was here. You saw it."

"I saw it." The demon began to sob.

"What was it?"

"It's the end. We're dead. We're all dead."

"What did you see?"

"Go to hell."

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you." Sam said when he realized that he wasn't gonna get the answer he wanted.

Sam took a step back, extended his hand toward the demon and closed his eyes in concentration. Suddenly, the waitress heaves and begins to vomit the black smoke out of her hand. Within seconds, the waitress falls to the ground as the demon possessing her is sucked back to hell. Sam opened his eyes and headed to check the pulse on the waitress. When he finds nothing, he looks at her disappointed.

"Damn it." Sam whispered to himself.

Sam hears the kitchen door open and a figure walked toward him. He saw Kristy walked to him, not surprised she was there.

"Getting pretty slick there, Sam. Better all the time." Kristy said.

Sam stared at her, sharing a look with Kristy. He looked down to the dead waitress, his face falling.

"What the hell is going on around here, Ruby?" Sam asked.

"I wish I knew." Kristy/Ruby answered.

"We were thinking some high level demon pulled Dean out."

"No way. Sam, human souls don't just walk out of Hell and back into their bodies easy. This guy bleeds, the ground quakes. It's cosmic. No demon can swing that. Not Lilith, not anybody."

"Then what can?"

"Nothing I've ever seen before."

**Dean, Mia and Bobby**

Dean, Mia and Bobby prepare the warehouse they stopped out for the demon they were gonna summon. The whole warehouse is covered in other symbols and such.

"That's a hell of an art project you've got going there." Dean said, setting up the stuff for the summoning.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin?" Bobby replied.

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of."

"This is still a bad idea."

"Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?"

Bobby nodded reluctantly, heading over to another table Mia just finished setting up. He takes a pinch of powder and sprinkles it into another bowl, causing it to smoke while he chants in latin.

**Sam**

Kristy/Ruby and Sam sit down at one of the tables.

"So. Million dollar question, are you going to tell Dean and Mia about what we're doing?" Kristy/Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I just gotta figure out the right way to say it." Sam answered, receiving a look from Kristy/Ruby. "Look, I just need time, okay? That's all."

"Sam, they're going to find out, and if it's not from you they're going to be pissed."

"They'll be pissed anyway. I mean, Dean's so hardheaded about this psychic stuff he'll just try and stop me."

"Look. Maybe I'll just take a step back for a while."

"Ruby, you..."

"I mean, I'm not exactly in your brother's fan club. But he is your brother, and I'm not going to come between you. The same goes for Mia."

"I don't know if what I'm doing is right. Hell, I don't even know if I trust you."

"Thanks." Ruby said sarcastically.

"But what I do know is that I'm saving people. And stopping demons. And that feels good. I want to keep going."

**Dean, Mia and Bobby**

Dean, Mia and Bobby sit on the tables, swinging their legs and looking bored.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked.

Bobby just gave him a look. Mia smacked his arm.

"Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?" Dean added.

As if on cue, a loud rattling shakes the roof. Without a second thought, the Dean and Bobby arm themselves with shotguns, Mia with holy water, and wait for the thing to come in. The door bursts open and a handsome man in a business suit and trench coat walked in.

The light bulbs above his head shatter in a shower of sparks as he passes them. As he approaches, Dean and Bobby both open fire, but the shots do not even slow him down. As the man gets closer, they stop and Dean takes Ruby's knife and hides it behind his back.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." The man answered.

"Yeah. Thanks for that."

Dean then plunged the knife into his chest. The man looks at it, unconcerned and pulls it out. Bobby attacks him behind. Without looking, the man grabs Bobby's weapon and swings him around. Then he puts his fingertips to Bobby's forehead, causing Bobby to crumble to the ground. Dean grabbed Mia by the arm and pulled her behind him.

"We need to talk, Dean. You too, Mia." The man said.

Dean and Mia ignore him and walk over to Bobby and check his pulse, Dean glaring at the man.

"Your friend's alive." The man said.

"Who are you?" Mia asked.

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I figured that much, we mean what are you?" Dean took over.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Castiel said before looking at Mia. "And you Mia. God hears you when you pray. Don't ever think he hasn't heard you."

Castiel then shows Dean and Mia that he truly is an angel, trying to make Dean more a believer. Lightning strikes, causing a shadow to appear behind Castiel, showing great shadowy wings appear, stretching off into the distance. The light goes out and the image disappears.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes." Dean said.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you both already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?"

Castiel nodded. "I didn't try to contact Mia until the hotel."

"Well, Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought one of you if not both, would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?"

"This? This is... a vessel."

"You're possessing someone?" Mia asked.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" Dean interrupted.

"I told you."

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience."

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"What about Jenn, Castiel?" Mia asked, so Dean wouldn't have to answer the question.

"She wasn't a priority. I have only been told you and Dean are. Unfortunately she must remain in her coma for the rest of her life."

"Why'd you do it?" Dean demanded, changing the subject.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you both to do now."

Dean and Mia stare at him, shocked by what he said.

**Jenn**

Jenn woke up to the sound of beeping machines. Her blurry vision cleared and noticed she was in a hospital. She noticed a breathing tube in her mouth. She was thankful that it wasn't shoved in her throat. She laid there for a few minutes, happy that she's there instead of hell. Jenn saw the button on the side of her bed to call the nurses station and she pressed it.

Moments later, a nurse walked in and started taking the breathing tube out of her mouth.

"How are you feeling Miss Singer?" The nurse asked.

Jenn was confused but then she realized it was probably Bobby who admitted her in the hospital.

"A little sore." Jenn replied, her voice raspy.

"As expected. Let me grab you some water for your throat."

"Thanks."

The nurse left, leaving Jenn alone. She lifting the blanket up and pulled up her gown. She caught a glimpse at her legs, seeing the claw marks. She quickly put the gown back, not wanting to see how much further the claw marks went and how many there were. The nurse came back with a cup of water. She checked everything over again.

"Alright Miss Singer, everything seems to be okay. Would you like to watch some tv or something?" The nurse asked.

"Sure." Jenn answered.

The nurse turned on the tv and handed her the remote.

"If you need anything, just push the button."

"Thanks."

The nurse walked out of the room, leaving Jenn to watch some tv.

_**Later**_

Dean, Sam, Mia, and Bobby were headed back to South Dakota. Dean and Bobby were in the impala while Mia and Bobby took Bobby's car.

**Dean and Bobby**

"How you feeling Bobby?" Dean asked.

"A bit woozy. What happened back there?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing. He did the same thing to me and Mia. But he did mention that he was an angel." Dean lied at the beginning.

"What…."

Before Bobby could continue, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Bobby answered.

"_Mr. Singer? This is Jessica James, I'm a nurse from Sioux County General Hospital._"

"What can I do for you Miss James?"

"_I just wanted to call to tell you your daughter Deanna is awake._"

"She is?"

"_Yes. You can come and see her whenever you like._"

"Thanks."

Bobby hung up.

"Who was that Bobby?" Dean asked.

"The hospital…Jenn's awake."

Dean looked over at Bobby in shock. Castiel said Jenn would be in a coma for the rest of her life.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam was driving while Mia was in the passenger seat.

"Sammy…I thought long and hard about our situation." Mia said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…and I talked to Dean, and he helped me think it over. And I don't wanna divorce you…but when you do something like that, its just in the cards. But, if youre willing to work with me, I'm willing to try to work it out."

Sam grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I would love nothing more than that." Sam answered.

Mia smiled at him until her phone rang.

"Yeah Bobby?" Mia answered.

"_We're heading to the hospital back home_." Bobby said.

"What happened?"

"_The hospital called and said Jenn was awake_."

Mia paused. Castiel told her and Dean wasn't supposed to wake up.

"Ok. Thanks Bobby."

Mia hung up.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Its Jenn…she's awake." Mia answered.

"That's great." Sam smiled.

"Yeah…" Mia said, faking a smile.

Mia knew something was really wrong. Castiel was an angel and he knew things like what he told her and Dean. How could she be awake? Did Castiel decide to bring her back?

_**Next Morning- Hospital**_

Dean, Bobby, Mia and Sam ran down the halls to Jenn's room. When they got to the door frame, they stopped in their tracks. She really was awake.

Jenn looked at Dean in shock. She knew he was back, but she didn't believe it until she saw him standing there in front of her. Dean slowly walked over to her and hugged her when he got close enough. Jenn didn't hug him back. He noticed and pulled away. She just looked at him.

"Jenn…its me." Dean said,

"I know." Jenn replied.

She turned her gaze from Dean to the window on the other side of her. Dean looked back at Sam, Mia and Bobby, who were shocked to see Jenn treat Dean like that, and hopefully get some help.

"Jenn?" Mia said, walking next to her bed.

Jenn just looked out the window, ignoring Mia.

"Jenn, whats wrong with you?" Mia continued.

Jenn turned her gaze towards them. She looked at them with such intensity. When they saw her eyes, they all had a feeling that she changed. Like she wasn't Jenn anymore. Jenn rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, got up and walked out of the room. Mia followed him, while Bobby went to check on them, leaving Sam with Jenn.

Sam made his way to the chair Dean was.

"Jenny?" Sam said.

Alright, Im gonna end it there!! I really really hope you guys liked it!! More to come soon!

xoxo

Marina


	2. Picking Up the Pieces

Ok, im giving you a chapter early

Ok, im giving you a chapter early!! I really hope you guys like things so far. I wanna thank all my reviewers and who can forget my readers…if u leave reviews or not…I don't care I love you!! Lol.

"Jenny?" Sam said, sitting in the chair Dean sat in earlier.

Jenn slightly turned towards him.

"Hey Sammy." Jenn quietly replied.

Sam didn't move, he didn't want to scare her or anything.

"So what was the whole thing with Dean and Mia?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Jenn…" Sam said firmly.

Jenn paused for a second. She didn't know what she should say.

"Sam, as much as I want to, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"…I just can't. Please trust me when I say that. Now isn't the right time."

"Okay…"

"Miss Singer?" the nurse, Jessica, walked into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Great. Your father is signing the release papers, so whenever you're ready, you can go home."

"Thanks Jessica."

Jessica smiled and walked out of the room. Sam gave Jenn a small smile before Jenn went behind the curtain to get dressed.

_**Later**_

Everyone is staying at Bobby's. Since everyone's soul was still intact, everything seemed to be okay. Jenn still hasn't spoken a word to Dean or Mia, which is worrying them. The only person she seems to talk to is Sam, and occasionally Bobby.

At the dinner table, it was a little silent, with Mia trying to rid the awkward silence every now and then.

"So, Bobby…find any new hunts yet?" Mia asked.

"Well, since we got home…nothing yet." Bobby answered.

"Is that good?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

Bobby looked over to Jenn, who hasn't eaten anything and is playing around with the food on her plate.

"Jenn? You okay?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not really hungry. Thanks though, Bobby." Jenn answered quietly.

Jenn got up from the table and went into the bathroom. She turned on the sink and splashed water on her face. She grabbed the towel next to her and dried her face, catching a glimpse of the claw scars on her arm. Setting the towel down, she sat on the closed toilet seat, remembering something's from when she was asleep.

"_Please, please don't." The voice begged. _

"_Please don't? Lilith, that's pathetic. What did you do when people begged you not to kill them…huh?" Jenn asked her._

_Lilith then started crying, trying to get out of her bonds._

"_You see, finding a way to get your true form was easy. And since they're mine now, you're gonna see exactly what its like to be torn to shreds by your own hellhounds."_

_Jenn walked to the door, opening it, just as Lilith did to her and Dean. She smiled as she watched Lilith get torn to shreds._

Jenn's thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door. She jumped for a second, but regained her composure before opening the door, revealing Sam on the other side.

"Hey, you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Fine." Jenn answered.

"Look…I think you should talk to Dean."

"I don't know Sammy…"

"Its just…he's worried about you. No one knows exactly why you reacted the way you did, but…please…"

Jenn nodded and walked into the dining room.

"Hey, um…Dean?" Jenn said quietly.

Dean looked up, acknowledging her presence.

"Can we talk?"

Dean looked at her quizzically. He did the same to Mia and Bobby. Mia nodded her head as if she gave him permission. Dean walked towards her, following her when she walked upstairs and into a room. Dean closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. Jenn opened her mouth a few times to speak, but never said anything.

"I'm sorry, Dean. For how I've been treating you. Just know that its not personal. My…my head has been messing with me when I was in the coma…" Jenn started.

Dean just nodded as if to say it was okay.

"And um…I'm glad you're okay."

Dean nodded again before looking down at his hands.

"Dean…please…don't ignore me…please don't do that."

"What do you want me to say?" Dean asked.

"Just a few words or something. I wanna know how you feel…"

"You wanna know how I feel huh?" Dean asked, a dry laugh at the end. "I'm hurt, okay? Hurt by the fact that my own wife gave me a complete serious death glare but she's fine with Sam."

"Look…that has nothing to do with you. If you saw some of the things I did, you would have acted the way I did."

Dean stopped himself before this became a fight, and yelling started.

"Anyway…I know about Castiel." Jenn said.

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

"I know that he's an angel. I know that he was sent to drag you out of hell. And thank god for that because what I saw happen to you in hell, I…"

Dean waited for her response.

"You what?"

"Nothing..."

Dean looked away, tears in his eyes. Jenn just looked down and noticed the claw marks on her arm again.

_Dean was tied to a table, struggling to get free. There were many demons walking up to him, sharp instruments in hand. Dean instinctively struggled against his bounds before letting out a scream as he felt the instruments pierce the skin and more._

"Jenn?" Dean said, hoping to get her out of her thoughts.

"Look…just tell Bobby and Sam the truth about Castiel, ok?" Jenn said, turning to walk out the door.

Dean immediately got up and grabbed her by the arm, turning her towards him and planting a kiss on her lips. Jenn was caught by surprise, but quickly melted into his intoxicating kiss. The kiss became more and more intense as Dean led Jenn to the bed.

_Dean was still tied to the table, screaming in agony._

He laid her down, trailing kisses along her neck.

"_Jenn!!" Dean yelled. "Jenn, please help me!!"_

As he began to lift up her shirt, Jenn came to her senses and pushed his hands down, causing her shirt to cover her. She pushed him off of her and got up, looking back at him with a hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, surprised by her actions.

"We can't do this…not anymore." Jenn said, tears in her eyes.

"I'm not following…"

"I can't hurt you again…not with how things are gonna turn out…"

"What are you talking about?"

Jenn just stared before walking out of the room, leaving Dean more confused than ever.

**Dean**

Dean shortly heard another door slam after Jenn walked out of the room. He sat there wondering what the hell happened. Before he knew it, Mia was walking in the room.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"Something's wrong with her." Dean said.

"No kidding, Dean. You saw how she looked at us at the hospital…"

"No…its something far worse…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well…we were kissing and as I was gonna take off her shirt, she pushed me away. She said, "We can't do this anymore because she doesn't wanna hurt me again, especially with the way things will turn out"."

"So Pamela wasn't kidding when she said Jenn told her she knew the future…"

"Yeah, but the thing we all need to know…what exactly does happen?"

**Jenn**

Jenn walked out of the room and into the bathroom slamming the door shut. She sat on the side of the bathtub and began to cry. She knew what she was talking about, but Dean, Mia or Sam didn't. She promised herself that she wouldn't tell them, hoping that maybe she can change her own future without their help.

But she believed either way, nothing can change her destiny. There was a knock on the door before she could get carried away.

"Jenn? Jenn you okay?" Sam's voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jenn answered.

"Can you open the door?"

"I would, but, I was about to take a shower…"

"Okay."

Jenn heard Sam's footsteps going the other direction before she let out a sigh. She turned around and turned on the faucet, getting her shower ready. As she peeled off her clothes, she finally had the courage to look at herself. She tried so hard to hold in the tears while she saw the claw marks from the hellhounds, but she couldn't.

**Dean**

Dean had sat everyone at the table downstairs. He told everyone the situation.

"Dean, what makes you so sure she's gonna talk about it?" Sam asked.

"Trust me. I've picked up on her emotions and stuff the moment I met her. That girl is an open book." Dean answered.

"It's been proven that you finished reading her. She's closed herself from us already." Mia said.

"Look, the best we can do is go with the flow. Maybe she'll become the old her or not, but we have to let her cope the way she wants to." Bobby interfered.

"I can't. I can't do that to Jenn. She won't show it, but she needs us. I just know it." Dean said desperately.

Everyone but Dean exchanged looks.

"Okay, Dean." Sam said.

_**Later**_

Dean was sitting in his room; guns sprawled out all over the bed. He set down the gun he finished and picked up the shotgun next to him and began cleaning it. Mia, Sam and Bobby went to bed, and no one has heard from Jenn since she went into the shower.

"You know, as much as I wanna tell you, I can't." Jenn said, standing in the doorway, watching Dean.

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Its just…something I need to take care of on my own."

Jenn walked over and sat next to him.

"But why?"

"You always did ask the 'why' question a lot. The only reason why is because I have to learn to save myself before I can save others. By myself, at least. If I have you, Sammy and Mia…then I can work at it, one step at a time."

"Ok. I'll let you do what you need to do. But you know if you ever need help from us…"

"I'll let you know. But right now, I'm gonna work on becoming the old me, and let things go back to the way they were. Stop using my powers because things could get too far."

"You mean, pre-Hell?"

"Yeah." Jenn smiled.

Jenn leaned over and hugged Dean, who returned it. They pulled away and sat back.

"So…isn't this like…the millionth time you cleaned these?" Jenn asked, smiling.

"Well, there's nothing else for me to do. I got bored." Dean answered.

"Dean, its like…2 in the morning. You should be sleeping."

"So should you."

"Fine. Then, I'm going to sleep."

Dean smiled and helped Jenn clear off the bed. As they put everything away in the duffle bag, Dean looked up at Jenn.

"Hey, how do you know about Castiel?" Dean asked.

"Well, Pamela did tell you that I was able to see into the future during my coma. That's how I know." Jenn answered, laying down.

"Right…"

Dean laid down next to her, holding her close. He never realized how much he missed this since he got back from hell. These have been the longest 2 days of his life and to be able to hold Jenn again, it made everything a tiny bit better.

_**Next Morning**_

Jenn walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. She was startled when she heard a book slam closed. She turned around and saw Bobby in his library. He didn't notice her, so she went to go check on him.

"Hey Bobby." Jenn said.

Bobby looked up at her.

"Hey Jenn." Bobby answered.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Just looking for the whole thing about angels. Dean told me that Castiel was an angel, so I'm trying to figure out some stuff."

Jenn nodded and walked over to the bookcase. She sifted through some books before she found the one she wanted.

"As far as I know, the only thing that can take souls out of hell are angels." Jenn said, flipping through the pages. "They have some crazy mojo that demons don't have. Even Lucifer himself couldn't let him out of hell if he wanted to, since he himself is trapped there."

Jenn landed on the page she was looking for. She showed it to Bobby and it confirmed everything she just said.

"How did you know where to find this?" Bobby asked.

"Pamela did say that I could see into the future while I was out cold."

"Fair enough." Bobby snickered. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jenn said, walking away.

"Hey, Jenn?"

"Yeah?" Jenn turned around.

"Its good to have you back to your old self."

"Well…its good to be back."

Jenn and Bobby smiled before Jenn walked away, on her original mission of finding food.

**Mia**

Mia walked downstairs to the library to see Bobby reading.

"Morning Bobby." Mia said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning Mia." Bobby replied.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"Anything to help explain this angel stuff."

"Find anything?"

"Yeah, actually your sister did. She pointed me in the right direction."

"Speaking of, is she awake?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen."

Mia walked into the kitchen to see Jenn cooking some food.

"Hey." Mia said.

"Everyone has been saying hey a lot lately, so I'm gonna throw you a hello." Jenn smiled.

"Whatcha making?"

"Eggs, bacon, pancakes…you know, breakfast."

Mia just smiled. She then reached around her neck.

"You know, I figured you might want this back." Mia said, showing Jenn the necklace with Jocelyn's remains.

Jenn stopped what she was doing and grabbed the necklace and held it in her hand. She looked up and Mia.

"Thanks." Jenn said before handing it back to Mia. "I want you to have it, Mia. It's special to me, but in case something ever happens…"

"Ok. Thanks." Mia said before putting the necklace back on.

"So are you and Dean gonna tell everyone the truth about Castiel?"

"How do you…"

"Let's just say a bird told me."

"I don't know…maybe…"

"Dean will probably do it for you anyways. Can you set the table?"

Mia went to grab the plates while Jenn finished up.

"Boys, breakfast!" Jenn yelled to Sam, Dean and Bobby.

Everyone sat down to breakfast and were somewhat glad things were more normal than before. Dean then decided to go ahead and tell Bobby and Sam about Castiel.

Ok, I found the chapter to have gotten lame really fast lol. But then again, that's just me. I'm gonna be working on a new chapter very soon!

xoxo

Marina


	3. Are You There God?

Alright, here's a new chapter!!! I don't own Sam, Dean or Bobby. That belongs to Eric Kripke. But I do own Jenn and I co-own Mia with Bree. I also would like to dedicate this chapter to an awesome new reader of mine. **Mssammydean**, this is for you chica!!

After breakfast, Dean and Mia decided to tell Sam and Bobby about Castiel.

"Well, then tell me what else it could have been." Sam said.

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel." Dean said.

"Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?"

"Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie."

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps…and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!"

"And he is an angel, Dean." Jenn joined in.

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one…at some point…ever?" Dean continued.

"Yeah. You and Mia just did." Sam said.

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me."

"Seriously, I'm freaking out a bit here." Mia added.

"Dean, we have a theory." Sam said.

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please."

"Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we…"

"I know for sure…" Jenn tried to be heard.

"Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking angel of the Lord because it says so!" Dean insisted.

"Because he is!" Jenn continued to try and be heard.

"You four chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?" Bobby asked from his library. "Thanks to Jenn, I got stacks of lore…biblical, pre-biblical. Some of it is in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

"What else?" Dean asked.

"What else, what?" Bobby replied.

"What else could do it?"

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell nothing."

"Dean, this is good news." Sam intervened.

"How?" Mia asked.

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know? Jenn too."

"I wasn't saved by an, Sammy." Jenn said.

"Then who?" Mia asked.

"I don't know."

"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a god?" Dean decided to get back on subject.

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah." Bobby answered.

"I don't know, guys." Dean said, Mia nodding in agreement.

"Okay, look. We know you both aren't all choir children about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof."

"Proof?" Mia asked.

"Yes."

"Proof that there's a god out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? And a very alive Mia for that matter? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it." Dean insisted.

"Why not?" Jenn asked.

"Because why me? If there is a god out there, why would he give a crap about me?"

"Dean…"

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the…for the stealing and the…the ditching chicks before I dated Jenn. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy while at the same time, Mia is just a regular girl."

"Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the Man upstairs." Sam said.

"And you two…are a lot more important than you'll ever know." Jenn added.

"Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties…much less by…God."

"Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think He wants you to strap on your party hat and take Mia with you."

The four younger hunters paused and looked at each other. Jenn went to sit down next to Bobby.

"Alright. What do we know about angels?" Mia asked.

"Well, after Jenn helped me find some stuff she knows enough for all of us…but just to be sure…" Bobby said, handing Sam, Dean and Mia a stack of books.

"Start reading." Jenn finished for Bobby.

Sam, Dean and Mia just stared at each other before Dean slammed his hand on one of the books to pick them up.

"You're gonna get me some pie…" Dean ordered Sam before walking away.

Sam looked over at Jenn who shrugged her shoulders.

"Despite being in hell, he's still somewhat the same old Dean. Adding in the appetite of a garbage disposal." Jenn said.

Mia smiled before grabbing one of the books for herself and joined Dean at the kitchen table.

"You wanna come with me?" Sam asked Jenn.

"Yeah." Jenn answered with a small smile.

Sam grabbed the keys to the impala and headed out with Jenn.

"Now that I have more of a chance, this car is still so gorgeous." Jenn said, running her hands along the car as she got in the passenger side.

"You're just like Dean." Sam said.

Jenn just smiled before seeing Sam's ipod jack sticking out.

"What in the bloody blue hell is that?" Jenn asked, the smile leaving her face instantly.

"Like I told Dean…an ipod jack…"

"Why would you put that in his car?"

"Like I told Dean before, again, I thought this was my car…"

Sam started the car and drove off before Jenn could continue.

"You know…it feels really good to see the sun again. I know its only been four months, but it felt like 400 years…" Jenn said, sticking her arm out the window and letting the wind hit her face.

"I'm glad you're okay." Sam said.

Jenn turned and smiled to him, grabbing a hold of his hand. Sam's phone then rang. He searched for it and handed it to Jenn. She looked at the screen and it said 'Dean'.

"What?" Jenn answered the phone.

A little bit later, Sam pulled into a small marketplace and turned off the engine.

"Yes, Dean, we'll get the chips. Dude. When has Sam ever forgotten the pie? Exactly." Jenn continued as Sam got out and immediately noticed Ruby.

"Look, I got it. I'm hanging up now…Yeah, alright. Bye." Jenn continued.

"Hey Jenny, you go ahead and go in. I have to go to the bathroom real quick." Sam said.

"Okay." Jenn replied, heading in the store.

Sam waited till Jenn was inside before heading over to Ruby,

"Ruby…" Sam said.

"So, is it true?" Ruby asked.

"Is what true?"

"Did an angel rescue Dean?"

"You heard?"

"Who hasn't?"

"We're not 100% sure, but I think so."

"And Jenn?"

"We don't know yet…"

"Okay. Bye, Sam." Ruby said and begins to leave. Sam quickly grabbed her by the arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. What's going on?" Sam asked, confused.

"Sam, they're angels. I'm a demon. They're not gonna care if I'm being helpful. They smite first, and then they ask questions later." Ruby said.

"What do you know about them?"

"Not much. I've never met one, and I don't really wanna. All I know is that they scare the holy hell out of me. Watch yourself, Sam."

"I'm not scared of angels."

Ruby just gave him a look like 'well you should be' before turning around and leaving.

**Later**

Sam and Jenn make it back to Bobby's place to see Bobby, Dean and Mia packing it up.

"Keep the engine running." Bobby told Sam as he walked over to the car.

"Why? What's going on?" Jenn asked.

"I got a friend one state over. Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls."

"Olivia Lowry? A hunter, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me."

"Scoot over." Dean said, getting in the driver's side of the car. Jenn got out and went in the back with Mia while Sam scooted over.

As Sam scooted over and handed Dean the bag full of goodies he asked for. Dean of course grabbed it an immediately began to look through it.

"Dude?" Dean said.

"Yeah?" Sam answered.

"Where's the pie?"

Sam and Jenn gave each other a look, neither of them couldn't believe they forgot the pie. Now Dean was gonna bitch and moan about the pie during the drive.

**Later**

All 5 hunters made it to Olivia's place. Taking the hunter safety precautions, all of them entered the house, shotguns in hand. After taking a quick look, they see Olivia's dead body on the floor, her heart ripped out. Bobby immediately leaves the house.

"Salt line." Mia pointed out as they inspected the body.

"Olivia was rocking the EMF meter." Dean said.

"Spirit activity."

"Yeah. On steroids. I've never seen a ghost do this to a person." Sam said.

"So do you know what this is Jenn?" Dean asked.

"No. Just because I saw some things doesn't mean I know everything we hunt." Jenn answered, throwing him a look.

"Bobby, you all right?" Mia asked when Bobby joined them.

"I called some hunters nearby…" Bobby answered.

"Good. We can use their help."

"...except they ain't answering their phones either."

"Something's up, huh?" Sam asked.

"You think?" Bobby replied before stepping out again.

"Check on some other hunters. Make sure everything is okay." Jenn said before following Bobby out.

Everyone got a number from Bobby and dialed.

"Jed_, __Dean Winchester again. Friend of Bobby Singer's. Look, we think something's happening. We think it's happening to hunters. Just want to make sure you're okay. Call me back."_ Dean said, leaving a message.

"Hey Tony, its Sam Winchester. I'm a friend of Bobby Singer. Something is happening and we think its happening to hunters. Call me back so we know you're okay." Sam leaving a message of his own.

"Hi Carly, Mia Winchester here, I'm a friend of Bobby Singer's. Just calling to see if everything is okay, because there's something going on. We think that hunters are targeted. Please give me or Bobby a call back to make sure you're alright." Mia hung up her phone.

"Adam, Jenn Santos-Winchester speaking. We think something is going on and it's going after hunters. Please call me or Bobby Singer back just so we know everything is fine." Jenn hung up her phone.

Everyone looked up at each other, knowing that there's the chance that they could be dead.

**Nighttime**

Dean, Mia, Sam and Jenn walk out of Jed's house in disappointment. They were too late; Jed was dead.

"Yeah, we're at Jed's. It's not pretty. He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you?" Dean said, talking to Bobby on the phone.

"_I checked on Carl Bates and R.C. Adams. They've redecorated…in red_." Bobby said.

"What the hell is going on here, Bobby? Why did a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty hunters?"

"_I don't know, but until we find out, you guys better get your asses to my place_."

"We're on our way." Dean answered, starting the impala.

During the drive, there were a lot of questions going through Mia's mind. Not about the hunt, but about what Jenn saw.

**Later**

Sam is now driving, leaving Mia, Jenn and Dean asleep. Sam pulled over at a gas station to fill up. As soon as he's done, he takes the opportunity to go to the restroom. While he washes his hands, his breath comes out like it would if you were out in the cold. Not only that, the mirror began to cover with ice. Sam quickly dried his and wiped off the mirror. Surprised was a major understatement when he saw the least thing he expected.

"Hi, Sam. It's been a while." Henrickson said.

"Henrickson. Are you…? Did you…?" Sam started before he saw Henrickson's image blur.

"I didn't survive…if that's what you're asking." Henrickson answered.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

"Look, if we'd known Lilith was coming…"

"You wouldn't have left half a dozen innocent people in that police station to die in your place. You did this to me. It was your fault. She was after you and Jenn, and I paid the price. You left us there to die!"

Victor Henrickson's spirit throws himself on Sam. While the spirit keeps him against the wall, Sam sees some kind of mark on his hand. Victor bangs his head against the washbowl on several occasions and, while Sam is on the floor, Dean and Jenn ran in and shoots Victor's spirit with rocksalt. Mia then immediately joined them.

The women helped Sam off the floor and they all rushed to the impala. Immediately, Dean drove off and called Bobby.

"Damn it, Bobby! Pick up!" Dean exclaimed. "How you feeling, huh? How many fingers am I holding up?" Dean didn't hold up any fingers.

"None. I'll be fine, Dean." Sam said.

"Henrickson?"

"Yep."

"Why? What did he want?" Mia asked.

"Revenge cause we got him killed."

"Sam…"

"Well, we did."

"Alright. Stop right there. Whatever the hell is going on, it's happening to us now, okay? I can't get a hold of Bobby, so if you're not thinking answers, don't think at all."

In the morning, they finally reach Bobby's house. As another safety precaution, they walk into his house, shotguns in hand. While looking for Bobby, Dean notices an iron fire poker on the ground. He then moves to the stairs and looks up to see if Bobby might be there.

"You and Mia check outside. Jenn check the downstairs. I'll go up." Dean said, causing everyone to split up.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam and Mia make their way through the junkyard Bobby has outside. They look around and had no such luck in finding him.

**Jenn**

Jenn made her way from room to room, realizing that Bobby wasn't there. She decided to keep looking, so she looked through closets and such, hoping that if anyone finds Bobby, he's gonna be okay.

**Dean**

Dean made his way upstairs, all the doors shut but one at the end of the hallway.

"Come out, come out, whoever you are." Dean said walking to the direction of the door.

When he sees that he can see his breath as if there was cold air, he realized there was a spirit near him.

"Dean Winchester. Still so bossy." A voice said from behind him. Dean turned around and looked in horror at who it was. "You don't recognize me? This is what I looked like before that demon cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut."

"Meg?" Dean said after thinking back to his meeting with Meg and her exorcism.

"Hi. It's okay, I'm not a demon." Meg said when Dean pointed his shotgun at her.

"You're the girl the demon possessed."

"Meg Masters. Nice to finally talk to you when I'm not, you know, choking on my own blood."

Meg moved towards Dean, who steps back and keeps taking aim at her.

"It's okay. Seriously, I'm just a college girl. Sorry. Was. I was walking home one night and got jumped by all this smoke. Next thing, you know, I'm a prisoner…in here." Meg continued as she pointed to her head. "Now, I was awake. I had to watch while she murdered people."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, yeah? So sorry you had me thrown off a building?"

"Well, we thought…"

"No, you didn't think! I kept waiting, praying! I was trapped in there screaming at you! "Just help me, please!" You're supposed to help people, Dean. Why didn't you help me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry!" Meg yelled, punching Dean who landed on the ground.

"Meg. Meg…" Dean said before receiving a kick and his shotgun being shoved away. "We didn't know."

"No. You just attacked. Did you ever think there was a girl in here? No. You just charged in, slashing and burning. You think you're some kind of hero?"

"No, I don't."

"You're damn right." Meg grabbed a hold of Dean's jacket collar. Dean noticed a weird symbol on her hand. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be ridden for months by pure evil…while your family has no idea what happened to you?"

"We did the best we could." Dean answered.

Meg pushed him back on the floor and kicked him again.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam and Mia stopped when they noticed that they could see their breaths. They knew there was a spirit around. Sam thought for a quick second and realized he's probably up in one of the cars.

"The car." Sam said causing he and Mia to race to open the trunk of a car.

**Jenn**

Jenn looked and looked before she knew for sure Bobby wasn't downstairs. She figured that she should help Sam and Mia look outside since there's so much to look through until she heard a thump, like a body hit the floor, coming from upstairs.

**Dean**

"It wasn't just me, Dean. I had a sister. A little sister. She worshiped me. You know how little siblings are, right? How they'll do anything for you. She was never the same after I disappeared. She just…She just got lost. And when my body was lying in the morgue…beat up…broken…" Meg continued.

"Meg…" Dean started.

"…do you know what that did to her? She killed herself!" Meg shouted before kicking him again. "Because of you, Dean! Because all you were thinking about was your family, your revenge, and your demons! 50 words of Latin a little sooner, and I'd still be alive. My baby sister would still be alive. That blood is on your hands, Dean!"

"You're right" Dean agreed before Meg hit him again.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam and Mia pried open the trunk to find it empty. Mia turned around, pissed off, she noticed ice on the outside rear-view mirror of one of the wrecks and realized that's where Bobby is.

"Bobby! Hold on, Bobby! I'm coming! Bobby!" Mia shouted, grabbing Sam's attention.

Sam and Mia climbed some of the cars and Sam opened it with an iron bar. They both see two little girls holding Bobby prisoner. Before they could help Bobby, they are sent to the windshield of the car behind them. As one of the girls puts a hand around Mia's throat, Sam swings the iron bar causing the spirit to disintegrate. Just as the other little girl was about to advance on Sam and Mia, Bobby disintegrates her with an iron bar he accidently found.

**Dean**

Dean began to back up in the room that was open before whipping out the gun from his back.

"Come on, Dean. Did your brain get French-fried in hell? You can't shoot me with bullets."

Dean then looked at the gun and realized she was right. He knew he should have put iron round in the thing. Meg began to smile and knocked the gun out of his hand. Before she could advance on him any further, Dean heard the sound of a shotgun go off and salt fall on him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Meg was gone and Jenn lowering her shotgun.

Jenn walked over to him and helped him up.

"You okay?" Jenn asked as they walked downstairs.

"I could be better." Dean said as he held his ribs.

**Little Later**

"So, they're all people we know?" Mia asked.

"Not just know. People we couldn't save." Dean answered as he's reloading his shotgun.

"Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?"

"I don't think so." Sam said after he and Jenn look at each other.

"It was like a…a mark on her hand. Almost like a brand."

"I saw a mark, too, on Henrickson."

"What did it look like?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, paper? Thanks." Sam said, drawing the mark in question and then he shows it to his brother.

"That's it." Dean said.

"I may have seen this before." Bobby said, taking a look at it in his turn.

While he grabs some books, they hear lamps crackling.

"We got to move." Jenn said.

"Whoa." Sam said as Bobby handed him books.

"Follow me." Bobby said.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Mia asked.

"Some place safe, you _idgit_."

Bobby leads the 4 younger hunters into the basement. He opened the door and they all notice the room is armored and there is an aeration grid that looks like a devil's trap. When Bobby switches on the light, they also see the symbol on the floor, the arsenal against the wall, a desk, a bed, etc. Bobby shut the door behind him. Sam and Jenn touched the wall, surprised.

"Bobby, is this…?" Sam started.

"Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof." Bobby answered.

"You built a panic room?" Jenn asked, smile on her face.

"I had a weekend off."

"Bobby…" Dean started, grabbing a gun and looking at it.

"What?"

"You're awesome." Dean answered smiling, causing everyone else to smile. "Oh…" he said seeing a poster showing Bo Derek in a swimsuit from the movie _Ten_.

**Later**

A little later, while the boys are preparing salt rounds, Bobby is looking through the books.

"See, this is why I can't get behind God…" Dean started.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason. Just random, horrible, evil. I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if He is out there, what's wrong with Him? Where the hell is He while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does He live with Himself? You know, why doesn't He help?" Dean continued and turned to look at Bobby, everyone else doing the same.

"I ain't touching this one with at 10-foot pole." Bobby said.

They then turn to look at Jenn.

"Don't look at me I don't know." Jenn said.

"Yeah…" Mia said.

"Found it." Bobby said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"The symbol you saw. The brand on the ghosts."

"Yeah?"

"Mark of the witness."

"Witness? Witness to what?" Mia asked.

"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. These ghosts…they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them…on purpose."

"Who?"

"Do I look like I know? But whoever it was used a spell so powerful that it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called "The rising of the witnesses". It…it figures into an ancient prophecy."

"Wait, wait. What…What book is that prophecy from?" Dean asked.

"Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know. But long story short…_Revelations_. This is a sign."

"A sign of what?" Sam, Mia and Dean asked.

"The apocalypse." Jenn answered for Bobby.

There was a slight pause between all of the hunters.

"Apocalypse?" Dean repeated in question.

"Yeah."

"As the apocalypse, apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-A-Gallon-Gas apocalypse?"

"That's the one. The rise of the witnesses is a mile marker."

"Okay, so, what do we do now?" Mia asked.

"Road trip… Grand Canyon. _Star Trek_ experience. Bunny ranch. And for the women, Chippendales." Dean suggested.

"First things first. How about we survive our friends out there?" Bobby said.

"Great. Any ideas aside from staying in this room until judgment day?"

"It's a spell to send the witnesses back to rest. Should work…"

"Should. Huh! Great." Sam said.

"…if I translate it correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house."

"Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" Dean asked.

"So, you thought our luck was gonna start _now_ all of a sudden? Spell's got to be cast over an open fire."

"The fireplace in the library." Mia said.

"Bingo."

"That's just not as appealing as a ghost-proof panic room, you know?" Dean pointed out.

"Well, good thing we like a challenge." Jenn said.

**Moments Later**

Everyone prepares themselves for the outside of the panic room. Arming themselves with shotguns, they open the door.

"Cover each other. And aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. Ready?" Bobby said, preparing the younger hunters.

They walk out of the room and head towards the stairs. When they get there, they see Ronald. Yes, Mandroid Ronald.

"Hey, Dean…Jenn... You remember me?" Ronald said.

"Ronald, huh? With the laser eyes? I wish I could say it's good to see you." Dean said.

"I am dead because of you. You were supposed to help me!" Ronald yelled before Bobby shot him.

"If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk." Bobby said.

They arrive at the library. Mia and Sam draw a salt line to protect Bobby when he does the spell, Dean lights the fire and Jenn keeps guard.

"Upstairs, linen closet. Red hex box. It'll be heavy." Bobby told Jenn and Sam.

"Got it." Sam and Jenn say in unison and they head upstairs.

"Bobby…" the two young girls say as they appear but Dean disintegrates them with his shotgun.

"Kitchen. Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood." Bobby said to Mia and Dean.

"Opium?" Dean repeated a little surprised.

"Go!" Bobby yelled, causing Dean to put a hand up in defeat and he and Mia went into the kitchen.

"Bobby…" The younger girl said as she reappeared. "You walked right by us while that monster ate us all up."

"You could have saved us." The other one said.

**Sam and Jenn**

Sam and Jenn search through the linen closet and stop as soon as they hear Meg's voice.

"You know what really pisses me off, guys?" Meg asked.

Sam immediately shot at her spirit, but she quickly reappeared behind him.

"You two saw how I suffered for months. I thought you must have learned something. I thought I died for something." Meg continued.

"Meg…" Sam started.

"But what you're doing with that demon, Ruby…How many innocent bodies has Ruby burned through for kicks? How many girls just like me? And you don't send her back to hell? You're a monster!"

Before Sam could answer, Jenn raised her shotgun and shot Meg. Jenn turned to look back at Sam, who found the box and immediately began to walk away.

"What was she talking about Sam?" Jenn asked angrily.

"Not now Jenn." Sam said.

Jenn roughly grabbed his arm.

"No. Now." Jenn said, keeping her voice down, but was laced with anger.

**Dean and Mia**

The kitchen door separating the kitchen and the library slammed shut.

"Dean? Mia?" Bobby called for them.

"We're all right, Bobby! Keep working!" Dean yelled back.

Dean and Mia together kept taking everything out of the drawer but stopped when a hand caught hold of Dean's arm.

"Dean and Mia..." Victor Henrickson said, as if he hadn't seen them in a while.

"I know." Dean said.

"No. You don't."

"It's my fault you're dead. I let everyone left you behind. And the minute I heard about that explosion, I thought, "I should have known". I should have protected you." Dean said, stepping back. Henrickson used his telekinesis to throw away Dean and Mia's shotguns.

"Unh- Unh. Not so fast. You think you left and Lilith came and we all died in a beautiful blast of white light? If only. 45 minutes."

"What?" Mia asked.

"Over 45 minutes. Lilith said she wanted to have some fun. The secretary was first. Remember her? Nancy, the virgin. Lilith filleted Nancy's skin off piece by piece right in front of us, made us watch. Nancy never stopped screaming. No. I was the last."

"Victor…" Dean started.

Dean was cut off when Henrickson plunged his hands inside Dean's and Mia's chests and began to work on ripping their hearts out.

"Tell me how it's fair. You get saved from hell…I die. Why do you deserve another chance, Dean?" Henrickson asked.

Before the whole process of hearts being ripped out could finish, Sam and Jenn shot at Henrickson's spirit. They both ran over to them and helped them up. Everyone gathered in the library so Bobby could do the spell and put the witnesses to rest. As Dean is setting up some things, Ronald comes back.

"Come on Ronald…I thought we were pals." Dean said.

"That's when I was breathing. Now I'm gonna eat you alive." Ronald said.

"Well…come on, I'm not a cheeseburger." Dean replied loading his shotgun, but when he's ready to shoot Ronald's spirit, it's already vanished.

Bobby finally started the spell and the windows opened and the wind rushes in the room, breaking the salt line Sam and Mia had drawn. Dean, Jenn and Mia and Sam shoot the spirits as they appear, but they soon run out of ammo. Using telekinesis, the spirits of the two little girls force Sam against the wall with a shelf. Jenn quickly ran over and helped him try and push it off.

"Cover Bobby." Sam said to Jenn, Mia and Dean.

Taking advantage of the 3 hunters looking towards looking elsewhere, Meg materializes behind Bobby and Jenn. She then plunged her hands though their backs to reach their hearts.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled.

Bobby dropped the bowl containing the preparation needed for the spell, Dean quickly diving for it to catch it. Dean then quickly threw the contents into the fire causing a bright light to erupt. As the light died down, the spirits disappeared.

"Everyone okay?" Jenn asked.

Everyone just groaned and took a deep breath. As the hunters finally regained their composure, they were all tired.

"Why don't you come and sleep with me?" Mia asked Sam.

"I just wanna make sure everything is okay." Sam answered.

"But you don't need to sleep in the living room for that."

"I know. But just let me do this?" Sam put on his obvious puppy eyes and pouty lip.

Mia just smiled and kissed him.

"Fine, whatever. Good night." Mia said.

"Night." Sam said, smacking her on the butt before she walked upstairs.

Jenn who was watching the exchange smiled and walked over to Dean.

"You sleeping down here too?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"Okay. I love you."

"Me too."

Jenn gave a small smile and kissed him. As they pulled away, Jenn turned her attention to Sam.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

Jenn winked at Dean before heading upstairs with Sam. She closed the door behind her.

"Look, I'm gonna try and remain calm right now. But what are you doing with Ruby?" Jenn asked.

"You wouldn't understand…" Sam said.

"Sammy. This is important."

"Why?"

"Because if you started using your powers…" Jenn stopped.

"What?"

"…just…bad things will happen okay?" Jenn said, tears forming in her eyes. "And I don't want that for you. Its bad enough it's gonna happen to me…" she trailed off but stopped herself.

"Wait…what?"

"Nothing…"

"No Jenn…you might as well tell me now."

"Sam…I'm gonna…become what you and I have been trying to fight."

Sam just looked at her with emotion filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Jenn added.

Sam went over to her and hugged her. She hugged back, crying into his chest. He pulled back.

"Look at me. I'm not gonna let that happen to you. Mia and Dean won't let this happen to you. We just have to fight harder. You are not gonna become one of those things. And I'm gonna stop using my powers okay?"

"Okay." Jenn replied, calming down.

Sam gave her a smile and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He walked out the door and headed downstairs where he found Dean already asleep on the floor. Sam went to the couch and settled in, falling asleep almost instantly.

During the night, Dean wakes up and sees that Castiel is in the kitchen. Mia was just walking downstairs.

Mia joined Dean and they walked over to Castiel.

"Excellent job with the witnesses." Castiel said.

"You were hip to all this?" Dean asked.

"I was, uh, made aware."

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, we both almost got our hearts ripped out of our chests."

"But you didn't."

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos…You know, Michael Landon. Not dicks."

"Dean…" Mia said.

"Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier." Casitel said.

"Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?"

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns."

"What kind of concerns?" Mia asked, before being interrupted by Dean.

"Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?" Dean said.

"There's a God." Castiel said.

"I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is He waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the Earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does He lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?"

"Dean…" Mia tried to stop him.

"The Lord works…" Castiel started.

"If you say "mysterious ways", so help me, I will kick your ass." Dean said, kind of surprised he said that.

"Dean." Mia said, punching him in the shoulder.

"It's okay Mia." Castiel said.

"So, Bobby was right…about the witnesses. This is some kind of a…sign of the apocalypse." Dean said, changing the subject.

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot."

"Do I want to know what kind of things?"

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. "The rising of the witnesses" is one of the 66 seals."

"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld."

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith."

"She did the spell. She rose the witnesses." Mia said.

"Mm-Hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead."

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us." Dean said.

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor."

"Well, we put those spirits back to rest."

"It doesn't matter. The seal was broken."

"Why break the seal anyway?" Mia asked.

"You think of the seals as locks on a door."

"Okay. Last one opens and…?"

"Lucifer walks free."

"Lucifer?" Mia and Dean repeat, both shocked.

"But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing." Dean said.

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?" Castiel asked.

"To stop Lucifer…" Mia said.

"That's why we've arrived."

"Well, bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice." Dean said.

"Dean…" Mia said, trying not to let her anger get the best of her.

"We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect, Dean. I dragged you out of hell. I can throw you back in."

Dean looked away, knowing that he can very well do it.

"Castiel, you told us Jenn wasn't supposed to wake up." Mia said, changing the subject.

"Yes." Castiel answered.

"Then why is she awake?"

"That we do not know. We're looking into it. We have some theories, but we're not too sure."

"Are you allowed to say anything about your theories?"

"Well…we think it's because Jenn is becoming powerful, and she may very well become what a hunter hunts. But we could be wrong."

Mia looked at Dean who looked back at her. They both turn to look towards Castiel, who has vanished.

The following morning, Dean wakes up with a start.

"You all right?" Sam asked him, seeing his expression. "What's wrong, Dean?"

"So...You got no problem believing in...God and angels?" Dean asked.

"No, not really."

"So, I guess that means that you believe in the Devil?"

"Why are you asking me all this?"

"No reason." Dean said, getting up and heading upstairs.

He walked into Jenn's room, seeing that she was still asleep. He remembered what Castiel had told him and Mia. He will seriously start praying to make sure nothing ever happened to her again. He then walked over to the bed and laid next to her. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her softly on the lips. She awoke from her slumber and saw Dean.

"Hey." Jenn whispered.

"Hey." Dean replied back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just…you have that look in your eyes."

"No. I'm fine. I just wanna be here with you right now."

"Okay."

Dean laid on his back and Jenn scooted forward to rest her head on his chest. She was so relieved to hear his heart beating because of all things horrible things that happened to him. They were both hellhound chow and he died. She was fortunate enough to get him back. She was gonna try like hell to make sure she doesn't lose him again.

Before anything crossed her mind further, she fell back asleep with the feeling of relief.

Woooo!!! Another one come and gone!! Another update soon!! After I update 'Chronicles of a Demon Hunter' lol. I left a huge cliffhanger and I know everyone hates me for leaving it like that for so long, lol.

xoxo 

Marina


	4. Confessions

New chapter!! Yay!!! Lol. So, I should mention that Sam and Dean Winchester are owned by the amazing Eric Kripke, Jenn Santos (Winchester) is owned by me, and Mia Alexander (Winchester) is co owned by me and Bree!!

An hour into Dean and Jenn's nap, both Dean and Jenn started fidgeting. It was almost as if they were having nightmares.

**Jenn**

"_Please…please stop…" Jenn begged the demon._

"_Oh, Jennifer. Sometimes my heart breaks for you…but you won't take my offer, so I gotta do what I have to do." The demon answered._

"_Alastair, you don't have to do this."_

_The demon known as Alastair just smirked and continued on with the torture causing Jenn to let out a blood curdling scream._

Jenn immediately sat up breathing heavily. This was the first time in a long time she had ever had nightmares about her time in hell. If Jake wouldn't have killed her, she would have never gone. She turned to see Dean fidgeting.

"No…Stop…" Dean repeated while he was sleeping.

Jenn shook Dean awake to snap him out of his trance. His eyes opened abruptly and he let out heavy breaths.

"You okay?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah…just a nightmare." Dean answered.

"I know me too."

Dean's breathing calmed down before he continued.

"Why are you having nightmares?" Dean asked. He saw the 'why do you think' look on her face. "Sorry, dumb question."

"No, it wasn't."

"No?"

"Nope."

Dean smiled at her and sat up to kiss Jenn. After kissing her with all the passion he had, he broke the kiss, leaving their foreheads touching.

"I missed you." Dean said.

"Me too." Jenn replied.

Dean gave her one more peck before pulling away from her.

"Are you okay?" Jenn asked, curiously.

"Yeah why?" Dean answered with a question of his own.

"Because, usually I'm the one having to pull away from having sex."

Dean opened his bag, pulling out a new shirt.

"Yeah…It's just…I don't think we should right now."

Jenn sat there confused. She then saw Dean take off his shirt and noticed the handprint on his shoulder.

"Wait…" Jenn said before Dean could put on his new shirt.

She walked over to him and touched it lightly.

"Castiel?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

Jenn lightly traced her fingers over it while Dean watched.

"Is this why?"

"Part of it."

Dean then put his shirt on and zipped up his bag. Jenn walked over to the bed and sat on it.

"The other part is because me…isn't it?"

"Why would you say that?" Dean sat next to her.

"Because…look at me…my body is covered in scars from the hellhounds. No matter what I do, they're never gonna go away. It's disgusting…and you…you don't have a single mark on you. Just the handprint on your shoulder…"

"Don't ever think so low of yourself. You're still just as beautiful before that happened. The only reason I can't is because I'm feeling all this pressure about the whole 'God is watching' thing."

Jenn nodded and walked out of the room. She understood, but then again, she just had a feeling that it was about her. She walked into the living room and saw Bobby, Sam and Mia drinking coffee and talking.

"Good almost afternoon Jenn." Bobby said.

"Hey Bobby." Jenn replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "So, what are we talking about?" She sat down.

"Just, everything." Mia replied.

"Okay, let's talk about anything but the impending apocalypse."

"Fair enough."

"So…Sammy…when are you gonna tell us what you've done these last four months?"

"Well Jenny, I'm not. I don't wanna discuss it or remember it." Sam answered.

"But…"

"No, Jenn." Bobby interjected, knowing Jenn was gonna push further.

"Fine…" Jenn pouted.

"Since we have nothing else to talk about, then I'll tell you what happened with me." Mia said.

Dean walked downstairs, seeing everyone sitting and drinking coffee.

"I'd like to hear that." Dean said, pouring himself some coffee.

"Okay, then here it goes. We buried Dean and Jenn was in the hospital. We told the doctors some big old lie and blah blah blah. So every Tuesday, I would go and visit her…"

_**Flashback**_

_Mia walked into the room Jenn was staying in. She sat down and grabbed her hand._

"_So, I still haven't heard from Sammy. I know it's only been a week, but I'm worried about him. I'm scared of the things he'll do." Mia started, crying. "Why did this have to happen to our family, huh? Why you and Dean? What did we do to deserve this?"_

_Mia lowered her hand and cried on Jenn's hand. After a moment, she regained her composure._

"_God, Jenn…I need you here. I can't deal with Dean being dead and Sam gone. I need my big sister because I don't think I'll be able to survive this alone. Bobby is trying his hardest, but he's been drunk. But who could blame him? I've been on my own and I'm so lost. Bobby said I could stay with him, but maybe I should give him some time. Please…please come back to me Jenna. Please…"_

_**End Flashback**_

"So were all your visitations with her that emotional?" Sam asked.

"No, but that's the one that sticks out in my mind the most." Mia answered.

"Where were you all those other days?" Dean asked.

"Umm…searching for a way to get you back, hunting after I started staying with Bobby or looking for Sammy."

"Anything else we should know?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah… I don't care of anyone gets mad, but you have to understand that I was in mourning still. A month before everyone came back, I went out for a drink…"

_**Flashback**_

_Mia sat at the barstool, beer in hand. She's been drunk for the past 2 nights, so she promised herself that she wouldn't get in too deep tonight. After getting annoyed of the countless attempts of drunks hitting on her, she walked out of the bar. She got into Jenn's car and took off to wherever. It felt as she's been driving for hours when in reality its only been 30 minutes when she stopped. When she stepped out of the car, she quickly realized where she was. She was at a crossroads. She then went to the trunk getting into the arsenal that she put there when she got the car. Putting everything she needed in a box, and buried it dead center of the dirt._

_Mia stood back up and waited for it: the Crossroads Demon, to show up. She kept turning to look around but no one showed._

"_Well, if it isn't the one Winchester we haven't met yet." The Crossroads Demon said._

_Mia turned around and saw a man (pic of him on my homepage, but its Leigh Whannell from the movie Saw), his eyes glowing red._

"_I heard that Sam was lucky enough to get a beautiful woman like you, but I think the word 'lucky' is a complete understatement." He continued._

"_Is that so?" Mia asked, walking under a gazebo that was outside. (Similar to the one in Crossroad Blues)._

"_Umm hmm. And I thought Jenn was the beautiful one. What can I do for you Mia?" the Crossroads Demon continued, following her._

"_Cut the crap, you know why I'm here."_

"_Oh that's right. Jenn and Dean's deal came due already. Let me guess, you want to bring them back?"_

"_Yes. I want them back."_

"_You know, I was a little hesitant to come here after what Sammy did to the last two sales representatives that helped him. But you…you're just heartbreaking."_

"_Will you do it or not?"_

"_Depends…since Jenn's in a coma and Dean's making friends in hell as we speak, what are you offering?"_

"_Me. You don't have to give me anytime, just trade me."_

"_I don't know Mia…trade one soul for two?"_

"_Please…please bring them back." Mia said, close to tears._

"_Why? You really think that it'll make Sam come back to you? Trust me when I tell you…he's not coming back."_

"_Shut your mouth."_

"_You wanna know why? It's because you're too needy and pathetic. I mean, if he had at least Jenn, he would have stayed and been able to deal with you."_

"_I said shut up."_

"_Back to business, ok. The deal…no, I don't think so."_

"_Why not?" Mia started to get angry._

"_Why should I give you anything? Your husband killed two of my co-workers to get Jenn and Dean back. I don't see why I should do it."_

"_Fine then. You don't wanna bring them back…that's fine. I'll just send your ass back to hell." Mia said, looking above him._

_The Crossroads Demon looked up also, realizing that he was stuck in a devil's trap._

"_You bitch…"_

"_So new deal. You bring them back, or you go back."_

"_No."_

"_No?" Mia taunted._

"_Is there an echo in here?"_

"_Okay. __Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus , omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica…"_

_**End Flashback**_

"So you exorcised the bastard?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah." Mia answered.

"Good. Those sons of bitches are just…horrible."

"Wait, so you went to see one too?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Sam answered.

"Sammy…" Dean started.

"Leave it alone, Dean. He won't tell us. And frankly, I don't blame him." Jenn said before turning to Sam and took his hands. "I know it was hard for you. But you shouldn't have taken off on Mia like you did. But what's done is done and all we can do it move on." She said calmly.

Mia eyed Jenn. What she told all of them wasn't everything the Crossroads Demon said.

_**Flashback: What Mia left out**_

"_Why? You really think that it'll make Sam come back to you? Trust me when I tell you…he's not coming back."_

"_Shut your mouth."_

"_You wanna know why? It's because you're too needy and pathetic. I mean, if had at least Jenn, he would have stayed and been able to deal with you."_

"_I said shut up."_

"_Come on Mia. I know you see it too. Sam lives and breathes for Jenn. He doesn't love you…not like he loves her. You think that if I bring her back, Sam will come back for you when in reality it would be for her. Trust me when I tell you, if she wakes up, the first person she's gonna go for and trust is Sam. She feels the same way about him. Since Dean's dead, the only thing holding them back is you."_

"_That's not true." Mia said, voice shaking._

"_It's not? Think back at every moment he's ever been around her, the way he looked at her. Think back at every hug they've ever shared, the closeness of their bodies. Sam did a hell of a job hiding how much his heart broke when he watched Jenn get married to Dean. Face it Mia, you don't belong with them. All you are to Sam is a replacement of Jenn. I mean, you are her sister after all. You're nobody to him. Just someone to fill the empty space in his bed…"_

"_Shut the hell up you son of a bitch." Mia yelled._

"_Back to business, ok. The deal…no, I don't think so."_

_**End Flashback**_

After hearing what she heard from the demon, she has been keeping an observing eye on the two. He was right so far about one thing. The moment Jenn woke up, Sam was the one she didn't glare to death. Sam was the one she trusted and everything.

"Are you okay?" Jenn asked Mia, who seemed to be spacing.

"I'm fine." Mia said with attitude.

Mia got up from the table, slamming her hands on the table in the process and walked outside.

"What's her problem?" Jenn asked Sam, Bobby and Dean.

"I don't know." The Winchester boys and Bobby answered in unison.

Sam got up from the kitchen and followed Mia outside. She was leaning against the beam holding up the front part of the porch roof. Sam walked over to her.

"Hey…you okay?" Sam asked in his trademark sympathy voice.

"Yeah…I'm fine…its just…" Mia answered.

"Just what?"

"Nothing. Its nothing, I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Okay."

Sam walked in front of her and hugged her tight. At that moment, she knew she shouldn't believe that Crossroads Demon. But she just wasn't sure. Sam and Jenn had always been close…she doesn't see a reason why they wouldn't be in love with each other.

After a moment, Sam pulled away and kissed her gently.

"I'm glad you took me back. I know I screwed up by taking off and I'm really sorry for that." Sam said.

"Sammy…its okay. It's over and done with, so let's just concentrate on now." Mia smiled.

Sam put his arm around her shoulders and they walked inside.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Mia answered.

"Okay, Dean and I decided that maybe we should go back to the old house." Jenn said.

"What old house?"

"You know the one we lived in when we weren't hunting?"

"Oh! That house…"

"Let's go then." Sam said.

"Great. I can finally clean up after you guys. All of you are pigs." Bobby said, smirking.

"Bobby, we're not that messy." Jenn said.

Bobby looked over to the giant pile of dishes inside and outside the sink. Everyone followed his gaze and immediately act as if they never saw it.

"Okay, maybe just a little…"

One of the plates in the sink toppled over onto the counter.

"Okay, a lot. But we're sorry Bobby."

"No, its okay." Bobby laughed.

Everyone packed up their bags and got into the impala.

"Sure you'll take care of her Bobby?" Jenn asked from the window.

"Of course Jenn. I know how much your car means." Bobby answered.

"Okay. Thanks Bobby. We'll keep in touch okay?"

"Alright, you guys be careful out there."

Dean gave a small smile and pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

I know its been almost a month..and im sorry!! I figured I would finish this before I leave for Vegas. Hope you all liked it!!

xoxo

Marina


	5. Metamorphosis

Here we go! Another chapter!! I decided to skip 'In the Beginning' because I have been trying to find every which way to include Mia into seeing Dean's parents thing. But I couldn't think of a justifiable way to exclude Jenn to the point why she wouldn't be looking for them. So, yeah, I'll include the end of it and continue onto the next episode…sorry guys!!!

Dean and Mia had been trying to find a way to stop Mary from making a deal of sorts with the Azazel. Not only were they sent to try and stop Mary, but they had to try and stop Camille Santos, Jenn's mother, from doing the same. You see, there had been tragedies in their lives. Mary lost her parents, Sam and Deanna, and a young John Winchester. Azazel agreed to bring back only John in exchange for one of her kids in ten years. He was going to find the perfect parents for his future that is unknown at the moment. But, let's just say, it isn't good. And the kid he chose from Mary: Sam. Sam was born exactly ten years later since the deal she made. Dean was lucky enough to be born 4 years before the cut off. If Mary had not had another child, he probably would have chose Dean.

As for Camille Santos, she had a similar fate. Both her parents, brother, and Jeremy were killed by Azazel, who was looking for her. She had already had a two year old at the time she made the deal: Jenn. Since Jenn was the only child, Azazel went for her when she was 12, which was 10 years after the deal.

Dean and Mia finally awoke in their motel room with a start.

"We couldn't stop any of it. She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?" Dean said.

"Don't be too hard on yourselves." Castiel answered. "You couldn't have stopped it. Not even Camille's deal could have been prevented."

"What?"

"Destiny can't be changed. All roads lead to the same destination."

"Then why'd you send us back?" Mia asked.

"For the truth. Now you know everything we do."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

Castiel then pointed to the bed where Sam was supposed to be. They were both some what relieved to find that Jenn was still asleep on Dean's bed.

"Where's Sam?" Mia asked.

"We know what Azazel did to Sam and Jenn. What we don't know is why. What his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up."

"Where's Sam?"

"425 Waterman. Sam is headed down a dangerous road. And we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will."

Dean and Mia stopped and looked back at him in shock of what he said. They exchanged a look and before anything else could be said, Castiel was gone. Dean went over to his bed.

"Jenn…" Dean said, waking her up.

"Hmm?" Jenn answered sleepily.

"Sam's gone. We have to go get him."

Jenn's eyes opened up right away as soon as she heard Sam was gone. They got ready and left to the address Castiel gave them.

**Sam**

"Where's Lilith?" Sam asked a man who was tied to a chair.

"Kiss my ass." The guy answered as his eyes turn black.

"I'd watch myself if I were you."

"Why? Huh? Because you're Sam Winchester, Mr. Big Hero? And yet here you are slutting around with some demon. Real hero." The demon continued, taking about Ruby who was standing next to him.

"Shut your mouth."

"Tell me about those months without your brother and Jenn…About all the things you and this demon bitch do in the dark, I mean, you did ditch Mia. Huh? Tell me, hero."

Instead of answering, Sam brings up his hand and used his power to exorcise him. What he didn't know was that Jenn, Mia and Dean watched the scene from the outside.

After the demon is out, Sam checks the pulse of the man who's still unconscious after the exorcism and he smiles when he sees he's still alive.

"How'd it feel?" Ruby asked Sam.

"Good. No more headaches." Sam answered, untying the man.

"None? That's good."

"Hey, hey. I got you." Sam told the guy when he regains consciousness. "It's all right."

Just as Sam and Ruby were going to leave with the guy, the door opened and in walked Dean, Mia and Jenn.

"So…Anything you want to tell me, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Dean, hold on, okay? Just let me…" Sam started.

"You gonna say, let me explain? You're gonna explain this? How about this? Why don't you start with who she is and what the hell is she doing here?"

Sam doesn't have an answer so he turns to Ruby.

"It's good to see you again, Dean…Jenn…Mia…" Ruby said.

"Ruby? Is that Ruby?" Mia asked angrily.

No one said anything for a short moment so Dean attacked Ruby, pinning her against the wall and pulling out the demon killing knife. Sam then grabbed Dean by the arm and tried to stop him from killing Ruby. Mia then grabs Sam's arm so that Dean could finish the job. Jenn stood watching the scene in horror. As Mia pulled Sam away from Dean, Ruby then pins Dean to the wall, her hand on his neck.

"Ruby, stop it." Sam said, causing her to let Dean go.

"Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?" Dean told Ruby, causing them to stare each other down.

"Ruby…" Sam continued, trying to get her attention. "Ruby…he's hurt. Go."

Ruby listened and put the guy's arm around her neck to help him walk.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Mia asked her.

"The E.R….unless you want to go another round first." Ruby answered before leaving.

"Dean…Mia…" Sam started. Dean and Mia then walk away, leaving Sam behind with Jenn. " Guys…"

Jenn looked up at him sadly.

"You told me that you weren't using your powers anymore." Jenn said as they began to walk back to the motel.

"I know…I lied and I'm sorry. It's just…It felt good to be able to save people using this." Sam said.

Jenn just nodded and they continued their walk back. A while later they arrived to find that Dean and Mia weren't there. They sat around and waited for them to get back.

About a half an hour later, Dean and Mia walked through the door. They immediately grab their bags and begin packing.

"Guys, what are you doing? What, are you…are you leaving?" Sam asked.

"You don't need us. You and Ruby go fight demons." Dean answered, walking towards the door while Mia behind him.

"Hold on. Dean, come on, man…"

Dean didn't give him the chance to finish by silencing him with a punch to the face. Sam took it and turned his head to face Dean.

"You satisfied?" Sam asked. Dean answered him with another punch. "I guess not."

Just as Sam spoke, Jenn made her way to his side.

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? From human?" Dean asked.

"I'm just exorcising demons." Sam answered.

"With your mind!" Dean yelled.

"What else can you do?" Mia asked.

"I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons, and that's it." Sam answered.

"What else can you do?!" Dean asked angrily as he grabbed Sam by the collar.

"He told you!" Jenn yelled, grabbing Dean's arms and freeing Sam.

"And we have every reason in the world to believe that."

"Look, I should have said something. I'm sorry. I am. But try to see the other side here." Sam said.

"The other side?!" Mia asked.

"I'm pulling demons out of innocent people."

"Use the knife!" Dean continued to yell.

"The knife kills the victim! What I do, most of them survive! Look, I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year."

Mia put her hand up towards Dean to silence him before he could yell any further.

"That's what Ruby wants you to think? Kind of like the way she tricked you into using your powers? Slippery slope, Sam. Just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker, and God knows where it ends." Mia said.

"I'm not gonna let it go too far." Sam said.

That statement pushed Dean a little more so he walked over to a lamp, sending it into a wall. At the sound of the crashing lamp, Mia and Jenn jumped.

"It's already gone too far, Sam. If I didn't know you…I would want to hunt you…" Dean said while his brother has tears welling up in his eyes. "And so would other hunters."

"You and Jenn were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing…it works."

"You had me." Mia said.

"Well, tell me. If it's so terrific…then why'd you lie about it to us? Why did an angel tell us to stop you?" Dean asked after a pause.

"What?" Jenn asked.

"Cas said that if we don't stop you, he will. See what that means, Sam? That means that _God_ doesn't want you doing this. So, are you just gonna stand there and tell me, Jenn and Mia that everything is all good?"

Before Sam could answer, his phone rings.

"Hello? Hey, Travis. Yeah, hey. Uh…it's good to hear your voice, too, yeah. Um, look, it's not a really good time right now. Yeah, okay. Uh, well, just give me the details, and, uh Carthage, Missouri…" Sam said into the phone, writing the information. "Look for Jack Montgomery."

"Dean I need to talk to you." Jenn said.

"Later." Dean replied, waiting for Sam to get off the phone.

"No, now." Jenn grabbed Dean by the arm and took him outside.

"I don't even know where to begin…" Jenn said pacing.

"I don't need to hear this right now…" Dean said.

"Yes you do. Tell me something, how is it when I used my powers, everything was great. But when Sam uses them, its so horrible?"

"Because, that was before we really knew what any of them meant…"

"Dean…you and I both knew that my powers came from Azazel. And I knew by just the look in your eyes sometimes that you knew what could happen. But you never objected me to using them when I did. Even before you died."

"That was then. So now do you want me to object to you using your powers now? Is that it?"

"Don't patronize me and talk to me like I'm a child."

"Then stop acting like one."

"You know what…" Jenn said, starting to pace again. "Our relationship has been a ticking time bomb since you came back from hell and I woke up. Why bother trying to try and act like we wanna be together when we don't anymore? I should end it now before the bomb goes off."

"No…please don't say what I think you're gonna say…" Dean said, silently begging God that she won't say it.

"...I'm sorry Dean…" Jenn started.

"Jenn…"

"I'll call Bobby to get the divorce started."

Jenn then walked back inside to the motel room and began packing.

"Everything okay?" Mia asked.

"Yeah…everything's fine." Jenn answered, putting on a fake smile.

Dean walked in and remembered that Sam and Mia were there.

"So, we're gonna find this Jack Montgomery?" Mia asked Dean.

"Yeah. Let's go." Dean answered, grabbing his bag.

About an hour on the road, Dean decided to let Sam in on what he and Mia went through.

"I can't believe it. Mom? A hunter?" Sam said.

"I wouldn't have believed it, either, if I hadn't seen it myself. That woman could kick some ass. I mean, she almost took me down." Dean said.

"How'd she look? I mean…was she happy?"

"Yeah, she was awesome. Funny and smart. So hopeful. Dad, too. Until, of course…" Dean answered until he heard Sam sigh. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just our parents, and now we find out our grandparents, too? Our whole family murdered, and for what? So Yellow Eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth? Same thing with Jenn minus the fact that her grandparents were hunters?"

Everyone in the car remained silent for a few seconds.

"I never said anything about demon blood. You knew about that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, me and Jenn knew for about a year."

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus with you." Jenn said, not quite full of anger, but s tiny bit.

"A whole year…neither of you said anything…" Dean continued.

"I should have told you. I'm sorry." Sam said.

"You've been saying that a lot lately, Sam. But whatever. You don't want to tell me, you or Jenn don't have to. It's fine."

Jenn sighed from the backseat.

"Dean. Whatever." Sam said, looking out the window.

Mia looked out hers, letting everything go. She wasn't part of this conversation so she wasn't gonna get involved.

An half an hour later, they made it to Carthage. First they found a motel room and decided to find Jack Montgomery's place. They parked in front of the house and decide to watch him.

"Are you sure that's him?" Dean asked as Sam looks inside the house with binoculars.

"Only Jack Montgomery in town…" Sam answered.

"And we're looking for…"

"Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird."

"Weird?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, well, yeah, I've seen big weird, little weird, weird with crazy on top. But this guy? I mean, come on, this guy's boring."

"I don't know. Travis seemed pretty sure."

They all look in and notice that Jack changes. They watched as Jack opens the fridge and takes a piece of chicken. He gulps it down as if he hadn't eaten in days and then he devours a pack of raw mince meat.

"I'd say that qualifies as weird." Sam said.

"No kidding." Mia replied.

Dean then started the car and headed back to the motel. Dean opened the door and quickly noticed that they had a visitor.

"Travis…" Dean announced as he saw the hunter sitting with a beer in his hand. "See, Sam. Told you we should have hidden the beer."

"Smartass. Get over here!" Travis said, hugging Dean. "Ohh, good to see you."

"You too."

"Good to see you." Travis said while hugging Sam.

"You too, Travis." Sam said.

"Man, you got tall, kid. How long has it been?"

"Oh, got to be 10 years."

"You still a…oh, what was it? A mathlete?"

"No."

"Yep, sure is." Dean said.

"Well…and if it isn't little Jenn Dominguez. I haven't seen you since you were 14." Travis turned to Jenn.

"It's Santos now." Jenn said, with a little annoyance in her voice.

"How about a hug?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Jenn replied, walking out the door.

"What's her problem?"

"I don't know." Dean answered.

"Okay then…who's this beauty?"

"Mia. I'm Sam's wife." Mia answered.

"Well, congrats on getting married to Sam over here. He's a good kid. Nice to meet you Mia." Travis said, shaking her hand.

"You too."

"How about you Dean? You have a girlfriend?"

Dean paused, unsure how to answer. He did remember though, that Sam and Mia didn't know that he and Jenn were divorcing.

"Yeah, actually, he and Jenn are married." Mia answered for him.

"Well, its been too long, boys. I mean, look at you two. Grown men. John would have been damn proud of you…Sticking together like this and with beautiful wives."

"Yeah. Yeah, we're as thick as thieves. Nothing more important than family." Dean said.

"Sorry I'm late for the dance…" Travis said as the four of them sit down around the table. "Thanks for helping out an old man. I'm a little, uh, shorthanded." Travis joked, showing the cast on his right arm. "So, you track down Montgomery?"

"Yeah, we found him at his home." Sam answered.

"And?"

"Well, he had a hell of a case of the munchies, topped off with a burger that he forgot to cook." Dean said.

"That's him, alright."

"That's him?" Mia asked.

"We got a rougarou on our hands."

**Jenn**

Jenn walked out of the room and felt the cool air hit her. It felt a bit refreshing. She then went to the front desk.

"Hi, can I help you?" The woman asked. Her name tag read Amanda.

"Yeah, could I get a room next to room number 24? Two of my friends want some time to themselves and I figured I would get a separate room for me." Jenn answered.

"Sure, no problem. I just need you to fill this out for me."

Amanda set some paperwork out on the desk for Jenn. About 2 minutes later, Jenn walked away from the front desk with a room key in her hand. She opened the door and sat on the bed. Pulling out her phone, she dialed Bobby's number.

"_Hello?_" Bobby answered.

"Hey Bobby." Jenn replied.

"_Jenn. What can I do for you?_"

"I was wondering if you could get some divorce proceedings done for me and Dean…"

"_Wait, you and Dean are getting a divorce?_"

"Yeah."

"_Why?_"

"Things aren't working out Bobby. Our relationship was a ticking time bomb since everything happened."

"_Are you sure this is what you wanna do? This is something that can't be undone after it's finalized._"

"I'm sure."

"_Okay. I'll get things started._"

"Thanks Bobby." Jenn said as she hung up.

Jenn walked over to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Two things were bugging her. Number 1: She and Dean were getting divorced. Number 2: She really disliked Travis.

Ever since she met Travis, she never liked him. She met him when she was 13, because he worked with her dad. Travis would always look at her in ways that made her feel uneasy. Around the last time they saw each other, which was when she was 14, Jeremy had let Travis take action. Travis had molested her but Jenn put up a fight the entire time. She knew Travis was gonna try and go further than that. That night, Travis took off with a black eye. Boy, did that earn her a beating from her father. He yelled at her that Travis had paid Jeremy to let him sleep with Jenn.

**Dean, Sam and Mia**

"A rougarou?" Dean repeated, pretty surprised. "Is that made up? That sounds made up."

"They're mean, nasty little suckers…rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works." Travis answered.

"Well, that ain't this guy. I mean, he was wearing a cell phone on his belt."

"He'll turn ugly soon enough. They start out human, for all intents and purposes."

"So, what, they go through some kind of metamorphosis?" Mia asked.

"Yep, like a maggot turning into a bull fly. But most of all, they're hungry."

"Hungry for what?"

"At first, for everything, but then for long pig."

"Long pig?" Dean asked.

"He means human flesh." Sam answered.

"And that is my word of the day."

"Hunger grows in till they can't fight it, till they got to take themselves a big, juicy chomp, and then it happens." Travis continued.

"What happens?" Sam asked.

"They transform completely and fast."

"One bite's all it takes. Eyes, teeth, skin, all turns. No going back, either. They feed once, they're a monster forever. And our man Jack's headed there on a bullet train."

"Well, how'd you find this guy if he's a walking, talking human?" Dean asked.

"Let's just say it runs in his family."

"You mean, uh…" Mia started.

"Killed his daddy back in '78. Son of a bitch mangled eight bodies before I put him down. Guy used to be a dentist. Cadillac, trophy wife. Little did I know, pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out, he was long gone, lost in the system."

"You mean to tell me you couldn't find someone?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure I wanted to. The idea of hunting down some poor kid…I don't think I'd have had the heart. No. Wanted to wait, make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently, I do."

Sam then walked out of the room and called Jenn's phone.

"_Hello_?" Jenn answered.

"Hey, where are you?" Sam asked calmly.

"_Room 26…next door to you._"

"Okay." Sam hung up.

He walked the four steps to the door and knocked. Jenn answered the door and let him in.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Why'd you get another room?" Sam asked, sitting on the bed.

"Nothing. I just…don't like Travis…" Jenn answered, sitting next to him.

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. It was the past and maybe he changed, but I don't care right now?"

"Alright…there's something else…isn't there?"

"No…what makes you say that?"

"Look, I know you better than you know yourself. I know when something's wrong."

"Sammy…Dean and I are divorcing."

"What, why?"

"I can't…I can't be with him anymore. Like I told him and Bobby, our relationship was a ticking time bomb. I know exactly when that bomb will go off and it won't end very well. So maybe if I end it now…things can change."

Sam looked at her sadly.

"If you think this is the right thing to do…then I support you."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Sammy."

Sam pulled her into a hug.

"Alright, we have to do some research. I just wanna know more about rougarous." Sam said, pulling away.

_**Later**_

Dean, Mia and Travis are getting ready to face Jack.

"So, fire, huh?" Dean asked.

"The only way I found to kill these bastards…deep-fry 'em." Travis answered, fiddling with his little flame-thrower.

"Well, that's gonna be…horrible. Is that what you did to Jack's dad?"

"Uh huh."

"Not wasting any time, are you?" Sam said, he and Jenn entering the room and noticing the flame-throwers on the table.

"None to waste. The guy hulks out, we won't be finding bodies, just remains."

"What if he doesn't hulk out? Jenn and I did a little homework. We've been checking out the lore on rougarous."

"What, my 30 years of experience not good enough for you?"

"What? No. No, I…I just wanted to be prepared. I mean, not that you didn't…"

"Sam loves research. He does. He keeps it under his mattress right next to his KY. It's a sickness. It is." Dean joked.

"Look, everything you said checked out, of course, but, uh, I found a couple of interesting stories about people who have this rougarou gene or whatever. See, they start to turn, but they never take the final step."

"Really?" Travis said.

"If they never eat human flesh, they don't fully transform." Jenn said, attitude towards Travis.

"So, what? Go vegan, stay human?" Mia asked.

"Basically. Or in this case, eat a lot of raw meat, just not…"

"Long pig." Dean finished for her.

"Right." Sam and Jenn said in unison.

"Good on you for the due diligence. But those are fairy tales. Fact is, every rougarou I ever saw or heard of…took that bite." Travis said.

"Okay, well, that doesn't mean that Jack will." Sam said.

"So, what do we do? Sit and hope and wait for a body count?"

"No, we talk to him, explain what's happening. That way, he can fight it."

"Fight it? Are you kidding me? You ever been really hungry? I mean, haven't-eaten-in-days hungry?"

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"Yeah. Right, then. Somebody slaps a big, juicy sirloin in front of you, you walking away? That's what we are to him now, meat on legs. I'm sorry. I'm sure he's a stand-up guy. But it's pure, base instinct. Everything in nature's got to eat. You think he can stop himself 'cause he's nice?"

"I don't know. But we're not gonna kill him unless he does something to get killed for." Sam said, leaving the room with Jenn in tow.

"What's up with them?"

"Don't get me started." Dean said.

Mia looked towards the door, daggers in her eyes. Her suspicions becoming more and more correct.

**Next Morning**

Sam, Jenn, Mia and Dean decided to drive off to the Montgomery place to scope it out more.

"Alright, so we're gonna go have a little chat with this guy, which, you know, I'm down. But I just want to make sure, if push comes, you're gonna shove." Dean said to Jenn and Sam.

"Meaning?" Sam asked.

"Well, odds are we're gonna have to burn this guy alive."

"This guy has a name and a wife." Jenn said.

"Yeah, who we're probably gonna make a widow, okay? I mean, you heard Travis. He's gonna turn. They always turn." Mia said for Dean.

"Well, maybe he won't. Maybe he can fight it off." Sam said.

"And maybe he can't. That's all me and Dean are saying."

"Alright, we'll just have to see, then, okay?"

"This is what I mean, Sam. Are you and Jenn sure your emotions aren't getting in the way here?" Dean asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam and Jenn said in unison.

"You know, nice dude, but he's got something evil inside. Something in his blood. Maybe you can relate."

"Stop the car." Sam said, angrily.

"What?"

"Stop the car or I will."

Dean gave in and pulled the car over. Sam got out angrily, slamming his door shut behind him. Jenn, Mia and Dean get out behind him.

"You want to know why I've been lying to you, Dean?! Because of crap like this!" Sam yelled.

"Sam…" Jenn whispered.

"Like what?" Dean yelled back.

"The way you talk to me and Jenn, the way you look at us like we're freaks! Mia does the same thing!"

"I do not." Mia yelled.

"You know, or even worse, like we're idiots! Like we don't know the difference between right and wrong!"

Instead of answering, Dean lowered his head.

"What?" Jenn asked. Dean doing that caused Jenn to get mad.

"Do either of you know the difference? I mean, Sam, you've been kind of strolling a dark road lately." Dean said.

"You have no idea what he's going through. None."

"Like you do?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then enlighten us!"

"Jenn and I got demon blood in us! This disease pumping through our veins. And its something that we can't ever rip out or scrub clean! We're a whole new level of freak! And me, I'm just trying to take this…this curse…and make something good out of it. Because I have to." Sam yelled.

"Let's just go talk to the guy. I mean Jack." Dean calmly corrected himself. "Okay?"

**Later**

Jenn, Sam, Mia and Dean entered the front yard, noticing that Jack was watering plants, looking lost in thought.

"Jack Montgomery? I'm Sam Winchester. This is Dean, Jenn and Mia. We need to talk." Sam said.

"About?" Jack asked.

"About you. About how you're changing."

"Excuse me?"

"You're probably feeling your bones move under your skin, and your appetite's reaching, you know, hungry, hungry hippo levels. How am I doing so far?" Dean said.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"We're people who know a little something about something." Jenn said.

"We're people who can help. Please, just hear us out…" Sam said.

**Minutes Later**

"A..a what?" Jack asked.

"A rougarou. Sounds made-up, I know, but, believe me, it's not." Mia said.

:Alright, I've noticed certain things. I mean, some strange things, but I just…I don't know. I'm…I'm sick or something."

"Your father was one of these things. Your real father. He passed it on to you." Sam said.

"No. Are you guys listening to yourselves? You sound like you're…"

"Skip the whole 'you guys sound crazy', shall we? You're hungry, Jack. You're only gonna get hungrier." Dean said.

"Hungrier for?"

"Long pig. You know, a little manburger helper may have crossed your mind already."

"No."

"It doesn't have to be like this, Jack. You can fight it off." Jenn said.

"No."

"Others have."

"We're not gonna lie to you, though. It's not gonna be easy. You're gonna feel like an alcoholic swimming around in whiskey. But I'm telling you, you got to say no, or…" Dean started.

"Or what?" Jack asked.

"You feed once, and it's all over. And then we'll have to stop you." Mia answered.

"Stop me? My dad…Did, uh, somebody stop him?"

"Yes."

"Get off my property right now. I see you guys again, I'm calling the cops."

"Jack, your wife, everybody you know, they're in danger." Sam said.

"Now!" Jack shouted.

The four hunters obliged and left.

"Good talk." Dean said to Sam as they walk towards the impala.

**Night**

Sam, Jenn, Dean and Mia followed Jack as he left his house. They notice that Jack is looking through a woman's apartment window. They completely understand that the young woman is in danger and they rush to the building with their flame-throwers. As soon as they get there, Dean breaks down the door and the woman screams.

"Wait! Uh, we're here to save you, I guess." Dean said, realizing that Jack wasn't there.

"We should go." Sam said.

"Yeah." Mia replied as she tries to close the busted down door as best as possible.

They all get in the impala and drive to Jack's house. Moments later they finally make it, pulling up front.

"I guess now we know where Travis is." Dean said, pointing out Travis's car.

"That stupid son of a bitch." Sam said.

With flame-throwers in their hands, Sam, Mia, Dean and Jenn head for the door. They enter without making any noise and discover a huge bloodstain on the wall-to-wall carpet and follow it.

"Oh, God. Think that's Travis?" Dean asked.

"What's left of him. Guess you were right about Jack." Sam said.

Before anyone could say anything, Jack showed up behind Mia and roughly pinned her against the coffee table. As Mia landed, she violently hit her head, causing her to lose consciousness. Then Jack goes after Sam, Dean and Jenn, easily overpowering them and knocking them out.

**Moments Later**

Sam regains consciousness in a locked closet.

"Jenn…" Sam whispered as he shook her.

"Mmmmm…" Jenn groaned as she woke.

"Dean…" Sam said to his brother.

Dean woke up, holding his head. They all look around and noticed there's one missing.

"Mia?" Sam yelled through the door.

"Mia can't come to the phone right now." Jack responded from the outside.

"Jack! If you hurt her, I swear to God…" Jenn started.

"Calm down! The girl's alive. But not if you don't calm down!"

"Alright, Jack. Listen. Open the door. We can figure this out, okay?" Sam said.

"We'll have ourselves a little brainstorming session." Jack said sarcastically.

"Jack, please."

"I don't think so. After what you did?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"You sent your friend here. He tried to burn my wife alive!"

"What? Why?" Jenn asked.

"He didn't say." Jack answered.

Jenn tapped Sam on the shoulder and handed him a wire coat hanger. Sam took it and began to pick the lock.

"I guess psychopaths don't have to explain themselves." Jack continued.

"Listen to me. You got to believe me. My brother, the girls and I, we never would have hurt her, okay?" Sam said.

Jack went up to Mia, who lost a little blood. He dipped his finger in the liquid and put it in his mouth.

"Oh, God, I'm so hungry…" Jack said, unable to control his hunger.

"Jack, don't do this." Jenn said.

"I can't ever see my family again. You four…your friend…you made me into this!" Jack yelled.

"No one's making you kill us." Sam said, trying to pick the lock still. "Listen to me. You got this dark pit inside you. I know. Believe me, I know. But that doesn't mean you have to fall into it. You don't have to be a monster."

"Have you seen me lately?"

"It doesn't matter what you are. It only matters what you do. It's your choice."

Jack made his choice and moved a little closer to Mia, who is slowly but surely regaining consciousness. Before Jack could attack her, Sam, Jenn and Dean made it out of the closet quietly and grabbed a flame-thrower.

"Jack!" Sam shouted.

Jack saw the flame-thrower in Sam's hand and went for the attack. Sam then turned it on and set Jack on fire, having no choice. Everyone regained their composure and waited as Jack's body turned to ash. After they left, they called 911 and decided to head back to the motel.

"You did the right thing, you know. That guy was a monster. There was no going back… Sam, I want to tell you I'm sorry. I've been kind of hard on you lately. You too Jenn." Dean said as he was driving.

"Yeah, me too." Mia said.

"Don't worry about it, guys." Sam said as Jenn nodded her head.

"It's just that your, uh, your psychic thing…it scares the crap out of me." Dean continued.

"I ditto that one too." Mia said.

"If it's all the same, I'd really rather not talk about it." Sam said.

"Wait a minute. What? You don't want to talk? You?" Dean asked.

"There's nothing more to say. I can't keep explaining myself to you. I can't make you understand."

"Why don't you try?"

"I can't. Because this thing, this blood…it's not in you the way it's in me and Jenn. It's just something we got to deal with."

"Not alone."

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. These powers…it's playing with fire. I'm done with them. I'm done with everything."

"Really? Well, that's a relief. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you. Or for the angels or for anybody. This is my choice."

Sam continued to look out the window and Jenn put her hand on his shoulder for comfort. Moments later, they reached the motel. As they entered the room, Jenn grabbed her stuff.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Next door. I got a separate room." Jenn answered.

Sam and Mia watched the awkward exchange between the two. Sam knew fully what was going on, but Mia had no idea.

"Can I talk to you, please?" Dean said.

Jenn nodded and walked outside, Dean following her.

"What's going on?" Mia asked Sam.

"Jenn filed for divorce." Sam answered.

"Oh wow." Mia said, trying to be surprised.

Mia wasn't all that surprised. The things the Crossroads Demon said continued to haunt her.

**Dean and Jenn**

"Look, please don't shut me out like this." Dean said.

"I'm not. The room has two beds." Jenn replied.

"That's not what I mean. Why are you ending things?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Is it because you're afraid you're gonna become something horrible?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Castiel mentioned it as a theory of why you woke up. That's another reason why Sam's psychic stuff scares me. If your powers are strong enough to do that, then who knows what else you can do."

"Sam has the same powers as I do. As I do with him. The only difference is that he hasn't learned up to my level. And I know how to exorcise demons like he does. I woke up, and somehow I knew. Dean, I can't leave these burdens I have on you. You know better than anyone if I turn evil…"

"…I have to kill you…don't I?"

"Yes. In my vision…I became what we've been trying to avoid. And you're the one who kills me. It'll be easier for you if we're not involved with each other anymore."

"So does that mean you're leaving too?"

"I don't know. But right now, I don't wanna leave you. I don't wanna leave Sam and Mia either."

"Then don't. Jenn, I don't want you to leave me." Dean said, looking her in the eyes like a lost puppy.

Jenn put her hand on Dean's cheek. She hated it when he did that. Whether or not he knew it, he could use those puppy eyes as well as Sam could. Dean then pulled her into a hug, afraid that if he let her go, she would leave. He couldn't lose her…not again.

WOOO theres the end of the chapter!! What do you think is gonna happen with Jenn and Dean? How about Sam and Mia? What do you think Mia thinks of the pending divorce? Hope you liked it!!

xoxo

Marina


	6. Things Will Never Be The Same

Alright, here we go again with a new chapter!! I think by now, everyone knows who owns who, so I'll skip that.

Jenn pulled away from the hug and put her hand back on his cheek. Every time she looked into his eyes now, she doesn't see what she used to. All she sees now is everything that happened to him in hell. He may not remember most of it yet, but that's all she sees. She pulled away from him all together with tears in her eyes and walked into the room where Sam and Mia were.

"Hey Sammy, can I talk to my sister alone?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said, walking out the door.

**Sam and Dean**

Sam then walked next door and saw Dean cleaning some weapons.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Hey." Dean replied.

"So…do you wanna talk about it?" Sam sat on the bed across from him.

"Talk about what?"

"The divorce."

"There's nothing to talk about. I screwed up and that's all there is."

"Dean, she's not divorcing you because of you. None of it is your fault."

"Then tell me. Tell me how it's not my fault."

"She told me that she wants things to end because of things that can happen in the future. She believes she can change the future if it means to divorce you. And you know Jenn, once she gets something in her mind..."

Dean never answered Sam, and he just continued to clean the gun he was working on.

**Jenn and Mia**

"What?" Mia asked, some attitude laced in her tone.

"Look, I know you're mad…" Jenn said calmly.

"Mad doesn't even begin to cover it, Santos."

"Okay then say everything you wanna say.."

"Ok fine. Divorcing Dean is one of the dumbest things you have ever done, and that's saying a lot since you tried to trade yourself for him when he made that deal. That man has and would keep dying for you. He loves you unconditionally and that's never gonna change. He made that deal to bring you and Sam back. If he didn't care about you, he would have just brought back Sam. And your dumbass is too stupid to see that. You know what, I just don't get what he sees in you. For at least two dumb things he's done, you somehow manage to top him in one try."

Jenn looked down at her hands and waited for her to continue.

"Jenn, divorcing him won't make anything better. It'll just make things worse on him, if not you. You know what, no. I shouldn't have to explain all of this to you. I shouldn't have to justify Dean's love for you. You're acting really selfish by divorcing him, because you're only divorcing him for yourself. You don't wanna be tied down anymore, is that it?"

Jenn continued to look away from her.

"Tell me Jenn, is that it?" Mia forcefully continued.

"No, that's not why." Jenn answered softly.

"Then tell me why."

"That's the reason why I wanted to talk to you. Ok, Sam is my best friend. But you're my sister and I can't trust anyone more than you right?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I told Sam and Bobby that I'm divorcing Dean because our relationship was a ticking time bomb and that I should end it before it explodes. But that's not why…" Jenn said quietly.

Mia then realized what she did. She mentally and verbally abused her sister before she heard her side of the story. Mia then softened up and sat down next to her sister.

"Then why?" Mia asked with a softer tone.

"My love for Dean…it's not there anymore. I don't know why, but it's been that way since I woke up. I tried and tried so hard to remember how I felt about him but I couldn't. I said the 'I love you' phrase in a desperate attempt to remember but I didn't mean it. I'm only using this whole 'time bomb' thing as an excuse…so I wouldn't hurt Dean compared to telling him that I'm divorcing him because I don't love him anymore."

Mia put her arm around her sister.

"But you don't think that the other way wouldn't hurt him either?" Mia asked, voice still calm.

"I know it does. But it's better than the real reason."

"I just…I want my old life back. What's happening to me, Mia?" Jenn asked, angrily at herself.

"I don't know. But everything is gonna be okay." Mia answered with a shaking voice.

**Sam and Dean**

Sam and Dean quieted as they heard Mia yelling in the next room. As the yelling subsided, Sam turned on the TV and Dean continued cleaning some more guns.

After a few minutes, Dean put on his jacket and grabbed his keys.

"Where you going?" Sam asked.

"For a drive. I'll be back in an hour with food or something." Dean answered, walking out the door.

**Jenn and Mia**

Jenn had her head on Mia's shoulder as they sat in silence and heard the roar of the impala.

"Mia, I know what the Crossroads Demon said to you." Jenn said, sitting up.

"I know you do. I told you." Mia said.

"Yea, but I know what he said about Sam."

Mia looked away and said nothing.

"Is that why you've been acting different with me?"

"Yeah. I know it's not true, but I just can't help but to believe him."

"Whatever you do, don't believe him. He knows your weakness lies within us. Since Dean and I were gone and Sam took off, he went after the one that was still alive: Sammy. Sam loves you and he would never choose me over you. What Sam and I have is more of a brother/sister love now. We were in love once before, but it didn't work out. You managed to give him the love I couldn't. I know for a fact that he loves you more than anything and he won't do anything to betray yours."

Mia hugged Jenn with tears falling from her eyes.

"Thanks. That's what I needed to hear." Mia said.

Jenn just tightened the hug on her sister.

**Later**

Dean walked into the room with food, just as he told Sam. He noticed Jenn and Mia in the room. He set everything on the table and licked his lips before walking out, which means he was upset to a certain extent. Jenn sighed when she walked out after him.

"Dean…I'm sorry." Jenn said as she closed the door behind her.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"You know what."

Dean stood in silence.

"If you don't want me around, I'll totally understand. Just say the word." Jenn said.

"I don't not want you around. I want you to stay." Dean said.

"Ok. I just want you to know, that this might be hard for you, but everything is gonna be fine. Do you trust me in that?"

Dean searched her eyes for any untrustworthiness. He couldn't find any.

"Yeah. I trust you." Dean answered.

"Good. Now, you go grab some food and I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"There's someone I need to go see."

"Who?"

"An old friend of mine. I met her when I was like 14. I haven't really talked to her." Jenn lied.

"Alright."

Dean handed her the keys to the impala and headed inside and gently closed the door behind him. Jenn sighed to herself and got in the impala. She started the car and headed to an abandoned warehouse she noticed down the way. As she arrived, she opened the trunk and pulled out some supplies. Shutting the trunk, Jenn threw the duffle bag of supplies over her shoulder and walked inside. She set the bag down and pulled out a book she got from Bobby a week ago. Bobby had used the same ritual before so it should work.

She finished up and waited for something to happen. All of a sudden, wind started blowing and windows and doors were shaking and rattling. The main door opened and in walked a figure. Jenn took a deep breath as the figure stopped in front of her.

"Jennifer." The voice said.

"Castiel." Jenn replied.

"You summoned me. What did you need?"

"There's a thing or two I need to ask."

"Okay."

"Why don't I have those feelings for Dean?"

"Because, you saw what happened to him in hell. That plus the short period of time you spent there, it burned away some humanity. It started in on your feelings of love first. But, it is possible to fall back in love with Dean."

"Then how did I wake up?"

"Jennifer, I think you know that answer."

"You know everything, don't you?"

"I know some things, I don't know them all."

Jenn paused and took a deep breath.

"Then you know that I'm supposed to turn. Can I be saved?" Jenn asked, breaking eye contact.

Castiel didn't reply, causing Jenn to nod and hold in tears.

"Okay." Jenn whispered.

"Jennifer, I am not quite sure if you are able to be saved. I don't know any way because I have never dealt with something like this before. All I know is that you shouldn't give up. What you should do is tell all of them what will happen. For all you know, maybe they can save you."

Jenn looked down and considered what he told her. As she looked up, Castiel was gone. She sighed and walked back to the impala. She started the car and headed back to the motel.

**Sam, Mia and Dean**

Sam, Mia and Dean were going over some papers. They had found a new hunt in Pennsylvania.

"I don't know man, Pennsylvania?" Sam said.

"Come on, Sam. This is a new something! Something that has nothing to do with what we've been dealing with." Dean said.

"Dean only wants to go because it's during Oktoberfest." Mia said.

"Okay, that has very very little to do with it."

"Still, its part of it."

Just as she finished, Jenn walked through the door.

"Hey Jenn." Sam and Mia said.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Jenn asked.

"I know you better than yourself. What is it?"

"Nothing. Its nothing, I'm fine."

"Mmm hmm." Dean said before going back to the papers.

Jenn just sighed and took off her jacket, throwing it on the chair. She grabbed her food and sat to eat.

"Alright, we're gonna call it a night." Mia said.

"Good night, you two." Sam said as he and Mia left to go next door.

Jenn and Dean were left in silence. With the occasional shuffle of papers, Jenn finally came to a decision.

"Dean." Jenn said.

Dean looked up and Jenn patted the chair next to her. Dean looked at her curiously and went to sit next to her. Jenn got up and went into her duffle and grabbed out a bottle of whiskey. She sat back down and sat it on the table between them. She opened the bottle and took a drink before handing it to him. Dean took the bottle and took a swig.

"You're gonna need that with what I'm about to tell you." Jenn said.

Dean stared at her, took a deep breath and picked up the bottle, taking another drink.

**Sam and Mia**

As soon as Mia walked into the room with Sam, she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. Sam put his hand on her waist and held her. Sam picked her up and Mia wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck. He gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her neck. Sam broke the kiss to take off her top while she did the same for him. Mia turned them over so that she was on top. She straddled Sam, who continued his work on her neck.

"Mmmm." Mia moaned lightly.

As Sam nibbled and sucked on her neck, he ran his hands all over her body. He worked his way to her chest and unfastened her bra. He took one of her breasts and licked/sucked her nipple.

"Sam…" Mia moaned breathlessly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam smiled and returned the same attention to her other nipple before kissing her again.

**Dean and Jenn**

"You've taken a few already. Can I just tell you this so I can get it over with?" Jenn said.

"Okay. Lay it on me." Dean said.

"Everything I'm about to tell you has to do with the vision I had in my coma."

"Alright."

"Good news…Lilith dies." Jenn said, small smile on her face.

"Bad news?"

"I turn…It turns out Sam and I, are more powerful than Lilith. And I know you remember Alastair. Sam and I are more powerful than he is. But here's the thing…"

"Okay, stop right there. More powerful than…Alastair?"

"Yeah. And the thing about him…he's coming soon. I can't remember when or where, but he's coming."

Dean sighed and took another swig of whiskey.

"Want me to keep going?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

**Sam and Mia**

Mia separated the kiss and moved to Sam's neck. She kissed and sucked on his neck, causing Sam to let out groans of pleasure. She pulled herself away and unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, while Sam did the same for her. Sam rubbed Mia's back as she kissed his chest and abs. She pulled off his pants, his boxers following. She smiled when she saw how hard he was. She kissed her way back up to him and landed on his lips. Sam held her by the waist before flipping her on her back. He took off her pants and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Mia moaned in his mouth and started rubbing the sides of his body. The more she rubbed his sides, the faster he rubbed her. Before she knew it, she felt fingers enter her. Mia moaned aloud, causing Sam to smile. Sam loved to see her facial expressions from the pleasure he caused her.

Sam sensed that Mia was close to coming so he stopped. He kissed Mia before she could have the chance to pout. Mia was so lost in the kiss until she felt Sam enter her, causing her to gasp.

"Oh fuck….Sam…" Mia moaned.

About a minute later Sam began to speed up. He stopped himself and placed Mia's right leg over his shoulder as he held her waist and thigh, causing an amazing feeling from the new position.

"Mmmm…." Mia continued to moan as Sam continued to stroke in all the right places.

"Uhhh…" Sam grunted through his thrusts.

Mia began to moan louder after she felt him hitting that special spot.

"Oh yeah, right there Sammy." Mia groaned.

As Sam continued his powerful thrusts, Mia felt like she was gone cum. She knew she was there when she felt her body begin to shake. As Mia came, the only thing coming from her mouth was Sam's name. Sam ground through her aftershocks, allowing her to calm herself. Sam smiled as she was ready to go again. She made Sam sit against the headboard so his back was against it. Mia kissed Sam again as he held her by the waist. She felt ready to go again, so she lowered herself on him. She rocked her hips against him, causing Sam to let out a moan of his own. Sam had enough, so he grabbed her hips and moved her a little faster.

"Yeah, just like that Mia." Sam grunted.

Mia continued at the speed he wanted. She felt herself ready to cum again. She leaned back on her hands and rode Sam harder and faster. Mia moaned as she felt Sam hitting her spot again. She came back to him and kissed him as she came, her moans being caught in his mouth. As the muscles contracted around Sam's cock, he couldn't hold it anymore. He came with her, their kiss becoming rough as he held her tight to his body. Sam and Mia regained their composures. Sam laid on the bed, making room for Mia to lay next to him. She rested her head on his chest and he put his arm around her.

"I love you, Sam." Mia said, remembering what Jenn told her about him.

"I love you too." Sam replied.

**Dean and Jenn**

Jenn took a drink of whiskey as she continued.

"Anyways, like I said, Lilith dies. I'm the one that kills her. But in return for killing her, I get to keep her hellhounds. By the time I kill her, I'll be so far gone. So evil that it even scares me. You, Sam and Mia knew that sooner or later, the thing you have to hunt down is me, so you do. But by the time you catch up to me, I'm not me anymore." Jenn said, tears beginning to form. "I'm something worse than Lilith…and even worse than Alastair. But when not only when you get to me, I'm the one that breaks the final seal. Which means that I'm the one who brings on the apocalypse." Jenn took another drink.

Dean just stared at her. Having to possibly kill Jenn was something he didn't want to do. Jenn handed him the bottle and he took a drink for himself.

"So can you promise me something?" Jenn asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"If things don't turn out the way I pray they do…make sure to keep Alex safe. And when I ask you to pull the trigger…do it."

Dean looked her in the eyes and saw how much it hurt to ask him to kill her if she asked. Okay, sure Jenn didn't have feelings for him at the moment, but having to see the look in his eyes, hurt her too.

"Dean, please promise me." Jenn continued.

"I can't kill you…" Dean said.

"Yes you can. Dean…I'm not saying that it will actually happen but if it does, I need you to agree to this. Please…"

"I promise." Dean said, tears in his eyes.

He knew he couldn't keep that promise, but she said maybe.

Uh oh…where do you think it will go from here? Do you think that Jenn can be saved? If so, how? I know this might not be the greatest chapter, I'm a little indifferent about it. But I hope you liked it.

xoxo

Marina


	7. Yellow Fever

Woooo!!! New chapter for my lovely readers!!!! So, to keep things straight, Eric Kripke owns Sam and Dean Winchester (damn…), I own Jenn Santos, and I co-own Mia Alexander with Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5.

So, the last hunt the four went on just so happened to be a shapeshifter, who went as far as turning itself into Dracula or even the wolf man, you know, the monsters from old horror movies. During that time, Dean had met a waitress named Jamie. As weird as it seemed, when Jenn found out that Dean had slept with her, re-losing his virginity (he wishes), it didn't bug her…but then again, why would it? She doesn't love him, but he doesn't know that. For once in their lives, Sam, Mia, Dean and Jenn have never been so happy to hunt something. The hunt was something that had nothing to do with the impending apocalypse, making them realize how much they missed the old hunting days.

Just recently, Sam and Mia had found a hunt in Rock Ridge, Colorado. A few men had died of heart attacks when they were healthier than anything. Just like any hunter who had caught the tracks, they followed it and investigated.

"Agents, please meet Frank O'Brien." The forensic surgeon said to the four hunters as he opens the mortuary bag containing Frank's body. "Now tell me something, why is there 4 of you investigating?"

"Trust me, we're not to thrilled either. Our captain decided that for my and Agent Burkhart's first real case, they would have two experienced Agents to help us out." Jenn answered, referring to herself and Mia, smiling at the end.

"Alright then." The forensic surgeon smiled back.

Dean and Sam threw Jenn a look and she just smiled at them.

"He died of a heart attack, right?" Mia went on to ask.

"Three days ago." The forensic surgeon went on.

"But O'Brien was 44 years old and, according to this, a marathon runner." Sam said reading Frank's file.

"Everybody drops dead sooner or later. It's why I got job security."

Jenn and Mia stifled a laugh. This guy was pretty funny.

"Yeah, but Frank kicked it here. Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee. All heart attacks. You don't think that's strange?" Dean asked.

"Sounds like Maumee's problem to me. Why's the FBI give a damn, anyway?"

"We just want to see the results of Frank's autopsy."

"What autopsy?"

"The one you're gonna do." Dean smiled.

_**Moments Later**_

Just as if it were on cue, the forensic surgeon began the autopsy.

"First dead body?" The surgeon asked the girls more than the men.

"Far from it." Jenn answered.

"Oh, good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe. Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?" The question was directed at Dean.

"Is that from a wedding ring?" Dean asked, seeing a mark on Frank's hand. "I didn't think Frank was married."

"Ain't my department."

"Any idea how he got these?" Sam asked, showing the scratches on the victim's forearm.

"You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop. Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground…" The surgeon then noticed something. "Hmmm…."

"What?" Mia asked.

"I…I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries." The surgeon said, pulling the heart out of the chest causing Jenn and Dean to cringe a little. "Heart looks pretty damn healthy. Hold that a second, would you?" He asked Dean, placing the heart in Dean's gloved hands.

This caused Sam to smile at Dean, because of the look on Dean's face. But out of no where, Sam gets a giant spurt of blood right on his face.

"Oh, sorry. Spleen juice." The forensic surgeon said.

Compared to this, Dean was happy he got the heart instead. The surgeon handed Sam a towel and showed him to the bathroom.

"Thanks, doc. I'm pretty sure we got everything we needed." Jenn said with a smile.

They headed out to the impala after Sam cleaned himself up.

"Sam, if you think for one second I'm gonna kiss you…not for a while after seeing that." Mia said as she got in.

Sam gave Jenn a look, and she shrugged, getting in the car herself.

_**Sheriff's Station**_

After what seemed like forever, the four waited more or less patiently to speak with the sheriff while the young deputy sheriff smiled at them. T o be nice, Mia and Jenn would throw smiles back.

"Hell's bells, Linus, have you seen my…" the sheriff asked as he walked out of his office. He then noticed the hunters. "Who are they?"

"Federal agents… I, uh…" The young deputy sheriff named Linus said.

"And you kept them waiting?"

"You…you said not to disturb."

"Come on back, guys." The sheriff said, motioning Jenn, Sam, Dean and Mia to come. "Shoes off." He said as they walk into his office. They take off their shoes. "Al Britton. Good to meet you." He said shaking hands with them.

"You too." Sam answered.

The sheriff motioned for them to sit.

"Thank you." Mia said as the boys let the girls sit in the only two chairs in the room.

"Okay…" The sheriff said before disinfecting his hands, surprising the four. "So...What can I do for Uncle Sam?"

"Well, we're looking into the death of Frank O'Brien. We understand some of your men found his body." Jenn said.

"They did. Me and Frank…we were friends. Hell, we were Gamecocks."

Dean couldn't help but laugh, but he immediately got serious after seeing the sheriff's expression and glares he received from Sam, Mia and Jenn.

"That's our softball team's name. They're majestic animals. I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was...He was a good man." The sheriff continued.

"Yeah. Big heart." Dean added, but Sam made it visible that the joke wasn't funny.

"Before he died, did you notice Frank acting strange? Maybe scared of something?" Mia asked.

"Oh, hell, yeah. Real jumpy." The sheriff answered.

"You know what scared him?" Sam asked.

"No. Wouldn't answer his phone. Finally, I sent some of my boys over to check on him, and, well, you know the rest." The sheriff then had a coughing fit and then disinfected his hands again. "So, why the feds give a crap? You don't really think there's a case here?"

"No, no. It's…it's probably nothing. Just a heart attack." Dean answered.

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

Everyone was walking back to the impala.

"No way that was a heart attack." Jenn said.

"Definitely no way. Three victims, all with those same red scratches, all went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours." Sam said.

"Something scared them to death?" Dean asked.

"All right, so, what can do that?"

"What can't? Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra? It could be a hundred things." Mia answered.

"Yeah. So we make a list and start crossing things off."

"All right, who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?"

"Uh, his neighbor, Mark Hutchins." Jenn answered.

"Hang on, hey." Dean said.

Dean looked over to the car and saw some teenagers hanging near the impala.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there." Dean answered.

"Me neither." Mia said.

Sam and Jenn exchange a look and see that the teenagers are just normal.

"Let's just go this way." Dean said, crossing the street.

Sam and Jenn exchange another look before following Dean and Mia.

_**Mark Hutchins's Place**_

Sam, Dean, Mia and Jenn sat down in Mark's living room, uncomfortable after seeing the many pets he owns.

"Tyler and Perry. Just like Aerosmith. And Burkhart and Forman, like in 'That 70's Show'." Mark pointed out with a smile and a snake around his neck.

"Yeah, small world. Um, so, the last time you saw Frank O'Brien…?" Jenn asked as she and Sam noticed Dean and Mia looking around.

"Monday. He was watching me from his window. I waved at him, but he just closed the curtains."

"Hmm. Did you speak to him recently? Did he seem different? Uh, scared?" Sam asked.

"Oh, totally. He was freaking out."

Sam and Jenn look at their siblings and notice their frightened expressions.

"Do you know, uh…do you know what scared him?" Dean asked.

"Well, yeah, witches."

"Witches? Like...?" Mia asked.

"Well, _Wizard of Oz_ was on TV the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him."

"Anything else scare him?" Sam asked.

"Everything else scared him. Al-Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener, those Pez dispensers with their dead little eyes…lots of stuff."

Dean and Mia continue to look around, becoming more and more uncomfortable hearing animal noises.

"So, tell me. What was Frank like?"

"I mean, he's dead, you know? I…I don't want to hammer him, but he got better."

"He got better?" Jenn asked.

"Well, in high school he was…he was a dick."

"A dick?"

"Like a bully. I mean, he probably taped half the town's butt cheeks together, mine included."

Dean laughed.

"So he pissed a lot of people off. You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?" Dean asked.

"Well, I don't…Frank had a heart attack, right?"

"Just answer the question, sir." Sam said.

"No, I don't think so. Like I said, he got better after what happened to his wife."

"His wife? So he was married." Mia asked.

"She died about 20 years ago. Frank was really broken up about it. Don't be scared of Donny." Mark said as he saw the expression of Dean and Mia's faces as they saw the snake around his neck. "He's a sweetheart. It's Marie you got to look out for. She smells fear."

As if it were on cue, the snake named Marie slithered her way onto Dean's lap, causing Dean to try and keep himself calm. Mia grabbed onto Sam's arm tightly, glad that Jenn was in between her and Dean.

_**Later**_

Dean, Mia and Jenn are sitting in the car, waiting for Sam. Dean's studying the file, Jenn and Mia are looking out the window. Jenn adjusted herself and noticed that both Dean and Mia were scratching their left arms. They all jump as Sam opened the door to get in the car.

"Hey. Any luck at the county clerk's office?" Sam asked as he got in the car.

"I'm not sure I'd call it luck. Frank's wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in '88 and vanished." Dean answered, showing his brother a newspaper clipping featuring a picture of Jessie. "They found her two weeks later, three towns over, strung up in her motel room. Suicide."

"Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?"

"No, Frank was working the swing shift when she disappeared. Airtight alibi." Jenn added as Dean started the car.

"How was Frank's pad?" Dean asked.

"Clean. Searched it top to bottom. No EMF, no hex bags, no silver."

"So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons. 3 down and 97 to go." Mia said.

"Yeah…Dude, you're going 20." Sam said after realizing Dean was driving slow.

"And?" Dean asked.

"That's the speed limit."

"What? Safety's a crime now?"

Dean continued driving, even going as far as passing their hotel.

"Dude, where are you going? That was our hotel." Jenn said.

"Jenn, I'm not gonna make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal. Did I just say that? That was kind of weird."

"Do you hear something?" Sam asked, taking the EMF out of his jacket.

Each time it got closer to Dean, it would go off.

"What the hell? Am I haunted? Am I haunted?!" Dean asked…well, more like yelled in panic.

Sam, Mia or Jenn didn't answer.

"Give me the EMF. The further it's away from Dean, the better tight now." Jenn said.

Sam handed her the EMF. As she grabbed it, it spiked again. They figured that it was just from Dean. They eventually got back to the hotel and Dean immediately walked into the bathroom. Jenn handed the EMF back to Sam, when it went off again. Mia was standing between them. They all exchanged glances as Sam moved the EMF closer to Mia. It went off.

"No…no, no, no." Mia said.

Dean walked out of the bathroom, drying off his face.

"Dean, Mia is too." Jenn said.

Dean looked over to Mia and sighed.

_**Next Morning**_

"Yeah, alright Bobby, keep looking." Sam said into the phone before hanging up, a box of donuts in his hand.

"I don't get why you bought a spray bottle." Sam continued as they walked to the car.

"Trust me, I saw Mia and Dean scratching their arms like no other. They'll stop now." Jenn said.

They made their way towards the impala and hear the beat of _Eye of the Tiger_. They walk towards the window and see Dean air drumming in the front seat, and Mia staring at the ceiling in the back. Sam knocked on the roof of the impala, startling Dean and Mia. Dean immediately sat up and turned off his radio and opened his door.

"Dude. Look at this." Dean said, showing the marks on his arm from his scratching.

"Let me see your arm, Mia." Jenn said.

Mia showed them her arm, which had the same marks.

"I just talked to Bobby." Sam said.

"And?" Dean asked as Sam gave him the box of donuts.

"Um, well, you're not gonna like it." Sam answered while Dean throws the box of donuts on the seat before even touching it, to the surprise of everyone, himself included.

"What?" Mia asked.

"It's ghost sickness."

"Ghost sickness?"

"Yeah."

"God, no…" Dean said leaning against the car as Mia ran her hands through her hair.

"Yeah."

"I don't even know what that is."

"Okay. Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes." Jenn explained after a sigh.

"Okay, get to the good stuff." Mia said.

"Symptoms are you get anxious…"

"Yeah." Mia and Dean say in unison.

"…and scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?" Sam finished.

"Yeah, but, Sam, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks." Mia said.

"Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects that first person, ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a…a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero."

"Our very own outbreak monkey." Dean said.

"Right. Get this. Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament, which is where he must have infected the other two victims."

"Were they Gamecocks?"

"Cornjerkers." Jenn answered.

"So, ghosts infected Frank. He passed it on to the other guys, and we got it from his corpse?"

"Right."

"So now, what, we have 48 hours before we go insane and our hearts stop?"

"More like 24."

"Super." Mia said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Well, why us? Why not either of you? I mean, Sam, you got hit with the spleen juice."

"Yeah, um, you see, Bobby, Jenn and I have a theory about that, too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims…one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer…"

"Okay."

"Basically, they were all dicks."

"So you're saying I'm a dick?" Dean asked. "And Mia too? It seems weird to call a woman a dick, if in fact she is a…"

"Dean…" Jenn said, cutting him off from rambling on.

"Anyways, it's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favor." Sam continued.

"I don't scare people…" Dean said.

"Dean, all we do is scare people."

"Okay, well, then, you both are dicks, too."

"Apparently, we're not."

"Whatever. How do we stop it?" Mia said before they would all start fighting like kids.

"We gank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up."

"You think it's Frank's wife?"

"Who knows why she killed herself, you know?"

"Okay, all of that aside, why would Mia get infected with the disease anyway? I mean, the ones infected were men, and they were dicks…why does this have to do with her?" Jenn asked, more to Mia than the boys.

"Who knows…" Mia answered. She knew and understood why she was infected.

"Hey, what are you doing waiting out here, anyway?" Sam changed the subject.

"Our room's are on the fourth floor." Dean answered. Clearly, Jenn and Sam don't make the connection. "It's…it's high."

Jenn and Sam exchange a look and have a silent conversation.

"I'll see if I can move us down to the first." Sam said.

"Thanks." Dean and Mia said.

"Sure."

Dean and Mia sit in the car, throwing the donuts in the back. Jenn peeked into the window.

"You okay?" Jenn asked Dean.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Dean answered.

Jenn nodded and stood straight and leaned against the car, waiting for Sam to get back.

_**Later**_

Later, Sam takes Mia and leaves Jenn to take care of Dean. Dean turned around in his chair as he watched Jenn, who was asleep on the couch. He turned his attention to a book about ghost sickness while the sound of the clock begins getting on his nerves. He coughs and sees some words that stick out in the book: _you're dying…again…loser_. Dean rubs his eyes, thinking that he's seeing things. As he focuses his attention to the book and sees more: _You gonna cry? Baby gonna cry?_ Finally, the sound of the ticking clock managed to get louder and louder to his ears, driving him crazy. He got up and threw it on the ground, breaking it.

Jenn immediately woke up and saw Dean stomp in the clock.

"Dean what are you doing?" Jenn asked.

"Nothing." Dean answered, stopping.

Dean walked over to the kitchenette and grabbed a beer, sitting down next to her. Just as he settled, Sam and Mia walk through the door, noticing the broken clock.

"Everything all right?" Sam asked as Dean sat drinking his beer quietly.

"Oh, yeah. Just peachy. Find anything?" Dean answered.

Sam and Mia sat down and continued.

"Yeah. Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost." Sam answered.

Sam noticed Dean scratching his arm.

"Hey. Quit picking at that."

Jenn got up and went into the kitchen. As she got back, Dean was still scratching. Jenn sat down and sprayed him with the spray bottle.

"What the hell?" Dean asked annoyed.

"If you stop scratching, I'll stop spraying you." Jenn answered.

Out of spite, Dean scratched, earning more sprays of water. He finally quit it so she would stop.

"How you guys feeling?" Sam asked.

"Awesome. It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like." Dean answered.

"Yeah."

"I'm freaking delightful." Mia answered.

"We'll keep looking." Jenn said.

Dean begins to have a coughing fit, Mia following right behind him.

"Dean…Mia? You guys okay?" Sam asked.

Dean gets up and runs to the sink while Jenn stayed behind with Mia. They both cough up something.

"What the…?" Dean asked as he cleaned the object that he coughed up.

Mia and Jenn rushed over to the boys and Mia showed the same piece.

"We've been completely ignoring the biggest clues we have…you two." Jenn said.

"I don't want to be a clue." Dean said.

"The abrasions, this…the disease, it's trying to tell us something."

"Tell us what? Wood chips?"

"Exactly." Jenn smiled.

"So what now?" Mia asked.

"Well…we can't leave you two by yourselves right now. So Dean will come with me, and Jenn will stay here with you." Sam answered.

"Oh great…" Dean sighed, going to go grab his jacket.

Jenn watched Sam and Mia as they said goodbye. She wanted so much to cry because she wished that she could remember having that same feeling Mia has for Sam, for Dean. She knew she was gonna try her hardest to get it back.

**Sam and Dean**

Dean and Sam get to the mill they've been looking for. Dean slowly begins to park and doesn't seem so sure that this place is even safe.

"I'm not going in there." Dean said, getting out of the car.

"I need back up, and you're all I've got. You're going in, Dean." Sam said as they both go around to the trunk. Dean takes a good swig of whiskey.

"Let's do this!" Dean said as he opened the trunk. "It is a little spooky, isn't it?"

Sam just went into the weapons box and grabbed what he might need. He held out Dean's gun to him.

"Oh, I'm not carrying that." Dean said, earning a look from his brother. "It could go off." Sam gave him another look. Dean then grabbed the flashlight and held it close to him with a scared but proud look. "I'll man the flashlight."

"You do that." Sam said.

**Mia and Jenn**

Jenn turned on the TV to distract Mia. Mia sat in her chair with her knees to her chest, not even paying attention to the TV.

"Mia, you okay?" Jenn asked, turning off the TV.

"No…" Mia whispered, burying her face in her knees.

"What's wrong?"

"I know why I was infected…"

"Wait, what?"

"The whole reason why I was infected."

"Okay, then what is it?"

**Sam and Dean**

The Winchester boys begin their exploring of the mill, Dean standing real close to Sam. Suddenly, the EMF goes off, causing Sam to take it out. That's when Sam noticed that Dean's hand was on his arm.

"EMF's not gonna work with me around, is it?" Dean asked.

"You don't say." Sam replied, putting the EMF back in his pocket. "Come on."

"Wait." Dean said, putting his and on Sam's chest so he would stop.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean pointed to the ground. Sam squatted down to pick up what Dean saw on the ground.

"'To Frank. Love, Jessie'. Frank O'Brien's ring." Sam said.

"What the hell was Frank doing here?" Dean asked.

"No idea.""

**Mia and Jenn**

Mia remained silent for a few minutes before she continued.

"Well, one is because of what I did…working for Gordon, you know?" Mia said.

"We know about that." Jenn replied.

"No you don't. Not all of it. My loyalties were with Gordon in fears of what he would do to me and my family. And the week I told you about it all, he asked me to kill all 3 of you…"

"But you didn't…"

"The things he was gonna make me do to you guys… And I was gonna do it too, but I couldn't."

"The important thing is that you didn't."

"There's something else…"

"Okay…"

**Sam and Dean**

The boys continue on exploring the building when they suddenly hear the sound of rustling from a locker or something. Entering the room, it was in fact lockers. Sam got closer to the locker, gun aimed and Dean pointing the flashlight. Sam counted to 3 quietly before opening up the locker door. 2 things happened: 1. The only thing that came out of the locker was a kitten. 2. Dean screamed like no other…but a girl covers it pretty well. His scream lasted for about a good 15 seconds, before he calmed down. Sam stood there looking at Dean like…wow…

"That was scary!" Dean said with a smile.

Sam doesn't answer so he just left.

**Mia and Jenn**

"Everything I told you about the crossroads demon was a lie…well, not everything." Mia said.

"What are you talking about?" Jenn asked.

"You remember how we got one of the 7 deadly sins from one devil's trap to another?"

"Oh no, Mia…"

"Yeah. I took him somewhere abandoned…Jenn, I tortured the crap out of him, full on knowing that there was someone else in there…I just didn't care. I knew that whatever I did hurt him, but hurt his human host as well. I just…."

"Just what?"

"Wanted you and Dean back. I missed you both and I needed you guys. Without you two, and without Sam…it was tough and I felt that if I didn't have any of you…I would just die…"

Jenn walked over to her sister and held her as she cried.

**Sam and Dean**

The boys continue their search as they arrive in another room.

"Luther Garland." Sam said after finding an employee's card.

Dean went towards a desk and he finds a portrait of a woman.

"Hey, this is, uh…this is Frank's wife." Dean said, unfolding the article about Jessie.

"Plot thickens…"

"Yeah…But into what?"

Dean takes the sheet where the portrait is drawn and it accidentally tears. Suddenly the mill starts, which, of course, makes Dean jump. He sweeps the room with his flashlight and notices the presence of a man in a corner. Seeing Dean's expression, Sam turns around and immediately points his gun at the man.

"Hey!" Sam called to the man.

Sam turned to see if Dean was still there cause he didn't see the flashlight. What Sam saw was Dean running away as fast as he can. Sam shook his head and turned toward the man who is advancing on him. He shot the rock salt, causing the spirit to disintegrate. Sam then runs to join Dean, who's hiding behind the car with a bottle of whiskey.

"Guess we got the right place." Sam said, showing Dean the card.

They got in the impala and headed back to the motel. They let Jenn and Mia know what was going on. They all got dressed in their FBI suits and headed back to the police station.

"This is the Garland file." The sheriff deputy Linus said, handing the file to Jenn and Sam.

"Thanks." Jenn said.

"Are they…drunk?" He asked after seeing Mia and Dean, sitting down looking a little unsteady.

"No. Deputy, according to this, Luther Garland's cause of death was physical trauma. What does that mean?" Sam answered.

"The guy died 20 years ago…before my time. Sorry."

"Then can we talk to the sheriff?"

"Um, he's out sick today."

"Well, if you see him, will you have him call us? We're staying at the Bluebird. Mind if I take this?" Jenn asked. Linus nodded yes, and Jenn and Sam motioned for Dean and Mia to go.

Dean and Mia looked at each other and went over to Linus' desk.

"Know what? We think you're awesome." Dean said.

"Thanks." Linus answered with a confused smile. "Um, y…you too, I guess."

Dean and Mia smiled causing Sam and Jenn to get their siblings and walk out.

_**Later**_

The four head to an elderly's home to find out more about Luther Garland. Who knows him better than his own brother, right? As they're walking down the hallway, Dean and Mia jump as they run into an old lady.

"This isn't gonna work. Come on, these badges are fake. What if we get busted? We could go to jail." Dean said.

"He's right guys." Mia said.

"Guys, shh! Calm down. Deep breath, okay?" Sam said with the two taking a breath. "There. You feel better?"

Dean shook his head no, and Mia looked at Sam and Jenn with worried eyes.

"Just come on. Don't scratch." Sam said as they entered the room.

"Mr. Garland. Hi. Um, I'm agent Tyler. They are agents Perry, Burkhart and Forman. FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your brother Luther." Sam said.

"Let me see some I.D." Mr. Garland asked, causing Dean and Mia to immediately look anxious.

"Certainly." Jenn said as Sam made Dean and Mia understand that they had to take theirs out too.

"Those are real." Mia said, causing Dean to nod, while Mr. Garland was looking at the badges.

"Obviously." Dean added.

Sam and Jenn clear their throats for both of them to shut up, but they don't get the message.

"I mean, who would pretend to be an FBI agent, huh? That's just nutty." Dean continued, causing Sam to stomp on his foot so he would shut up.

"What do you want to know?" Mr. Garland asked.

"Uh, well…" Jenn said, sitting down and opening the file. "According to this, your brother Luther died of physical trauma. You don't agree?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, then, what would you call it?" Mia asked.

"Don't matter what an old man thinks."

"Mr. Garland...We're just trying to get the truth on your brother...Please." Sam said.

"Everybody was scared of Luther. They called him a monster. He was too big, too mean-looking. Just too different. Didn't matter he was the kindest man I ever knew. Didn't matter he'd never hurt no one. A lot of people failed Luther. I was one of them. I was a widower with three youngs, and I told myself there was nothing I could do."

"Mr. Garland, um...Do you recognize this woman?" Sam showed him the portrait found at the mill.

"It's Jessie O'Brien. Her man, Frank, killed Luther."

"How do you know that?" Mia asked.

"Everybody knows. They just don't talk about it. Jessie was a receptionist at the mill. She was always real nice to Luther, and he had a crush on her. But Frank didn't like it. And when Jessie went missing, Frank was sure that Luther had done something to her. Turns out the old gal killed herself, but Frank didn't know that. They found Luther with a chain wrapped around his neck. He was dragged up and down the stretch outside that plant till he was past dead."

"And O'Brien was never arrested?" Dean asked.

"I screamed to every cop in town. They didn't want to look into Frank. He was a pillar of the community. My brother was just the town freak."

"You must have hated Frank O'Brien." Sam said.

"I did for a long time, but…life's too short for hate, son. And Frank wasn't thinking straight. His wife had vanished. He was terrified. A damn shame he had to put Luther through the same, but...that's fear. It spreads and spreads."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Garland." Jenn said as they began to leave.

They all walk out towards the impala.

"Now we know what these are…road rash, and I'm guessing Luther swallowed some wood chips when he was being dragged down that road." Dean said.

"Makes sense. You're both experiencing his death in slow motion." Jenn said.

"Yeah, well, not slow enough, huh? Say we burn some bones and get us healthy." Mia said.

"Mia, it won't be that easy." Sam said.

"No, no. It'll be that easy…Why wouldn't it be that easy?"

"Luther was road-hauled. His body was ripped to pieces. He was probably scattered all over that road. There's no way we're gonna find all the remains."

"You're kidding me." Dean said.

"Look, we'll just have to figure something else out." Jenn said.

"You know what? Screw this."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dean. Come on." Sam said.

"No, I mean, come on, Sam. What are we doing?!" Dean asked.

"We're hunting a ghost." Jenn answered for Sam.

"A ghost…exactly. Who does that?!" Mia said.

"The 4 of us."

"Us?! Right. And that there, guys…that is exactly why our lives suck. I mean, come on. We hunt monsters! What the hell?! I mean, normal people, they see a monster, and they run. But not us. No, no, no. We, we search out things that want to kill us. Yeah? Huh? Or eat us! You know who does that? Crazy people! We...are insane!" Mia continued, Dean nodding his head with every sentence in agreement.

"You know, and then there's the bad diner food and then the skivvy motel rooms and then the truck-stop waitress with the bizarre rash." Dean added. Jenn tilted her head, wondering about when the whole truck stop waitress happened. "I mean, who wants this life, Sam? Huh? Seriously?! Do you and Jenn actually like being stuck in a car with me eight hours a day, every single day?! I don't think so! I know Mia doesn't! I mean, I drive too fast, and I listen to the same five albums over and over and over again, and…and…and I sing along. I'm annoying, I know that. And you…you're gassy!" Dean said to Sam. "You eat half a burrito, and you get toxic! I mean, you know what?" Dean threw his car keys to Sam. "You can forget it." And he starts walking away, Mia deciding to follow.

"Whoa, Dean. Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Stay away from me Sam, okay? Cause I am done with it. I'm done with the monsters and…and…and the hellhounds and the ghost sickness and the damn apocalypse. I'm out. I'm done. Quit."

"Me too." Mia said, following him.

Sam and Jenn exchange a look and a sigh. They both get into the car and start to look for Dean and Mia.

_**Later**_

About an hour later, Sam and Jenn walk through the door to see Dean sitting on the couch out of breath and Mia drinking water in the kitchen.

"We looked everywhere for you two. How the hell did you get here?" Jenn asked.

"Ran. What do we do now? We got less than four hours on the clock." Dean said as everyone sat down. "We're gonna die, guys."

"Yeah, you are. And Dean, you're going back." Sam said.

"Back?" Dean asked.

"Downstairs, Dean. Hell. It's about damn time, too. Truth is, you and Mia, have been a real pain in mine and Jenn's asses."

Dean and Mia exchange a look when their eyes become blurred. They both notice that Sam's eyes became yellow and Jenn's became white. They both make a move to Sam and Jenn, but Sam raised his hand pinned the two against the wall.

"No! You two get out of them, you evil sons of bitches!" Dean shouted, causing Sam and Jenn to laugh.

"No one's possessing us, Dean. This is what we're going to become." Sam said as he and Jenn walked up to the two.

"No, that's not true." Mia said.

"It is Mia. This is what we want to become. There's nothing you can do about it." Jenn said.

Sam and Jenn's eyes turn to their colors again and they both grab on by their throats.

"Hey, hey, hey, guys." Sam said, as he and Jenn try to calm them down.

"Hey, Dean. Mia." Jenn said.

Dean and Mia look around and realized that they were hallucinating.

_**Next Morning**_

"Alright, Bobby said he'd meet us at the mill." Sam said as everyone got dressed.

"Okay, let's head out." Jenn said.

Sam and Mia walked out the door. Before Jenn could leave, she noticed Dean wasn't moving.

"Dean…" Jenn called to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dean said.

"What?"

"I can't… I just wanna stay here, please."

"Okay, I'll stay with you."

"No, go with them."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

Dean got up and walked over to Jenn and put his hand gently on her arm.

"Go. I'll be fine." Dean said.

Jenn sadly nodded and began to walk away. She knew what he was doing. He didn't think he was gonna make it again, and he didn't want anyone there to see it. When Jenn looked into his eyes, she remembered then and there exactly why she fell in love with him. The problem was, she remembered why she did, but she didn't remember what it felt like.

"Hey." Dean said, stopping Jenn from walking out the door.

"Yeah?" Jenn replied.

Dean then walked over to her and kissed her.

"I want you to know that I know." Dean said.

"Know what?" Jenn asked.

"The real reason why you're divorcing me."

"How…Dean…"

"I heard you when you were telling Mia. Sam was too busy on his computer, and I was cleaning some guns. The walls were thin, so if you listened hard enough, you can hear anything."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Dean."

"It's okay. I know you may not feel the same way, but, I'll always love you."

Jenn searched his eyes and saw the truth in them. She gently kissed him, silently letting him know that she was gonna try. They pulled away and she walked out the door.

_**Later**_

"Howdy, Sam. Mia, Jenn." Bobby said as they joined him.

"Hey, Bobby. Hey, thanks for coming so quick." Sam said.

"Where's Dean?"

"Uh…Home sick." Jenn answered.

"So, have the hallucinations started yet?"

"Yeah, a few hours ago." Mia answered.

"How we doing on time?"

"We saw the coroner about 8:00 a.m. Monday morning, so, uh…just under two hours. What about you? You find anything?" Sam answered.

"This, uh, encyclopedia of spirits dates to the Edo period." Bobby said, giving the book to Sam.

"You can read Japanese?" Sam was surprised when Bobby spoke to him in Japanese. "Guess so, show-off."

"Anyway, this book lists a kind of ghost that could be our guy. It, uh, infects people with fear. It's called a buruburu."

"It say how to kill it?" Jenn asked.

"Same as usual: burn the remains."

"Wonderful. Uh…is there a plan B?" Mia asked.

"Well, the buruburu is born of fear. Hell, it _is_ fear. And the lore says we can kill it with fear."

"So we have to scare a ghost to death?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much."

"How the hell we gonna do that?"

_**Moments Later**_

"So, uh, just ride out the trip, okay? You're…you're gonna be fine. We got a plan." Jenn said to Dean on the phone.

"_What is it_?" Dean asked.

"Uh, just a good plan, alright? Hang in there." Jenn said, hanging up.

"This is a terrible plan." Mia said, her arms folded, afraid to get near the shotgun in Bobby's hands.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam said.

"I know I said, "scare the ghost to death", but this?" Bobby said.

"Hey, you got a better idea, I'm listening."

Everyone exchanged a look. Bobby stood with Mia while Sam and Jenn enter the mill.

**Dean**

As Dean began to calm down, he heard dogs barking. The door began to rattle just like it would if a hellhound was on the other side. Dean ran and hid behind the armchair, but as soon as the door stopped, it turns out it was just the sheriff busting down the door.

"Sheriff? What are you doing?" Dean asked, seeing the gun in his hand.

"Why are you looking into Luther Garland's death?" The sheriff asked.

"Hey, hey, you're…you're sick…" Dean said as he saw the sleeves of his shirt covered with blood. "You're sick. You're sick, alright? Just…just like me, okay? You got to relax."

Instead of listening to Dean, the sheriff hit him.

"Frank O'Brien was my friend. So he made a mistake. So I didn't bust him. So what?" The sheriff said. "And you're gonna bring me down over that?! No, sir."

As he points his revolver at Dean, Dean goes for the gun and they fight for it. Dean, who is still subject to hallucinations, sees the sheriff's eyes turn black, so he pushed him with everything he had, the sheriff collapsing on the coffee table.

"Get away from me!" The sheriff shouts as his heart attack begins to kick in.

"Al, you got to calm down!" Dean yelled.

"Step back!" Al said before dying.

**Bobby and Mia**

"Any luck?" Bobby asked over the walkie-talkie.

"_I don't know what's wrong, Bobby. Last time he came right at us. It's almost like he's, uh…Like he's scared_…" Sam said from the other side.

"Great…" Mia said angrily, scratching her arm.

"So now what?" Bobby asked.

"_I guess we gotta make him_ _angry_." Sam's voice said.

Bobby looked over to Mia, who began to look more and more anxious by the minute, was scratching her arm.

"Stop scratching, Mia." Bobby said.

"I can't Bobby. It itches." Mia replied.

She began looking around to get her mind off her arm. She looked out her window and saw the host the crossroads demon possessed.

"Bobby…" Mia whispered in a panic.

**Sam and Jenn**

As Sam finished his conversation with Bobby he began to grab the pictures of Jessie.

"What are you doing, Sam?" Jenn asked.

"Rip these pictures. This made him mad last time and he came after me." Sam replied.

Jenn grabbed some pictures and began to rip them up.

"Hey, Luther! Come on, Luther! Where the hell are you?" Sam yelled throughout the mill.

Something began to work because the mill started.

"What are you waiting for?" Jenn shouted.

Sam and Jenn turn around to see Luther. He quickly grabbed them by their shirt collars…

**Dean**

Dean sat on the bed in the room, scratching his arm, which continues to get worse. He keeps hearing Sam's words: "_You're going back. It's about damn time, too_". He also continues to hear the barking and the ticking of his watch. He sees the Holy Bible on the floor and picked it up, holding it close, muttering a small prayer of forgiveness.

"Hi, Dean." A voice said from behind him.

Dean turned around and saw the last little girl he remembered Lilith possessing, with her white eyes, sitting next to him.

"Oh, no. No." Dean said.

"Yes. It's me. Lilith. Oh, I missed you so much." Lilith said, eyes turning back normal and hugging him. "It's time to go back now."

"You…you are not real!" Dean yelled, standing up.

"What's the matter, Dean? Don't you remember all the fun you had down there? You do remember. 4 months is like 40 years in hell. Like doggy years. And you remember every second." She adds as Dean's chest starts hurting.

"You are not real."

"It doesn't matter." Lilith said as her eyes turn white again. "You're still gonna die. You're still gonna burn."

"Why me? Why'd I get infected?"

"Silly goose. You know why, Dean. Listen to your heart."

"What?"

Lilith then continues to repeat "baboum, baboum, baboum" as Dean's heart began to give out.

**Sam and Jenn**

Sam and Jenn were thrown across the room by Luther, who continues to manhandle the two. As they plan was supposed to go, Sam grabbed the chain that was hidden under the dirt and wrapped it around Luther's neck.

**Bobby and Mia**

"Mia, I don't see it." Bobby said.

"Bobby, go. Drive, now." Mia begged.

"I can't. Not until Sam gives the word, you know that. You need to calm down, its not real. You can fight this."

Just before Mia could say anything, she grabbed at her chest, signaling that she was finally going through her heart attack.

"Bobby, punch it!" Sam yelled from inside the mill.

Bobby immediately started the impala and drove. Luther's spirit is dragged on the road like he was when Frank killed him. Once the spirit's wasted, Mia gasped in a big breath, coughing a little.

**Dean**

As Lilith keeps going, Dean's hallucinations immediately stop. He was able to breath again and he looked around, noticing the scratches on his skin gone.

_**Later**_

"So you guys rode off a ghost with a chain?" Dean asked, handing everyone a beer and Bobby turning down his.

"Iron chain etched with a spell word." Sam said.

"Hmm. Now, that's a new one."

"It was what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal, though." Jenn said.

"On the upside, Dean and I are still alive, so, uh, go, team." Mia said.

"Yeah. How you feeling, by the way?" Sam asked Dean and Mia.

"Fine." They say in unison.

"You sure, guys? Cause this line of work can get awful scary." Bobby said.

"I'm fine." Mia said.

"I'm fine. You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything." Dean said.

"Aww." Sam and Jenn say to each other.

"He's adorable." Bobby added, laughing. "I got to get out of here. You guys drive safe."

"You too, Bobby." Mia said, thanking him before he left.

"So, uh...So, what did you see? Near the end, I mean." Sam asked Dean. Jenn had an idea of what Mia saw.

"Oh, besides a cop beating my ass?" Dean asked.

"Seriously." For a short instant, Dean saw a yellow gleam in his brother's eyes.

"Howler monkeys. Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me."

"Right."

"No, no, just the usual stuff, Sammy. None that I couldn't handle."

"All right… What about you, Mia?"

"Nothing, really…just jacked up versions of family…you know…" Mia lied.

Jenn looked at Mia and nodded, knowing full well that what Mia told her was gonna be a secret. There was an awkward silence between the four hunters.

"So, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hungry." Jenn said, small smile on her face.

Ok y'all. That's actually a lot written!! I write my story using Microsoft Word, and im usually at like…18 pages or so. This chapter was 28 pages!!! So, I really hope you guys enjoyed this!! More to come soon!!

xoxo

Marina 


	8. It's The Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

Alright, I'm back with another chapter for all of you!!! I wanna dedicate this chapter to my dear friend Patricia, who writes 'Chronicles of a Demon Hunter' with me. She's been so patient with me and my busy life whenever I don't put up chapters as fast as I used to. 

So Patricia, my dear, this is for you!!!

Dean and Jenn were sitting in their room. After a good breakfast they had, they needed to relax a bit. Dean sat watching TV while Jenn was looking on her laptop for a new hunt. They had bought Jenn her own laptop after breakfast so if there is a hunt, it can be found twice as fast.

"What?" Dean asked her.

"Huh?" Jenn replied.

"I said, 'what?'"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jenn, you've been looking back and forth between the monitor and me for an hour now. What is it?"

"Nothing…"

"It would be nothing if something wasn't bugging you."

Jenn nodded, knowing that he knows her like the back of his hand. She motioned for Dean to sit down in front of her at the table. Dean got up and turned off the TV and sat.

"Dean, what happened back there…" Jenn started.

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"You were supposed to die."

"What?" Dean asked in surprise.

"In my vision, you and Mia were supposed to die; Sam or I weren't supposed to get to the spirit in time."

"So…"

Dean couldn't finish. He didn't know what to say.

"So you don't know what this means?" Jenn asked.

"No…" Dean answered.

"This means that my entire vision could be wrong. That I might not become evil or Alastair might stay in hell where he belongs. Dean, this might mean that everything is gonna be okay."

Dean looked at her after realizing what she said.

"So, what's supposed to happen if Alastair walks among us?" Dean asked.

"Nothing good…for you especially." Jenn answered.

"Why just me?"

"You're on his shit list."

"Why?"

"For leaving unexpectedly. Quoting him, 'You had such promise'. And he wanted you to stay."

Dean looked at his hands, playing with the ring on his right ring finger.

"I'm guessing you know about that too huh?" Dean asked.

"I know about everything you did and went through in hell, Dean."

"And?"

"And, what?"

"You're not gonna yell at me? Hate me for anything that I've done?"

Dean got up from the table and began pacing back and forth while he waited for her to lay it on him.

"No." Jenn answered.

"What?" Dean asked surprised.

"I said no."

"Jenn, you saw it. Everything. And you're gonna sit there and tell me that you're not gonna yell at me or something?"

"That's exactly what I was gonna tell you. I just remembered recently, Dean. When I woke up, I only had bits and pieces of the vision. The ones I remember after I woke up were the big important ones. But little by little, things keep coming back to me. But the major stuff in hell, I remembered a few days ago."

Dean sat down again and looked at the table.

"So, why is it just me? Why not you?" Dean asked, getting back on the subject of Alastair.

"Because when you made that deal and pulled me back, I wasn't there long enough to endure what you did." Jenn answered.

"Why won't you just say it?" Dean said, pacing again.

"Say what?"

"Just the specifics. What I went through down there, everything I did?"

"Because…why would I want you wanna remember?" Jenn asked close to tears.

Dean stopped and looked at her with sadness in his eyes. She wasn't trying to make him remember so much by using very descriptive words or anything. He realized how much she wanted him to forget by her making that exact statement. Before Dean could say anything, there was a knock on the door which interrupted him.

Jenn stood up and walked over to the door and opened it revealing Sam and Mia.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jenn asked.

"Can we talk?" Mia asked.

"Um…I'm not sure right now is a good time."

"It's important."

Jenn stood aside and opened the door further so Sam and Mia could walk in. They both sat down at the table.

"You might wanna sit for this." Sam said to Jenn and Dean.

Jenn and Dean exchanged glances before they sat down.

"Tori and Dawn called…" Mia said.

"Are the kids okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, they're fine…"

"Okay…"

"They told us that Alex is showing signs of abilities."

Jenn got up and started packing.

"We're leaving…now." Jenn said.

Everyone went to start packing, knowing that they shouldn't try talking Jenn out of leaving.

_**Later**_

Dean parked in the driveway to Tori's house. Jenn got out of the car before Dean even turned off the engine. Everyone followed her and knocked on the door. Tori answered the door, showing a look of shock as she saw Dean and Jenn. Everyone hugged each other.

"But…how…" Tori started.

"Long story." Mia said.

Tori led everyone to the living room, where Dawn, Isabella and Alex were.

"Mama, Dada." Isabella said as Dawn passed her over.

Isabella is now 8 months old. Dawn and Tori had been teaching her how to say 'Mama and Dada'. She hasn't quite got the walking down, but she was trying.

Mia took her daughter and hugged her, receiving a hug back. She passed her over to Sam, who also got a hug from his baby.

Jenn and Dean hugged Dawn, who was also in surprise to see them up and walking. Jenn picked up Alex, who was playing with the blocks on the floor. Before she hugged him, Alex smiled at his mother. Jenn held him close, holding in tears as she did so. She never believed that she would be able to do this again. Sniffling, she passed him over to Dean.

"Hey, little man." Dean said when Alex smiled at his daddy.

As Dean pulled him into a hug, he smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks. Alex is now 6 months old, working as hard as Isabella did learning to call Jenn and Dean 'mama and dada'.

After a while of catching up, Alex and Isabella fell asleep in their father's arms. They laid them down and began to get serious.

"You know, Tori and I kept pictures of you guys. You remember those pictures from both your weddings? Well, Mia gave us some copies that Jo gave her from Jenn and Dean's wedding. And we've been showing those to them everyday. And every night before they go to bed, we always decided to tell them stories about all four of you. How you all were out trying to save the world…to make it safer for them." Dawn said.

"Thank you for taking care of them guys." Sam said.

"We would do anything for those two. So, you're more than welcome." Tori said.

"So…why do you think Alex has abilities?" Jenn asked.

"Jenn, we know he has them."

"How do you know?"

"There are times he throws tantrums and gets mad like all kids do. But last week, he got upset and the lamp shook. We saw it as nothing until he got mad again yesterday and that same lamp flew across the room. He's a telekinetic." Dawn answered.

Jenn and Dean sighed and looked at each other.

"So what do you think?" Dean asked Jenn in a hushed voice.

"It's possible." Jenn answered back.

"What about Izzie?" Dean asked, using his new nick name for Isabella.

"Nothing yet. But then again, we didn't find that surprising." Dawn said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because. Isabella came from Mia's womb. Alex came from Jenn's. Alex is more connected to Jenn than Bella is to Sam. He's going to take after Jenn more than Bella would after Sam as far as blood. Both babies have more blood from their mother's than their fathers." Tori said.

"Wow, that was a very well educated answer." Dean said with a smile.

"I didn't go to medical school for a few years for nothing."

Everyone at the table smiled. Dean turned to Jenn.

"We can get through this." Dean whispered to her.

"I know." Jenn whispered back. She turned her attention to the rest. "Tori, Dawn, thanks for putting up with his tantrums. When I know that I can, I'll help him keep his abilities in check."

_**Moments Later**_

Everyone around the table was still talking and laughing. Sam, Jenn, Mia and Dean told Dawn and Tori about the hunts they've been on in since Dean and Jenn came back. As they were laughing, Jenn began to hold her head, trying to smile and ignore the pain surging through.

"Hey, you okay?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jenn said.

Everyone turned their eyes towards Jenn.

"You sure?" Dean asked, putting his hand on her elbow.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go to Alex's room and lie down."

Just as Jenn got up, she fell to her knees, clutching at her head.

"Jenn!" Everyone said as they rushed to her side.

About a moment later, she let go of her head and looked up.

"Jenn, did you just have a vision?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Jenn answered, in a state of surprise and pain. She turned towards Sam. "Now I know how you felt when you had them."

"What did you see?" Mia asked.

"Ummm…this guy died after choking on some razorblades in candy. Then, there was this other guy. It was almost as if he were possessed. Then I saw Castiel. And that's it."

"Alright. Then we look around for anyone who's died choking on razorblades. Best bet is that there is no way we're gonna find him in time without having any key clues to his location." Dawn said.

"Finally the hunter instinct in you has kicked in." Mia said.

"What I'd like to know is why I'm having visions in the first place. Sam's only had visions when they tied to the Yellow Eyed Demon." Jenn said.

"Well, you did have a long ass vision while you were in your coma. It's possible you carried them with you." Dean said.

"But I don't wanna have visions." Jenn pouted.

"Looks like you don't have a choice, Santos." Sam smiled.

_**2 days later**_

"I found it!" Mia exclaimed as she stood up from her chair.

"Talk to us." Dean said.

"Luke Wallace died yesterday after eating candy filled with razorblades. There was 1 lodged in his throat, 1 in his stomach, and two on the floor."

"How could he swallow 4 razorblades?" Jenn asked.

"It's a mystery to me."

"How did you find it?"

"Well, it's in the local paper, which also publishes their stories online."

"What town?"

_**Later**_

Dean, Jenn, Sam and Mia said goodbye to their kids, and also to Dawn and Tori. They all got into the impala and Jenn's car (Bobby left it with the girls last month) and headed towards their next case. One where…well…they don't even know has any supernatural credibility, but Jenn's vision was good enough for all of them. Since the town wasn't far away, they figured they would leave now, which was 9 am. The day they leave, is the day before Halloween.

_**That Afternoon**_

As Dean and Jenn inspect the kitchen while Sam and Mia question the victim's wife.

"Now, how many razorblades did they find?" Sam asked.

"Two on the floor, one in his stomach, and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them. How is that even possible?" Mrs. Wallace answered as Dean opened the oven. "The candy was never in the oven."

"We just have to be thorough, Mrs. Wallace." Jenn said because Dean couldn't think of anything to tell her.

"Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?" Mia asked.

"No. I mean, I don't know. I don't think so." Mrs. Wallace added.

As Dean and Jenn continue to look around, Dean notices the refrigerator has been moved.

"I just...I can't believe it. You hear urban legends about this stuff, but it actually happens?" Mrs. Wallace continued.

"More than you might imagine." Sam replied while Dean discreetly showed him a hex bag from behind the fridge. "Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies?"

"Enemies?"

"Anyone who might have held a grudge against him?" Mia added.

"What do you mean?"

"Co-workers. Neighbors…Maybe a woman."

"Are you suggesting an affair?"

"Is it possible?"

"No! No, Luke would never…

"I'm very sorry. We just have to consider all possibilities."

"If someone wanted to kill my husband, don't you think they'd find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he _might_ eat?"

_**Later**_

At the hotel, Sam and Mia are doing research on the content of the hex bag when Dean and Jenn enter the room eating candy.

"Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" Sam asked.

"It's Halloween, man." Dean said, eating another one.

"Yeah. For us, every day is Halloween." Mia said.

"Don't be a downer. Anything interesting?" Dean said as he sat next to them.

"Well, we're on a witch-hunt, that's for sure. But this isn't your typical hex bag."

"No?" Jenn asked.

"Goldthread. An herb that's been extinct for 200 years. And this is Celtic, he says showing some kind of coin, and I don't mean some new age knock-off. Looks like the real deal. Like 600-years-old real. And, uh...That…" Sam said as Dean held an object in his hand "…is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby."

"Oh, gross." Dean said, dropping it on the table.

"Relax, man. It's, like, at least 100 years old."

"Oh, right, like that makes it better? Witches, man. They're so freaking skeevy." Jenn said.

"Yeah. Well, it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice than we've ever dealt with before, that's for sure. What about you guys? Find anything on the victim?"

"This Luke Wallace. He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy. I can't find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead."

_**That Night**_

The police scanner that the four hunters kept went off, sending them to a scene. Supposedly, a girl was bobbing for apples when the water suddenly boiled up, killing her.

As soon as they get there, Dean sees a girl who's being questioned by a police officer.

"I got this one." Dean said.

"Two words: jail bait." Jenn said.

"I would never."

"Uh huh… I'll go with you so you don't do anything stupid."

As Dean and Jenn go talk to the girl, Sam and Mia begin to search the room.

"You know, it's just so weird. I mean, the water in the tub…It wasn't hot. I had just been in there myself." The girl named Tracy explained to the policeman.

"Your friend didn't happen to know a man named Luke Wallace?" Dean asked her. "Agents Seger and Adams. FBI." He added as he and Jenn show their badges causing the officer to walk away.

"Um, who's Luke Wallace?" Tracy asked.

"He died yesterday." Jenn said.

"I don't know who that is."

After he answer, Sam and Mia walk up to them and show them the hex bag.

_**Back at the Motel**_

"I don't get it both of these vics are squeaky-clean. There was no reason for wicked-bitch payback." Jenn said as she looked through the victim's files.

"Maybe cause it's not about that." Mia said.

"Wow! Insightful." Dean said.

"Maybe this witch isn't working a grudge. Maybe they're working a spell. Check this out." Mia continued, showing the other 3 in room an excerpt from the book she was reading. "Three blood sacrifices over three days. The last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest." Celtic calendar. The final day of the final harvest is October 31st."

"Halloween? Jenn asked.

"Exactly."

"What exactly are the, uh, blood sacrifices for?"

"Well, uh, if she's right, this witch is summoning a demon. And not just any demon. Samhain." Sam said.

"Are we supposed to be impressed?" Dean asked.

"Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believed that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was thinnest between the living and the dead. And it was Samhain's night. I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago."

"Wonderful." Jenn said as she began to pace.

"So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck." Dean continued.

"Exactly. Only now, instead of demons and blood orgies, Halloween is all about kids, candy, and costumes." Mia said.

"Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?"

"Dean, this is serious."

"I am serious."

"We're talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every 600 years."

"And the 600-year marker rolls around…"

"Tomorrow night." Jenn finished for her sister.

"Naturally. Well, it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon."

"That's cause he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own." Sam said.

"Raising what, exactly?" Dean asked.

"Dark, evil crap and lots of it. They follow him around like the friggin Pied Piper."

"So we're talking ghosts."

"Yeah."

"Zombies?"

"Mm-Hmm."

"Leprechauns?" Dean joked.

"Dean…" Jenn started.

"Those little dudes are scary. Small hands."

"Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls. This sucker keeps on going, by night's end, we are talking every awful thing we've ever seen, everything we fight all in one place." Mia said.

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse." Jenn finished again.

"Exactly."

"Great."

Jenn sighed and grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"For a walk." Jenn answered as she walked out the door.

Dean sighed and grabbed his jacket, following Jenn.

"Jenn, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Dean said as he caught up to her.

"What do you want, Dean?" Jenn asked rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Why is it every single time I wanna take a walk or something, everyone assumes there's always something wrong with me?"

"Because, usually you do this when there's something wrong. Jenn…I'm just asking you to talk to me."

"Yeah well, anytime I wanted you to talk to me, you didn't."

"Jenn, please don't throw this back at me…" Dean said, trying to keep his cool.

"So technically, the reason why I bottle everything up inside is because of you. It's your fault I'm like this." Jenn said angrily.

Jenn continued to walk, leaving Dean dumbfounded.

"No, you know what, it isn't my fault that you're like this." Dean said, unable to control his anger anymore.

"Oh yeah, how is it not your fault?" Jenn matched his tone, walking back to him to continue their fight.

"What happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Jenn said as she continued to get angrier and angrier.

"Ever since I came back and you woke up, you became different. The way you're acting, this isn't you."

"Really, then who am I then, Dean?"

"From how I remember it, whenever we fight, you're becoming more and more like your father."

Jenn walked up to him and punched him in the face.

"Don't you ever compare me to my father. Ever." Jenn yelled.

Dean checked his lip to make sure there was no blood and continued.

"You know how many times we fought the year before the deal was up? Once or twice. You know how much we've fought in the last month?" Dean asked, keeping control of his anger.

"Why don't you tell me then, Winchester." Jenn said, anger still present in her voice.

"We've fought 18 times. 18, Jenn."

"Why are you even counting?"

"My point is that, maybe divorcing you is the right thing for both of us. Because if we continue doing what we're doing, things will get worse and worse, making the divorce nastier with each argument." Dean said, his voice shaking.

"Dean…" Jenn said, her voice softening.

Dean just put his hand up and turned to walk away.

"You know what, fine then Winchester. I'm have never been happier to not remember how much I loved you. Come end of this case, I'm leaving." Jenn yelled after him.

After Jenn yelled, Dean stopped in his tracks, those words cutting through him like a knife. After a moment, he continued to walk away, his heart breaking more and more with each step.

**Jenn**

Jenn walked to the closest bar and immediately began to drink. She sat there and replayed the fight in her head.

She knew that Dean was right about everything.

She knew that she was the cause of all 18 fights because she continued to shut him out and find ways to blame him for everything wrong with her.

She knew that the words coming out of her mouth in those fights were somewhat similar to what her father would say. When she hit Dean, she became her father.

She knew that Dean had a right to say everything he said.

She knew that she was the bad guy in the relationship that began to fall apart the moment she woke up from her coma.

The reason why she was upset in the first place: the vision she had during the coma was back on track. If she could help it, she won't let Samhain rise. The rise of Samhain is one of the 66 seals that Lilith would break to bring on the apocalypse. She knew that she couldn't let Sam, Dean and Mia know that. Otherwise, things could become more stressful than it already is.

**Dean**

Dean walked through the door and put his jacket on the table.

"Dean?" Sam said.

Dean didn't pay any attention and continued his walk to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and turned on the water. Tears fell from his eyes as he splashed the water on his face.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam and Mia exchanged a look as Dean closed the door behind him. They knew that Jenn and Dean got into a fight. But they didn't know the extent of the damage from it.

"I'll stay here, you go and find Jenn." Mia said to her husband.

Sam nodded and kissed Mia on her forehead before grabbing his jacket and walking out.

Mia walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it lightly.

"Dean?" Mia said. She waited for an answer and didn't get one. "Dean, Sam left and it's just me. Can you open the door?"

Mia sighed as she didn't receive an answer. She gave up and walked over to the bed, sitting down.

**Sam**

Sam drove around looking for Jenn and found nothing. He didn't know where she could possibly be before he came to his senses and turned around. He looked for any bars close to the motel.

**Mia**

Mia put her head in her hands. This wasn't supposed to happen. When she came to her senses, she felt the bed next to her dip. She looked up and saw Dean silently sitting next to her.

"Dean…" Mia started.

"I screwed up…big time." Dean said quietly.

"How?"

"We fought…and I was stupid enough to compared her to her father…and she punched me."

"What?!" Mia raised her voice.

"Mia, its not a big deal."

"Yeah it is, Dean. Okay so you compared her to Jeremy ok. She was turning into him in the first place. But hitting you was the moment her full transition into Jeremy was in effect." Mia paced.

"Please…don't talk about her like that." Dean whispered.

Mia said nothing and sat down next to him.

"She said that she was happy she didn't love me. And when this case is done, she was gonna leave…" Dean continued.

Before Dean could continue, Mia grabbed him and Dean buried his face into her shoulder, crying. That's when she realized how much he really did love her. If he cried over this, he loved her and something like that would never change. It's just the fact that he's losing her again that hurts him so much.

**Sam**

Sam got out of the impala and walked into the 3rd bar he found close to the motel. He carefully scanned the place when his eyes landed on Jenn. He walked over to her, Jenn trying to hold her head in her hands while resting her elbows on the counter. If she couldn't do that, she was obviously drunk.

"Jenny?" Sam said.

"Sammy!" Jenn gasped with a smile. "Hey everyone, Sam's here!" She said to no one in particular.

"Jenn, you're drunk. Let's go back to the motel."

"No, no, no. Sam, have a drink with me." She slurred.

"You've had enough Jenn, come on."

Jenn gave up and allowed herself to be led out of the bar by Sam. As they walked outside, Jenn stumbled almost falling if it wasn't for Sam catching her. She grabbed onto him and laughed.

"Sam, you know what? You're such a great friend." Jenn said as Sam picked her up bridal style and carried her to the impala.

"Yeah, thank you." Sam said, trying to go along with her.

"You're so kind, and thoughtful, and caring…and so sexy…" She continued to slur.

Sam said nothing as he set her in the car. He started the engine and headed to the nearest diner so he could sober her up with some coffee.

"I swear, I should have ended up with you instead of Dean." Jenn continued her slurring spree.

"You don't mean that." Sam said.

"Yes I do. I really do cause you take care of me when I'm drunk like this." Jenn laughed as she swung her arms around and the hit the car door next to her.

Sam just rolled his eyes as he pulled into the parking lot. He turned off the engine and started getting out.

"No, no Sam. Let's just sit for a bit." Jenn then started laughing. "I just rhymed."

"Yeah…Jenn, what's going on with you?" Sam finally said.

"Nothing, nothing, I just happened to drink a little to much." She laughed.

"This isn't like you. You never drink like this during a case, no matter how bad the fight was with Dean…"

Before he could continue further, Jenn's lips crashed on his. Momentarily he began to kiss back before pulling away and remembering what was going on.

"What?" Jenn asked sheepishly slurred.

"We can't do this." Sam said.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Oh come on, I know you still love me and I remember what it feels like to still love you…" Jenn slurred, trying to kiss him again.

Sam then pulled away from her and gently pushed her away.

"No, Jenn. Stop. I'm with your sister and I'm in love with her. I've had those feelings for you once upon a time, but they've changed. Those feelings continued to linger but Mia helped me get over those feelings. For you to play games with me like this is not fair to Mia, and its not fair to me. It especially isn't fair for Dean." Sam said forcefully.

Jenn sobered up quickly and backed off and threw herself against the seat with tears in her eyes. She looked out the window as the tears finally made their way out of her eyes.

"I really screwed up Sammy. All of it, every single feeling I have for Dean has come back to me and it hurts. Knowing that the man I'm in love with is hurting because of me, it…"

"It what?"

"It hurts me so much. The middle of the fight was when those feelings for him began to linger inside me. I remember how much love I felt for him like it was never gone. At the end of the fight was when I threw it in his face. I told him that I was glad I couldn't remember that I loved him. After that sentence was when he stopped in his tracks and know I broke his heart. Why did I have to let the fight escalate?" Jenn said as she cried. "Why couldn't I have told him that I loved him and I want him back?"

Sam scooted closer to her and held her as she cried.

_**Next Morning**_

Dean and Mia were parked outside the Wallace house, continuing their case. As they stake out the place, Dean stuffed himself full of candy when his phone rang.

"_How's it going_?" Sam asked from the other line.

"Awesome. Yeah, we talked with Mrs. Razor Blade again. We've been sitting out in front of her house for hours and we got a big, steamy pile of nothing." Dean answered back.

"Look, Dean, someone planted those hex bags, someone with access to both houses. There's got to be some connection."

"Yeah, well, I hope we find him soon cause I'm starting to cramp like a…Son-of-a-bitch." Dean said as he and Mia saw Tracy walking up to the door they watched.

"Quit whining."

"No, Sam, I mean son-of-a-bitch." Dean said as they watched when Mrs. Wallace opened the door to the teenage girl, making it obvious that they know each other.

"That lying bitch…" Mia said.

_**Later**_

"So? Our apple-bobbing cheerleader?" Sam asked Dean and Mia as they get back to the motel.

"Tracy? The Wallace's' babysitter. She told me she'd never even heard of Luke Wallace." Dean said.

"Huh…Interesting look for a centuries-old witch." Mia said.

"Yeah, well, if you were a 600-year-old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader? I would. Mmm…" Dean said as he looses his thoughts, receiving odd looks from Sam and Mia.

"Well, Tracy's not as wholesome as she looks. Did some digging. Apparently, she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers. Got suspended from school." Sam added as he shows them the computer.

"Alright then, let's go check it out." Mia said.

As everyone got ready, Jenn was sitting at the table and looking out the window.

"Hey, you gonna come with us?" Sam asked her.

"No… I think I'm gonna stay here…do some research while you're gone." Jenn answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Sam nodded as he, Dean and Mia walked out the door.

**Sam, Mia and Dean**

The 3 hunters head to the high school to meet the teacher in question. They arrive at a room where some masks are displayed. Dean stared at one of them as he remembered his time in hell.

"Bring back memories?" Sam asked as he broke Dean out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Being a teenager, all that angst."

"Oh."

"What'd you think I meant?"

"Nothing. Now, that brings back memories." Dean said after seeing a student who made a bong in his art class.

"You gentlemen and lady wanted to talk to me?" The teacher asked as he entered the room.

"Ah, Mr. Harding…" Mia said.

"Oh, please. Don." Don Harding said as he shook hands with all of them.

"Okay…Don."

"Even my students call me Don."

"Yeah, we get it, Don. Uh, I'm agent Geddy, this is agent Lee (Sam) and our supervisor Agent Scott (Mia). We just had a few questions about, uh, Tracy Davis." Dean said as they showed Don their badges.

"Uh, yeah, Tracy. Uh, bright kid loads of talent. It's a shame she got suspended."

"You two had a, uh, violent altercation." Mia said.

"Yeah, she exploded. Uh, if Principal Murrow hadn't walked by when he did, Tracy would have clawed my eyes out."

"Why?"

"You know, I was only trying to rap with her about her work. It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing."

"More disturbing than…than, uh, those guys?" Dean asked as he showed him the masks.

"She would cover page after page with these bizarre cryptic symbols. And then, there were the drawings…Detailed images of killings, gory, primitive. She would depict herself in the middle of them, participating."

"Symbols? What kind of symbols? Uh, anything like this?" Sam asked him as he showed Don the coin he found in the hex bags.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think that might have been one of them."

"Do you know where Tracy is now?" Dean asked.

"I would imagine her apartment."

"Her apartment?"

"Yeah. She got here about a year ago alone, as I understood it, as an emancipated teen."

"God only knows what her parents were like."

"Alright. Thanks for your time, Don." Mia said.

"No problem." Don said as he went back to work.

Dean, Mia and Sam left back to the motel. As they walked through the door, they saw Jenn on her computer and her phone.

"Hi, I lost my phone and I need to turn on the GPS." Jenn said to the person on the other line. "Yes, my name is Tracy Davis…the last four of my social is 6529…thanks."

Jenn hung up the phone and continued typing on her computer.

"How did you get her social security number?" Mia asked surprised.

"I inherited Sammy's super hacking skills and got into her confidential files. Among those was her social security number." Jenn said as she continued typing.

"Well, where is she?"

"2375 Chestnut Street."

"Alright. Dean, Jenn, you take there. Sam and I will look around some other places in case she's not there." Mia said.

"I…don't think I should go…I'll stay here and keep doing…" Jenn started before she was interrupted.

"No, you have to get out of here. Get some air or something."

"Then I'll go for a walk…"

"Jenn, you should go do more on this case."

"Fine." Jenn sighed, grabbing her jacket.

Dean took a deep breath before he followed Jenn out the door. Dean got in the driver's seat and Jenn in the passengers. He started the ignition and began heading to the address Jenn had found. As they arrived at the place, they looked and saw that it was an apartment complex. They headed to the office and talked to the building manager.

"Hi, we're Agents Geddy and Adams. We're looking for Tracy Davis' apartment…" Dean said as he and Jenn show their badges.

"Is she in any trouble?" The manager asked.

"No, we just have a few questions for her." Jenn answered.

"Apartment 8F."

"Thank you."

**Sam and Mia**

Sam and Mia got out of Jenn's car as they went to another one of Tracy's friend's house.

"Sam, do you think it was a good idea to leave Dean and Jenn alone? I mean, after what you told me what Jenn said, I don't think it is." Mia asked as they walked up the pathway.

"They need to work everything out. Otherwise, we lose Jenn. She was serious about leaving." Sam answered.

"About them working things out…I hope so…"

**Jenn and Dean**

Jenn and Dean left the manager's office and found Tracy's apartment. She didn't answer the door when they knocked. Dean looked over to Jenn, signaling that he was gonna pick the lock. As Dean picked the lock, Jenn kept an eye out in case anyone saw them. They walked in and notice she wasn't there. As they continued to look around, Jenn saw on the dining room table was her cell phone.

"She's not here." Jenn said.

"Where is she?" Dean asked as he met her in the dining room.

"I don't know." Jenn showed him her cell phone.

_**Later**_

A little later, Sam, Mia, Dean and Jenn got out of their cars and met up in the parking lot.

"So?" Dean asked as he and Jenn got out of the impala.

"Tracy was nowhere we could find. Her friends know nothing." Sam answered.

"Any luck at the address?"

"Luck is not our style. The address was her apartment and she wasn't there. She left her cell phone on the table. It's like the bitch hopped a broom stick." Jenn said frustrated.

"She could be making the third sacrifice any time." Sam said.

"Yes, thank you, Sam." Jenn said as they were interrupted by a kid dressed up as an astronaut.

"Trick or treat." The kid said.

"This is a motel." Dean answered.

"So?"

"So we don't have any candy."

"No, we have a ton in the, uh…" Mia started.

"We _did_, but it's gone. Sorry, kid, we can't help you." Dean continued.

"I want candy…"

"Well, I think you've had enough." Dean retorted as he referred to the kid being overweight.

The kid gave Dean a long dirty look before he left, bumping into him. Jenn laughed as they walked into the room. As Sam opened the door, he noticed someone inside. He pulled out is gun, taking aim.

"Who are you?!" Sam asked with his voice raised.

"Sam, Sam, wait! It's Castiel…The angel." Dean said as he lowered Sam's gun for him. "Him, I don't know. He added as he noticed another man standing at the window.

"Hello, Sam." Castiel said.

"Oh, my God... Uh, oh, I didn't mean to…Sorry. It's an honor. Really, I…I've heard a lot about you." Sam said as he held out his hand for a moment before Castiel shook it.

"And I, you. Sam Winchester. The boy with the demon blood. Glad to hear you've ceased your extra-curricular activities."

"Let's keep it that way." The other man said.

"Yeah, okay, chuckles. Who's your friend?" Dean asked Castiel.

"This raising of Samhain…Have you stopped it?" Castiel asked.

"Why?" Mia asked.

"Mia, have you located the witch?"

"Yes, we've located the witch." Dean answered for her.

"And is the witch dead?"

"No, but…" Sam started.

"…We know who it is." Dean finished for Sam.

"Apparently, the witch knows who you are, too. This was inside the wall of your room." Castiel said as he showed them a hex bag. "If we hadn't found it, surely one or all of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

"We're working on it."

"That's unfortunate."

"Why do you care?"

"You did not tell them?" Castiel asked Jenn, knowing that she knew.

"Tell us what?" Mia asked Jenn.

Jenn said nothing as she looked away.

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals." Castiel answered for her.

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer." Dean said.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." The other man replied.

"It's just an expression."

"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs." Castiel continued.

"Okay. Great. Well, now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is? We'll gank her, and everybody goes home."

"We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful. She's cloaked, even to our methods."

"Okay, we already know who she is. So, if we work together…" Sam started.

"Enough of this." The other man intervened again.

"Okay. Who are you, and why should I care?" Dean asked irritated.

"That's Uriel, an angel. He's what you might call...a specialist." Jenn answered before Castiel could.

"Good to know you know who I am, Jennifer." The angel named Uriel said.

"What kind of a specialist? What are you gonna do?" Mia asked.

Castiel looked over to Jenn, because he knew that she knew what they wanted. She did have the vision after all.

"They want us…all of us to leave the town immediately." Jenn answered.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because we're about to destroy it." Castiel said.

"So, this is the plan? You're gonna smite the whole freaking town?" Dean asked clearly upset.

"We're out of time. This witch has to die. The seal must be saved."

"There are a thousand people here." Sam said.

"1,214." Uriel added.

"And you're willing to kill them all?"

"This isn't the first time I've...purified a city."

"Look, I understand this is regrettable." Castiel said.

"Regrettable?" Mia asked calmly.

"We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already."

"So you screwed the pooch on some seals, and now this town has to pay the price?" Dean said.

"It's the lives of 1,000 against the lives of 6 billion. There's a bigger picture here."

"Right...Cause, uh, you're bigger-picture kind of guys."

"Would you like to tell them why?" Uriel asked Jenn.

Jenn sighed as all eyes turned to her.

"Lucifer cannot rise. He does, and hell rises with him. They're gonna wanna know if this is that something that we're willing to risk…" Jenn said, remembering what they said in her vision.

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken, and no one has to die." Sam tried to reason.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Uriel said to Castiel.

"I'm sorry. But we have our orders." Castiel said.

"No, you can't do this. You…You're angels. I mean, aren't you supposed to…You're supposed to show mercy." Sam said.

"Says who?" Uriel asked.

"We have no choice." Castiel said.

"Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on, what, you've never…never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?" Dean asked.

"Guys, although they are angels, they are warriors for God and Heaven. And they act as warriors. They are supposed to help protect the world and destroy evil. The other halves doing the same exact thing are hunters like us." Jenn said.

"So you're going along with this?" Dean asked her.

"Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith, the plan is just." Castiel interrupted.

"How can you even say that?" Mia asked.

"Because it comes from heaven. That makes it just."

"It must be nice to be so sure of yourselves." Dean said.

"Tell me something, Dean. When your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?"

"Sorry, boys, it looks like the plans have changed."

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked.

"No. But if you're gonna smite this whole town...then you're gonna have to smite us with it because we are not leaving. Take Jenn if you want because it seems like she's going with your plan." Dean warned all 3 of them before coming up to Uriel. "So, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I'm worth something to the Man upstairs. You want to waste me? Go ahead…See how he digs that."

"I will drag you out of here myself." Uriel said.

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me. Then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on. You're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch? Sounds to me like you're compensating for something. We can do this…" Dean said as he walked up to Castiel. "We will find that witch. We will stop the summoning."

"Castiel, I will not let these…" Uriel started.

"Enough…" Castiel interrupted. "I suggest you move quickly."

Dean, Sam and Mia began to leave when Dean walked up to Jenn.

"If you wanna stay with them go right ahead. Or, you can come and help us stop this thing." Dean said.

"See, what you said to them about me going along with your plan, is why you upset me. You have to realize that they are right at times. If you can't stop the rise of Samhain, then we are all one step closer to dying." Jenn raised her voice at him. "I'm staying."

Dean knew she was right, but they didn't have much time to fight. Dean just walked out the door, seeing his car covered in eggs. Dean knew that someone found himself a little revenge.

"Astronaut!" Dean yelled before getting in the car and noticed Sam's expression. "What?"

"Nothing. I thought they'd be different." Sam said.

"Who, the angels?" Mia asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I tried to tell you." Dean said.

"I just…I mean, I thought they'd be righteous."

"Well, they are righteous. I mean, that's kind of the problem. Of course, there's nothing more dangerous than some asshole who thinks he's on a holy mission."

"But, I mean, this is God and heaven? This is what I've been praying to?"

"Look, man, I know you're into the whole God thing. Jesus on a tortilla and stuff like that. But just because there's a couple of bad apples doesn't mean the whole barrel is rotten. I mean, for all we know, God hates these jerks. Don't give up on the stuff is all I'm saying. Babe Ruth was a dick, but baseball's still a beautiful game. Well, are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch, or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone?"

"You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this, Dean?"

"No."

"A lot. I mean more than a fire or some kitchen oven."

"Okay, Betty Crocker, what does that mean?"

"It means we make a stop."

As Dean started the car, Mia leaned up from her seat.

"Remember what Jenn said. They are warriors so sometimes they will act as such." Mia whispered in his ear.

_**Moments Later**_

Sam, Mia and Dean arrive back at the high school and in the room where they met Don.

"So, Tracy used a kiln to char the bone? What's the big deal?" Dean asked as Sam searched Don's desk.

"Dean, that hex bag turned up in our room not after we talked to Tracy…"

"After we talked to the teacher." Mia finished for him.

Sam breaks the padlock with a hammer and opened the drawer.

"Oh, my God…" Sam said after seeing all the little bones inside it. "Those are all from children."

"I'm guessing he's not saving them for the dog." Dean said.

**Jenn**

Jenn was sitting at the table on her laptop again. Uriel and Castiel left a while ago, so she figured she would do some research if she could find any.

**Sam, Dean and Mia**

Sam, Dean and Mia see Tracy tied and gagged as Don recited an incantation in front of an alter. Before he could stab her, they shot him. Dean and Mia untie Tracy as Sam checks to see if Don is dead.

"Thank you. He was gonna kill me. Ugh, that sick son-of-a-bitch!" Tracy said as she kicked the dead body of Don. "I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was?" She added, surprising the 3 hunters. "My brother always was a little dim.

Sam, Dean and Mia go to take out their guns when Tracy immediately neutralizes them and they remain doubled up with pain on the floor.

"He was gonna make me the final sacrifice. His idea. But now, that honor goes to him. Our master has returned. This spell work's a two-man job, you understand? So for 600 years, I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing…Unbearable. The whole time, I wanted to rip his face off." Tracy said as she collected blood from Don's body in a cup. "And... you get him with a gun. Oh, I love that. You know, back in the day, this was the one night you kept your children inside. Well, tonight, you'll all see what Halloween really is." Tracy began the incantation.

Sam leans over and begins soaking his hand in Don's blood.

"What…What are you doing?" Dean asked when Sam covered his face in the blood.

"Just follow my lead." Sam said as he covered his brother's and wife's face in the blood.

Suddenly, the floor cracks and a thick black smoke appears. It's quite obvious that it is Samhain, as he takes possession of Don's body. He then heads for Tracy and kisses her.

"My love." Tracy said.

"You've aged." Samhain said.

"This face…I can't fool you."

"Your beauty is beyond time." He said before he snapped neck. "Whore."

Samhain turns towards the boys and Mia, but his eyes are blurred and all he sees is three bodies lying apparently unconscious on the floor. He passes them by and heads for the exit.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"Halloween lore. People used to wear masks to hide from him, so I gave it a shot." Sam said.

"You gave it a shot?" Dean repeated as he got upset.

While Samhain wanders in the neighborhood, Sam, Mia and Dean head back to the impala.

"How are we gonna find this mook?" Dean asked as they all clean their faces.

"Where would you go to raise all the dark forces of the night?" Mia asked.

"A cemetery."

"Yup."

The hunters get in the car and head to the cemetery.

"So, this demon's pretty powerful." Sam said as they were driving.

"Yeah." Mia said.

"It might take more than the usual weapons."

"Sam, no. You're not using your psychic whatever." Dean said.

"But…"

"Don't even think about it. Ruby's knife is enough."

"Why?"

"Because the angel said so, for one!"

"I thought you said they were a bunch of fanatics."

"They happen to be right about this." Mia said.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like they're right about much."

"Look, forget the angels, okay? You said yourself, these powers…It's like playing with fire. Please…" Dean added as he held out the knife to Sam and he silently took it.

_**Moments Later**_

Dean, Sam and Mia head to the cemetery to see everyone in a panic. They see the door to the mausoleum has been padlocked.

"Help them." Sam said to Dean and Mia.

"Sam, you're not going off alone." Mia said.

"Do it." Sam began his pursuit of Samhain.

"Stand back! Stand back!" Dean yelled as Mia shot the lock. "Come on, come on, get out! Move!" Dean continued yelling to get the teenagers out.

As everyone got out, the marble holding closed some graves break open, causing zombies to crawl out. Dean and Mia grab silver stakes and prepare themselves as more graves break open.

"Bring it on, stinky." Dean said, readying himself.

**Sam**

Sam saw Samhain down the hall, so he walked down. Samhain quickly turned around and threw the same white light power Lilith had tried before.

"Yeah. That demon-ray-gun stuff...Doesn't work on me." Sam said as Samhain had a surprise look.

Samhain begins to charge at Sam and receive a few punches from Sam for his efforts. Samhain then blocks Sam's blows, and gains the upper hand on Sam.

**Dean and Mia**

Dean and Mia continue their fights with the zombies, laying them all out one by one. A zombie grabbed Mia from behind.

"Dean!" Mia shouted.

Dean had problems with the zombie he was currently trying to kill. Before the zombie could try to do anything to Mia, it let her go. Mia turned around and saw that Jenn had stabbed the zombie with her own silver stake from behind piercing its heart in the process, killing it.

"Jenn?" Mia said in disbelief.

"Hey." Jenn said with a small smile on her face.

Dean finished the last zombie as another walked up to him. It was closer to Jenn so Dean discreetly grabbed a stake and threw it to her. She caught it and went for it, but it had disappeared.

"Crap, it's a spirit." Mia said.

The spirit had reappeared behind Dean and sent them all flying to the wall before disappearing.

"Zombie-ghost orgy huh? That's it. I'm torching everybody." Dean said as they got up.

They went to the duffle and Dean threw a shotgun to Jenn to she keep the spirits busy while he and Mia torch the corpses.

**Sam**

Samhain had Sam pinned against the wall, choking him. Sam grabbed Ruby's knife to stab him, but Samhain blocked the blow with his arm, cutting himself in the process. The demon then shoved the knife out of Sam's hand. He then grabbed Sam and threw him to the other side of the room. As Samhain rushed at him, Sam then had no choice but to use the power that was given to him. Samhain continued his pursuit, trying hard to get to Sam, almost like he's being pushed back by a strong wind. Dean, Mia and Jenn go to find him and stop at the end of the hall as they watched him try and exorcise the demon. Since Samhain is more powerful than other demons, it becomes harder for Sam to exorcise him. Sam notices their presence, but continued. The effort to exorcise him becomes so intense; his headache gets so bad that his nose starts bleeding.

"Stay here." Jenn said as she walked over to Sam and Samhain.

Jenn put up her hand and began to help Sam exorcise Samhain, earning a big headache herself. Samhain felt the force from behind him and saw Jenn. Before Samhain could try and continue to do anything, he is fully exorcised from Don's body and sent back to hell.

"Sam…" Jenn said as she walked to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sam said.

_**Impala**_

"Where did you learn to do that, Jenn?" Dean asked.

"I told you before. I have the same power as him. I just learned to use it recently." Jenn answered.

"Who taught you?" Mia asked.

"I learned on my own." She lied.

The truth was, the night before (when she was drunk); Sam had taught her a little bit.

_**Next Morning**_

Sam and Jenn are at the motel, packing up to leave when they hear Uriel's voice.

"Tomorrow is November 2nd. That's an anniversary for both you, right?" Uriel asked.

"What are you doing here, Uriel?" Jenn asked in defense.

"It's the day Azazel killed both your mothers. And, 22 years later, your girlfriend, too Sam. It must be difficult to bear, yet you both brazenly use the power he gave you, his profane blood pumping through your veins."

"Excuse me?" Sam said.

"You were told not to use your abilities."

"What was I supposed to do? That demon would have killed me and my brother and everyone."

"You were told not to."

"If Samhain had gotten loose in this town…"

"Been warned twice now."

"You know, my brother was right about you. You are dicks."

Suddenly Uriel and his angel ness was in Sam's face faster than a blink of an eye.

"The only reason you're still alive, Sam Winchester, is because you've been useful. The moment that ceases to be true, the second you become more trouble then you're worth, one word…one…and I will turn you to dust." Uriel said.

"You touch him, or any of us, I will kill you." Jenn said, standing in front of Sam.

"You, Jennifer Santos-Winchester, are lucky that you've been a useful as Sam has. But the same rule that goes to him, applies to you." Uriel said as he smirked.

"Does it now?"

"You know, your middle name may by Angel, but you sure are far from it."

"Funny. Funny **your** job title may be Angel, but **you** are far from it."

"As for your brother, Sam, tell him he should climb off that high horse of his. Ask Dean what he remembers from hell." Uriel smirked as he vanished.

"What'd you do that for?" Sam asked.

**Dean and Mia**

"Let me guess." Dean started as he felt Castiel's presence beside him and Mia. That's why they left somewhere anyway: to have Castiel come to them. "You're here for the "I told you so."

"No." Castiel said.

"Well, good, 'cause I'm really not that interested."

"I am not here to judge either of you, Dean."

"Then why are you here?" Mia asked, calmly.

"Our orders…"

"Yeah, you know, I've had about enough of these orders of yours." Dean said.

"Our orders…Were not to stop the summoning of Samhain. They were to do whatever you told us to do."

"Your orders were to follow our orders?"

"Only the orders of you two. It was a test...To see how you would perform under...battlefield conditions, you might say."

"It was a witch...Not the Tet offensive. So, we, uh, failed your test, huh? I get it. But you know what? If you were to waive that…that magic time-traveling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, we'd make the same call. Cause, see, I don't know what's gonna happen when these seals are broken. Hell, I don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is…is that this here, these kids, the swings, the trees, all of it…is still here because of my brother, my wife, Mia and me."

"You misunderstand me, Dean. I'm not like you think. I was praying that you would choose to save the town."

"You were?" Mia asked.

"These people…They're all my father's creations. They're works of art. And yet...Even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken, and we are one step closer to hell on Earth for all creation. And that's not an expression. It's literal. Dean, you of all people should appreciate what that means. I'll tell you both something. If you promise not to tell another soul."

"Okay."

"I'm not, uh...a hammer, as you say. I have questions. I...I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore…and whether you passed or failed here. But, in the coming months, you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight that's on either of your shoulders. I truly don't."

Dean and Mia exchange a look. As they turn back to Castiel, they notice his absence. They both exchange another look and head back to the motel. They find Jenn and Sam all packed up.

"Ready to go?" Mia asked.

"Yeah." Sam and Jenn answered.

They walked to the cars and began loading their stuff.

"Well, I'll see you guys around." Jenn said as she closed her trunk.

"Wait…you're leaving?" Mia asked.

"Yeah… I figured Sam or Dean would have said something…"

"They did but…"

"Then you know I'm leaving."

Mia turned to Dean.

"Dean, say something." Mia said.

"I can't." Dean replied sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because. She doesn't love me…why should she be around someone she could barely stand? I mean, why should I force her to stay if she doesn't wanna be with me?" Dean said sadly as Jenn's heart silently broke.

"But…Dean…no…Sam…"

"He's right, Mia. I wanna keep her around but he's right." Sam said.

"No…" Mia said as if she were a lost little girl. "Don't leave…" Mia said to Jenn in the same tone.

Jenn looked at her sister with tears in her eyes. She looked over to Sam for help, but he was looking at the ground holding in his own tears.

"I'm sorry, Mia." Jenn said.

"Fine. But know this, you're being selfish! All you ever think about is yourself!" Mia yelled as she got into the car and slammed the door.

Jenn held back tears as she walked over to her car and started the engine. She backed out and drove away. Dean and Sam got into the impala and drove off just as she did.

_**2 Weeks Later**_

Dean was in his room, looking for a new hunt while Sam and Mia were in theirs sleeping. It was 1 am and Dean hasn't slept much since Jenn left. He hasn't even heard from her since. Neither have Sam, Mia and Bobby.

His phone began to ring, but he ignored it. It was probably Bobby, trying to get him to talk about it. His phone rang again.

"Bobby, please, I don't wanna talk about it." Dean said as calmly as he answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"_Hey_." The voice said on the other line.

"Hey." Dean said recognizing the voice.

"_Can we meet up? I really need to talk to you._"

"Yeah. You're in town?"

"_Yeah. Have been for a few days._"

"Okay, meet me at the bar on the way into town in 10 minutes."

"_Okay._"

Dean hung up and grabbed his jacket. He took his keys and started the engine to the impala.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

Dean was sitting at the bar with his beer as he waited. She walked through the door and he couldn't help but smile. Every single time she walked into the room, he couldn't help but get butterflies in his stomach.

"Dean…" Jenn said as she hugged him.

"Hey." Dean said as he hugged back.

They pulled away and smiled. Dean handed her the beer he got her and they sat down at a table.

"You needed to talk to me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I, uh…I missed you." Jenn said.

"I missed you too."

"Dean, I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said to you on the last case we were on. I was upset because that vision I had was back on track. I shouldn't have said the things I did."

"Apology accepted."

"Not only that…Dean, I remember everything."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Jenn smiled. "I remember how much I love you, Dean Winchester. And I still feel the same way."

Jenn leaned over the table and kissed her husband. That was a kiss he had been missing.

"So does this mean the divorce is…?" Dean started.

"Yes…its off." Jenn finished for him as she smiled.

They both got out of their chairs and headed outside.

"Where's your car?" Dean asked.

"The bar was in walking distance." Jenn said.

Dean smiled as they both got into the impala. Dean started the engine and drove to a little secluded area he noticed when he drove around yesterday. He turned off the engine and Jenn immediately began to kiss him. Dean kissed back, glad that he finally had her back. There wasn't too much room in the front seat because of the steering wheel, so they moved to the backseat, laughing as they almost killed themselves in the process.

Dean and Jenn deepened their kiss as they took off each other's jackets. They continued making out for a bit before Dean took off Jenn's shirt. He pulled away from her and took off his necklace and shirt. He took off his necklace because this was the moment where he wanted to fully open up to her. To let her know that he was now comfortable to let her see through his guard and let her see the real part of him that loved her.

He kissed her again with more passion than he could have ever thought. He unbuckled her belt and pants as she raised her hips to take off her pants. Dean then went to undo her bra, letting it gently slide off onto the floor. He began kissing her neck gently, not wanting to lay her down just yet. He moved his way to her breasts showing them both his appreciation as he sucked on her nipples, earning a moan from Jenn.

Jenn then reached her hand onto Dean's erection begging to be freed from it's prison. Before she could do anything, Dean pulled away and laid her down on the seat. He grabbed the elastic top of her panties and slipped them off her as she raised her hips. Dean tossed them aside and smiled at her. He went back to kissing her before he made is path downwards. Dean immediately began to lick away at her pussy, causing moans and groans to erupt from Jenn. After a few moments, Dean easily slipped a finger inside her as he moved it in unison with his tongue. Jenn caught Dean's rhythm and began to move with his pace. Dean looked up to see Jenn's face as he pleasured her. He became more aroused as he noticed she was watching his every motion. Her eyes watched him with an intensity he has never seen from her before.

Slipping a second finger into her, Dean moved his tongue a bit faster over her clit. Jenn began to grab at Dean's short spikes as he continued to pleasure her. She moaned aloud as she came, causing Dean to smile at what he did to her.

Dean kissed his way back up to Jenn's lips as she tasted herself on him. She began to undo his belt and pants and pulled them off along with his underwear. She threw the clothes on top of her's as she heard Dean's boots thump on the floor. She scooted herself closer to Dean.

Dean groaned as he felt Jenn grab his hard cock and guide it into herself. Dean slowly pushed himself inside, causing a groan to come out when he was fully in. He moved within her slowly, trying to get her to readjust herself to him. Dean missed the feeling of her surrounding him. It's like a giant hole in his heart was full again. Dean withdrew himself from her and thrust back in, causing moans to come from both of them. Dean picked up the pace as he felt the familiar feeling in his body.

"Oh yeah, Dean." Jenn moaned.

"Jenn, I'm gonna cum." Dean moaned back.

"Cum for me then, baby."

That was all it took as Dean let the pleasure wash through him as he spilled himself inside of his wife. Dean smiled as he felt when Jenn came after him and tugged at his short brown spikes. They both came down from their highs and they kissed each other passionately.

"Wow…" Jenn said.

"Yeah." Dean replied back.

They smiled at each other again before they kissed one last time. They then got up and got dressed.

"So, you wanna stay with me tonight?" Dean asked as he tied his shoes.

"Yeah. We should stop by my motel so I can get my stuff." Jenn said.

"Alright." Dean smiled at his wife.

Now that he finally had Jenn back, there was no feeling better in the world.

Alright guys!! I hoped you like it!! I had to follow up a sad scene with a happily sexy one because I couldn't leave you hanging like that!!

xoxo

Marina


	9. I Know What You Did Last Summer

Here we go back to the story!!! I should remind you that I do not own Sammy and Dean Winchester. I only own Jenn Santos (Winchester) and co-own Mia Alexander (Winchester) with Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5.

Dean woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Dean woke up and smiled when he saw Jenn's bare back facing him. Everything was back to normal…minus the apocalypse. He answered the door to find Sam.

"Dean, time to get up. You take longer than Mia to get ready, so you're welcome I woke you up first." Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dean said.

Sam looked behind his brother and saw the bare back of a woman he didn't recognize sleeping on his bed.

"Dean…Are you seriously sleeping with another woman?" Sam whispered harshly.

"Just wake up your wife then we'll talk okay? I'll be there in a minute."

Sam just stared at him intently before Dean closed the door in his face.

**Sam and Mia**

"Mia…hey, Mia wake up…" Sam said shaking her gently.

"Hmmm…five more minutes, Sam." Mia said sleepily.

"Dean needs to talk."

"He always thinks certain things are important when they're not…"

"There was a naked woman in his bed…"

Mia opened her eyes and sat up.

"Could he really have moved on that fast?" Mia asked.

"Who knows…this might be a way for him to forget, knowing him." Sam answered.

There was a knock on their door, interrupting their conversation. Sam got up and opened it and there stood Dean. Dean grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him in the room, causing Sam to close the door behind him.

"So, are you gonna talk about this now or what?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, about that…" Dean started.

"I figured I should have mentioned something first…" Jenn said as she walked out of the bathroom and into Sam's view.

When Sam saw Jenn, he couldn't believe his eyes. She took off two weeks ago and didn't talk to anyone in that time. The fact that she was standing in front of him made him smile. He picked her up and held her in a tight hug.

"Jenn…I'm so glad you're okay…" Sam said.

"Yeah…I missed you, Sammy." Jenn said as he put her down.

"When did you get here?"

"A few days ago but I made myself apparent last night."

"Which explains that the woman in Dean's bed was you…"

"Yes…"

There was a knock on the conjoining door, knowing full well Mia was on the other side. Sam opened the door and she immediately noticed Jenn. Mia quickly ran up to her sister and jumped to hug her, causing Jenn to lose her balance.

"Geez!!" Jenn yelled after she hit the ground.

"I'm so glad you came back!" Mia said as she sat up.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks of a sudden turn on as Mia sat on top of her sister.

"It's good to see you too, but could you get off of me? I don't think Sam and Dean could last longer."

Mia saw the looks on their faces and got off her, causing them both to clear their throats.

"Are back for good?" Sam asked.

"Yup. I'm not going anywhere."

"Where did you go these last two weeks?" Mia asked.

"Just driving. I needed to think things over. Then, I tracked you guys down…"

"And now she's here." Dean finished with a smile.

"So, I'm hoping that smile indicates that you two are back together." Sam said.

"That's exactly what it means, Sammy." Jenn said.

Since that moment everyone was reunited, they have been on only one hunt lately. As weird as it sounds, it was a magical wishing coin. It was dropped by some guy named Wesley. He was the geek who got the girl, there was a girl who had a jacked up life sized teddy bear, a guy won the lottery and a little boy with super human-ness. In the end, Wesley pulled out the coin, since he was the only one who could, and reversed all the wishes. There was a key moment after the hunt where Dean mentioned to Sam and Mia that he remembered his time in hell. They asked him to talk about it, but he said no. The main reason is that the things he saw…there weren't words. All of it in forever in his memory. He also mentioned that he wasn't gonna try to make either of them understand because he couldn't. Jenn knew everything, so nothing was said.

_**Now**_

Sam looked as drunk as can be, and lost money in a game of pool. Mia stood next to him, watching on as Jenn and Dean walk up to them.

"Brian, come on, man, just one more. Just…just give me a chance to win it back." Sam said.

"It's your cash." Brian said.

"Excuse me. My brother's a little sauced to be making bets." Dean said as he intervened.

"Hey he insisted."

"Yeah, but you've already taken, what, two bills off him? I'm just saying…" Jenn started.

"Hey, shut up, Jenn. I'm fine." Sam said.

"No, you're not fine. You're drunk!" Dean said.

"Let's make it $500." Mia said for Sam to Brian.

"$500?"

"Sure. 500." Brian said after seeing Sam put the bills on the table. "Your break."

While Brian looked away, Sam, Mia, Jenn and Dean exchange a look of understanding, knowing Sam isn't drunk. This was the guy that was stupid enough to allow himself to be hustled by the younger Winchester. Sam made the first shot, knocking many balls into the pockets. He looked up and saw Ruby near the bar.

"Keep the money." Sam said as he put the cue down and walked away.

Jenn, Mia and Dean exchanged a look of surprise.

"Keep the money?" Dean asked surprised. "What…?"

Dean noticed Ruby and led the women towards her and Sam.

"Hey." Sam said as he joined Ruby.

"Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me." Dean said to Ruby.

"I just have some info, and then I'm gone." Ruby replied.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I'm hearing a few whispers."

"Ooh, great! Demon whispers…That's reliable." Dean said.

"Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt."

"Why? Who is she?" Mia asked, forgetting her hatred for Ruby, clearly intrigued.

"No idea. But I'm thinking that she's important, cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do."

"Look, maybe we should check it out." Sam suggested.

"Actually, we're working a case, but thanks." Dean said.

"Dean…" Jenn whispered to him.

"What case?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, we've got leads, big leads."

"Sounds dangerous…" Ruby said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, it sure ain't goose chasing after some chick who, for all we know, doesn't even exist, just because you say she's important."

"I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done."

"Wait, wait, wait. This…this hospital Anna escaped from. It got a name?" Sam asked Ruby.

"Conner Beverley Behavioral Medicine Center." Ruby answered before she walked away.

The four hunters gathered into the impala and headed to the hospital after Sam and Mia convince Dean.

"Can I get a copy of the missing-persons report?" Sam said over the phone. "Great. Okay. Thanks." Sam hangs up. "Well, Anna Milton is definitely real."

"Don't mean the case is real. And this hospital's a three-day drive." Dean said.

"Truthfully, we've driven further for less, Dean." Jenn said.

"You got something to say, say it." Sam said as Dean shook his head.

"Oh, I'm saying it. This sucks." Dean said.

"You're not pissed we're going after the girl. You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip."

"Guys…" Mia and Jenn say in unison.

"Right. Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I was downstairs, cause I come back, and…and you're bff with a demon?" Dean said.

"I told you, Dean. She helped me go after Lilith." Sam argued back.

"Guys…" The girls continued.

"Well, thanks for the thumbnail…real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?" Dean asked.

"Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first. How was hell? Don't spare the details." Sam said angrily, ending the fight.

Sam just sat looking out the window.

_**Flashback: 6 months earlier**_

Sam put a metal box in the ground and covered it. He continued with his foot while he took a drink from the bottle of whiskey he had. He stood in the middle of the crossroads looking for the demon who wasn't coming.

"Come on! Where the hell are you?!" Sam yelled before throwing the bottle.

After he threw it, Sam saw the demon.

"I was wondering whether to come or not. I mean, you shot one of my co-workers." the Crossroads Demon said as he walked over to Sam. "Don't take this the wrong way, Sam, but you don't look so hot, buddy. I guess burying your brother and letting your best friend rot away in a hospital didn't agree with you."

"Well..." Sam started.

"Well, let's see that special little knife of yours first."

Sam took Ruby's knife out and slammed it on the wooden table in front of him.

"No devil's traps, either. I'm not here to play games." Sam said.

"Well, let me guess, the demon says coming up to the table. You want to make a deal. And 'round and 'round the Winchesters go." the Crossroads Demon said, placing his hands on the table. "I'm sorry, Sam. That's not gonna happen."

Obviously, that not being the answer Sam wanted, stabs the demon's hand into the wooden table.

"I don't want 10 years... I don't want one year. I don't want you're candy…I want Jenn to be walking around again. I want to trade places with Dean." Sam said as he held the knife in place.

"No."

"Just take me! It's a fair trade!" Sam yelled.

"No!" the Crossroads Demon yelled back.

"Why not? Lilith wants me dead. Just let Dean and Jenn go, and she can have me."

"Don't you understand, Sam? It's not about your soul. Lilith wanted Jenn dead too. She pretty much has Jenn in the palm of her hand. She's just waiting for Mia to pull that plug to her life support. As for Dean, he's in hell, right where we want him. We've got everything exactly the way we want it. You want to kill me? Go ahead. I've made peace with my Lord."

Sam took the knife out of the demon's hand and quickly slit his throat.

_**End Flashback**_

_**Next Day: Conner Beverly Behavioral Medicine Center **_

"Now, the orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?" Sam asked the psychiatrist.

"Apparently, she knocked him unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room." The psychiatrist answered.

"That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pounds on her." Dean said.

"We think she may have planned this, waited behind the door."

"Right. Uh, you mentioned Anna's illness was recent." Mia said.

"Two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends…Bright future."

"So, what happened? She just...flipped?

"Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions."

"What kind of delusions?" Jenn asked.

"She thought demons were everywhere."

"Huh…Interesting." Dean said.

"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real."

"Well, that…that's just batty."

Sam and Jenn leaf through the notebook the psychiatrist handed to him. Sam flipped to the page, mentioning the 'rising of the witnesses' and the rise of Samhain which is the breaking of another seal.

"That's _Revelations_." Jenn said to Dean as Sam showed the notebook to Dean and Mia.

"Since when does the _Book of Revelations_ have Jack-O'-lanterns?" The psychiatrist asked.

"It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation." Dean answered.

"Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now."

"Thanks for your time." Mia said.

_**Later: The Milton House**_

"Maybe they're not home." Dean said after getting no answer when he knocked on the door.

"Both cars in the driveway." Mia said.

Dean checks to see if the door is unlocked, which he surprisingly finds.

"Mr. and Mrs. Milton?" Dean called out as they all walked in.

"We're from the sheriff's department. We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions." Sam said.

Sam and Mia walk into the dining room while Dean and Jenn check out the living room. The first thing Sam and Mia saw was the dead bodies of Anna's parents. The obvious cause of death was caused by their throats being slit.

"Guys." Mia called out to Jenn and Dean.

They joined Sam and Mia in the room and saw what they did. Sam walked over to the bodies and saw something.

"Sulfur…The demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl…" Sam said.

"Yeah, they want her. They're not screwing around. All right, so, I'm girl, interrupted and I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box...Possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?" Jenn said.

"Hey, you got those sketches from Anna's notebook?" Mia asked Dean.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"Let me see 'em."

Dean took the sketches out of his jacket and handed it to Mia. Mia picked up a picture of Anna and her parents.

Check this out." Mia said as she showed them the sketch and the picture. "She was drawing the window of her church."

"Over and over. If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?" Dean said.

The four Winchesters headed back to their motel to dress out of their suits and into their regular clothes before finding Anna. They headed to the church were Anna's father was a deacon. They look around and head up some stairs, all their guns drawn. As they get to the top, they notice a presence behind some glass.

"Anna? We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help." Sam said as they all put away their guns. "My name is Sam and they are Dean, Jenn and Mia."

"Sam? Not Sam Winchester?" Anna's voice asked from behind the glass.

"Uh, yeah…" Sam answered, causing Anna to come out of hiding.

"You're Jenn Santos and Mia Alexander?" She asked the girls.

"Yeah." Jenn and Mia say in unison.

"And you're Dean? The Dean?"

"Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess." Dean answered.

"It's really you. Oh, my God. The angels talk about you." Anna said as she walked up to them. "You were in hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you and Mia can help save us." She said to Dean. "And some of them don't like you at all." She said to Jenn and Sam. "They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you."

Jenn put a small smirk on her face when she mentioned that she felt like she knew them. The smirk on Jenn's face put Anna at ease a bit.

"So, you talk to angels?" Mia asked.

"Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of…overhear them." Anna answered.

"You overhear them?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just…hear them in my head."

"Like…right now?" Dean asked.

"Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them."

"So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you…were just...tuning in to Angel Radio?" Jenn asked.

"Yes. Thank you…" Anna answered, relieved that someone finally believed her.

"Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?" Sam asked.

"I can tell you exactly. September 18th."

"The day I got out of hell." Dean whispered to the other 3.

"First words I heard, clear as a bell: "Dean Winchester is saved"."

"What do you think?"

"It's above my pay grade, man." Sam answered.

"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel." Dean said, causing a smile from Anna.

"Hey, um, do you know…are my parents okay? I…I didn't go home. I was afraid…" Anna asked.

"You got the girl. Good, let's go." Ruby said out of no where from behind the hunters.

"Oh! Her face!" Anna exclaimed backing up.

"It's okay. She's here to help." Sam assures her.

"Yeah, don't be so sure." Dean said to Sam.

"We have to hurry." Ruby said.

"Why?" Jenn asked.

"Because a demon's coming, a big-timer. We can fight later."

"Well, that's pretty convenient. Showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?" Dean said.

"I didn't bring him here. You did."

"What?" Mia asked.

"He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now."

"Guys…" Sam interrupted.

Sam pointed to the statue of the Virgin Mary, which is crying tears of blood.

"It's too late. He's here." Ruby said.

"Dean…" Jenn said, grabbing his arm.

"What?" Dean answered.

"Its…Its Alastair." Jenn said frightened.

Dean looked over toward the door, waiting for the moment Alastair decided to come through.

"Come with me." Sam said to Anna as he led her to the closet to hide her. "Okay. Stay in there. Don't move."

"Okay." Anna replied.

Sam walked over to the group.

"No Sam." Ruby said when he took out a flask of holy water. "You got to pull him right away."

"Whoa, hold on a sec…" Mia started.

"Now's not the time for either of you to bellyache about Sam going dark side. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die."

Sam put the holy water back in his jacket before the demon entered the room. Sam put his hand up trying to exorcise it but it doesn't work. Jenn stepped forward and tried, but it didn't work again. They both tried together, still not working.

"That tickles." The demon named Alastair joked after a pretend cough after the exorcism attempt. "You both don't have the juice to take me on."

Alastair put his hand up and pulled it towards him, causing Sam and Jenn to fly down the stairs behind him. Dean pulled out Ruby's knife and went to stab him to no avail. Before Mia could try to help Dean, Alastair turned around and threw a few punches on her, sending her to the floor. Now, obviously Mia's been punched before, but when a demon as powerful as that hits you, it hurts almost twice as much. Alastair turned back to Dean and pinned him against a pillar.

"Hello again, Dean…" Alastair said, punching Dean. "Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot…I'm wearing a pediatrician…" A punch to Dean again. "But we were so close...in hell." Punch again.

"Alastair…" Dean answered.

Alastair smiled, but before he could hit Dean again, Sam picked up the knife and stabbed Alastair, in the shoulder, where coincidentally Jenn was stabbed by Jake. Jenn went over to Mia and helped her up.

"You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son." Alastair said o Sam as he pushed him away, taking the knife out.

Jenn and Mia helped Sam with Dean when they looked at the stained glass window in front of them. They exchanged looks before deciding to jump out the window. They would have considered another option, but the important thing was to get as far away from Alastair as possible.

_**Later: The Motel**_

"Are you almost done?" Dean asked Jenn, who was stitching up Sam's arm.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Jenn said.

"Good, cause you know I got a dislocated shoulder over here."

Dean would have asked Mia to do it, but she was busy stitching up her leg. All Jenn had was a big scratch on her face and right arm, neither of them nothing too serious.

"Yeah. I'll pop it back when I'm finished." Jenn answered.

Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey and drank it.

"Give me that." Jenn said to Dean.

Dean handed her the bottle and she poured it on Sam's wound to disinfect it, earning a painful groan from Sam. Jenn got up to pour some on Mia's wound as Mia finished, letting out a painful yelp in the process.

"So, you lost the magic knife, huh?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, saving your ass. Who the hell was that demon?" Sam asked angrily.

Jenn looked over to Dean and exchanged a glance with him.

"No one good. We got to find Anna." Dean answered.

"Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay."

"All right. Come on." Jenn said as she walked over to Dean.

Dean positioned himself so Jenn could grab his dislocated shoulder and he held on to the bed post. Normally he would have enjoyed this minus the dislocated shoulder.

"On three..." Jenn said. "1…" Without warning Jenn popped Dean shoulder back into place before three, causing Dean to let out a yelp of pain.

Jenn decided to let Dean prep himself for three, but figured she should do it before then because he wouldn't have expected it. If she waited till three, Dean would have told her to wait so he can try and mentally prepare himself again.

"You sure about Ruby? Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us." Dean said.

"No, she took Anna to keep her safe." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?" Mia asked wanting so much to believe Sam was right.

"Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go."

"You call this letting us go?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah, I do. Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing. That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us."

"How's she gonna do that? Why do you trust her so much?" Dean asked.

"I told you…"

"You got to do better than that. Hey, and I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I…I really want to understand. But I…we need to know more. I mean, we deserve to know more."

"Because... she saved my life…"

_**Flashback: 6 months earlier**_

Sam came back from his meeting with the crossroads demon when he got a welcoming committee in his motel room. A demon punches him on several occasions before maintaining him from behind while a young woman hits him in her turn before searching his pockets.

"Thanks for keeping this warm for me, Sam." The demon said.

"Ruby…" Sam said when he realized who he was dealing with.

"It's nice to be back. Where I was, even for hell, it was nasty. I guess I really pissed Lilith off. Imagine my relief when she gave me one last chance to take it topside. And all I had to do was find you and kill you."

"Fine. Go ahead! Do it…" Sam said offering his throat to her.

Instead of killing Sam, Ruby killed the other demon.

"Grab your keys. We got to go. Now!" Ruby said.

_**On the Road**_

"You know what sounds good? French fries. I'm starving. I just escaped hell. I deserve a treat." Ruby said and got silence from Sam. "You know, a "thank you" would be nice."

"Who asked for your help?" Sam asked.

"You have no idea what I've been through. When Lilith gets pissed, she gets creative. You want to hear about the corners of hell I've seen, Sam?"

"No, I don't."

"And the things I had to do to convince her I was sorry? That I could be trusted?"

"Well, this'll definitely get you a fat Christmas bonus."

"Very funny. I'm a fugitive. For you, Sam. I took all of this risk to get back to you, so, yeah, I deserve a damn "thank you"."

"Who asked you to save me?"

"I'm just trying to help."

"Can you help me save Dean? And bring back Jenn?"

"No. Nothing I know of is powerful enough to do that."

Since that wasn't the answer Sam wanted, he pulled over the car.

"Then I have no use for you." Sam said.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Get out."

"Sam…"

"Whose body are you riding, Ruby?"

"What do you care? You've never asked me that before."

"I'm asking now."

"Some secretary."

"Let her go."

"Sam..."

"Or I send you right back to hell."

This statement obviously scared Ruby. She got out of the car and left the body of the secretary she was possessing.

_**Next Morning**_

Sam is busy cleaning out some guns when a knock on the door came. He cocked the shotgun and placed the barrel against the door before he opened it. On the other side stood someone Sam's has never seen.

"Proof…" the new Ruby said showing him a paper. "This body is 100% socially conscious. I recycle. Al Gore would be proud."

Ruby walked in, causing Sam to close the door.

"You grabbed a coma patient?" Sam asked.

"You didn't want me to take a body with someone in it, and I made sure that the spirit was gone. Apartment was empty. You happy?"

"Why are you here?"

"Look, I can't bring Dean back. But I can get you something else that you want."

"Huh! And, uh...What's that?" Sam asked as he took a swig of whiskey.

"Lilith." Ruby answered.

"You want me to use my psychic whatever."

"Look, I know that it spooks you…"

"Let's skip the speech, he interrupts her. I'm ready… Let's go."

"Slow down there, cowboy."

"Just tell me what I have to do."

Ruby sat down at the table and took a swig of whiskey before she continued.

"Look, Lilith is one scary bitch. When I was in the pit, there was talk. She's cooking up something big…apocalyptic big." Ruby said.

"So let's kill her." Sam replied.

"You want to go in there and half-ass it like before? We have the time to get it right. Let's get it right."

"Okay. What do you want from me?"

"Well, a little patience...and sobriety. Promise me that…and I will teach you everything I know."

_**End of Flashback**_

"So? What'd she teach you?" Dean asked.

"Well, the first thing I learned…I'm a crappy student." Sam answered as he continued his story.

_**Flashback: In the cabin**_

A demon is tied to a chair while Sam tries to exorcise him. He makes a big effort of concentration and some black smoke comes out of the demon's mouth but after a few seconds, it goes back inside his body. He tries again, clearly not working, causing Sam to get a big headache along with a nosebleed. The demon begins to laugh, causing Ruby to stab him in the throat.

"Not funny…" Ruby said when she pulled out the knife.

_**An Hour Later**_

Sam and Ruby walk back into the cabin after burying the body. To help his headache, Sam took some aspirin and whiskey.

"Just give it time, Sam. It'll get better." Ruby said.

"What? I need more practice?" Sam asked.

"I'm not talking about pulling demons. I know losing Dean was…"

"Hey…I don't want to talk about it. You know what? Where do you get off slapping me with that greeting-card, time-heals crap? What the hell do you know?"

"I used to be human. And I still remember what it feels like to lose someone. I'm sorry…" Ruby cupped his face.

"Uh uh, uh uh…" Sam pushed away her hand. "Don't… I can't."

"Sam, you're not alone."

Ruby goes in to kiss him. He kissed back but pulled away from her and walked to the couch.

"Sam, it's okay!" Ruby said.

"No, that is anything but okay!" Sam said.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! Where do I start?!"

"Is it because of the body?" Ruby asked, taking off her jacket and kneeling in front of him. "Because I told you, it's all me inside of here. There is no one else in here. And it's nice inside this body, Sam. Soft and warm…" Ruby placed Sam's hand on her waist..

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, losing his battle to resist her.

"Isn't it cause you're really scared to go there with a demon? To commit adultery on your wife." Ruby pressed herself against him. "Because it's wrong and it's bad and we shouldn't?"

Sam, no longer able to contain himself anymore, grabbed Ruby and roughly kissed her, and bringing her onto his lap. Clothes from them were peeled off and thrown to the ground.

_**End Flashback**_

"Sam?" Jenn said.

"Yeah?" Sam answered.

"Too much information. Even for me." Mia said.

Mia wasn't mad anymore, since they had confronted this the day Dean was brought back. The only difference, she didn't know it was Ruby.

"Hey, I told you guys I was coming clean." Sam said.

"Yeah, but now I feel dirty. Okay, well, uh, brain-stabbing imagery aside…So far, all you've told me about is a manipulative bitch who, uh, screwed you, played mind games with you, and did everything in the book to get you to go bad." Dean said.

"Yeah, well, there's more to the story."

"Just... skip the nudity, please."

"Pretty soon after...that, um...I put together some signs... omens."

"Saying what?" Mia asked.

"Lilith was in town. And I wanted to strike her first."

_**Flashback: 5 months earlier**_

"You're not ready yet." Ruby warned Sam as he prepared himself.

"It's now or never." Sam said.

"No, we got to wait until you get it right. You haven't been too successful."

"All right, I'll use this." Sam took the knife.

"Stop. You can't just fly in there reckless, Sam. We need you to take the bitch out."

"Oh, I'll take her out all right."

"You get one shot, and you're it. You're the only one left who can do it, Sam. So if she kills you first..."

"What?"

"You don't want to survive this."

"Come on."

"It's a kamikaze attack. You want to die fighting Lilith."

"That's stupid."

Sam headed for the door, causing Ruby to follow.

"No, it's the truth, because if you kill her and you survive this, then you have to go on without your brother or Jenn! You think it's too late for Mia to take you back!" Ruby said, placing herself between Sam and the door. "This isn't what Dean or Jenn would've wanted. This isn't what Dean died for."

"Get out of my way."

"No, Sam. This is suicide! Think of Mia, Alex and Isabella."

This obviously makes Sam mad. He grabbed Ruby and pinned her against the wall, holding the knife to her throat and left without saying a word.

_**Later**_

Sam gets into the house where Lilith is supposed to be at. After some exploring, he finds a little girl sitting at the table. He slowly walked toward her, Ruby's knife in hand.

"Please, I want to go home." The little girl said crying.

This caught Sam off guard when a demon grabbed Sam, causing him to drop the knife.

"Lilith sends her regrets." Another demon said as he pinned Sam against the wall.

Sam saw behind the demon and saw Ruby kill the demon who has Sam, partner.

"Take the girl and run!" Ruby told Sam.

Ruby began to fight with the other demon, landing a few punches. The demon landed a big punch on Ruby and twisted her wrist, causing her to drop her knife. He pinned her against the wall and began to choke her.

"Ruby, you're in so much trouble. When we get you down in the basement, the things we're gonna do to you…" the demon started.

The demon couldn't finish his sentence because behind him was Sam trying to exorcise him. This time, it's a success. His headache comes back as his nose bleeds again.

"Sam…" Ruby started.

"I'm okay….thanks…" Sam said.

_**End Flashback**_

"Ruby came back for me. Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me...It's what any of you would've said. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here." Sam said.

The door knocked and the lady told them it was housekeeping.

"Not now!" Dean answered.

"_Sir, I've got clean towels_." The voice on the other side said.

Dean got up and opened the door.

"Couldn't you just leave 'em at the door?" Dean asked.

Instead of answering, she hands him the towels, walked into the room, closed the curtains and held out a paper to Sam.

"I'm at this address." She said.

"I'm sorry. What?" Sam asked with a confused little smile.

"Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass, go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot."

"Ruby?" Jenn asked.

"Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me."

"What about…?" Sam started.

"Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!"

They all exchange a look before doing what Ruby told them.

_**Later**_

"Glad you could make it." Ruby said as they walked into the cabin.

"Yeah, thanks. Anna, are you okay?" Mia asked as they got in.

"Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life." Anna answered.

"Yeah, I hear she does that." Dean said before turning to Ruby. "I guess I uh...You know…"

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I guess I owe you for... Sam. And just I want to…you know…"

"Don't strain yourself…"

"Okay, then. Is the moment over? Good, cause that was awkward."

"Hey, guys, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked." Anna asked.

"Uh…" Jenn started.

"What?"

"Anna…" Sam said as he sat next to her. "Um...Your parents..."

"What about them?"

"Look, I'm sorry."

"No, they're not..."

"Anna, I'm sorry."

Anna then began to cry.

"Why is this happening to me?" Anna asked, all the people in the room sort of understanding her pain.

"I don't know…"

Anna then looked up, frightened.

"They're coming." Anna said as the lights begin to flicker.

"Back room." Dean said as Sam took her into hiding.

"Where's the knife?" Ruby asked as she searched Dean's duffle.

"Uh...about that…" Jenn started.

"You're kidding?"

"Hey, don't look at Jenn, Mia or me." Dean said.

"Thanks a lot." Sam said earning a smile from Dean.

"Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really…"

The door opened and walked in Castiel and Uriel. As they enter, Ruby's eyes turn black as if it were a reflex.

"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." Dean said.

"Well, I can see that." Uriel said as Ruby's eyes turn normal again. "You want to explain why you have that stain in the room."

"We're here for Anna." Castiel said.

"Here for her like...here for her?" Dean asked.

"Stop talking. Give her to us." Uriel ordered them.

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam asked.

"No… She has to die." Castiel answered.

Sam, Dean and Mia's eyes turned to Jenn.

"Hey, whoa, I only know she could hear angels, that's it." Jenn said.

Well, there it is for you guys. I'm not quite sure which direction I wanna take this so the direction I choose will be based on how you answer the question:

Which best describes you opinion about games?

Mountain Climbing. Beyond the hardships lies accomplishment.

Or

Hiking. The destination can be reached rather comfortably.

Make sure you answer!! It's relatively important because it helps determine the outcome of my story!! And I get to go see Friday the 13th today!! Yay for Jared Padalecki!!

xoxo

Marina


	10. Heaven and Hell

Okay, y'all!! Here's another chapter for the wonderful readers out there!! I tallied up the votes that were pm-ed to me and left in reviews, and a majority said mountain climbing!!! So, now I know which storyline I'm going with, and I hope all of you enjoy what's to come!! And in case you all forgot, this chapter starts from where the last was left off.

"You want Anna? Why?" Sam asked Castiel.

"Out of the way." Uriel said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her." Dean said.

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle." Uriel said with a smile.

"You're not touching her." Jenn said to Uriel.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Dean said.

"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Castiel said.

"And? Anna's an innocent girl." Mia said.

"She is far from innocent."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing." Uriel answered as he glared at Ruby. "Now give us the girl."

"Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try J-date." Dean said.

"Who's gonna stop us? You four? Or this demon whore?"

Uriel grabbed Ruby and threw her at the glass door behind him. He started to lay his hand on her face to smite her, but Dean and Jenn came from behind him. Obviously the angel is far too powerful for the two alone.

"Cass, stop...please." Sam and Mia asked Castiel, not wanting to piss either him or Uriel off like Dean and Jenn did.

Castiel walked up to them and laid his fingers in their foreheads, like he did to Bobby, and they lost consciousness.

"I've been waiting for this." Uriel said as he landed another punch on Dean.

Before Uriel laid another punch, Jenn covered Dean with the 'awesome invisible shield', as Dean so lovingly put it. Uriel dropped Dean and headed towards Jenn while Castiel headed for the room Anna was in. Castiel put his hand on the door handle when he and Uriel vanish in a bright light.

"What the..." Dean started.

He and Jenn exchange looks before going to help Ruby get up.

"Come on." Jenn said to Ruby as they headed closer to the door.

Ruby and Jenn stood behind to help Sam and Mia while Dean went to check on Anna.

"Anna…" Dean said as he saw blood all over the table and mirror in front of her.

"Are they…are they gone?" Anna asked weakly.

"Did you kill them?" Dean asked as he put a bandana over her arm to stop the bleeding she caused.

"No. I sent them away…far away."

Sam, Jenn, Mia and Ruby enter the room.

"You want to tell me how?" Dean continued as he looked at the symbols written in blood on the mirror.

"That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it."

_**Later: Bobby's House**_

"So, what do you think?" Dean asked everyone as he closed the door to Anna's room.

"I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second." Sam answered.

"Yeah, I agree. And what did they mean by "she's not innocent"?" Mia asked.

"It seems like they want her bad, and not just cause of the angel radio thing. I mean that blood spell…some serious crap."

"Something's going on with her. See what you can find out." Jenn said to Sam and Mia.

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked.

"Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield, but, sooner or later, they're gonna be back. We got to get ourselves safe now." Dean answered as he and Jenn head back to Anna.

_**Moments Later**_

"Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint." Dean said to assure Anna she was safe from demons.

"Which I find racist, by the way…" Ruby pointed out from outside the panic room.

"Write your congressman."

"Here." Ruby said throwing two little bags at Dean and Jenn.

"Hex bags?" Jenn asked.

"Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers."

"Thanks, Ruby." Dean said which obviously surprised Ruby and Jenn.

Dean handed a hex bag to Anna.

"Don't lose that, okay?" Jenn told Anna and Anna nodded giving Jenn a small smile.

"So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?" Dean asked.

"It's quiet. Dead silence." Anna answered.

"Good. That's not troubling at all." Dean said sarcastically.

"We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?"

"Nah…" Dean lied.

Dean smiled at Anna after he looked from Ruby and Jenn to her, neither the demon nor the hunter look reassured at all.

"Hey, Dean, Jenn!" Sam called from the other room.

"Just stay here, okay?" Jenn said to Anna.

"Keep an eye on her." Dean asked Ruby before they left.

Dean and Jenn met Sam and Mia in the library.

"How's the car?" Dean asked Sam.

"I got her. She's fine. Where's Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Uh, the Dominican. He said we break anything, we buy it." Jenn answered.

"Is he working a job?" Mia asked.

"God, I hope so. Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap."

"Now that's seared in my brain." Sam said.

"What did you find on Anna?" Dean asked.

"Uh, not much. Her parents were, uh, Rich and Amy Milton…a church deacon and a housewife." Mia answered as Sam showed the two Anna's psychiatric records.

"Riveting."

"Yeah. Uh, but there is something here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first."

"No?"

"When she was 2 1/2, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy."

"Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snaking the pipes?"

"Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again. Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad…like wanted-to-kill-her mad." Sam said.

"Kind of heavy for a 2-year-old." Jenn said.

"Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal."

"Until now. So, what's she hiding?"

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?" Anna said as she walked into the room.

"Nice job watching her." Dean said to Ruby, who's standing next to Anna.

"I'm watching her." Ruby said, which was true, and earned a smile from Jenn.

"No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Mia asked.

"About what?" Anna asked.

"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?"

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled. Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know."

"Okay. Then let's find out." Sam said.

"How?"

_**Later: Bobby's basement**_

Dean walked into Bobby's basement with none other than Pamela Barnes.

"We're here!" Dean announced as he helped Pamela down the stairs.

"Pamela!" Mia said happily.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Mia!" Pamela smiled as she hugged her and turned to Sam. "Sam."

"Yeah, it's me. It's Sam." Sam said as he lightly grabbed her arms.

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Sam, is that you?"

"I'm right here."

"Oh…" Pamela said laying a hand on his face. "Know how I can tell?" Pamela slapped Sam's butt. "That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing."

Mia, Dean and Jenn smiled trying to hold in laughter while Pamela just laughed.

"Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, that's Jenn and that poor girl's Anna. And that you've been eyeing my rack." Pamela continued.

"Oh…uh…I…" Sam stuttered.

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most."

"Got it."

"Jenn Santos. Good to know you're back." Pamela said taking Jenn's hands.

"Good to be back. Thanks for finding me in the mess I call my mind." Jenn said.

"Anything to help. Bobby's told me nothing but good things about you in the past."

Jenn hugged her and smiled as she went over to Anna.

"Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela." Pamela said to Anna as she took her hands.

"Hi." Anna said.

"Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help."

"Oh. That's nice of you."

"Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it."

"Why?"

"They stole something from me." Pamela took off her glasses off revealing white eyes. "Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think? Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry."

Pamela and Anna headed over to the panic room. Everyone joined them while Ruby stood outside.

Pamela had Anna lay on the bed in the panic room and begins.

"Nice and relaxed. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5…4…3…2…1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?" Pamela said as she held her hand over Anna's face.

"I can hear you." Anna answered.

"Now, Anna, tell me...How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"Your father…What's his name?"

"Rich Milton."

"All right. But I want you to look further back...when you were very young…just a couple of years old."

"I don't wanna."

"It'll be okay. Anna, just one look. That's all we need."

"No."

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad…" Pamela insisted while Anna begins to fidget as if she were having a nightmare. "Why is he angry at you?"

"No. No! No. No!"

"Calm down."

"He's gonna kill me!" Anna yelled.

"Anna, you're safe…"

The panic room door suddenly closed and the light bulbs start to explode.

"Calm down." Pamela continued.

"He's gonna kill me!" Anna continued to yell.

"It's all right…"

"Anna. Anna?" Dean said as he headed over to her.

"Dean, don't…" Pamela warned.

Dean went over to Anna and Anna's arm knocked him back a few feet.

"Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" Pamela said, waking Anna from her hypnosis. "Anna…You all right?"

"Thank you, Pamela. That helped a lot. I remember now." Anna answered.

"Remember what?" Mia asked.

"Who I am."

"I'll bite. Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm an angel."

Dean, Sam, Mia and Jenn exchanged looks of surprise.

_**Later: Bobby's Library**_

"Don't be afraid. I'm not like the others." Anna told Ruby as she paced.

"I don't find that very reassuring." Ruby said.

"Neither do I." Pamela added.

"So…Castiel, Uriel…they're…they're the ones that came for me?" Anna asked Dean, Sam, Mia and Jenn.

"You know them?" Sam asked.

"We were kind of in the same foxhole."

"So, what, they're like your bosses or something?" Dean asked.

"Try the other way around."

"Look at you."

"But now they want to kill you?" Pamela asked.

"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head." Anna answered.

"Why?"

"I disobeyed…which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell."

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

"She fell to earth, became human." Pamela said.

"Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?" Mia asked.

"It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace." Anna said.

"Come again?" Dean asked.

"My grace. It's...energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?"

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah."

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are." Ruby said.

"Ruby's right. Heaven wants her dead." Jenn said as she stood next to Ruby.

"And hell just wants her. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley cup. And sooner or later, heaven or hell, they're gonna find you." Ruby added.

"I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back." Anna said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"My grace."

"You can do that?" Dean asked.

"If I can find it."

"So, what, you're just gonna…take some divine bong hit, and, Shazam, you're Roma Downey?"

"Something like that."

"All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?"

"Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time."

"Wait. You mean… falling, like, literally?" Mia asked.

"Yes."

"Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet maybe or a meteor?" Sam asked.

"Why do you ask?"

_**Later**_

"Here. In March '85, a meteorite vanished in the night sky over northwestern Ohio. It was sighted nine months before Anna was born, and she was born in that part of Ohio." Sam said to Ruby and Jenn as he showed them the book he had.

"You're pretty buff for a nerd." Ruby said.

"Look, I think it was Anna. And here, same time…another meteor over Kentucky."

"And that's her grace?" Jenn asked.

"Might be."

"All right. That just narrows it down to an entire state." Ruby said.

"Look, it's a start…"

"Sam…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For bringing you this mess. If I had known, I would have kept my trap shut."

"Yeah, well, we'll muddle through."

"Not this time. You do not want to get between these two armies. It's Godzilla and Mothra. If one side doesn't get us, the other one will."

"So, what do you want to do? Dump Anna and run?" Jenn asked.

Ruby gave them a look showing that she's not against the idea.

"Forget it. Look, I know the angels freak you out…" Sam started.

"Forget the angels. It's Alastair I'm scared of."

"Alastair?"

"He's a pretty scary bastard, Sam." Jenn said.

"You met him in the church. Practically the grand inquisitor downstairs. Picasso with a razor." Ruby overlapped Jenn.

"And?" Sam asked.

"And you should pull him out and throw him back in the pit…if you weren't so out of shape. Jenn, I will teach you so that you can pull demons out on your own. You won't have to rely on Sam to help you…"

"Ruby…"

"No. Your abilities…you're getting flabby. Jenn needs to learn."

"Yeah, so how do I tone up?"

"You know how. You know what you got to do."

"No, I'm not doing that anymore."

"Sam…"

"I said no."

"Jenn?" Ruby said, hoping that she would have her on her side.

"No…" Jenn answered.

"Well, then you better pray that Anna gets her groove back, or we're all dead."

**Dean and Mia**

Dean and Mia get back to Bobby's place and find Anna alone.

"Pamela get home okay?" Anna asked as she noticed their presence.

"Yeah. She said she was sorry. It's just after last time, she, uh…this is just a little too rich for her blood." Mia said.

"I don't blame her. You guys should do the same."

"Well, we're not that smart. Can I ask you something?" Dean said as he and Mia stood next to her. "What do they want us for? Why did they save me?"

"I'm sorry. The angels aren't talking about it. And it was after I fell."

"That's another question. Why would you fall? Why would you want to be one of us?" Mia asked.

"You don't mean that."

"We don't? A bunch of…of miserable bastards. I mean, eating, crapping, confused, afraid..." Dean said.

"I don't know. There is loyalty…forgiveness…love."

"Pain." Mia said.

"Chocolate cake." Anna replied, causing a look of agreement from Mia.

"Guilt." Dean continued.

"Sex."

"Yeah, you got me there."

"I mean it. Every emotion, Dean, even the bad ones…it's why I fell. It's why…why I'd give anything not to have to go back. Anything."

"Feelings are overrated, if you ask me."

"Beats being an angel."

"How's that possible? You guys are powerful and perfect. You don't doubt yourselves or God or anything."

"Perfect…like a marble statue. Cold…no choice…only obedience. Dean, Mia…do you know how many angels have actually seen God? Seen his face?"

"All of you?" Dean and Mia asked in unison.

"Four angels. Four. And I'm not one of them."

"That's it? Well, then how do you even know that there is a God?" Dean asked.

"We have to take it on faith…which we're killed if we don't have. I was stationed on Earth 2,000 years. Just…watching…silent…invisible…out on the road…sick for home…waiting on orders from an unknowable father I can't begin to understand. So don't tell me that…"

Dean started smiling causing Anna to stop.

"What is so funny? What?" Anna continued.

Mia punched Dean in the arm.

"Hey, watch it." Dean told Mia before going back to Anna. "Nothing. Sorry. It's just…I can relate."

"Hey…" Sam came to interrupt them.

"Did you find something?" Mia asked.

"I think so."

They all went into the house to see what they found.

"Union, Kentucky." Jenn said as they walked in and laid a map out on the table. "Found some accounts of a local miracle." She pointed to a spot.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Uh, in '85, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full-grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least."

"Anna, what do you think?" Mia asked.

"The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that, easy." Anna answered.

"So grace ground zero…it…it…it's not destruction…" Dean said.

"It's...pure creation."

_**Later: The Impala**_

Dean, Mia and Sam sat in the front while Anna, Jenn and Ruby sat in the back. Dean looked into the review mirror and began to laugh a little.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing. It's just an angel, a hunter and a demon riding in the backseat. It's like the set-up to a bad joke…or a penthouse forum letter." Dean answered.

"Dude Sam was right.…reality…porn." Mia reminded him

"You call this reality?"

_**Next Morning**_

"It's beautiful." Dean said as they got out of the impala and saw the light through the oak tree.

"It's where the grace touched down. I can feel it." Anna said.

"You ready to do this?" Mia asked.

"Not really…"

The 6 walked up to the tree.

"Anna, what are we even looking for?" Jenn asked.

"It doesn't matter." Anna said as she laid her hand on the tree. "It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it."

_**Later: Hideout Cabin**_

"We still got the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room." Dean said as he paced.

"What, forever?" Ruby asked.

"I'm just thinking out loud."

"Oh, you call that thinking?"

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Stop it." Sam intervened.

"Anna's grace is gone. She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight heaven and hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once." Jenn said as she exchanged a look with Ruby.

"Um...guys? The angels are talking again." Anna said.

"What are they saying?" Mia asked.

"It's weird…like a recording…a loop. It says, "Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or…"…"

"Or what?" Dean asked.

""Or we hurl him back to damnation"."

Dean and Jenn exchanged a look, leaving Dean speechless.

"Anna…do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?" Sam asked.

"To what? To kill them? Nothing we could get to…not right now."

"Okay, wait, wait. I say we call Bobby. We get him back from hedonism." Dean said.

"Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know?" Mia asked.

"I don't know, but we got to think of something."

_**Later: Dean **_

Dean is studying a book with a portable lamp on the hood of the impala when Anna walked up.

"Hey. Holding up okay?" Dean asked.

"Trying." Anna answered.

"Yeah."

"A little scared, I guess. So, um…Dean...I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. You guys…you didn't have to help me…"

"Hey, let's can the "thanks for trying" speech, you know? Participation trophies suck ass."

"I don't know. Maybe I don't deserve to be saved."

"Don't talk like that."

"I disobeyed. Lucifer disobeyed. It's our murder one, and I knew it. Maybe I got to pay."

"Yeah, well, we've all done things we got to pay for."

"I got to tell you something. You're not gonna like it." Anna said as she leaned against the hood of the impala.

"Okay. What?" Dean asked.

"About a week ago, I heard the angels talking…about you…what you did in hell. Dean, I know. It wasn't your fault. You should forgive yourself." She laid her hand on his cheek.

"Anna, I don't w…I don't want to, uh…I don't want to…I can't talk about that…" Dean said in a shaky voice.

"I know. But when you can, you have people that want to help. You are not alone. That's all I'm trying to say."

Anna leaned up and kissed Dean.

"What was that for?" Dean asked.

"You know…our last night on earth…all that."

"Anna…"

"I know…you're married to and love Jenn. And I respect that. It's just something I had to do. You just got her back, and I don't want you to lose her again."

**Sam and Mia**

Sam fell asleep on a book on a desk while Mia was asleep on the couch with a book on her stomach. Ruby looked at both of them and realized she had to do something. Alastair had to be out of the picture or Sam and Mia could die. For once, she cared about the wellbeing of Mia because she's apart of Sam and his happiness. She walked to the door and was caught by her arm by Jenn.

"Where are you going?" Jenn whispered.

"Don't worry about it. Sam, Mia, Dean, Anna and I have a plan." Ruby answered.

"I'm going with you."

Ruby nodded and she and Jenn headed to her car. They saw Dean and Anna talking and they left to a crossroads.

"Huh…this brings back memories." Jenn said sarcastically as she got out of the passenger seat.

Ruby smirked at her as she lit a hex bag on fire. They look around and wait. On the way, Ruby told Jenn the plan so, she was gonna help Ruby. Not only that, just in case, they came up with a plan B

"Hello, Ruby…Jenn…" A voice said from behind them.

"Alastair." Ruby said.

"I have to say, I'm surprised to find both of you out in the open like this."

"Yeah? Desperate times."

"That they are. You looking for this?" Alastair asked as he showed them her knife. "Your gawky human friend gave it to me."

"Keep it. We just came to talk."

"About what? About how a demon is protecting an angel? We really must revoke your membership. As far as a hunter goes, right on the job description."

"Look, we know she's not employee of the month, but this…we never wanted to get in the middle of this." Jenn said.

"Why are you here, ladies?"

"We'll give you the angel."

"Will you? And in return?"

"We walk away. Us and the Winchesters including Mia. All of them. This angel business is none of our business." Ruby said.

"Hmm. You know Ruby…I'd always heard that you were a devious, cowardly little slut. You don't disappoint."

"So, what do you say?"

"It's interesting…prudent…"

Suddenly, 4 demons come and catch hold of Ruby and Jenn.

"But, uh…let me make you two a…counter-offer." Alastair said.

**Dean**

Dean entered a barn and ran into Uriel.

"Look at that. It's so cute when monkeys wear clothes." Uriel said.

Dean didn't know what he meant by that, but he didn't think much of it.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Dean asked.

"It's the only way we could chat…since you're hiding like cowards."

"Don't normally see you off leash. Where's your boss?"

"Castiel? Oh, he, uh…he's not here. See, he has this weakness. He likes you. Time's up, boy. We want the girl."

"Wouldn't try that if I were you. See, she got her grace back. Full-blown angel now."

"That would be a neat trick, considering…I have her grace right here." Uriel showed Dean the pendant he has around his neck. "We can't let hell get their hooks into her."

"Well, then why don't you just give her back her angel juice?" Dean asked.

"She committed a serious crime."

"What? Thinking for herself?"

"This is our business, not yours. She's not even human…not technically."

"Yeah, well, I guess I just like being a pain in the pooper."

"No. There's more…" Uriel said as he walked around Dean and smiled. "You cut yourself a slice of…angel food cake. Didn't you? Huh? You did. Dean Winchester committing adultery on Jennifer Santos. You got some nerve." Uriel laughed.

Dean looked at him and knew he didn't sleep with Anna. But, Uriel thought so just because how he was defending her.

"What do you care? You're junkless down there, right? Like a Ken doll?"

"Ooh. Well, it's your last chance. Give us the girl, or…"

"Or what? What, you're gonna toss me back in the hole? You're bluffing."

"Try me. This is a whole lot bigger than the plans we got for you, Dean. You can be replaced."

Dean looked at him and thought it over.

"What the hell? Go ahead and do it." Dean said.

"You're just crazy enough to go, aren't you?" Uriel asked.

"What can I say? I don't break easy."

"Oh, yes…you do. You just got to know where to apply the right pressure."

**Ruby and Jenn**

Throughout the abandoned house, you can here the screams from Ruby and Jenn. Alastair gagged and tied them up to a table as he tortured them.

"You know the problem with your generation? Instant gratification. It's all now, now, now. No patience, no craftsmanship. But I do have to say…this knife of yours…it's an exquisite piece." Alastair said as he walked back over to Jenn and held Ruby's knife covered in blood.

"You must tell me where you found it. You know…I haven't been up here since Poland '43…" He continued as he worked in on Jenn, causing her to scream through her gag. "Truth is, I loathe it. It's chilly. No stink of blood or sizzle of flesh or the wet flap of flayed skin. I don't know how you stand it. So, the sooner you cooperate, the sooner I can finish up with this ghastly angel business and return home to my studies. But no rush. Let's take our time…relish the moment. Now, I'm going to remove this, but don't you go smoking out of that meat. You won't get very far."

Alastair walked over to Ruby and took off her gag. Ruby let out a gasp of breath.

"Now you tell me where that angel is." Alastair said.

"No." Ruby said.

"No?"

"No. I tell you, you kill me."

Alastair walked over to Jenn and held the knife to her throat.

"You don't tell me, I'll kill her." Alastair said.

"You didn't let me finish. I'll tell you, you'll kill me. But we'll show you." Ruby said.

Alastair smiled and moved away from Jenn.

**Dean, Sam, Mia and Anna**

Dean is sitting in the barn with Sam, Mia and Anna and took a sip of whiskey.

"I don't know, man. Where's Ruby and Jenn?" Sam said.

"Hey, she's your hell buddy. You tell me why she took Jenn." Dean answered as he took another swig.

"Little early for that, isn't it?" Anna said.

"It's 2:00 a.m. somewhere."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

Suddenly the doors of the barn open and in walk Castiel and Uriel.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you." Castiel said.

"How? How did you find us?" Mia asked, causing Castiel to look over to Dean.

All eyes are on Dean, who looks like he regrets what he did.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry." Dean said to Anna.

"Why?!" Mia asked.

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me…or kill you and Mia and put Jenn in hell because that's where she's supposed to be. I know how their minds work." Anna explained.

Anna turned to Dean and kissed him on the cheek.

"You did the best you could. I forgive you." Anna continued as she walked over to the angels. "Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry." Castiel said.

"No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling."

"Still, we have a history. It's just…"

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick."

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." The voice of Alastair said from behind the Winchesters and Anna.

Next to Alastair were Jenn and Ruby being held by their arms. They were held for the sake of support since they couldn't hold themselves up.

"How dare you come in this room...you pussing sore?" Uriel said as he walked up.

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings…you sanctimonious, fanatical prick." Alastair replied.

"Turn around and walk away now." Castiel ordered.

The demons holding onto Jenn and Ruby throw them to the side, causing them to crawl away while they helped each other.

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now…or we lay you to waste."

"Think I'll take my chances."

The first thing Uriel did was go to kill Anna, which he succeeded in, before going after the demons with Alastair. Castiel goes for Alastair and punched him. He tried to smite the demon but, to his surprise, it didn't work.

"Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy?" Alastair said to Castiel as he punched him.

"Go check on Jenn and Ruby." Dean told Mia.

Uriel had already smited two demons and was working on numbers 3 and 4. Alastair had Castiel on the ground as he started a spell of his own.

"Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferma, me confirma…" Alastair started but was interrupted by Dean, who hit him with a crow bar.

"Dean, Dean, Dean…I am so disappointed. You had such promise." Alastair continued to Dean.

Alastair put his hand up and with his powers, he had Sam and Dean grabbing at their throats and chests as pain surged through their bodies. It was almost as bad as the time Tracy had did that to them when she raised Samhain.

Jenn looked over to the Winchester boys in a panic. With strength she didn't know she had left, she pushed Mia's arm away from her and headed over to Uriel. Uriel had smited the last demon as Jenn grabbed Anna's grace from around his neck and smashed it near Anna.

"No!" Uriel said.

The grace entered Anna's body, bringing her back to life. Jenn quickly crawled over to Sam and Dean as pain surged through Anna's body as she stood up.

"Shut your eyes…Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!!" Anna yelled before she let out a scream as a blinding white light comes out from her body.

As the light had faded, it quickly turned into an explosion of light. The light caused Alastair to disappear along with Anna.

Mia picked up Ruby's knife from the ground as Dean picked up Jenn when they all gathered in the middle of the barn.

"What are you waiting for? Go find Anna…Unless you're scared." Dean said.

"This isn't over." Uriel warned Dean.

"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless."

Before Uriel could do anything, the angels vanished.

"You okay?" Sam asked Ruby who was being supported by Mia.

"Not so much." Ruby answered.

"What took you so long to get here?" Mia asked.

"Sorry we were with the demon delivery. We were only being tortured."

"I got to hand it to you, Sammy. Bringing them all together all at once…angels and demons. It was a damn good plan." Mia said to her husband.

"Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight."

"Yeah, now you're just bragging." Jenn said with a weak smile.

"So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh? She must be happy."

"I doubt it." Dean said after exchanging a look with Ruby.

_**Later: Side of the road**_

Sam and Mia got out of the impala and grabbed a few beers along with them. Dean helped a patched up Jenn out of the car as he sat her on the hood next to were he was standing. Sam and Mia handed both of them a beer as Mia stood next to Jenn and Sam sat on the hood behind Mia.

"I can't believe we made it out of there." Sam said.

"Again." Mia added.

"I know you heard him." Dean spoke for the first time in a few hours.

"Who?"

"Alastair. What he said…about how I had promise."

"I heard him." Sam said.

"You're not curious?"

"Dean, we're damn curious. But…you're not talking about hell, and we're not pushing."

"It wasn't four months, you know."

"What?"

"Dean…" Jenn started.

Dean looked at Jenn, silently telling her that he wants them to know.

"It was four months up here, but down there…I don't know. Time's different. It was more like 40 years." Dean continued.

"Oh, my God." Mia whispered.

"They, uh…they sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you…until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly…I would be whole again…like magic…just so they could start in all over. And Alastair…at the end of every day…every one…he would come over. And he would make me an offer to take me off the rack…if I put souls on…if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore." Dean said as tears fell from his eyes and his voice began to tremble. "I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The…the things that I did to them…"

"Dean…" Sam started after clearing his throat. "Dean, look, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have."

"How I feel…this…inside me…I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."

Mia put her hand on Dean's shoulder to comfort him as Jenn laid her head on his shoulder.

Alright, don't think the votes didn't change anything…they did!! You'll see what I'm talking about soon enough! By the way, you should definietly go see 'Friday the 13th' if you already haven't. Jared did a good job especially since his character Clay Miller was different from Sam Winchester. Hope you'll all enjoyed this!!

xoxo

Marina


	11. Family Remains

Okay my wonderful readers. I will continue on for the sake of you. And so I don't get an angry mob in front of my house. So Sammy and Dean are owned by Eric Kripke and Jenn is owned by me, and Mia is co-owned by me and Bree. Here we go now!!

After Dean confessed to everyone about what happened on hell, he hasn't spoke much since. Everyone went back to the motel to get some rest and deal with everything else later.

**Sam and Mia**

Both Sam and Mia Winchester sat on their bed with the same expressions on their face. They heard about what happened and what was done to Dean in hell. They wouldn't show it in front of Dean, but they were shocked. The things that happened to him…they couldn't understand why…why Dean? Okay, yeah he made that deal…but Dean…he's gone through enough while he was alive, but having to go through what he did in hell?

**Dean and Jenn**

The first thing Dean did as he walked into his and Jenn's room was walk into the bathroom to splash water on his face after he sat a wounded Jenn on their bed.

"You okay?" Jenn asked as he walked out of the bathroom, drying his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean answered putting the towel down.

"Come here."

Jenn held her arms out and Dean picked her up. As he held her, she hugged him.

"You still don't hate me?" Dean asked.

"Hate you for what?" Jenn replied.

"What I did in hell."

"Dean, I told you. No. I could never hate you for doing what you could while you were down there. If you didn't, for all we know, Alastair would have revoked the offer to make you suffer. I probably would have done the same thing."

Dean set Jenn on the bed and changed out the bandages on her stomach.

"Ruby mentioned a plan B." Dean said.

"Yeah…" Jenn replied.

"Mind telling me about it?"

"No…"

"Why not."

"You'll get mad…and maybe kill me…"

"Jenn, come on, I wouldn't do that."

"Okay…Well…if the grace rejected Anna's body, it would have probably taken over mine. I would have become an angel."

"What about your demon blood? Wouldn't it kill you, maybe?"

"Maybe. But you and Sam were put in pain, and it was a risk I was gonna take. It would do one of 2 things: become an angel and purify my body or die."

"I'm glad it took over Anna's body…"

"Me too…" Jenn mumbled and nodded while she hid her surprise, considering he was taking this well.

_**1 Month Later**_

Sam is sleeping on the backseat of the impala with Mia lying on top of him as if he were a giant pillow. Dean is sitting in the front seat looking at some papers with a flashlight while Jenn is leaning against the passenger door falling in and out of sleep as she tried to get comfortable. The whole month since Anna became an angel again, Jenn couldn't walk on her own due to the injuries she got from Alastair. No matter how much she begged and pleaded, everyone made her stay at the motel and do research.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked to Dean while he was half asleep.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Dean asked.

"Like you're looking for a job."

"Yahtzee…"

"We just finished a job like two hours ago." Mia said as she got off of Sam and they sat up.

"Adrenaline's still pumping, I guess. So, what do you think? Cedar Rapids, Tulsa, or Chi-town?"

"We're all for working. We really are. But you got us chasing cases nonstop for like a month now. We need sleep."

"We can sleep when we're dead."

"You're exhausted, Dean." Sam said.

"I'm good."

"No, you're not. You're running on fumes, and you can't run forever."

"And what am I running from?"

"From what you told us. Or are we pretending that never happened?"

"Sam…" Jenn started sleepily before getting cut off by Dean.

"Stratton, Nebraska." Dean said instead of answering Sam's question and cutting off Jenn. "Farm town. A man gets hacked to death in a locked room inside a locked house. No signs of forced entry."

"Sounds like a ghost." Mia said.

"Yes, it does."

Sam and Mia sigh as they fall back against the seat. Dean looked at the seat next to him for a second before starting the car.

_**Next Morning**_

The Winchesters arrive at the farm and see there is a 'for sale' sign. Sam picked the lock to the door and walked inside.

"Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide. This place is gonna sell like hotcakes." Dean said.

Sam and Mia split up in the house and met Dean and Jenn in the kitchen after a few minutes. Jenn noticed something on the wall, as if an opening had been filled up.

"Hey, check this out." Jenn said causing everyone to walk to her.

She knocked on the wall and it sounded hollow.

"It's probably a dumbwaiter. All these old houses had them." Sam said before walking away.

"Know-it-all…" Dean mumbled.

"What?"

"What?"

"You said..."

"What?"

"Never mind."

They walked back into the living room and Mia took out the EMF which immediately began to go off.

"Well, no bloodstains, fresh coat of paint, this is a bunch of bubkiss." Dean said.

"Needle's all over the place." Mia said.

"Yeah. Power lines." Dean looked out the window.

"Great. So, uh..." Sam started as Mia turned off the EMF.

Sam opened a cupboard door and found a doll head.

"Well, that's super-disturbing." Jenn said.

"Think it got left behind?"

"By who? Unless Bill Gibson likes to play with doll heads…"

There all of a sudden is the noise of an engine.

"Uh-oh…" Sam said as he saw a car and moving van.

"I thought you said this place was still for sale." Dean said.

"Apparently, it's not."

The 4 walk out of the house and see the family.

"Who are they?" The young girl asked.

"Can I help you?" The older man, who might be her father, asked.

"Hi. Are you the new owner?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. You guys are...?"

"This is Mr. Stanwyk, Ms. Halpert and Ms. Bernard. I'm Mr. Babar." The 4 take out their fake badges. "County code enforcement."

"We had the building inspected last week. Is there a problem?"

"Asbestos in the walls, a gas leak…Yeah, I'd say we got a problem." Sam answered.

"Asbestos? Meaning what?"

"Meaning until this house is up to code, it's uninhabitable." Mia said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're saying we can't stay here?"

"It's a health hazard. You don't want to."

"Hold up." The other older man intervened. "We just drove 400 miles."

"There's a motel just down the road. Till this gets cleaned up, I suggest you stay there." Dean said.

"All right, and what if we don't?" The first man asked.

"Well, you get a fine, you go to jail. Pick your poison."

"One night…" The man told his family. "One night, and I'll take care of everything, A.S.A.P. I promise."

"Yeah, you do that."

"Another motel? Awesome, Dad. I hope this one has hooker sheets, like the last one." The daughter said.

"Come on, Danny!"

_**Later**_

The four hunter go and question Mr. Gibson's (the man who died) maid.

"What did the room look like when you found it, Mrs. Curry?" Jenn asked.

"I already told the local boys…There was blood...everywhere…." Mrs. Curry answered as she stood behind the screen door.

"And Mr. Gibson, where was he?" Dean asked.

"Everywhere."

"How long have you been cleaning Mr. Gibson's house?" Mia asked.

"About five years."

"So you knew him pretty well…" Jenn said.

"Not really well. He was real private. Not the easiest man. Not that I blame him."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"His wife dies in childbirth. Daughter hangs herself in the attic 20 years later. I'd be bitter, too. I think I got some pictures. Here…" Mrs. Curry said handing Dean some pictures of the Gibson couple and of their daughter, Rebecca after a moment.

"Thanks. Can we keep these?" Dean asked.

"Suit yourself."

"Now, why'd the daughter kill herself?" Mia asked.

"I don't know. That was before my time."

"Did you ever notice anything odd in the house when you were cleaning it?" Jenn asked.

"Like what?"

"Like, you know, like lights going on and off, things not being where you left them."

"No. Well, maybe there was one thing."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Well, sometimes, I thought I heard like a…rustling in the walls."

"Like a rat?"

"Yeah."

"Must have been some big sons of guns out there, huh?" Dean asked

"Wouldn't know. Never saw any."

"Do you happen to know where Mrs. Gibson and her daughter were buried?" Sam asked.

"They were both cremated."

"All right…Thank you for your time Mrs. Curry." Mia said before they leave.

"So it probably wasn't the mom or the daughter. Whose ghost was it?" Jenn asked.

"I don't know. But I say we give that place a real once-over and see." Dean answered.

The 4 hunters head to the motel to change before heading back to the Gibson place. When they get there, they see a light on, which means the family moved in.

"Crap. So, what now?" Dean said.

"We could tell them the truth…" Sam suggested.

"Really?"

Sam and Jenn exchanged a look.

"No, not really." Jenn said for Sam.

"Well, looks like we're staking out." Mia said.

About a half hour into the stake out, they heard a scream, causing everyone to get out and knock on the door for the sake of not scaring anyone further.

"We heard screams. What's going on?" Dean asked as he and the others entered without being invited.

"Oh, you four! Did you touch my daughter?!" The father, named Brian, asked.

"What? No…"

"Who are you guys?"

"Relax, please…" Sam said while the dog takes the advantage of the open door to get out. "You have a ghost."

"A ghost…"

"I told you!" The daughter, Kate, yelled.

"It's the girl!" The son, Danny, added.

"Both of you, relax." Brian told his children before turning to Sam, Dean, Mia and Jenn. "What are you guys playing?"

"Your family's in danger." Jenn warned him. "You need to get out of the house now."

As if it were on cue, the lights suddenly turn off.

"What the hell?" Brian said.

"Nobody move!" Dean ordered before they heard the dog whining outside.

"Buster!" Danny exclaimed as Brian, and Suse's brother Ted, run outside.

"What the…" Dean started before Jenn grabbed him so they could follow them.

"Buster!...Buster?" Brian continued to call as they ran around the house.

"What the hell?" Ted said as they found traces of blood.

Everyone outside followed the blood trail to the moving van, where the words 'Too late' were written in blood.

"Buster!" Danny exclaimed when He, his mother Suse and Kate walk onto the porch.

"Go back inside. Go!" Brian told his family.

"We are not the bad guys, but you're in danger." Dean continued to warn.

"First thing's first. You got to get your family out of here." Mia added.

"Head to the motel I was talking about. You'll be safe there." Dean continued as everyone headed towards the cars.

"What are you four gonna do?" Brian asked.

"Oh, no! Oh, come on!" Dean exclaimed as he saw the tires of his precious impala slashed.

When Jenn and Mia check Brian's car, their tires have been slashed too. Sam went to the back of the trunk to the impala.

"Oh come on!" Dean continued.

"Dude, the guns are gone." Sam said.

Jenn and Mia ran over to the impala while Jenn was about to ransack the damn thing.

"So is the...Basically, everything is gone." Mia said as she gave up.

"Truck's no good." Ted said as he ran back to the rest of the group.

"Both tires slashed." Brian said.

"What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?!" Dean yelled as Jenn grabbed onto his arm for comfort to him.

At least to Dean that's what it meant. Jenn meant for it to mean 'shut up, we know'.

"What's going on? What's going on?" Kate repeated before seeing a young girl and screams. "She's there! She's there!"

"Where?!" Jenn asked.

"She was right there in the woods!"

Dean, Sam, Mia and Jenn pull out their flashlights and look off to where Kate pointed, finding nothing.

"What's a ghost doing outside?" Dean asked.

"You want to stay and find out?" Sam replied.

"Everybody inside." Jenn ordered.

"Are you crazy? We need to get the hell out of here!" Ted exclaimed.

"In what?! This ghost is hunting us! Everybody back inside now! Move!" Jenn argued back as everyone gets back inside.

"Whatever's outside, it can't get in this circle." Mia said as Dean makes a circle full of salt. "As long as the salt line is unbroken, this is the safest place to be."

"Safe from ghosts?" Brian asked skeptically.

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"Okay. I'm not listening to this anymore. Come on. I got to get my family out of here. Let's go."

"Nobody's going anywhere until we kill this thing." Dean said before Brian could leave.

"Sir, please. This is what we do. Just…trust us." Sam said.

"You hunt ghosts?" Danny asked.

"Yeah…" Jenn answered with a small smile to the younger boy.

"Like Scooby-Doo?"

"Better." Dean answered.

"You saw her outside, right? Okay. Does she look like either one of the girls?" Sam asked as he showed Kate a picture they got from Mrs. Curry.

"Her…" Kate said pointing at Rebecca Gibson. "She was paler and a lot dirtier, but that was her."

"That's the girl in the walls." Danny added after he took a look.

"So it's the daughter?" Sam asked Dean, Mia and Jenn.

"That girl in the picture…She…She's dead?" Suse asked.

"She killed herself inside this house."

"So, what? The maid got her story wrong? Rebecca wasn't cremated?" Dean asked as the 4 hunters moved away from the family.

"Unless her spirit's just attached to something inside the house." Mia said.

Ted slowly walked up to them, listening to their conversation.

"She hung herself in the attic, right?" Jenn asked Mia, who did most of the research.

"You two wanna baby sit? Mia and I will check it out." Sam said.

"Look…" Ted interrupted. "I don't care who hung themselves where. Maybe something is going on here, but…"

"It's a spirit, man." Jenn said.

Obviously, so far, Jenn and Ted weren't getting along so well.

"No, it's just some backwoods hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to go all _Deliverance_ on my ass."

"Well, nobody's leaving the house." Jenn began to walk towards him before Sam grabbed her arm to keep her from going further.

"Stop me." Ted said.

Ted started to leave before Dean pushed and pinned him against the wall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Brian began to intervene.

"Listen, man…" Dean started as he held Ted against the wall. "I've got a gun. You don't get your ass back in that circle, you're gonna have yourself a third hole." He let go of Ted.

Dean walked away from Ted and back to Sam, Jenn and Mia.

"Dude, you don't have a gun." Sam whispered.

"And? I'm not letting that bastard or anyone else die tonight." Dean said.

"You cool?"

"Go…"

Sam left the room with Mia to investigate. Jenn stood behind and kissed him on the cheek.

"Truthfully, I've been wanting to do that all night to Ted. So thanks." Jenn said before she turned around to head back to the family.

_**Later**_

"Hey. Fonzie. Question for you. This indestructible force field made out of salt...Have to be kosher stuff, or what?" Ted asked to Dean.

"Knock it off, Ted." Suse said.

"Can I please hit him?" Jenn whispered to Dean.

"Leave it alone." Dean whispered back.

"Come on, just a little hit just to teach him a less…"

Suddenly, they hear the creak of a door and footsteps.

"What was that?" Kate asked.

The closet door opened to reveal the young girl her and Danny were talking about.

"Mom…" Kate started as the spirit came up to them.

"All right, everybody stay calm. She's a ghost. She can't come in the circle." Dean reassured the family.

The girl pulled out a knife and stepped into the circle. Dean and Jenn looked at the girl with surprise on their faces.

"I thought you said ghosts couldn't cross the circle." Kate said.

"They can't. She's not a ghost." Jenn answered.

"Shoot her! Shoot her!" Ted ordered Dean.

"Yeah, about that…" Dean started. "Go, go, go! Move!" He ordered the family.

The family leave the room while Dean was already armed with a fire poker. She slashed at Jenn, nailing her arm while Dean had used the fire poker to knock the girl's arm (with the knife) out of the way. The girl continued to slash at Dean, as he fell to the ground trying to block her, before turning her sights to Jenn. As Jenn recovered from the slash on her arm, the girl tackled her to the ground while making several quick attempts to stab her. Dean started to get up as she lifted her arm up again before flashlight shined on her.

"Hey!" Sam yelled as he and Mia pointed their lights at her.

The girl screamed and ran back to the closet she came from. Sam followed, but saw nothing as he looked inside. Dean sat up Jenn as Mia inspected her arm.

"She cut you pretty deep." Mia said.

Mia took off her jacket and sweatshirt and ripped off one of the arms to the sweatshirt so she could wrap it around Jenn's cut before Jenn could bleed out further. Putting her jacket back on, Mia decided not to worry about the sweatshirt anymore…it was ruined anyway. So she threw it across the room.

"You okay?" Mia asked.

"Yeah…" Jenn said in pain.

Dean helped his wife up as they headed outside to find Brian and his family. As soon as they walked out, Brian ran up to them.

"Hey. You okay?" Brian asked.

"Where is everybody?" Dean asked.

"Hiding."

"All right, go get them. Go. Go get them." Brian listened to Dean, so Dean turned back to them. "So, it's not a ghost."

"So, it's just a girl?" Sam asked.

"It's not just a girl. It's psycho Nell." Jenn answered annoyingly as she held her arm.

"I'm telling you, man…Humans…" Dean said.

"So, who is she, then?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the daughter, Rebecca. Maybe she didn't really hang herself."

"Dude, no. She'd have to be like 50 years old by now." Mia said.

"Well, who knows. What'd you find in the attic?" Jenn asked.

"Some old junk. I found Rebecca's diary. That's about it."

"I wish you'd found a howitzer. Listen, we got to get this family safety. I mean, it's just a human, so they can make a run for it. We just got to hold her off." Dean said.

"We're okay." Suse said as she and her family join the Winchesters.

"Danny! Ted! We got to go!" Brian yelled.

"I'm good!" Ted said coming.

"Danny! Come on!" Suse called.

"Danny, buddy, we got to go!" Brian called out.

"Told you it was some crazy bitch." Ted told Dean.

"Yes, you did." Dean replied.

"Are you sure I can't…" Jenn whispered.

"No. You're gonna make it worse." Dean answered.

The two had a fight with whispers (like Dean did with Jo in 'No Exit')

"Head to town. We'll take it from here, okay?" Mia told Brian.

"Danny, come on, baby! We're leaving!" Suse continued to call for her son.

"Danny, we got to go!" Ted called.

"Brian, where…Where is he?"

"Danny!" Brian yelled.

"Danny!"

"Suse, Suse, Suse, Suse…" Brian started as he held his wife back from running. "We will find Danny. I promise you."

"No…"

"Take Kate and go now. Now! While you still have a chance!"

"Not without Danny! No way!"

"I am not going out there with Mom alone!" Kate said.

"She's right. She's right." Jenn intervened. "Until we find your son, the safest place for you right now is in the shed."

"I am not going in there, either." Kate said.

"Yes, you are. It is the best defense." Jenn walked over to Kate before gently putting her hands on Kate's shoulders. "The windows are boarded up. It's got one door. It's our best shot right now. Trust me. Me and Mia will be in the shed with you. We won't let anything happen to you or your mom, okay?" Jenn continued with a calm promise.

"Okay…" Kate replied more calmly than earlier.

"Suse, Kate…go. Go." Brian told them.

"Yeah, go with them Jenn." Dean continued, earning a look from Jenn, who already told Kate she was going with.

Suse, Kate, Jenn and Mia head to the shed.

"All right. You and me will take the outside." Sam told Brian before turning to Dean and Ted. "You two take the house. Let's go."

**Dean**

Dean and Ted start their exploration with the closet the young girl ran away through.

"What are you doing?" Ted asked while Dean ran his hand along the wooden lathes.

"She's human. She had to come from somewhere." Dean answered before finding an opening.

"You smell that?"

Ted held his head away from the opening, holding his arm to his nose.

"Every day."

Ted passed Dean a flashlight before they entered into the wall. They explore the inside of the walls when they find a big hole.

"You're not going down there…" Ted said.

"Well, do you want to?" Dean asked.

Dean began to head down the hole.

"Please nobody grab my leg. Please nobody grab my leg…" Dean repeated as he got down.

The moment he looked around, he finds animal remains.

"Yeah. Dog. It's what's for dinner. Danny?" Dean muttered before calling for Danny.

"Find anything?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. Her kitchen."

"Her what?"

Dean continued to search for Danny while Ted continued further into the walls after hearing a noise.

Dean heard the girl's scream so he rushed to the hole. Before he could try to go up, Ted's head (still attached to the body) fell through the hole. A startled Dean pressed himself against the wall and held a hand over the flashlight, not to give away his position.

**Jenn and Mia**

Jenn and Mia waited out in the shed for Sam, Dean, Ted and Brian with Suse and Kate. Mia kept pacing, worried for everyone outside the shed. Jenn adjusted her temporary bandage when Suse walked up to her.

"Hey…it's Jenn right?" Suse asked, remembering hearing Dean call her that.

"Yeah." Jenn answered.

"I, uh…I just wanna thank you."

"For what?" Jenn asked with a confused smile.

"You've been able to keep Kate calm better than I have. In the state I'm in, it's hard to keep myself and her calm together. Thanks again."

Before Jenn could reply, Sam walked into the door with Brian. Mia immediately flung herself to Sam, glad he was safe, Suse and Kate doing the same thing to Brian.

_**Minutes Later**_

"Look…why are we just standing here? Let's go in. Let's check the house." Brian asked Sam.

"We have to wait for those guys to get back, okay?" Sam answered when there was a knock on the door.

"_Sam, it's me_." Dean said from the other side.

Sam, Mia and Jenn un-barricade the door, letting Dean in.

"Did you get Danny?" Suse asked when Dean shut the door behind him.

"No." Dean answered.

"No? W…Well, where's Ted?"

"He's outside."

"Well, why doesn't he come inside?"

"Because I had to carry him out… I'm sorry."

"What does…what does that mean? What does that mean that you're sorry?"

"Are you saying that he's dead?" Brian asked.

"No. He's not saying that he's dead. You're not saying that, are you?" Suse asked.

"We were in the walls, and she attacked. And I couldn't get to him in time."

Jenn put her hand on Dean's arm, this time for comfort.

"Uncle Ted is dead?" Kate asked.

"I shouldn't have left him alone. I'm very sorry." Dean said before leaving the shed.

"Dean…" Jenn started before walking over to Kate. "I know I told you I would be here with you, but I'll be right back."

"Okay." Kate replied.

Jenn left the shed to go after Dean, leaving Sam and Mia to read Rebecca's diary.

"We'll find him, Suse. We will." Brian said.

"Where else is there to look? Danny's dead, isn't he?" Suse asked.

"No, Suse."

"He is. Why not? She killed my brother, now she killed my son."

"No, Danny is alive."

"No. No, he isn't."

"Yes, he is. Do you remember what he said about the girl who lived in the walls? She said he could stay."

"No. No. I just don't understand why this happens to us. I mean, we're good people. We're a good family."

"What happened to Andy happened, okay? I cannot change that. But I will find Danny. I promise you. And when I do, we are gonna be fine. You and me, the kids…We're gonna be fine."

"Okay."

From the outside of the shed where Dean and Jenn were standing, they heard the exchange just as Sam and Mia did.

_**Later**_

Brian is standing in front of the house when Dean decided to join him.

"Andy, your son?" Dean asked.

"Oldest. He got himself killed in a car accident last year." Brian answered.

"I'm sorry."

"Nearly tore Suse and I apart. Still could, I imagine. That's why we moved here. Fresh air, fresh start. Not even my line. Marriage counselor. Or she might be right. After all, what could possibly go wrong in the country?"

"I'm getting your son back. If it's the last godforsaken thing I do."

"Why do you care so much?"

As Dean was gonna answer, Sam interrupted with Jenn and Mia in tow.

"Dean… We got to talk." Sam said.

They walked inside and Dean's answer rang in his head: _because my son went missing before_.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

"Rebecca's diary. Mia and I just finished reading it." Sam answered,

"And?" Dean closed to doors to the closet.

"That girl back there…I'm pretty sure she was Rebecca's daughter."

"Rebecca had a kid?" Jenn asked.

"It's all she talks about…Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant." Mia answered.

"Geez. Rent _Juno_. Get over it. Wait. Why kill herself after the baby?" Dean asked.

"Maybe because her dad called her a dirty little whore and said he was gonna lock the baby up where nobody could ever see it."

"Why would he say that?"

Instead of answering Sam and Mia nod their heads as Dean and Jenn catch on.

"Oh, gross." Dean said after understanding.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"So the daddy was the baby-daddy, too?"

"Dude was a monster, Dean."

"Whoa. A story ripped from Austrian headlines."

"Sounds like my dad all over again. Minus the pregnancy part." Jenn said.

"Humans, man. So she's been locked up in this house her whole life?" Dean added.

"You saw her eyes. Has she ever seen light? She's barely human." Mia said.

"Okay, so, what, then? She's kept caged up like an animal, and then she busts out and ganks dear, old dad/granddad?"

"Looks like it."

"Well, can't say I blame her."

"I'm sure her life was hell, Dean. That doesn't mean she gets a free pass for a murder spree." Sam said.

"Like you know what hell's like."

"Dean…" Jenn started.

"I didn't…" Sam started.

"Forget it." Dean said.

"So, where do we find her?" Mia asked.

"Kid's got to eat, right?" Jenn said after thinking.

"What?"

"He kept her hidden, locked up…but he had to feed her, didn't he?"

"I guess." Sam said.

"I think I know where." Dean said.

_**Later**_

"He could have kept her hidden down here for years." Sam explained to Brian while Dean is opening the dumbwaiter in the kitchen. "Kept her fed. Nobody would ever know."

Sam leaned through the opening.

"Danny! Danny!" Sam shouted.

"Watch out. I'm going down." Dean said.

"No, that's my son." Brian objected.

"I know it is. But I said that I would get him. I will. Let me."

Dean then went down.

"You got curtains? We need rope." Sam asked causing Brian to get some.

**Jenn and Mia**

Jenn and Mia are in the shed with Suse and Kate.

As Suse began to help calm Kate, Rebecca's daughter broke through one of the boarded up windows, causing all girls to scream in fear and surprise.

**Dean**

Dean got to the bottom, landing in the basement. As he moved on, he saw all the guns and stuff she stole from the impala.

"Bitch is a klepto." Dean said as he checked the clip of his gun. "Danny! Danny!"

As Dean called, he heard the suppressed screams of Danny. He cuts the ropes holding together Danny's hands and feet.

"Danny! Your dad's upstairs. Come on. Okay." Dean said.

"Hurry! He's coming back!" Danny said as they headed back.

"'He'?"

"Her brother!"

Dean looked at Danny with a surprised look before Rebecca's son falls on him, knocking the flashlight out of Dean's hands.

**Jenn and Mia**

The four women stand far away from the window Rebecca's daughter busted through. Waiting for her to try and come through it, Rebecca's daughter stabbed the wall right behind the girls, causing Suse and Kate to scream. And back away from the wall.

**Sam**

While Dean and Rebecca's son roll around on the floor fighting, Sam puts the curtain down the dumbwaiter.

"Danny!" Sam called when he saw Danny.

**Dean**

Dean continued to block Rebecca's son's charges.

**Sam**

From the bottom of the dumbwaiter, Danny wrapped himself in the rope made of curtains.

"Okay!" Danny yelled.

Sam and Brian pulled Danny up.

"Come on, buddy. Come on, buddy. Don't look back, Danny. Just don't look down." Brian told his son.

As Danny got up and out, Brian hugged him, thankful he was okay.

**Jenn and Mia**

Jenn, Mia, Suse and Kate continued to wait in fear for Rebecca's daughter to make another appearance. Rebecca's daughter opens a little passage in the right hand corner closest to the door. Jenn and Mia do what they can to keep it closed, but Rebecca's daughter continues to try to make her way through.

**Dean**

"Dean!" Sam called from upstairs.

Dean continued to fight with Rebecca's son, blocking his attempts from stabbing him. Shining the flashlight in Rebecca's son's face, Dean grabbed the gun he dropped and shot the son down.

Sam came through the opening and saw Rebecca's son dead.

**Jenn and Mia**

Jenn and Mia kept trying to keep Rebecca's daughter from coming in.

"Suse!" Jenn yelled for the mother.

Suse went over to them.

"Help Mia keep her from coming in." Jenn continued while Suse took her place.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked as Jenn headed for the door.

"Jenn, where are you going?" Kate asked in panic.

Jenn walked out the door and saw that Rebecca's daughter made it through the passage and the part of the wall was on Suse and Mia. Jenn grabbed Rebecca's daughter by the legs and pulled her away. Fighting the pain in her arm, she punched the daughter, grabbing the knife from her hands.

**Mia: **_**Inside the Shed**_

Mia helped up Suse as they ran over to Kate. They heard Rebecca's daughter scream and the sounds of a knife stabbing her. After the screaming subsided, they heard a pound on the door, startling everyone in the shed.

"Suse!" Brian called through the door.

Mia, Kate and Suse un-barricaded the door to let Brian in and rejoin his wife and daughter.

**Sam and Dean**

Sam and Dean walk out of the house and see Mia and the whole family gathered on the porch. Kate was crying and being held by Brian, while Suse held Danny in comfort. They walk over where they see Jenn staring at the dead body of Rebecca's daughter. They walked in front of her to get a better look before turning around to face Jenn. Jenn's eyes still haven't moved from the daughter's dead body. They walk up to her and notice her clothes are covered in blood.

"Jenn." Mia said softly, still not taking her out of her trance.

"Jenn?" Sam tried with no luck.

Dean put his hand on Jenn's arm, causing her to jump, but stop staring at Rebecca's daughter.

"You, okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Jenn answered, lying.

_**Morning**_

Dean and Jenn change the tires on the impala while Sam and Mia restock the weapons box.

"Thanks for the head start." Dean told Brian and Suse.

"Why doesn't it surprise me you guys don't like the police?" Brian asked with a small smile.

"Sort of a, uh…mutual-appreciation thing, really." Sam answered.

"Well…thank you."

"Thank you." Suse also said as she and Brian shake hands with the Winchesters.

"You okay?" Mia asked.

"No. We're the opposite of okay. But…We're together. Thanks."

The four left with a small smile and got into their car to leave. A while down the road, Sam and Mia went into a diner to get some food, leaving Jenn and Dean alone.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"You know, I've never taken a human life before. Nothing that wasn't supernaturally evil. Rebecca's daughter…she just…she was there, defending her territory. Almost everything they went through was similar to what I did. Only I was okay…and lifetime worth they went through made them like that… How could I do that?" Jenn replied.

Dean didn't answer because he didn't know what to say. Before he could try to answer, Sam and Mia got into the impala talking about 'Family Guy'.

_**Later**_

Dean made a stop somewhere quiet…they liked to do stuff like that…but then they were wanted by the police and were supposed to be dead. It's better they didn't eat in public.

Sam held out a hamburger to Dean, who took it. Sam did the same to Jenn.

"I'm good." Jenn said.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm not hungry yet."

Dean took a look at his hamburger before wrapping it back up and not eating it.

"You okay?" Mia asked. It wasn't like Dean to turn down food.

"You know, I felt for those sons of bitches back there. Lifelong torture turns you into something like that." Dean answered, remembering what Jenn said.

"You were in hell, Dean. Look, maybe you did what you did there…But you're not them. They were barely human."

"Well, you're right. I wasn't like them. I was worse. They were animals, Sam, defending territory. Me…I did it for the sheer pleasure."

"What?" Sam, Mia and Jenn asked surprised.

"I enjoyed it. They took me off the rack, and I tortured souls, and I liked it. All those years…all that pain…finally getting to deal some out yourself. I didn't care who they put in front of me. Because that…that pain I felt…It just slipped away. No matter how many people I save…I can't change that. I can't fill this hole. Not ever."

Nothing was said as Sam and Mia silently ate their food.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Jenn said.

"Don't go too far." Mia said.

"I won't."

Jenn adjusted her jacket and began to walk. Not too far away from the car, there was a small fence and a beach on the other side. She stood there and looked at the water. She knew she would be okay from what happened to her, but Dean…he was a different story. No matter what anyone said, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

She knew everything that happened, she just didn't know that he enjoyed it. At that moment, she wished Alastair was in front of her so she could torture the shit out of him for doing what he did to Dean. For making Dean feel even more down on himself; for making Dean go through everything he did in hell; for being the cause of Dean's nightmares. Just for causing Dean any sort of pain.

"Hey…" Dean said as he stood next to her. "We're gonna leave."

Jenn nodded and walked over to Dean. She pulled him into a hug and kissed him. They walked back to the car with Jenn's arms around him before they got in.

_**Later: At the Motel**_

Dean went for a drive, leaving Jenn, Sam and Mia back at the motel. Sam was changing the bandage on Jenn's arm.

"Hey Mia, thanks for ruining your sweater to bandage me up." Jenn said with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You owe me a new sweater by the way. I loved that sweater." Mia joked.

"So, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about Dean." Jenn answered.

"Who isn't worried about Dean?" Mia asked as she turned off the TV and sat with Sam and Jenn at the table.

"It's bad enough he has a low opinion of himself, but having to remember hell? Why Dean?"

"I wish I knew." Sam said.

Jenn hissed in pain when Sam accidentally inserted the cotton swab full of hydrogen peroxide too deep into her cut.

"Sorry…" Sam said.

"Its okay. Anyways, you can believe that I'm gonna have a piece of Alastair when I see him again." Jenn continued.

"Us, too." Mia said.

Dean walked into the door and set his jacket on the bed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dean asked.

They all exchanged looks because they didn't know what to say.

"Cheesecake…the amazing different kinds of cheesecakes." Jenn answered, not knowing what she's saying.

Dean just nodded and laid down on his and Jenn's bed. The 3 exchanged looks again before everyone decided to settle into bed.

Okay y'all!! There's another one for you!! I was thinking, maybe you guys could give me suggestions on what you would like to see happen! I might make it into a separate story, like a one-shot, or I could put it in here. I wanna know what you guys think!!

xoxo

Marina


	12. Fast Forward: Sex and Violence

Hey, I had started this, but my flippin computer had to go and update itself while I was sleeping…so everything got deleted, lol. So, I had to start all over again. I just wanna mention that I have amazing readers. You guys are the best. I didn't expect the Jenn Santos series to go as far as it has. You all rock.

So, I'm dedicating this chapter to each and every one of you!!!!

Since the whole fiasco with that woman, Rebecca's kids, the 4 have been on at least 2 hunts. One involved magicians, which Dean so lovingly called douchebags, and the other was ghost possession.

In the middle of the hunt over the magicians, Ruby decided to pursue Jenn and Sam again. She reminded them that the apocalypse was coming, but they said no to her help with their powers. After some consideration, Sam decided to work more with Ruby behind Mia's and Dean's backs. Jenn briefly helped out when she decided that she wanted no part of this after her visions got back on track. She told Dean that she had improved a bit, but never told him about Ruby helping her and about Sam learning more.

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

Sam is in the bathroom while Dean, Jenn and Mia are sleeping. Dean woke up when a truck passed by the motel loudly. He looked down at Jenn sleeping on his shoulder and Mia sleeping alone on her and Sam's bed.

"Yeah, no, that's what I'm telling you. No storms, no…No bad crops, nothing. Yeah. Yeah. Okay, I will keep looking. You keep looking, too, okay? All right, talk soon" Sam spoke on the phone quietly before hanging up.

Dean laid back down and pretended to be asleep. Sam walked back into the room and woke up Mia. She went into the bathroom and Sam hit Dean with his shoes to wake him up.

"Hey. Up and at 'em, kiddo." Sam said as he began to put on his shoes.

"You're up early. What are you doing?" Dean pretended to wake up, waking Jenn in the process of stretching.

"Nothing. I was in the can."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Want me to draw you a picture?"

"No, I'll pass."

"I found a job. Bedford, Iowa. Guy beat his wife's brains out with a meat tenderizer." Sam explained handing Dean the newspaper.

"Yikes." Jenn said as this was obviously the first think she didn't wanna hear when she woke up.

"And get this. Third local inside two months to gank his wife. No priors on any of them, all happily married."

"Sounds like _Ozzie and Harriet_." Dean said.

"More like _The Shining_."

"All right, well, I guess we better have a look."

_**Later**_

"Why does the P.D. keep sending you guys? I already said I don't want a lawyer." Adam Benson, the man who beat his wife to death with a meat tenderizer, said.

"They're lining up the firing squad." Dean said.

"I'm pleading guilty."

"All right, look, you don't want us to represent you…That's fine. In fact, it's probably not a bad idea, between you and me…We just want to understand what happened. That's all." Jenn said.

Adam didn't reply to her.

"Mr. Benson…Please." Jenn insisted.

"What happened was…I killed my wife. And you want to know why? Because she made plans without asking me." Adam said.

"Now, when it happened, how did you feel? Disoriented? Out of control?"

"Like something possessed you to do it?" Dean added.

"I knew exactly what I was doing. I was crystal clear." Adam said.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I loved her. We were happy…"

Dean looked over to Jenn and she nodded, causing him to take out a paper from his suitcase.

"9 g's. That's a hefty bill." Dean told Adam as he showed him the paper.

"Where did you get that?" Adam asked.

"Doesn't matter. We have it. See, certain charges…Ones you don't want the misses to know…They show up under shady names like "M & C entertainment"."

"Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, you're dropping plastic at a nudie bar, for instance."

"We just…want to know the truth, Mr. Benson." Jenn intervened.

"Her name was…Jasmine." Adam said after a pause.

"She was a stripper?"

"Hey, her name was Jasmine…" Dean said to his wife like it was glaringly obvious.

"I didn't mean...for it to happen. I…I don't like to go...to strip bars. My buddy was having a bachelor party, and…there she was." Adam continued.

"Jasmine…" Jenn said.

"She came right up to me. And…I…I don't know, she…she was just…perfect. Everything that I wanted."

"Well, you pay enough, anybody will be anything." Dean said.

"It wasn't about the money. It wasn't even about the sex. It was...I don't know. I…I don't know what it was. It's hard to explain."

"And your wife found out?" Jenn asked.

"No, she never had a clue."

"Then why'd you kill her?"

"For Jasmine. She said we would be together forever, if...if only...Vicki was..."

"Muerte…" Dean said in Spanish.

You see, one night, Dean was bored and knew his wife, then girlfriend, knew Spanish. She would say some things in Spanish whenever they…well, you know…and he made her teach him some of it. In Spanish, 'Muerte' means 'dead'.

"Afterwards, me and Jasmine were supposed to meet, and she never showed. I don't know where she lives. I don't know her last name. I don't even know her real first name. I'm an idiot…." Adam continued.

"And you didn't think to tell this to the cops?" Jenn asked.

"What for? The stripper didn't do it. I did it. And I know what I deserve. Judge doesn't give me the death sentence, I'll just do it myself."

**Sam and Mia**

Sam and Mia are at the Taylor County Medical Center to interview a doctor.

"Rough night?" Mia asked as they walked into her office and she was taking aspirin.

"Fun night. Rough morning. Can I help you?" The doctor asked.

"Uh, yes. I'm Special Agent Stiles and this is Special Agent Bernard. FBI." Sam said as he and Mia show their badges. "You're Dr. Cara Roberts?"

"As far as I know."

"You do some work with the sheriff's department?"

"Yeah, when I'm not slogging it through the E.R. It's a small town. We multitask."

"Well, we have some questions about a case...about several cases, actually. You mind if we sit?" Sam continued as Cara motioned for a 'yes'. "Great. Uh, Adam Benson, Jim Wylie, and Steve Snyder?"

"Oh, yeah. The men who killed their wives."

"You handled the work-ups, right?" Mia asked.

"Autopsies for the wives and tox screens for the perps. Two-for-one special."

"You find anything?"

"Not really. I mean, C.O.D. [cause of death] on the women was pretty clear...There was nothing unusual in their system."

"What about the husbands?" Sam asked.

"Can I see your badge again?" Cara asked as the two showed her again. "There was one thing. Um, an anomaly in the blood work. And I remember thinking how strange it was that it showed up in all three of the men." Cara explained when she looked in her filing cabinet.

"That what showed up?"

"Oxytocin. And their levels were crazy high." Cara said showing them the test results.

"Uh, oxytocin?" Mia asked.

"Mm-Hmm, it's a hormone that's produced during childbirth, lactation, and sex."

"Okay."

"People call it the love hormone. Um, you know how it feels when you first fall in love...the whole weak-in-the-knees, tattoo-you-on-my-chest thing? That's oxytocin. Of course, it eventually fades, and then you're stuck with every relationship ever, that and the painful regimen of tattoo removal." Cara said, causing a smile from all three of them.

"What'd I miss?" Dean asked as he and Jenn walk in.

"Uh, they are our partners. Agents Murdock and Malone." Sam said as he referred to the two that joined him and Mia.

"There's two pairs of you on the case?" Cara asked.

"Well, the two men are helping us out…this is mine and Agent Bernard's training case." Jenn answered Cara.

"Please, "agent" sounds so formal. You can call me Dean." Dean told Cara as they shook hands. Jenn looked over at him as if he were gonna get it when they left.

"I'm Dr. Roberts." Cara replied as she turned her attention back to Sam. "So, um...can I help you with anything else?"

Mia eyed Cara very carefully. She didn't like the way she looked at him. But she remembered that she could trust Sam…right?

"Uh...sure. Just one more thing. This chemical, this..." Sam started as he gave her back the records.

"Oxytocin..."

"Oxytocin...What would cause those high levels that you found?"

"Nothing that I've ever seen."

"Okay. That's it. Thanks, Doc." Sam said as Cara gave him a shy smile and they walk out.

"By the way. Uh, try a greasy breakfast. Best thing for a hangover." Sam added.

"Watch it, buddy. I'm the only M.D. here. Cara joked before Sam closed the door.

"Dude, you totally c-blocked me." Dean said.

"Watch it, Winchester." Jenn said.

"So, Wylie and Snyder fessed up, huh?" Mia asked as they walked out of the medical center.

"One emptied his I.R.A., the other, his kid's college fund...All on the same thing." Dean answered.

"Live nude girls?"

"Club called the Honey Wagon."

"These guys have affairs, too, with a stripper also known as Jasmine?" Mia asked as she remembered her phone call from Jenn before they saw Cara.

"Yes and no. This is where it gets interesting. Each guy hooked up with a different chick." Jenn said.

"So, what, these girls all connected somehow?" Sam asked.

"Well, they all described their stripper in the same way, the exact same way...Perfect and everything that they wanted."

"Yeah, at least they'll dream Barbie convinced them to murder their wives."

"There's that." Dean said.

"You know, it's almost like they were under some kind of love spell..."

"Sure seems that way."

"…which caused them to become totally psychotic."

"Absolutely."

"You seem pretty cheery." Sam told his brother.

"Strippers, Sammy. Strippers. We are on an actual case involving strippers. Finally." Dean said with a smile before getting in the car.

"I guess we both have something to worry about." Mia said with a smile as they got into the impala after Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean dropped off the girls as Dean excitedly headed to the strip bar with his little brother.

_**Sam and Dean**_

"I'm looking for three girls...Jasmine, Aurora, and Ariel." Dean said to the manager, but obviously not forgetting to look at the strippers.

"You seriously think those names mean anything to me?" The manager replied.

"One's a redhead about 5'9". The other one's Asian about..."

"Do you have any idea how many girls I deal with? Fake names, fake hair, fake..."

"You got to have some sort of paperwork, check stubs, some way to keep track of the strippers."

"Please. Exotic dancers...Independent contractors working for cash. I stay out of their hair. They stay out of what little I have left."

"Three of your customers murdered their wives. You don't think that that's weird?"

"Yeah, I think that's super-freakin' weird. But you know what it ain't? My problem." The manager said before walking away.

Dean then sighs before joining his brother.

"Any luck?" Sam asked his big brother.

"No. You?" Dean answered.

"A little. I just talked to Bobby, Jenn and Mia. We officially have a theory."

"What's that?"

"Siren."

"Like Greek-myth siren? Like _The Odyssey_?" Dean said causing Sam to look at him surprisingly. "Hey, I read."

"Yeah, actually, but the siren's not actually a myth. It's more of a beautiful creature that preys on men, entice them with their siren song."

"Let me guess..._Welcome to the Jungle_? No, no. Warrant's _Cherry Pie_?"

"Their song is more of a metaphor...like…like their call, their allure, you know?"

"So they shake their thing and the guys zombie out?"

"Basically, yeah. Sirens live on islands. Sailors would chase them, completely ignoring the rocky shores, and dash themselves to pieces."

"Sounds like Adam and his buddies."

"Yeah. If you were a siren in '09 and looking to ruin a bunch of morons, where would you set up shop?"

"So, whatever floats the guy's boat, that's what they look like?"

"Yeah. You see, sirens can read minds. They see what you want most, and then they can kind of, like, cloak themselves, you know, like an illusion."

"So it could all be the same chick, morphing into different dream girls?"

"Yeah, actually. Probably. Sirens are usually pretty solitary."

"How do we kill it?"

"Everyone's working on it. But even if we figure that out..."

"How the hell are we gonna find it? It could be anybody."

The boys left and walked into their motel room. The girls were on their computers, obviously researching. Mia was looking for ways to kill the siren while Jenn looked up more on sirens just to see what they were dealing with.

_**Next Morning**_

Dean and Mia were in the room still doing research. Mia was on Sam's laptop while Dean had a book in his hands, but he continued to stare at Sam's phone. Finally, he decided to pick it up and check the last phone numbers he's dialed. He sees Jenn, Mia, Bobby and himself until there was number with no name. It was more to find out who Sam was talking to when he was in the bathroom.

"You heard it too, huh?" Mia asked.

"Yup." Dean replied as he dialed the number.

"_Hey Sam…Sam? You there?_" Ruby's voice said on the other line.

Dean didn't say anything and hung up.

"Who was it?" Mia asked as she looked up from the screen.

"Ruby." Dean answered, both him and Mia visibly pissed.

Sam and Jenn enter the room.

"Lenny Bristol was definitely another siren vic." Jenn said as Dean and Mia change their looks.

"You got in to see him?" Dean asked.

"Yep. Said he brought a stripper home named Belle. Couple hours later, he offed his mother. Belle, of course, went M.I.A."

"Wait. He killed his mom?"

"Woman he was closest to…" Sam answered when his phone started ringing.

"Yeah, you, uh...forgot your cell phone." Mia said as Dean gave it to Sam.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam answered.

"_Sam, did you find her yet_?" Bobby asked on the other line.

"Uh, no, and doesn't seem like she's slowing down any. What about you? Got anything?"

"_Well, some lore from a dusty Greek poem. Shockingly, it's a little vague_."

"Oh, hold on a sec. I'm gonna put you on speaker." Sam said and put the phone on the table.

"_It says you need "a bronze dagger covered in the blood of a sailor under the spell of the song"."_

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"_You got me. We're dealing with 3,000 years of the telephone game here_."

"Best guess?" Mia asked.

"_Well, the siren's spell ain't got nothing to do with any song. It's most likely some kind of toxin or venom. Something she gets in the vics' blood_."

"That makes them go all Manchurian candidate. Uh, what do you think? She infects the men during sex?" Sam asked.

"_Maybe_."

"Supernatural STD." Jenn said.

"_Well, however it happens, once it's done, the siren's got to watch her back. If she gets a dose of her own medicine_..."

"…it kills her." Sam said.

"_Like a snake getting iced by its own venom_."

"So we just got to find a way to juice one of the O.J's in jail?" Dean asked.

"_It's not that easy. None of those guys are under the spell anymore. Haven't got a clue where you're gonna get the blood you need_."

"I think I might have an idea." Mia said.

"_Be careful. These things are tricky bitches. Wrap you up in knots before you know what hit you_."

"Thanks Bobby." Jenn said, hanging up Sam's phone.

The four get dressed and head back to the Medical Center.

"Dr. Roberts." Sam said as they meet Cara.

"Agent Stiles. Can't stay away, huh?" Cara said, causing Sam to smile.

He saw Dean's and Jenn's expression and becomes serious again. Dean and Jenn knew what was going on while Mia was in denial.

"Actually, we're here on business about the...the blood samples, the ones with the high…you know, uh, oxytocin…" Sam continued.

"Do you still have them?" Jenn interfered.

"Hmm…" Cara nodded.

"Good. We need them." Dean said.

"What for?"

"Excuse me. Dr. Roberts?" a Man said interrupting them.

"Yeah?" Cara answered.

"Excuse me. Uh, we're a little busy here, buddy." Dean intervened, all four of them showing their badges.

"Yeah, so am I, pal." The Man said taking out his own FBI badge. Obviously no one expected that.

"Doc, could you give us a sec, please?" Sam asked Cara.

"Sure." Cara answered walking away.

"What's your name?" Dean asked his 'colleague'.

"Nick Monroe. What's yours?"

"I'm Special Agent Sam Stiles. This is my partner, Dean Murdock and we're here on the training case with Jennifer Malone and Mia Bernard. What office you from?" Sam asked.

"Omaha…Violent crimes unit. My S.A.C. [= Special Agent in Charge] sent me down here to see about the murders. You?" Nick asked.

"D.C. Our assistant director assigned us." Jenn answered.

"Which A.D.?"

"Mike Kaiser." Mia answered.

"What are your badge numbers?"

"You're kidding, right?" Dean asked.

"I'm just following protocol."

"Look, man, whatever. Just call our A.D. He'll sort things out, huh?" Sam said, giving Nick a card.

Nick turned around and dialed the number written on the card. Jenn concentrated all of her hearing on Nick's phone call. As a hunter, she had excellent hearing, so she would whisper the conversation to the other three. Plus, Nick's phone had the volume on real loud…is he deaf? Jenn wanted to laugh.

"Uh, yeah, Assistant Director Kaiser, please." Nick said.

_"Well, that would be me. What can I do for you?__" Bobby's voice rang on the other line._

"Yeah, sir, uh, hello. It's agent Nick Monroe. I'm calling about…four of your men and women. Stiles, Bernard, Malone and Murdock? Uh, it seems that they've been put on my case by mistake."

"_Are you questioning my authority_?" Bobby asked as he was cooking while wearing an apron that says 'Kiss The Cook'.

"No, no, no, sir. I'm not questioning."

"_You could have fooled me. Last time I checked, son, D.C. has jurisdiction. Or am I wrong_?"

"Uh, no, sir."

"_Well, good. Well, the next time you want to waste my time with stupid questions, don't_." Bobby said hanging up.

At Bobby's house, he has a phone for FBI, CDC, Police, Heath Department and Federal Marshals in case the Winchester run into trouble.

"Well, I'm sorry, guys." Nick apologized.

"Just don't let it happen again." Dean said as Sam put the card back in his pocket.

"So, where are you at with this?" Nick asked.

"Where are you at with this?" Mia asked Nick.

"Well, I was about to run the perps' blood work."

"I already checked. It's a dead end." Sam said.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, get this. I feel like I found something that uh…connects all the murderers."

"Really?"

"They were all banging strippers…from the same club."

"You don't say…" Dean said sarcastically.

"Shut up Dean." Jenn whispered.

"What do you say we go down there and check it out?" Nick suggested.

"Well, here's the thing, Nick. See, we're kind of lone wolves and I'm teaching these girls sort of the same thing…" Dean started before being interrupted by Sam.

"You know what? That sounds like an excellent idea. Just give me a second with my partners. And we'll, uh…One second. Come here…" Sam said taking the 3 with him. "Dude, you got to stay with him."

"What?" Dean whispered back.

"Keep him out of the way."

"Why me?"

"Cause I got to get the blood samples."

"Yeah, she'll give them to you cause she wants to do you…" Mia whispered to herself.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with him?" Dean asked.

"Just take him to the strip club, keep an eye out for the siren. Come on, Dean, just…just focus on the naked girls. You'll forget he's even there."

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for the girls." Dean said.

"Mia and I will go back to the motel and do some more research." Jenn said.

"Agreed." Mia said.

She still believes she can trust Sam with Cara.

Dean, Mia, Jenn and Nick walk out of the medical center. Jenn and Mia split up from Nick and Dean so they talk the short walk back to the motel.

"We're taking my ride. No complaining about the tunes." Dean said to Nick.

"No way. You drive an Impala?" Nick asked.

"Yeah."

"It's a '67, right? It's a 327, four barrel."

"Yeah, actually."

"It's a thing of beauty."

"Thanks."

"How the hell did you talk the Bureau into letting you drive your own wheels?"

Dean looked at him with a smile.

**Sam**

"And you want this blood because…" Cara asked Sam.

"We'd like to run some tests." Sam answered.

"You know, I've run every test there is. It's, um…my job. Notice the lab coat."

"We know a specialist who would like to try out a theory."

"If you say so." Cara opened the cabinet containing the blood samples and sees it's empty. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"The blood's gone."

**Jenn and Mia**

The two Winchester women walked through the door and Mia immediately threw her jacket on the ground.

"You okay?" Jenn asked.

"You know that Sam and Ruby have been in contact?" Mia asked angrily.

"No…" Jenn lied.

"Yeah. For the case sake, I've been staying quiet. Are you sure you don't know anything?"

"Yeah, why would I?"

"Cause, you two are always going out and doing whatever."

"Well, he has been using that 'I need to go to the bathroom' excuse a lot…"

"Just…let's just get some work done."

"Okay."

Jenn sat in front of her laptop and looked over to Mia who was on Sam's. She felt horrible lying to her and selling Sam out.

**Dean **

Dean and Nick are sitting at a table while talking about music with a drink.

"_Nobody's Fault but Mine_." Dean said.

"Oh, oh, oh, Zeppelin recorded it, '75. It was a cover of a Blind Willie Johnson tune." Nick answered.

"Nice!"

_"__You Shook Me_."

"Oh, '69, debut album, written by Willie Dixon."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Written by Willie Dixon and J.B. Lenoir." Nick replied causing Dean to smile.

"Dude. Dude! You know, for a fed, you're not a total dick." Dean said.

"Aren't we both feds?"

"Yeah. No, I just, you know…not a lot of feds as cool as us, huh?" Dean observed the different strippers.

"So, what the hell with this case, man? How does a girl talk four different Johns into murder?"

"It's a crazy world."

"I guess. Hey, can I level with you? I found something kind of weird."

"Well, you brought your weird to the right spot. Lay it on me."

"I went to the crime scene this morning. Saw them bagging this up." Nick said giving him a bag with a hyacinth flower. "So I went back through all the files. It turns out a flower just like that was found at every crime scene."

"Like it was left on purpose?"

"I mean, you know, sometimes a serial killer will leave an object behind, like a calling card. But with this case? To tell you the truth…I got no idea what's going on."

"I think I might. I've seen a flower like this before."

**Sam**

With Sam at Cara's office, there was the flower Dean and Nick were talking about.

"We've watched them twice…" Cara said as she and Sam watch the video surveillance tapes. "Whoever took the blood…"

"…must have tampered with the tapes. Who has access to your office?" Sam finished.

"Everybody. I don't lock it."

"You what?"

"I've never had this problem before. What is so important about the blood, anyway?"

"I think someone drugged the men, made them commit murder."

"What? What kind of drug?"

"Uh, I'm not sure yet."

"I don't know. I mean, I interviewed those guys, and they had their reasons."

"Yeah, but they all loved their victims."

"I'm sure they did. Come on. Haven't you ever been in a relationship where you really loved somebody and still kind of wanted to bash their head in?"

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience." Sam told Cara.

"Yeah." Cara replied.

"Look, I'm sorry. I…I don't mean to pry…" Sam watched as Cara looked through her drawers.

"It's okay. I was the one who brought it up." Cara placed two glasses on the desk and pulled out some whiskey.

"Really?"

"It's medicine. I'm a doctor." Cara held a glass out to Sam, who took it. "His name…was Carl. And we were married."

"So what happened?"

"Life happened. I don't know. I mean, I loved him. I still do, I guess. But, um, I don't know. It's just like one day I looked up, and I was living with a stranger. And…You know what I mean, right?"

"I guess or…I don't know. Maybe."

"People change. God, I know I did. But it's nothing to feel guilty about. It happens."

"So you two split up?"

"Yeah, I suppose that's a word for it."

Sam's phone rang as Cara poured herself another drink. Sam saw the caller ID and it was Mia who had just gotten word from Dean, who arrived at the motel telling her and Jenn everything.

"You need to get that?" Cara asked Sam.

"No. Not right now." Sam said as he put his phone away.

"Whatever…We've all got our own sad stories, so…screw it." Cara said standing in front of Sam. "Have fun, no regrets, and live life like there's no tomorrow."

Sam and Cara clink their glasses together before taking a drink.

"For instance, I have been thinking about you all night…Well…parts of you." Cara whispered in Sam's ear.

"Just parts?" Sam asked, playing along with her.

"Umm-hmm. Like your lips. They're very distracting. It's a problem. And I can't stop thinking about kissing them." Cara said as she undid his tie.

"That so?"

"So…what the hell, huh?"

Sam and Cara kiss and peel off their own clothes before Sam pushed Cara against the window. They continue on as Sam's phone began to ring again.

_**Later**_

Sam got back to the motel room and noticed that everyone was gone.

"_Sam, where the hell have you been_?" Dean asked as he picked up his phone.

"With Cara."

"_Oh, it's 'Cara' now. And you're not picking up your phone."_

"We were trying to find the blood samples. Someone stole them."

"_Yeah, I'll bet_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_Nick found flower petals at the crime scenes. Hyacinths_."

"So?"

"_Hyacinths? Mediterranean, from the…from the island where the whole freakin siren myth started in the first place_?"

"Okay."

"_Sam, Cara had hyacinth flowers_."

"You think Cara's the siren?"

"_Well, I had Jenn do a little checking up on her while Mia angrily paced the room. She's only been in town for two months_." Dean continued, making sure he mentioned that Mia was mad.

"Yeah, and?" Sam ignored it.

"_And she has an ex-husband. A dead ex-husband…Carl Roberts. Dropped like a stone, no warning, supposedly a heart attack_."

"Well, maybe it was a heart attack."

"_You're kidding me_."

"Look, I just don't think it's her."

"_And what makes you so sure_?"

"I don't know. A…a hunch."

"_A hunch? I'm giving you cold, hard facts here, and you're giving me a hunch?_" Sam didn't say anything. "_Did you sleep with her_?"

"No…" Sam answered in a not so convincing voice.

"_Holy crap, you did. Middle of __Basic Instinct__ and you bang Sharon stone? Sam, you could be under her spell right now_."

"Dude, I'm not under her spell."

"_Unbelievable, man. I just don't get it_."

"What?"

"_Nothing_."

"No. Say it."

"_No, it's just…First it's Madison, and then Ruby, and now Cara. It's like what is with you and banging monsters_?"

"Look, Dean, I'm telling you. It's not Cara. I feel fine."

"_I'll bet you do_."

"You don't trust me."

"_No! Because this could be the siren talking_."

"Look, just tell me where you and the girls are. I'll come meet you, and we'll figure things out."

"_No_."

"Are you serious?"

"_I wish I weren't. Look like Jenn, Mia and I got to handle this, Sam_."

Dean hung up on Sam. Sam got mad and threw his phone against the wall.

**Dean, Mia and Jenn**

Mia hits the back of the seat in anger as Jenn makes a phone call.

"Sam's in trouble, Bobby. We think the siren's worked her mojo on him. Give me a call as soon as you get this." Jenn left a message.

Dean made a call on his phone.

"_Hey, man_. _What's up_?" Nick answered his phone.

"I need your help."

"_Uh, sure. With what_?"

"Canvassing. We got to find somebody."

Dean explained his reasoning to Nick before hanging up. He dropped off Mia at the library to get some last minute research while Jenn watched the medical center.

When Cara reached Dean's destination, she backed off and headed back to the motel, armed in case Sam tried to do anything.

**Mia**

Mia was looking through a book, which happened to be 'The Odyssey'. It had some pretty detailed information for her, which caused her to look through some more books. She found out that sirens can only put men under it's spell, which was a relief in Mia's eyes.

**Sam**

Sam went around looking for everyone, wondering what they're gonna do.

**Dean**

Dean knocked on the window to Nick's car, who was waiting outside a bar.

"She went in just a second ago." Nick told Dean as Dean got in.

"Nice work." Dean said.

"Should we follow her in?"

"No, no, no, I don't want to tip her off. I'm just waiting to see who she comes out with."

"So you think, what…She's drugging these guys?"

"Pretty much."

"Uh-huh."

"I know how it sounds."

"Are you sure about that? Cause it sounds like crazy on toast. All these different strippers…They're magically the same girl. But then they're not strippers at all…It's Dr. Quinn?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, but I have my reasons, and they're good ones. So you're just gonna have to trust me on it."

"Yeah. Okay. I guess."

"Thank you. That's actually nice to hear." Dean said as he took a swing from his flask.

Dean handed the flask to Nick, who also took a drink and gave it back.

"So, let's say she is drugging her vics." Nick said as Dean took another drink. "How's she pulling that off?"

"She could be injecting them, you know, or passing the toxin through physical contact."

"Or it could be her saliva." Nick said in a different tone.

Dean looked over to Nick, realizing he's the siren.

"You really should have wiped the lip of that thing before you drank from it, Dean. I should be your little brother. Sam…you can't trust him. Not like you can trust me. In fact, I really feel like you should get him out of the way so that we can be brothers…Forever."

Dean looked over to Nick with a blank face, turned into understanding.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Dean agreed, under the spell.

Nick drove back to the motel, and heard a noise inside the room. He knew someone was there.

"Dean, I need you to go in there. Act like everything is okay before you neutralize whoever is inside." Nick said.

Dean nodded in agreement before walking in the room.

"Dean, everything okay?" Jenn asked, turning to her husband.

"Yeah, fine." Dean answered.

"Any luck?"

"No, we lost her."

Jenn nodded calmly before turning around to face her computer again. Dean walked up behind her and put his arms around her sitting form. Jenn leaned back into the hug before the pressure of his embrace became tighter.

"Dean…" Jenn started before Dean began to choke her.

Dean pulled her out of her chair and pulled her towards the middle of the room. Jenn struggled before elbowing Dean in the stomach causing him to let go. Jenn fell forward and coughed as she held onto her neck.

"Dean, what's the hell is wrong with you?" Jenn yelled as she got up.

Dean attacked again, throwing a punch, which was blocked by Jenn, before receiving a punch to his face.

"Snap out of it, Dean!" Jenn yelled, knowing he was under the siren's spell.

Jenn evaded another one of Dean's attacks before running to the cell phone near the computer. She had reached Sam's number when she turned around to try and block Dean when she had received a punch to the face, knocking her out.

**Mia**

Mia walked back to the motel when she saw the impala was there…which meant Jenn was there. Dean had walked to the bar and Sam…well Sam had to be inside. She walked into the hall and opened the door. She turned on the lights and saw Jenn knocked out and tied to the bedpost (2nd bed from the door, right post) furthest from the door. She dropped everything and ran to her sister.

"Jenn…Jenn, come on, wake up." Mia begged her sister as she began to untie her.

Mia heard a noise behind her and she turned around seeing Dean.

"Dean?" Mia asked confused before she was knocked out from behind.

Dean had looked over to Nick, who gave him the look. Dean picked up his sister-in-law and tied her to the bedpost (left post) next to Jenn. Now all they had to do was wait for Sam.

About 20 minutes later, Sam walked into the room and saw Nick sitting the bed closest to him.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Sam asked as he turned on the light.

He saw Mia and Jenn knocked out and tied up when Dean caught him from behind and held a knife against his throat.

"Dean?" Sam asked confused.

Dean remained silent as Nick walked over to them with a hyacinth flower in his hand.

"I got to tell you, you're one butt-ugly stripper." Sam continued.

"Well, maybe. But I got exactly what I wanted. I got Dean." Nick said.

"Dean, come on, man. This isn't you. You can fight this. Let me go…"

"Why don't you cut him just a little on his neck right there?" Nick asked Dean, who does what he's asked.

"Dean's all mine." Nick continued.

"You poisoned him." Sam replied.

"No, I gave him what he needed. And it wasn't some bitch in a g-string. It was you. A little brother that looked up to him. That he could trust. And now he loves me. He'd do anything for me. And I got to tell you, Sam, that kind of devotion…watching someone kill for you...is the best feeling in the world."

"Is that why you're slutting all over town?"

"Oh. I get bored. Like we all do. And I want to fall in love again and again and again."

"Tell you what, I have fought some nasty sons of bitches, but you are one needy, pathetic loser."

"You won't feel that way in a minute."

Nick grabbed onto Sam's face and opened his mouth. When the poison landed in Sam's mouth, Sam wiped his face immediately. Nick moved Dean's arm off of Sam when Sam was under his spell.

"First thing, you to need to wake up your beautiful wives." Nick said.

Both Sam and Dean walked over to Mia and Jenn and woke them up.

"Dean…" Jenn whispered when she saw him in front of her.

"Sammy…" Mia said, doing the same thing.

The two then noticed Nick standing behind them and realized it wasn't over.

"You ladies, need to watch this." Nick said as Sam and Dean moved back to where they were.

"So, I know you two have a lot you want to get off your chests. So why don't you discuss it? And whoever survives could be with me forever after they kill these beautiful ladies." Nick continued as Sam turned to face his brother.

"Well, I don't know when it happened. Maybe when I was in hell. Maybe when I was staring right at you. But the Sam I knew, he's gone." Dean said.

"That so?" Sam asked.

"And it's not the demon blood or the psychic crap. It's the little stuff…The lies, the secrets."

"Oh, yeah? What secrets?"

"Phone calls to Ruby, for one."

"So I need your say-so to make a phone call?"

"That's the point. You're hiding things from me. What else aren't you telling me?"

"None of your business."

"See what I mean? We used to be in this together. We used to have each other's backs."

"Okay, fine. You want to know why I didn't tell you about Ruby and how we're hunting down Lilith? Because you're too weak to go after her, Dean. You're holding me back. I'm a better hunter than you are…Stronger, smarter. I'm able to take out demons you're too scared to go near."

"That's crap."

"You're too busy sitting around feeling sorry for yourself, whining about all the souls you tortured in hell. Boo-Hoo."

Out of anger, Dean threw the knife at Sam, but missed his target. Jenn and Mia angrily looked over at Nick, who was watching. Dean ran up to Sam, but received a punch to the face. Dean immediately punched his brother back before Sam gained the upper hand. Dean blocked one of Sam's punches before throwing a few of his own. Sam punched Dean in the stomach, regaining control. He uppercut Dean, causing Dean to land hard. Jenn and Mia looked over at each other…anything was better than looking at Sam and Dean fighting to the death.

"You're not standing in my way anymore." Sam said pinning Dean against the door and punching him.

Dean grabbed Sam and turned them around before tackling his little brother through the door. Sam laid on the door in pain when Dean got up. He looked at something before he smashed some glass, grabbing an axe.

Jenn and Mia looked at each other in horror when they heard glass smash. Jenn was able to see Sam on the ground, but didn't see Dean anywhere.

"Jenn, what was that?" Mia asked.

"I don't know." Jenn answered.

"Do it. Do it for me, Dean." Nick told the older Winchester brother.

"Tell me again how weak I am, Sam, huh? How I hold you back." Dean said to Sam.

Jenn saw a red thing moving upwards, away from Sam. She could only guess what it was.

"Dean, no!" Jenn yelled.

Dean was about to swing the axe at Sam when Bobby walked up behind him and stabbed Dean in the shoulder with a bronze dagger. Nick began to run.

"No…no!" Sam yelled at Bobby who threw the dagger at Nick's back.

Nick leans against the wall, showing his true reflection before he dies. Sam and Dean go back to normal and look at each other in confusion.

"Hello, tied up here!" Jenn yelled from inside the room.

Dean, Sam and Bobby exchanged looks when Dean walked in the room and Bobby helped up Sam.

_**Later**_

Sam, Dean, Mia and Jenn decide to pack up and leave, meeting Bobby at what looked like a wasteland.

"Thanks." Sam and Mia say in unison when Bobby handed them some bottles.

"Soda?" Dean asked surprised, noticing that Mia and Jenn had beer.

"You boys are driving, ain't you?" Bobby asked.

Jenn smiled at Bobby and took a drink from her bottle.

"Thanks, Bobby. You know, you…You hadn't shown up when you did…" Sam started.

"Done the same for me, more than once. Of course, you could have picked up a phone. Only took one call to figure out that Agent Nick Monroe wasn't real. You guys gonna be okay?" Bobby replied.

"Yeah, fine." Sam said.

"Yeah, good." Dean said.

"See you." Bobby said as he headed to his car. "You know, those sirens are nasty things. That it got to you…that's no reason to feel bad." Bobby got in his car and left.

"You gonna say goodbye to Cara?" Dean asked Sam.

Mia just took her beer and got into the backseat of the impala, slamming the door.

"Nah. Not interested." Sam answered.

"Really? Why not?"

"What's the point?"

"Well, look at you. Love 'em and leave 'em."

"Dean, look, you know I didn't mean the things I said back there, right? That it was just the siren's spell talking?"

"Of course. Me too."

"Okay. So…So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

The last three get into the car and drive off. About a few hours later, they arrived at a new motel.

**Jenn and Dean**

"You okay?" Jenn asked as Dean walked into their room.

"Not really." Dean answered quietly as he set his bag on their bed.

"Truthfully, I didn't expect you to be."

Dean gave a small sad smile before grabbing some clothes out of his bag.

"I'm gonna go…take a shower." Dean said.

"Okay." Jenn said, giving Dean a small smile.

Dean turned around and headed towards the bathroom.

"Dean…" Jenn started.

Dean turned around and Jenn walked up to him. She put her arms around him and kissed him.

"I love you." Jenn said.

Dean put his hand on her cheek, which had a bruise from when he punched her.

"It wasn't your fault." Jenn continued.

Dean just kissed her.

"I love you too." Dean said before turning around and walking into the bathroom.

Jenn sat on the bed and sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She knew Dean wasn't gonna forgive himself for this one. She wanted him to know that it wasn't his fault because he was under the spell of the siren and he couldn't control his actions. But he wouldn't listen.

**Sam and Mia**

"I need you to give me one good reason why I should beat the living shit out of you, Sam." Mia said pacing in front of a sitting Sam.

"Mia, I'm sorry…" Sam started.

"That's just it. You're always sorry and there you go and continue to do what you do."

"Mia…come on, you know I love…"

"Love me? Huh, that's funny. Did you love me when you slept with Cara? Did you love me when you slept with Ruby? You k now what, I can say all these thing to you but…" Mia paused.

"But what?" Sam whispered.

"What good would that do me?" Mia said in a gentler voice.

Sam avoided eye contact because he didn't know what to say.

"I just…I can't."

"Mia, don't…" Sam said.

Mia just grabbed her bags and walked out. She walked to the front office to get a room for herself. As she walked out, she ran into Jenn, who was walking around.

"Hey, you okay?" Jenn asked as Mia walked out of the room in tears.

"No…I'm far from it." Mia answered breaking down in her sister's arms.

Jenn picked up Mia's bags and they went into Mia's room. As Mia calmed down, she decided to say something she's been thinking for a while.

"You know, I always believed that it would be Dean to have the problem with cheating. He maybe cheated once back in Hollywood, but Sam…first it was Madison, then Ruby…god knows how many times, and then this Cara chick." Mia said laying her head on Jenn's shoulder.

"I figured the same thing too. I'm trying to tell myself that Sam changed while Dean was in hell for four months and it's hard to adjust back to how he was before, but obviously he hasn't tried. I wish I knew what to say to you, but I don't." Jenn said.

About 10 minutes later, Jenn stood with Mia until she fell asleep. She opened the door and looked back at her sister. She sighed before making her way to Sam's room. She knocked and waited for Sam to answer.

"Hey." Jenn said when Sam opened the door.

Sam stood to the side, allowing Jenn to walk in.

"I'm sure nothing good came from your conversation." Jenn said.

"Pretty far from good." Sam said, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and taking a swig.

"Sam, drinking isn't gonna help."

"It might not, but it will make it go away for a while."

"We need to talk about your infidelity problem."

"My infidelity problem? Let's talk about yours. How many guys have you slept with those two weeks you where gone?"

"A few. But I already told Dean about it. And it was the first week."

"Jenn…why is this happening to me?" Sam asked, feeling guilty about trying to turn things around on her.

"Sam, you're choosing to let this happen to you. You're the one making all these choices and you need to remember that you have two people to think about: Mia and Izzie. Dean and I aren't gone, but it seems like we still are." Jenn answered Sam, still in a calm voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Sam, I knew every single thing you did while I was in my coma. You changed and you tend to still act like how you were when we were gone."

"But Ruby…"

"Yeah, well Ruby is a manipulative bitch. She's saying what she needs to so she can get inside your head and do whatever she wants."

"Uh huh..." Sam continued as he took another drink.

"You know what…it's sad how you don't see that she's playing you. Why do you think I left?"

"Jenn…come on. You have more of Azazel's blood in your system then I do. You were 12, and you needed more blood. You heard Ruby when she said you and I are more powerful than either you or I could imagine. We can use this to save people."

"Not amazing at all, Sam. This blood inside of me…it's gonna cause nothing but trouble. And to you too."

"This blood can be a blessing. We can do whatever we want." Sam slurred.

"Now, you're just drunk."

Jenn got up from where she was sitting and opened the door. She looked over to Sam one last time before walking out. Sam picked the bottle back up and began drinking again.

Jenn walked back to her room and saw Dean laying on the bed and watching TV.

"How's Mia holding up?" Dean asked.

Jenn remembered what Mia had said about the whole cheating thing. Dean was nothing but faithful since they've been married and Sam hasn't been in his marriage to Mia. She was lucky to have him. She took off her jacket and shoes before straddling him and kissing him.

Obviously this isn't something Dean would argue with, so he kissed back. Within seconds, the kiss deepened into a sudden awakening within his tired body. He sat up, deepening the kiss before turning her on her back. He quickly sat her up to take off her shirt only to lay her back down and take off his own and his necklace. He went back to kissing her while he undid her belt and buttons on her jeans. He moved his way to her neck and on down. He kissed every inch of skin, hoping that they'll make the scars from the hellhounds go away. He slid off her jeans and moved back up to her mouth. Dean turned them over, leaving Jenn to go on top of him. Dean let out a soft groan when he felt Jenn's hand over his cock, which was covered by his boxers. She reached her hand inside and lightly stroked him, causing his cock to jump at her touch. Jenn kissed her way down and licked the head of his cock.

Dean groaned as Jenn took him into her mouth. He looked to see Jenn watching his facial expressions. She would always get turned on even more, knowing that she was the cause of the things coming from Dean's mouth. Dean felt the familiar tingle in his stomach.

"Jenn…god, Jenn, you have to stop. I'm gonna cum." Dean groaned as he tried to pull himself out of her mouth.

Jenn held down his hips and she bobbed her head faster and faster. His hips began to move in unison with her mouth when he came. He felt Jenn softly sucking him until he was done. He pulled her up to him and held her close.

"You know what that means…" Dean told his wife with a smile.

Dean kissed Jenn before he turned her over on her back. He kissed his way down to her pussy softly. Dean kissed the outer lining of her before he opened her up and pleasuring her with his tongue. Jenn closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Dean's tongue.

Dean continued to suck and lick until he felt Jenn tremble beneath him. He knew that she was close to her release when he entered two of his fingers into her. Jenn moaned aloud, causing Dean to fasten his movements. Jenn let out a yelp when she came; Dean never stopping his movements. As she calmed down, Dean stuck a third finger in her, causing her to come again, this time harder than the first.

Dean let her come down from her high when he kissed her. Jenn turned herself over on her stomach and Dean slowly entered her. God, how he wanted to fuck her like a madman, but the fact he wanted it to last caused him to keep some self-control.

"Oh, yeah, Dean." Jenn moaned.

Dean sped up his thrusts, feeling his self control slowly melting away with each moan that came from Jenn. Dean leaned forward and kissed Jenn's back and shoulders before he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her back up with him. Dean continued his faster thrusts and Jenn reached behind her and began gently pulling at Dean's short spikes. They both felt that familiar tingle. Dean pulled Jenn close to him as she came, her inner walls holding him tight, which cause him to spill himself inside her.

They both calmed themselves in each other's arms, never moving from their position. Dean then laid down Jenn, and lay next to her. As they lay facing each other, Jenn played with Dean's hair. Dean smiled at the peaceful smile on her face and kissed her. Jenn laid her head on Dean's chest, hearing the calm beating of his heart. Dean gently pulled Jenn's free arm and put it over his waist and held onto it. They both fell asleep, stuck in the moment knowing that tomorrow won't be as great for Sammy and Mia.

Alrighty then!! Another chapter come and gone! How have you guys been liking the newest episodes of the season so far? I can't help but to feel bad when there are people reading my story when they haven't seen these episodes. I feel like I'm spoiling it…but hey, I did mention there were spoilers for this season in the story description. So do you think Sam will get back Mia?

Hope you liked it!

xoxo

Marina


	13. Death Takes A Holiday

Here is another chapter for all of y'all. You know you all rock…don't lie!

Dean woke up and saw Jenn lying on her side, her back facing him.

_Jenn looked around and couldn't believe what surrounded her. There was death and destruction. Bodies of innocent people lay around her feet. She noticed one in particular…Ellen Harvelle…Ellen didn't make it. She navigated her way with tears in her eyes when she saw the person that Lucifer possessed. Before anything could be said, Lucifer turned around._

"_Well, well, Jenn Santos. It's good to see you." Lucifer said._

"_You won't feel that way in a minute." Jenn said as she held up her hand._

_No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't exorcise the demon out of the body. She put her arm down in defeat._

"_Seems to me that you don't have the power to do that anymore. Doesn't matter, I found a queen worthy to be by my side." Lucifer said, pointing behind her._

_Jenn turned around and couldn't believe who she saw. The figure walked up to her and wiped the tears from Jenn's eyes._

"_Shhhh Jenn…It's okay…" The woman whispered to her as if she was a little girl._

"_But…you…" Jenn stuttered through her words._

"_It's alright. No more tears, okay big sis?" Mia continued to whisper._

_Mia put her hand in front of her and squeezed her fist. Jenn grabbed onto her neck and gasped for air as Mia laughed._

"Jenn!" Dean raised his voice, waking up Jenn.

Jenn woke with a start, realizing where she was. She turned and saw Dean with his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jenn said with a relieved sigh.

"Jenn…"

"Really, Dean. I'm fine."

Jenn got up from the bed and picked up her clothes and went into the bathroom. Dean got dressed and sat on the bed with a sigh. He knew she was having a nightmare, if not a vision.

Jenn splashed some water on her face. She prayed it was a nightmare, because if her vision changed, then damn to the Yellow Eyed bastard Azazel for giving her his blood.

_**Later**_

Dean knocked on Mia's door before she answered. He had already gotten Sam to get up and get some food for his hangover.

"Hey Dean." Mia said.

"Hey. We're gonna go and get some food. Come on." Dean said.

"Dean, I don't…"

"Mia don't worry about it. He'll leave you alone."

"Yeah but…I was gonna leave…"

"On your own? Again?"

"Hey, if Jenn is entitled to leave, then so am I."

"Well, come eat with us then before you leave."

Dean had an ulterior motive. He was hoping that there's something Jenn could say to keep her from going.

_**At The Restaurant**_

Jenn and Mia were talking while Sam was on the phone and Dean was trying to get a jukebox to work.

"Mia, please. Leaving won't make anything better. I would know." Jenn whispered.

"Yeah, but when you got back…you and Dean got back together…" Mia whispered back.

"That was because I remembered that I love him. You've loved Sammy all along."

Mia sat back, realizing she wasn't gonna win with her…damn that Dean Winchester. She knew he was behind this.

"No, no, no, you're right, it's definitely weird. Okay, Bobby, thanks." Sam said, haning up his cell phone.

"What's up?" Jenn asked as Dean came to the table because the jukebox wasn't working.

"Oh. Bobby found something in Wyoming."

"A job?" Dean asked.

"Maybe. Small town, no one's died in the past week and a half." Sam explained after the waitress gave Dean and Jenn their food.

"That so unusual?" Jenn asked.

"Well, it's how they're not dying. Uh, one guy with terminal cancer strolls right out of hospice, another guy gets capped by a mugger and walks away without a scratch."

"Capped in the ass?" Dean asked, causing a smile from the girls as they ate.

"'Police say Mr. Jenkins was shot in the heart at point-blank range by a 9mm'."

"And it's not a doughnut?"

"Locals are saying it's a miracle."

"Okay."

"It's got to be something nasty, right? I mean, people making deals or something."

"You think?"

"What else would it be?"

"I don't know."

"All right, get that to go. Come on." Sam said, grabbing his stuff. Dean, Jenn, and Mia exchanged a look. "What?"

"Sure you want me going with you?" Dean asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be holding you back or nothing."

"Dude, I've told you a hundred times, that was the siren talking, not me. Can we get past this?"

"Yeah, we're past it."

Dean dropped his hamburger on his plate and asked the waitress for to go boxes.

"I don't know…" Mia started.

Jenn gave her the puppy dog eyes. Whether she knew it or not, she was better at it than Sam. Maybe she hung out with him too much. She caved with a sigh.

"Fine." Mia said.

Mia got up and headed to the impala. When she knew Mia wouldn't turn around to look, Jenn looked at Dean with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"When in doubt, put on the rarely used puppy dog eyes." Jenn said with a smile when she got up.

Dean smiled back as she turned to follow her sister and Sam.

_**Next Day: Wyoming**_

Sam, Jenn, Dean and Mia arrived in Wyoming and immediately went to question the 'man saved by a miracle'.

"Now, you four said you were bloggers?" The man, Jim, asked them.

"Yes, sir. ." Sam answered.

"All of God's glory fit to blog." Dean said.

"Um...Some of the people around town are saying what happened to you was a miracle." Mia asked.

"It was. Plain as day." Jim answered.

"How can you be so sure?"

"How else do you explain it? The doctors can't. There's a bullet in my heart, and it's pumping like a piston."

"Well, how do you explain it?" Jenn asked.

"Look…Honestly, I…I was nobody's saint…not exactly father of the year, either…"

"Okay…"

"But when that guy shot me and I didn't bleed a drop? I just knew the Lord was giving me a second chance."

"Is that so?" Dean asked.

"I had this feeling…Like angels were watching over me. I wouldn't expect you guys to understand."

"Well, we'll just have to try."

"You wouldn't have happened to have swung by a crossroads in the past week or so?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Maybe you met someone…with black eyes? Or red?"

"Who'd you guys say you were again?"

"Never mind. Thank you for your time."

They left, and decided to split up. Out of respect for Mia, Jenn volunteered to go with Sam while she went with Dean.

**Sam and Jenn**

After dropping Dean and Mia off, Sam and Jenn went to visit the doctor of the cancer survivor.

"I broke her heart you know." Sam said as he continued to look at the road.

Jenn looked over to Sam and noticed he was gripping the steering wheel tight.

"I know. But give her time. She just needs to figure things out." Jenn said.

"I already know what she figured out." Sam said, pulling over and pulling a folder from out of his jacket.

How he managed to keep a big folder in his jacket without it moving, it was beyond Jenn. He opened it up and handed Jenn the papers.

"I didn't know that she could file those papers in at least a day and on the road." Sam said, looking at the steering wheel.

Jenn flipped through the papers until she saw one word: divorce. Out of panic, she checked the names on there to make sure it was them. It was: Sam Winchester and Mia Alexander/Winchester. She set the papers between her and Sam when she ran a hand through her hair.

"These past couple days, I kept thinking out what you said when you were drunk. About how you think you picked the wrong brother." Sam continued.

Jenn looked over at him, and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I sit there and think that I shouldn't have let you go. I chose to let go instead of fight for you. Then Dean would have been with Mia." Sam said as tears fell down his face.

"Sammy…this was all caused because you cheated. Not because you two don't love each other. Mia fills a place in your life I never could have. Don't let the same thing happen twice. If you want Mia back, you have to fight for her. Don't let her go, because the moment she leaves, she's gone." Jenn told Sam, tears falling from her own eyes.

Her heart is breaking for him and she would do anything so he would be happy. But she knew that maybe he wanted her, and that was something she couldn't do.

"You're right, Jenny…you're right. Thank you." Sam said as Jenn wiped the tears from his eyes before wiping her own.

Jenn gave a small smile of her own before Sam started the impala back up and they headed to their destination.

**Dean and Mia**

Dean was on Sam's computer while Mia was on Jenn's.

"I broke his heart, you know." Mia said to Dean, unknowingly using the phrase Sam did to Jenn.

Dean looked up from the screen.

"I'm sorry, but he deserved it. He cheated on you, and didn't think that you're heart could break in the process." Dean said.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. It was all him."

"I gave Sam the divorce papers yesterday before we left to come here." Mia said after a pause.

"Truthfully, he had that coming." Dean replied.

"I know but…I've thought about divorcing him for a while now. Ever since I found out he slept with Ruby… My worst fears were confirmed when we found out he's been calling her. I mean, if he's done it before, he's bound to do it again and he did."

Dean then realized what he was doing. What he needs to do now is try and patch things up.

"Mia…If you love him, you have to forgive him." Dean said.

"I know but…"

"But nothing. Trust me, he won't do it again. I think you scared him enough with this divorcing…"

"I threatened him with that after you were brought back."

"Yeah, but actually filing the papers. That would do it to Sam. I know it."

Mia thought through what Dean said. It all established itself, but she was afraid that she would always be paranoid about him. She just shrugged her shoulders at Dean before turning her attention back to the laptop screen.

_**Later**_

As Mia and Dean continue doing research, Jenn and Sam walk into the room.

"Hey." Jenn said.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

"That cancer survivor? He was clinically dead, his wife pulled the plug, and now he's taking her out for their 20th anniversary."

"Any sign of a deal?"

"No. What about you? Found anyone dying around here?" Sam asked.

"Not since Cole Griffith." Dean showed Sam and Jenn what he found. "He dropped 10 days ago. It was the last death I could find."

"So, what are you guys thinking?" Jenn asked.

"Maybe it is what the people say it is." Mia answered after exchanging a look with Dean.

"Miracles? With our experience, when do miracles just happen?"

"Well, there's no deals. There's, uh, no skeevy faith healers. I mean, these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light." Dean said.

"Maybe cause there's no one around to carry them." Sam said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Grim Reapers, that's what they do, right? Schlep souls. So, if death ain't in town…"

"Then nobody's dying. So what? The local reaper's on strike? Playing the back nine? I don't know, Sam."

"Well, then, let's talk to somebody who might." Jenn said.

"Well, last I checked, Huggy Bear ain't available."

"No, Dean, the kid."

"The kid? The kid's a doornail."

"Exactly. If he was the last person to die around here, then maybe he's seen something. We should talk to him."

"I love how matter-of-fact you are about that. Strange lives."

Everyone gathered what they would need before heading to the cemetery. Sam arranged the stuff needed for the ritual while Dean looked at him with a strange look. Jenn and Mia kept look out in case someone might see.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Dean asked Sam, who found the ritual.

"No. But if his spirit's around, this should smoke him out. What?" Sam answered and saw the look on Dean's face.

"This job is jacked, that's what."

"How so?"

"You want me to gank a monster or torch a corpse. Hey, let's light it up, right? But…but this? If we fix whatever this is, people are gonna start dropping dead. Good people."

"Look, I don't want them to die, either, Dean, but there's a…natural order."

"You're kidding, right?"

"What?"

"You don't see the irony in that? I mean, you and me, we…we're like the poster guys of the unnatural order. All we do is ditch death."

"Yeah, but the normal rules don't really apply to us, do they?"

"We're no different than anybody else."

"Jenn and I are infected with demon blood. You've been to hell. Luckily there's nothing wrong with Mia." Sam replied, causing the girls to pay more attention to what Sam has to say. "Look, I know you want to think of yourself as Joe the plumber, Dean, but you're not. Neither am I. The sooner you accept that, the better off you're gonna be."

"Ah, Joe the plumber was a douche." Dean said, causing the girls to smile.

"You gonna help me finish this?"

Just as the girls turn back around, they saw someone.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" The cemetery keeper asked them.

"Uh, look…just take it easy." Sam said.

"What the hell is this?"

"Okay, this…this…this is not what it looks like." Dean said.

"Really? Cause it looks like devil worship."

"What?! No! No, this is not devil worship. This…this is…this…this is, uh…I don't have a good answer." Jenn said.

"Look, we're leaving." Mia said.

"You're not going anywhere…Ever again…Mia." The cemetery keeper said and his eyes became white like Lilith's when he looked at Dean.

"Alastair. I thought you got deep fried, extra-crispy." Dean said.

"Nah. Just the pediatrician I was riding. His wife's still looking for him. It's hilarious. Anyway...No time to chat. Got a hot date with death." Alastair said as he threw Dean and Mia, who were standing together, with the fling of his arm. They both were knocked unconscious after hitting a gravestone.

"Dean! Mia!" Jenn and Sam overlap each other as they called out to their loved ones.

Alastair turns towards Sam and Jenn and tries his telekinesis on them. After a couple tries, he looked over at them with a neutral face.

"You both are stronger." Alastair said. "You've been soul flexing with your little slut?" Alastair continued, mostly to Sam.

"You have no idea." Sam said as he raised his hand and pinned Alastair to a tree with his own telekinesis.

As Jenn raised her hand to exorcise him, Alastair fled the body he was possessing.

Jenn had time to become immune to the whole telekinesis flying when she had briefly decided to go with Ruby. She went through some of what Sam did and her, Ruby and Sam decided to get her to become immune when Sam learned his telekinesis. So you can imagine how much she was thrown around. Something's new: she improved her exorcising and the Andy Gallagher mind control. She always promised herself that she wouldn't use it unless it was absolutely necessary. She almost used it on Mia…oops…

_**Later: The Motel**_

Jenn was holding an ice pack on Dean's and Mia's heads when Sam walked back in.

"How you guys doing?" Sam asked as he saw Dean and Mia laying down and Jenn using both arms to hold the ice packs on their heads.

"I'm in pain, that's how I'm doing. I think I have a concussion." Dean said, sitting up.

"I'm wonderful." Mia said sarcastically.

"You want some aspirin?" Sam asked.

"No thanks, House. So, demons, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. So much for miracles."

"And what the hell happened with Alastair again?"

"I told you, he tried to fling us or whatever, and it didn't work, so he bailed."

"Well, how come he couldn't fling you? He chucked you pretty good last time."

"Got no idea."

"Look, I already know about Jenn because she told me. But Sam, do me a favor. If you're gonna keep your little secrets, I can't really stop you, but…just don't treat me or Mia like idiots, okay?"

Dean then looked over to Jenn, knowing that she wasn't gonna tell him that whether or not Sam was taking part.

"What? Dean, I'm not keeping secrets." Sam defended.

"Mm-hmm." Mia said.

"Whatever. So, did you go back and Q&A the dead kid?" Dean said.

"Didn't have to. Bobby called. He did some digging."

"And?"

"He thinks I'm right. Local Reaper's gone. Not just gone…Kidnapped."

"By demons? Why?" Mia asked for sake of the case.

"Listen to this. "And he bloodied death under the newborn sky…Sweet to taste, but bitter when once devoured"."

"Swanky. What the hell's that mean?" Dean said.

"Well, it's from a very obscure, very arcane version of _Revelations_."

"Which means what I think it means?" Jenn asked.

"Basically, you kill a Reaper under the solstice moon…Tomorrow night, by the way…You got yourself a broken seal."

"How do you ice a Reaper? You can't kill death."

"I don't know. Maybe demons can. Where the hell are the angels is what I want to know. We could use their help for once."

"It looks like we're gonna have to take care of this one ourselves." Mia said.

"What are we gonna do, just swing in and save the friendly neighborhood reaper?"

"You got a better idea, I'm all ears."

"Reapers are invisible. The only people that can see them are the dead and the dying."

"Well, if ghosts are the only ones that can see them…" Dean started.

"Yeah…"

"…then we become ghosts." Dean answered, motioning for Jenn to put the pack back on his head.

"You do have a concussion." Jenn replied, putting it back on.

"Sounds crazy, I know."

"It is crazy. How?"

_**Later**_

Dean and Mia walk back into the motel room with Pamela.

"I can't even begin to tell you how crazy you four are." Pamela said as she walked in.

"Well, Pamela, you're a sight for sore eyes." Sam said.

"Aw, that's sweet, grumpy." Pamela took off her glasses to remind him that she's blind. "What do you say to deaf people? Which one of you brainiacs came up with astral projection?"

"Yo." Dean answered.

"Of course…Chachi."

"Chachi?" Dean repeats in a low voice, causing Sam and Mia to shrug and Jenn to smile.

"So, let's be clear…You wanna rip your souls out of your bodies and take a little stroll through the spirit world?" Pamela asked.

"Yeah…" Jen replied with a sigh.

"Do you have any idea how heavy-duty insane that is?"

"Maybe, but that's where the Reaper is, so…" Dean started.

"So, it's nuts."

"Not if you know what you're doing."

"You don't know what you're doing."

"No, but you do."

"Yeah, I do. And guess what? I'm sick of being hauled back into your angel-demon, soc-greaser crap."

"Didn't you mention you would love to dick over an angel at any chance?" Mia asked.

"Look, I'd love to be kicking back with a cold one, watching _Judge Judy_, too." Dean said before Pamela could answer.

"Nice. More blind jokes?" Pamela said.

"You know what I mean. We're talking the end of the world here, okay? No more tasseled leather pants, no more Ramones CDs, no more nothing. We need your help."

"Fine…we need candles."

They all exchanged looks as Jenn and Mia got some candles from the impala and the boys draw the curtains. They get back and arrange and light the candles.

"Tell me something, geniuses. Even if you do break into the veil and you find the Reaper, how you gonna save it?" Pamela asked.

"With style and class." Dean replied.

"Shut up, Dean." Jenn said.

"You're gonna be four walking pieces of fog who can't touch or move anything. You'll be defenseless, hotshot." Pamela said.

"I seem to recall a bunch of ghosts beating the crap out of us." Sam said.

"Yeah, they had plenty of time to practice."

"Well, then, I guess we got to start cramming." Dean said.

"Wow, couple of heroes. All right. Lie down." Pamela tapped the bed.

Sam, Dean and Jenn lay down while Mia's didn't move.

"Mia…aren't you gonna…" Jenn started.

"Someone has to stay behind and keep Pamela safe. You never know." Mia said.

Jenn nodded as she laid down next to Dean, and Sam on the other bed.

"Close your eyes. I'll make sure that Mia can see you in case something could go wrong. Animum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. Vis, vis, vis. Okay, guys. That's it. Showtime." Pamela said.

"Well, nothing like shooting blanks." Dean said as he sat up. "What's plan B?"

Pamela said nothing and saw the look of surprise on Mia's face. Dean looked back at the bed and saw himself and Jenn laying down. He looked to find Sam and Jenn when they were standing near the door.

"Oh, I'm so feeling up Demi Moore." Dean said.

"All right, so, I'm assuming you're somewhere over the rainbow. Remember, I have to bring you back. I'll whisper the incantation in your ear." Pamela said, going to Sam's ear.

"You have got a great ass." Pamela murmured into Sam's ear, causing a smile from Sam.

Mia smiled, knowing she had said something about his ass because of the last time she saw them, she made a comment about Sam's ass.

"What'd she…What'd she say?" Dean asked Sam.

"On your way now." Mia said, starting to warm back up to Sam.

**Jenn, Sam and Dean**

The three ghosted out hunters walk on the street, Dean really excited. There was a jogger that ran through Sam's body.

"That was wild." Dean happily exclaimed.

Dean then puts his hand to Sam's chest, which obviously Dean's arm goes through. He looked up and saw the expressions on Jenn and Sam's faces.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Dean asked.

"Dean, get out of him." Jenn said.

The look on both their faces caused another comment.

"You're both prudes. Come on."

_**Later**_

"Oh, man, we've been spooking this town for hours. No demons, no black smoke. I say we hit Victoria's Secret and get our peep on, huh?" Dean said.

"Watch it Winchester." Jenn said, trying to smack him on the shoulder, but her hand goes right through.

"Hey, hey, hey, 3:00. Kid in the window. Am I crazy or is he looking at us?" Sam asked.

"It's cause we've seen him before." Dean answered.

"We have?"

"Newspaper. Cole Griffith, the last person to die in this town."

As they continue to look, Cole's image blurs before vanishing completely. They decide to check out the house and as they get to the room, an older woman runs out they see a soccer ball and other balls flying around.

"Stop! How are you doing that?" Dean asked.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"Relax, Cole. It's okay." Jenn said.

"How do you know my name?"

"Look, this isn't gonna be easy to hear, but…you're…dead. You're a spirit. Us too." Sam explained.

"Yeah, thanks, Haley Joel. I know I'm dead. What do you want?" Cole said, causing Jenn to try and hide a smile.

"We just want to talk."

"About what?"

_**Moments Later**_

After some explanations, Cole led Jenn, Sam and Dean downstairs where Cole's mother was.

"I was outside all morning. They tell you to be careful when it's cold." Cole said.

"Cold air can cause an asthma attack?" Dean asked surprised.

"But then I was in my room. It happened so fast. I called out for my mom, but nothing came out. Everything started spinning, and then I was just standing there, looking down at my body."

"And that's when you saw the man?" Sam asked.

"Creepy, old guy in a black suit. He wanted me to go with him, but…I didn't want to go." Cole said, looking at his mother.

"Reaper…" Jenn said to the boys before turning to Cole. "How'd you get rid of him?"

"I didn't. The black smoke did."

"Black smoke?"

"It was everywhere. I hid in the closet, and when I came out, it was gone, and so was he."

"Do you know where the smoke went?"

"No. But I know where it is." Cole said before the lights start flickering. "They're back."

"Who?" Dean asked, but Cole disappeared.

"Another Reaper." Sam said after seeing a figure.

"Hey! Hey! Wait! We need to talk to you!" Dean yelled as they followed it.

A woman walked down the stairs, surprised at who she saw.

"Dean." The reaper said.

"Do I know you?" Dean asked.

"We go way back. You don't remember me?"

"Honestly, if I had a nickel for every time I heard a girl say that…You're gonna have to freshen my memory."

The reaper walked up to Dean and kissed him. Jenn figured not to try anything, not like she could. When Dean kisses the reaper, he has flashbacks of his out out-of-body experience in the hospital after the accident.

"Tessa…" Dean said.

"That's one of my names, yeah." Tessa answered.

"So, you do know her…" Jenn said.

"From the hospital after the accident." Dean explained.

"The accident with Dad? So, this is the Reaper that came after you." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"Well, this was fun. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Tessa said, as she tried to leave, Dean interfered.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, you can't. You can't take the kid." Dean said.

"Why?" Tessa asked.

"Demons are in town, that's why. They've already snatched your reaper pal. The kid knows where." Jenn said.

"So?"

"So, you should shag ass. For all we know, they could try and snatch you, too."

"Except that this town is off the rails, and someone has to set it straight."

"Yeah, we understand that, but these are special circumstances." Dean said.

"What? Your whole angel-demon dance-off? I could care less. I just want to do my job."

"Right, yeah, and, look, we want to help you do your job. So, if you would just bail town…" Sam started.

"No."

"Well, then, could you hold off until we fix this? Please…" Dean added.

"All right, but just so we're clear, when I start reaping again, I'm starting with the kid."

"Understood. I'll find him." Sam said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. What are you gonna say to him?" Dean asked.

"Whatever I have to."

"I'll go with you." Jenn said.

Sam and Jenn head to Cole's bedroom, and they sit next to each other near a half open closet where they know Cole is.

"This all must be pretty overwhelming, huh? Pretty scary, too." Sam said.

"The worst is my mom." Cole answered.

"Must be hard seeing her like this." Jenn said.

"She's always coming in here, talking to me, telling me how sad she is. I knock some stuff over to let her know I'm here, but she only gets sadder."

"Well, you might want to ease up on the flying soccer balls." Sam joked.

"I'm not telling you where the smoke is."

"Hey. What if I told you that if you helped me…you wouldn't have to leave here…Ever?"

"What about the one downstairs?"

"Tessa? Oh, she wouldn't bother you. No Reaper would. You could just stay here with your family for as long as you wanted."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, you bet I can do that."

"You swear?"

"I swear." Sam said as Jenn noticed the obvious look of guilt for lying to the poor boy.

**Dean**

"I'll tell you, life is funny." Tessa said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You and me. Together again."

"Are you…are you making a move on me?"

"You're the one that got away, Dean. You'd be surprised how little that happens to me."

"Can I tell you something between you and me?"

"Who am I gonna tell?"

"After our little, uh, experience…For that whole year, I felt like I had this…hole in my gut…like I was missing something. I didn't know what. Do you know what it was? It was you. The pain of losing my father, my daughter, Jenn and Sammy. I just…I wish I had gone with you for good. But I guess things are different now."

"What? The angels on your shoulder?"

"So, you know about that, huh? Well, hey, don't get me wrong. I mean, most the ones I've met are dicks with wings. But still…You know, I've done things. Horrible things. And someone upstairs still decided to give me a second chance. It just makes me feel…I don't know."

"Uh-huh."

"Hey, guys." Sam said as he, Jenn and Cole join them.

"Hey, Cole. I'm Tessa. I'm not going to hurt you." Tessa told the boy.

"It's okay, Cole. Just tell them what you told us." Jenn said.

"I saw the black smoke at my funeral."

"At the cemetery?" Dean asked.

"At the funeral home. It was everywhere."

The lights begin to flicker again.

"You doing that?" Jenn asked Tessa.

"No." Tessa answered.

Suddenly, a huge cloud of black smoke surrounds the Cole, Tessa, Dean, Jenn and Sam. The smoke disappears and one of them is missing.

"Tessa!" Dean called out when he noticed she was gone.

"Cole, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Well, how the hell are we supposed to fight that?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Learn some ghost moves?"

"By tonight?! Yeah, sure. I'll meet you back at Mr. Miyagi's."

"Who's Mr. Miyagi?" Cole asked.

**Mia**

Mia sat with Pamela as they waited for something to happen.

"You know Mia, I know about what happened with you and grumpy." Pamela said.

"Do you?" Mia asked curiously.

"I do…perks of being psychic. I would be lying if I said that I didn't check up on you four every once in a while."

"Me and him…lately it's been like we're strangers now." Mia said with a pause.

"I know. But you have to think…this whole situation comes from both sides. From what I saw, I know about your crossroad visit. Just know that the demon was lying."

"That demon haunts me every single day. Truthfully you have no idea how amazing it felt to torture the shit out of him after everything he said. Even after that…I still have nightmares…"

"You have to let that go now. Every time that comes back to your mind, you continue to alienate Sam. The moment you let go…things will turn around in a good way."

Mia looked at Pamela thoughtfully. She really did have a lot to think about.

**Dean, Sam and Jenn**

The 3 hunters are standing on the porch with Cole. Cole was teaching them how to fight, even though they were spirits. Dean continued to stare at a little windmill on the mailbox.

"It's not gonna move if you don't concentrate." Cole said.

"I am concentrating." Dean said before the windmill moved a little. "Ah, here we go, baby."

"You pull a muscle?"

"All right, Yoda. Let's see what you got."

Cole concentrated causing the windmill to spin, the swing seat and wind chimes move.

"Dude! You are so Amityville!" Dean said with a smile.

"This isn't even the good stuff. Come on." Cole said, leading them inside.

They follow him into the living room and Cole punched Sam.

"See? If you want to hit something, you just got to get mad." Cole said.

"Yeah, got it." Sam said.

"Now you try. Hit me." Cole turned to Dean.

"Uh, I think I'll stick to just picking on somebody my own size." Dean said.

Cole backhanded him, causing a smile from Jenn and a laugh from Sam.

"Hit me as hard as you can." Cole said to Jenn.

"Dude, I'm not gonna do Fight Club with a 12-year-old." Jenn said, receiving a punch to her face, causing both boys to laugh.

Truthfully, they thought they'd leave her alone because she was a girl. But the fact he didn't, made them happy because she was going through what they were.

Cole walked back up to Sam and hit him again.

"All right, cut it out." Sam warned him.

"Make me." Cole said.

Cole went to throw another punch, but Sam blocked it and was about to punch Cole when Cole disappears and reappears on the other side of the room.

"Whoa. Whoa, you got to teach us that!" Dean exclaimed.

After learning everything they need to know, they arrive at the funeral home. Before they walk in, they see tons of symbols covering the building.

"This looks like "New Jack City". Can nobody see this?" Dean asked.

"Maybe it's demon invisible ink. Only see it in the veil." Sam said.

"Any idea what it's for?"

"We'll find out." Jenn said.

They walk in and immediately notice a reaper and Tessa lying on the floor inside a symbol. They see a demon watching over them.

"Dude, check me out." Dean said.

He walked forward and became invisible only to reappear behind the demon. He tapped the guy on the shoulder and Dean hits him and disappeared again. The demon turned around, looking for Dean when he received another tap, thins time from Sam, who punched him. As they demon turns from the punch, he turns into Dean, who punches him again. The demon turned more away from Sam and Dean, causing himself to get kneed in the stomach and punched to the ground by an appearing Jenn.

The demon tries to flee, but gets kicked by Dean. They all begin to follow the demon as it tries to crawl away. Sam and Dean cover both ways out for the demon, closing in on him.

"You know, this ghost thing…It's…it's kind of rad." Dean said.

Before anything could happen, a demon comes and surrounded the room they were in it a chain as the demon the had got away. As the demon lets go, he yells in agony because the chain had burned him.

"It's iron." Sam said.

"That's freaking wonderful…I mean…" Jenn started before she was interrupted.

"Boys…and girl…find the place okay?" A new man said as his eyes turn white.

"Seriously…come on…"

"Oh Jenn…it's so good to see you again, too." Alastair said as one of the other demons bring him a shotgun.

The demon cocked it and shot Dean, who immediately disintegrated.

"Rock salt's not so much fun anymore, is it?" Alastair asked.

"Alastair…You bastard…" Dean said when he reappeared.

"Well, go on. Why don't you try some of your mojo on me now, hotshot?" Alastair said to Sam. "It's hard to get it up when you're not wearing your meat, huh?" Alastair continued and shot Jenn, causing her to disintegrate.

"Go to hell." Sam said.

"Ah, if only I could, but they just keep sending me back up to this arctic crap hole."

"To kill death?" Dean asked as Jenn reappeared.

"No, to kill death twice. It takes two to break a seal. I figured another one would show up, though. They're like lemmings…" Alastair then shot Sam. "By the way, it's, uh, good to see you again, Dean."

"You can shoot us all you want, but you can't kill us." Dean said when Sam reappears.

"Ah, that so?"

**Mia**

Back at the motel room, Pamela and Mia heard a noise come from outside the room and Mia noticed a figure passing the window.

"I'll go check it out." Mia said.

"Ok…be careful out there…remember, grumpy here needs you. I'll try to get them back." Pamela said.

"You be careful too." Mia said as she headed out with Dean's gun favorite gun.

**Jenn, Sam and Dean**

"Anyhoo...moon's in the right spot." Alastair said with a blade in his hand. "The board is set. Let's get started, shall we?"

"You're gonna kill a Reaper with that? It's little on the nose, don't you think?" Dean asked.

"Is it? An old friend lent it to me. You know, he doesn't really ride a pale horse, but he does have three amigos. And they're just Jonesing for the apocalypse." Alastair kneeled down next to the Reaper. "Pays to have friends in low places, don't you think? Hic cruor messorius, illud sigillum, quod luciferem reverendum obstringit, aperiat ut resurgat!"

Alastair slit the throat of the first reaper before making his way to Tessa.

"No…" Tessa started when Alastair grabbed her by the hair and set the blade at her throat.

Sam looked over to Dean and Jenn. They all silently agreed that they would have to use their minds to make the iron chandelier fall.

"Hic cruor messorius…" Alastair started again.

**Mia**

Mia hid her gun so that some other guests wouldn't be alarmed if they saw her. She continued to look around before heading outside.

**Pamela**

"I know you're here." Pamela said, doing her best to look around. "What's the matter, you reeking son of a bitch? You afraid of a skirt?"

Pamela stopped after feeling a presence. She immediately rushed towards the closest bed, which was Sam's.

"Vis, vis, vis…" Pamela started murmuring in his eat but the demon grabbed her and began to throw her around.

"Son of a bitch!" Pamela yelled at the demon as she fought back.

**Jenn, Sam and Dean**

"…illud sigillum, quod luciferem reverendum obstringit, aperiat ut resurgat!" Alastair continued as he held the blade to Tessa's throat.

Jenn, Sam and Dean continued to work together and finally the chandelier falls and breaks the symbol Tessa was held in. She disappears from Alastair and reappears to undo the iron chain hold Dean, Sam and Jenn.

"Bye-bye." Dean told Alastair as they disappear with Tessa.

When he reappeared, he had been with Tessa in the street.

"Where's your brother and wife?" Tessa asked.

"I'll go find them. You get out of here." Dean told her.

**Mia**

Mia continued to look around outside when she saw the window to their room open. She heard the commotion inside and headed for the window. She got inside when Pamela was thrown onto the dresser and stabbed.

"Pamela!" Mia yelled.

She finally got in and went after the demon. Obviously this demon was stupid because he wasn't using his powers to kill her. As soon as the demon was on the ground, Mia turned to Pamela and helped her.

"Pamela…you okay?" Mia asked as she grabbed Pamela's arms to help her sit up.

The demon got up and grabbed the knife next to him. Mia's back was turned to him when he charged. Mia let out a yelp and let go of Pamela when the demon stabbed her in the back, severing her spinal cord like Jake did to Sam. Mia wasn't able to move, but managed to look back at the demon before he threw her to the floor as if she were a rag doll. Before he goes back for Pamela, Sam and Jenn come to. They see the demon with the knife and Sam immediately uses his telekinesis to pin the demon. Jenn got up and went to her fallen sister, who wasn't bleeding. With tears in her eyes, Jenn exorcised the demon before Sam could.

"Mia…" Sam kneeled next to his wife.

"You stay here with her…I'll check on Pamela." Jenn said as Sam picked up his wife.

Pamela groaned in pain as she held her stomach and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jenn asked her.

"I can't die…Not in this town. Look…" Pamela said and showed Jenn that she wasn't bleeding.

"Pamela…"

"Quit your worrying, princess. How about you make me a drink, huh?"

"You need a doctor."

"Make me a drink, Jenn."

Jenn listened and saw Sam holding onto Mia.

"Let me see." Sam asked her.

He lifted her shirt and saw the stab wound, which wasn't bleeding.

"How bad is it?" Mia asked.

"Not bad at all." Sam lied. He had only one idea where the knife could have landed.

**Dean**

Dean was still looking for Sam and Jenn when he ran into Alastair.

"You can't run…Dean. Not from me. I'm inside that angsty, little noggin of yours." Alastair said before he was struck by some kind of lightning.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, wondering what that was.

"Guess again." Castiel appeared.

"What just happened?" Dean asked.

"You, Jenn and Sam just saved a seal. We captured Alastair. Dean, this was a victory."

"Well, no thanks to you."

"What makes you say that?"

"You were here the whole time?"

"Enough of it."

"Well, thanks for your help with the rock salt."

"That script on the funeral home…We couldn't penetrate it."

"That was angel-proofing?"

"Why do you think I recruited you, Jenn, Mia and Sam in the first place?"

"You recruited us?"

"That wasn't your friend Bobby who called, Dean. It wasn't Bobby who told Sam about the seal."

"That was you? If you wanted our help, why the hell didn't you just ask?"

"Because whatever I ask, you seem to do the exact opposite."

"So, what now, huh? The people in this town, they just gonna start dying again?"

"Yes."

"These are good people. What, you think you can make a few exceptions?"

"To everything there is a season."

"You made an exception for me."

"You're different." Castiel said before disappearing.

"Dean?" Tessa said, walking up to him. "I could use your help."

Tessa and Dean disappear and reappear at Cole's house. Cole was standing next to his mother who was busy looking at one of his photo albums and crying.

"Hey, Cole." Tessa said.

"Tell your brother thanks for nothing." Cole said to Dean.

"Look at her, Cole. Do you see how unhappy she is?"

"That's why I want to stay with her."

"As long as she can feel you, she'll be in pain, because she can't let go, because you won't let go of her."

"Why won't anybody tell me what's on the other side?"

"Maybe nobody wants to ruin the surprise."

"That's not an answer."

"She won't answer you, Cole. Reapers never do. But trust me…Staying here is a whole lot worse than anything over there." Dean interfered.

"Why?"

"Because one day, your family will be gone, and there will be nothing left here for you. It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared."

"We're all scared. That's the big secret. We're all scared."

"Are you coming?" Cole asked the spirited Winchester.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be there sooner than you think." Dean answered.

Cole walked up to Tessa, who let him go where he needed to.

"Look out for that boy." Dean said.

"Look out for yourself, Dean." Tessa told Dean.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been around death from the get-go. You know what I see most? Lies. "He's in a better place", "At least they're together now". You all lie to yourselves, Dean, cause like you said, deep down, you're all scared. Stop lying to yourself, Dean."

"What?"

"The angels have something good in store for you…A second chance. Really? Cause I'm pretty sure…deep down…you know something nasty's coming down the road. Trust your instincts, Dean. There's no such thing as miracles."

"What are you saying?" Dean asked, but instead of answering, Tessa disappeared.

**Sam, Jenn, Mia and Pamela**

"Imum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. Vis, vis, vis." Pamela recited to bring Dean back.

Sam laid Mia on his bed while Jenn helped Pamela sit on the chair close to the wall.

"Hey, we just got to talk to Tessa, that's all…Get her to hold off reaping till we get you better." Sam told Mia.

"I'm pretty sure she's started up again." Pamela answered, showing Jenn she was bleeding.

"Sam." Jenn called to show him.

Sam turned back to Mia and saw that she was bleeding too.

"No, Mia, no." Sam started.

"What happened?" Dean asked when he came around.

He saw Mia's eyes starting to flutter shut and Pamela coughing up blood. Dean rushed to Mia's bedside.

"Dean, where's Tessa?" Sam asked.

"She's…" Dean started.

"Mia…I'm so sorry." Sam said.

Mia's eyes permanently fluttered shut as Sam leaned over her in tears.

Dean clenched his jaw as Jenn turned her attention to a barely alive Pamela.

"I'm so sorry Pamela."

"Stop." Pamela said.

"You don't deserve this."

"Yeah, I don't. I told you I didn't want anything to do with this. Do me a favor? Tell that bastard Bobby Singer to go to hell for ever introducing me to you four in the first place." Pamela continued coughing.

"Take it easy, Pamela. If it's any consolation, you're going to a better place." Dean said, joining Jenn's side.

"You're lying. But what the hell, right? Everybody's got to go sometime. Come here." Pamela told Jenn and whispered in her ear. "I know what you and Sam did to that demon, Jenn. I can feel what's inside both of you. If you think you have good intentions, think again."

Pamela had another coughing fit and died.

"Pamela?" Jenn called.

"Pamela! What did she say to you?" Dean asked her.

"Nothing…just to call her family…" She lied.

Jenn got up and walked over to her sister. She kneeled down next to the bed, causing Sam to get up. Jenn gently ran her hands through Mia's hair with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Mia. I'm sorry." Jenn whispered to her sister.

Jenn leaned her head against the side of Mia's and began to cry. Sam buried his face into Mia's free shoulder and let tears of his own fall. Dean walked over to Jenn and pulled her away from Mia. Jenn buried her head into the crook of Dean's neck and continued to cry. Dean let silent tears fall from his eyes as he held Jenn and stared at Mia's dead body.

Okay all. Two chapters…one update. Whew…now I can take a little break before starting the new chapter…okay, I'm most likely gonna start it after I post this one, haha. So…what do you think is gonna happen now?

xoxo

Marina


	14. On the Head of a Pin

Once again, my computer thought it would be funny and update itself…therefore leaving me with a chapter to write all over again…Well, plus side, I wrote it!! Lol. Okay, I figure I would tell some ownerships: Sam and Dean Winchester are owned by Eric Kripke while Jenn Santos/Winchester is owned by me and Bree (aka WinchesterGirl2Y5) co-owns Mia Alexander/Winchester with me.

Jenn watched in silence as Sam and Dean dug a hole to bury Mia in. She gently stroked Mia's hair as Dean crawled out of the hole.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Sam?" Jenn asked.

Sam looked over to Jenn and nodded. It's been 3 days and Sam still hasn't spoken a word. They had waited for this time, hoping Castiel would bring her back. But he hasn't.

"You ready, Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and picked up Mia. He laid her down in the pine coffin and backed up. Sam hugged Jenn as Dean quietly nailed the coffin closed, Sam's head rested on Jenn's shoulder facing away from Dean.

As Dean finished, Jenn gently pulled away from Sam.

"Do you want me to do it, or do you want to?" Jenn asked.

Instead of answering, Sam just nodded and signaled that he would do it. He walked over to Dean and helped him lower the coffin in the hole. Sam took the shovel that Dean was gonna use.

"I wanna do it." Sam finally said.

"Okay." Dean said.

Dean stood next to Jenn as they sadly watched Sam bury his dead wife.

_**One Week Later**_

"Ruby will meet us outside Cheyenne. She's been tracking some leads." Sam said as he was driving. Dean then let out a sigh. "Look, I know she's not exactly on your Christmas list, but if she can help us get to Lilith…"

"Man, work with Ruby, don't. I don't really give a rat's ass." Dean said.

"What's your problem?"

"Pamela didn't want anything to do with this, and we dragged her back into it, Sam."

"She knew what was at stake."

"Oh, yeah, saving the world. And we're doing such a damn good job of it."

"Dean…"

"I'm tired of burying friends, Sam."

"Look, if we catch a fresh trail…"

"We follow it. I know. Like I said, I'm just… I'm just getting tired."

"Well, get angry."

"Pssh, oh yeah, that's a good idea." Jenn said full of sarcasm.

"What are you getting at?" Sam asked, getting annoyed.

"Sam, we got angry and we saw where that got us. It got my little sister killed."

"Oh geez, Jenn…"

"No Sam, you continue to get angrier and angrier. The more mad you become, the more blindsided you become…causing someone to die. It could be me, it could be Dean and it sure as hell could be you."

Sam just rolled his eyes and pulled into the parking lot.

"Home, crappy home." Dean said as they walked into the room.

"Winchester, Winchester and Winchester." Uriel said as Sam turned on the light.

"God, make us sound like a freakin law firm." Jenn muttered to herself (like Napoleon Dynamite when his Uncle Rico told him to put a away the fun pack).

"Oh, come on!" Dean exclaimed.

"You are needed." Uriel said.

"Needed? We just got back from needed!"

"Now, you mind your tone with me."

"No, you mind your damn tone with us."

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral." Sam said.

"Pamela…You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her. Cass, you remember her. You…you burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times! Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So, maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freakin' minutes!" Dean yelled.

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes." Uriel said.

"Yeah, and what were those again? What exactly do you want from me?"

Uriel and Castiel looked back as Mia stepped out from behind Castiel.

"Start with gratitude." Uriel said as Sam, Jenn and Dean looked at her in shock.

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand." Castiel said.

"And we…don't…care." Uriel said as everyone noticed that Castiel is keeping a low profile. "Now, seven angels have been murdered…All of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight."

"Demons? How they doing it?" Jenn asked.

"We don't know."

"I'm sorry, but…but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?" Sam said.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much." Uriel said.

"Once we find whoever it is." Castiel added.

"So, you need our help…hunting a demon?" Dean asked.

"Not quite. We have Alastair."

"Great. He should be able to name your triggerman."

"But he…won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse."

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league."

"That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got. After what Mia did to that crossroads demon, we figured she qualified too." Uriel said, earning a dirty look from Mia.

"Dean...You and Mia…you're our best hope." Castiel said, causing Jenn to gently grab his arm.

"No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cass…Not this…" Dean said.

"Who said anything…about asking?" Uriel asked as he takes Dean and Mia.

"Damn it!" Sam yelled.

Jenn paced around the room and stopped as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…but call Ruby. Maybe she can help." Jenn said.

**Dean and Mia**

"This devil's trap is old Enochian. He's bound completely." Castiel explained to Dean and Mia as Dean looked at Alastair in the next room.

"Fascinating. Where's the door?" Dean asked as he walked away/

"Where are you going?" Mia asked.

"Hitch back to Cheyenne, thank you very much."

"Angels are dying, boy." Uriel said.

"Everybody's dying these days. And, hey, I get it. You are powerful. You can make me do whatever you want, but you can't make me do this." Dean continued as he turned to Castiel and Mia.

"This is too much to ask. I know. But we have to ask it." Castiel said.

"You're in on it?" Dean asked Mia.

"Yeah. I do what they ask, they bring me back to you guys." Mia said.

"I want to talk to Cas…alone." Dean told Uriel.

"I think I'll go seek…revelation. We might have some further orders." Uriel said.

"Well, get some doughnuts while you're out."

"Ah, this one just won't quit, will he? I think I'm starting to like you, boy." Uriel said laughing as he disappeared.

"You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby." Dean said, with no answer from Castiel. "You know, I'm starting to think Junkless has a better sense of humor than you do."

"Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone." Castiel said.

Mia looked over to Castiel and smiled.

"What's going on, Cass? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?" Dean continued.

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies."

"Your sympathies?"

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You two and Jenn (whenever she summoned him and he helped her see if he can save her). They feel I've begun to express emotions, the doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment."

"Well, tell Uriel or whoever…you do not want me doing this, trust me."

"Want it? No. But I've been told we need it."

"You ask me to open that door and walk through it…You will not like what walks back out."

"For what it's worth…I would give anything not to have you do this."

Dean and Mia exchange a look.

"I'll be there with you, Dean." Mia said. She knew it wouldn't help, but she tried anyway.

Dean walked into the next room with Mia as he pushed a cart.

_"Heaven. I'm in heaven. And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak. I seem to find the happiness I seek when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek_." Alastair sang as they walked in.

As Dean helped Mia removed the sheet covering the cart, Alastair laughed as he saw the tools Dean would need to torture him.

"I'm sorry. I…This is a very…serious, very emotional situation for you." Alastair said as Dean walked up to him. "I shouldn't laugh. It's just that, I mean, are they serious? They sent you to torture me?"

"You got one chance. One. Tell me who is killing the angels. I want a name." Dean said.

"You think I'll…see all your scary toys and…spill my guts?"

"Oh, you'll spill your guts, one way or another. I just didn't want to ruin my shoes."

"Well…"

"Now answer the question."

"Or what? You'll work me over? But then, maybe…you don't want to. Maybe…you're a little scared to." Alastair sang at the end.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Not entirely. You left part of yourself back in the pit. Let's see if we can…get the two of you back together again, shall we?"

"You're gonna be disappointed." Dean said as he went back to the car.

"You have not disappointed me so far. Come on. You got to want a little payback for everything I did to you. For all the pokes and prods. No? Then…How about for all the things I did to your daddy and cute little Jenny?"

At the same time, Dean and Mia look up and into each others eyes before slowly looking at Alastair.

**Sam and Jenn**

"I can still smell them." Ruby said as she walked in. "Seriously, Sam, I'm not exactly dying to tangle with angels again."

"We need you to find out where they took Dean and Mia." Jenn said.

"Not sure I see the problem. You know they have Alastair, strung up six ways from Sunday. Dean cuts himself a slice, Al's reduced to a quivering heap, and the good guys get the goods. What's wrong with that?"

"He can't do it." Sam said.

"Look, I get it. You don't want him going all torture master again."

"Exactly…" Jenn said.

"No, I mean, he can't do it. He can't get the job done. Something happened to him downstairs, Ruby. He's not what he used to be. He's not strong enough." Sam overlapped Jenn.

"And you are?" Jenn asked Sam, annoyed.

"I will be."

**Dean and Mia**

"Jenn…she was a beautiful woman to begin with. But I never imagined the screams she let out were just as beautiful." Alastair continued.

"Shut up." Mia said.

"Your dad? Had your pop on my rack for close to a century."

"Can't stall forever."

"John Winchester…Made quite a name for himself. A hundred years. And after each session, I'd…I'd make him the same offer I made you and Jenn. I'd put down my blade if he picked one up."

"Just give me the demon's name, Alastair." Dean said.

"But...he said, "nein", huh! …Each and every time. Damned if I couldn't break him! Pulled out all the stops. But John…He was…made of something unique. The stuff of heroes. And then came Dean. Dean Winchester. I thought I was up against it again. But daddy's little girl… He broke. He broke in 30. Just not the man your daddy wanted you to be, huh, Dean?" Alastair continued, causing Dean to get angrier.

"Now…Now we're getting somewhere." Dean poured some holy water in a beaker. "Holy water? Come on, Grasshopper, you're gonna have to get creative to impress me."

"You know something, Alastair? I could still dream, even in hell. And over and over and over, you know what I dreamt? I dreamt of this moment. And believe me…I got a few ideas." Dean said as he filled a syringe with the water.

As Dean walked over to Alastair, Alastair didn't look too happy.

"Let's get started." Dean said as he injected Alastair with the holy water, with Alastair letting out a groan of pain. "Let me know if you want some more of this. There's plenty left." Dean said as he put the syringe down.

"Go directly to hell. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200." Alastair replied breathless, causing Dean to smile a bit.

**Sam and Jenn**

With a candle, Ruby set fire to a map and starts reciting an incantation and then, all the edges of the map go up in flames.

"Igni…fiat…Notum." Ruby added as her eyes turned black. "Relax. The fire is our friend. Besides, the only part of the map we need is the 'where's Dean and Mia?' part."

Ruby let the map burn a couple more seconds.

"Out." Ruby ordered as the fire went out, leaving a part of the map intact. "There. Dean and Mia are there. And it's a good thing angels aren't concerned with hiding their dirty business. Not used to being spied on. I mean, who'd be stupid enough to try?"

"Ruby, it's been weeks. I need it." Sam said.

"Sam, no…" Jenn protested.

"You don't seem too happy about it." Ruby said.

"You think I want to do this? This is the last thing I…" Sam continued as he sat down. "But I need to be strong enough."

Ruby walked up to Sam and straddled him.

"It's okay. It's okay, Sammy. You can have it." Ruby said.

Jenn got upset and grabbed Ruby by the arm and pulled her off Sam.

"You are not letting him have anything." Jenn warned Ruby.

"Really? What are you gonna do?" Ruby said with a smile.

Jenn obviously got upset and lifted her arm. As she began to exorcise Ruby, Sam got up and picked up Jenn. Ruby fell to the ground holding onto her throat as she choked.

"Put me down!" Jenn yelled at Sam as he walked over to the bathroom.

Luckily for Sam, you could lock the bathroom from the outside and he put her down inside. He closed the door behind her and locked it, listening to her pound on the door.

"You need to keep that crazy bitch on a leash." Ruby said as she got up.

"Ruby, keep talking about her like that, I'll let her out." Sam said.

Ruby then went to her leg and grabbed the knife hidden under her jeans. She cut her arm and drew blood. Sam then looked at her before he brought his lips to her arm and sucked her blood.

"It's okay, Sam." Ruby said as she ran her hand through his hair with a smile.

**Dean and Mia**

Mia then handed Dean Ruby's knife.

"There's that little pig poker." Alastair said. "I wondered where it went." Dean began to pour holy water over it. "Do you really think this is gonna fix you? Give you closure? Oh, that is sad…" Dean slowly walked up to Alastair. "That's really sad. Sad, sad." Alastair continued until Dean stabbed him. "I…carved you into a new animal, Dean. There is no…going back."

"Maybe you're right. But now it's my turn to carve." Dean said before he twisted the knife.

Unknowingly to Dean and Mia, the moans of pain Alastair let out covered the sound of a pipe beginning to leak on the protective circle drawn on the floor.

Dean removed the knife from the demon and grabbed Alastair by the face.

**Castiel**

Castiel was in the next room, listening to everything when the lights start flickering and the bulb explodes.

"Anna…" Castiel said without turning around.

"Hello, Castiel." Anna replied.

"Your human body…" Castiel turned to look at her.

"It was destroyed. I know. But…I guess I'm sentimental. Called in some old favors, and…"

"You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you."

"Somehow, I don't think you'll try. Where's Uriel?"

"He went to receive revelation."

"Right..."

**Dean and Mia**

"Well, it's your professionalism that I respect." Alastair said with a smile, causing to be let go by Dean.

**Castiel**

"Why are you letting Dean do this?" Anna asked.

"He's doing God's work." Castiel answered.

"Torturing? That's God's work? Stop him, Cas, please. Before you ruin the one real weapon you have."

"Who are we to question the will of God?"

"Unless…this isn't His will."

"Then where do the orders come from?"

"I don't know. One of our superiors maybe. But not Him. The father you love…You think He wants this? You think He'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous? What you're feeling, it's called doubt, she says as they hear Alastair's howl. These orders are wrong." Anna continued as she placed her hand on Castiel's. "…and you know it. But you can do the right thing. You're afraid, Cas. I was, too. But together, we can…"

"Together?" Castiel angrily repeated, removing his hand. "I am nothing like you. You fell! Go."

"Cas…"

"Go."

Anna listened and left Castiel.

**Dean and Mia**

"Just not getting deep enough. Well, you lack the resources. Reality is just…I don't know. Too concrete up here. Oh. Honestly, Dean…" Alastair continued when Mia poured salt into a bag as Dean listened. "You have no idea how bad it really was…and what you really did for us."

"Shut up." Dean said.

"The whole bloody thing, Dean. The reason Lilith wanted you there in the first place."

"Okay, then I'll just make you shut up."

Dean grabbed the bag from Mia and held Alastair's mouth open. He poured the salt straight into the demon's mouth.

**Sam and Jenn**

Sam was driving the impala with an angry Jenn in the front seat. Not making any eye contact, Jenn didn't get the chance to notice that Ruby's blood was working; Sam's eyes turned black for a second.

**Dean and Mia**

"Something caught in my throat…" Alastair said before spitting out blood. "I think it's my throat…"

"Well, strap in. Cause I'm just starting to have fun." Dean said.

"You know…it was supposed to be your father. He was supposed to bring it on. But in the end, it was you."

"Bring what on?" Mia asked.

"Oh, every night, the same offer, remember?"

Dean began covering the knife in holy water while Mia sprinkled salt on it.

"Same as your father. And finally you said, "sign me up". Oh, the first time you picked up my razor, the first time you sliced into that weeping bitch you like to call your wife…"

Mia immediately looked at Dean.

"Dean, tell me he's lying…tell me you didn't…" Mia started.

"Oh but he did. How long was she in hell Dean? That's right, 15 years. Funny how she made you all believe she was still in that coma the whole time when her soul was having fun downstairs. Jenn was the first he carved into, but she continued to say 'no'. So, I figured I would work my magic but she still wouldn't break…then she just disappeared. Sad though, it would have been nice to have her on the team."

Mia put a hand over her mouth as she looked at Dean, who was trying to hold in tears. She then understood why: why Dean would ask Jenn if he hated her for the things he did in hell. She remembered when Jenn told her about this…but Jenn had to have known…why is she hiding things from them? First Sam, now Jenn?

"Anyway…that was the first seal." Alastair said.

Mia silently forgave Dean when they exchanged looks. Truthfully, it wasn't his fault. She remembered when Dean mentioned he couldn't take the rack anymore. It was either torture or be tortured. He didn't get to choose who he tortured. She could only imagine how much it killed him inside to know what he's done. He probably beat himself up over it, so why should she make it worse.

"You're lying." Dean told Alastair.

"And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell. As he breaks, so shall it break." Alastair said, causing Dean to walk away, his back facing them. "We had to break the first seal before any others. Only way to get the dominoes to fall right. Topple the one at the front of the line. When we win…when we bring on the apocalypse and burn this Earth down…we'll owe it all to you…Dean Winchester."

Mia walked up to Alastair and punched him.

"Shut up." Mia said.

Mia turned around and joined Dean, grabbing his arm for comfort, her back facing Alastair too.

"Believe me, son. I wouldn't lie about this. It's kind of a…religious sort of thing with me." Alastair continued.

"No. I don't think you are lying. But even if the demons do win…you won't be there to see it." Dean said.

Dean and Mia turn around to see Alastair standing in front of them.

"You should talk to your plumber about the pipes." Alastair said before he punched Dean.

Mia tried to punch him, but hers was blocked and she received a punch for her efforts. After a bit, Alastair gave them both a beating. Dean was laying in a bloody heap on the floor when Alastair grabbed Mia by the throat and threw her over the table of torture tools. Mia let out a yelp as the tools nicked her before she fell to the floor.

"You, beautiful, will see what it's like to have some demon blood in you." Alastair said.

Alastair grabbed the closest sharp object and cut his wrist. He force held Mia's mouth open and forced it closed; Mia had no choice but to swallow it. When he felt it was enough, he let her moth open as she chocked. He punched her again before he grabbed Dean by the throat. He pinned Dean to the trap Alastair was held to and lifted Dean off the ground.

"So I'll see you back in class, bright and early, Monday morning." Alastair said.

Alastair heard a noise behind him and dropped Dean and earned a stab from Ruby's knife by Castiel. Alastair pushed Castiel away and looked at the shoulder he was stabbed in.

"Oh, almost. Looks like God is on my side today, kiddo." Alastair said.

Castiel lifted his arm and twisted his hand, causing the knife to twist in Alastair. Alastair removed the knife and attacked Castiel.

Mia crawled over to Dean, who lost consciousness.

"Dean, come on…wake up." Mia begged, shaking him.

When Mia looked back up, she saw Alastair pin Castiel to the wall.

"You know...like roaches, you celestials, I really wish I knew how to kill you. But all I can do is send you back to heaven." Alastair said.

Alastair began a latin incantation and Mia got up with whatever strength she had left and tackled Alastair. Alastair angrily got up but was pinned to the wall before he could hurt Mia.

Castiel and Mia look over and see Sam and Jenn standing next to each other. Jenn turned her attention to an unconscious Dean.

"Stupid pet tricks…" Alastair mumbled about Sam.

"Who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?" Sam asked.

"You…you think I'm gonna tell you?"

Castiel walked over to Mia and picked her up.

"Yeah, I do." Sam increased his grip on Alastair. "How are the demons killing angels?!"

"I…don't…know!"

"Right…" Once again, Sam increased the pressure on the demon, all of this before Castiel's and Mia's eyes.

"It's…not…us! We're…not doing it!"

"I don't believe you."

"Lilith…is not behind this. She wouldn't kill seven angels. She'd kill a hundred…a thousand…"

Sam loosened his grip on Alastair.

"Sam, wait." Jenn said as she got up from where Dean was.

On her way over to Alastair, she grabbed Ruby's knife and walked over to him. She looked Alastair in the eye and stabbed him in the stomach. She then dragged the knife across his flesh, causing Alastair to scream out in pain. She pulled it out.

"You know what, I remembered last week what you did to me…and what you did to Dean. Just know, I hope you enjoy the last breaths you take." Jenn whispered so low that only Alastair could hear.

Jenn dropped the knife and slowly backed away from Alastair with her eyes still on him.

"Oh, go ahead. Send me back…if you can." Alastair told Sam.

"I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill." Sam said.

Before Castiel's and Mia's eyes, Sam did in fact kill Alastair with his mind. As Alastair fell, Jenn walked over to Sam and gently squeezed his arm.

"Thank you." Jenn whispered so low again.

It was over. Alastair was finally dead and she prayed Dean could sleep better at night. Wait, what was she thinking, he couldn't after knowing what he did to her in hell. But either way, it's a stepping stone to recovery.

_**Later: The Hospital**_

Sam and Jenn are at Mia's and Dean's bedside. Dean is still unconscious while Mia is up and about. Castiel walked to the doorway to signal Jenn and Sam to be talked to.

"Go." Mia told Sam when she saw Castiel.

Jenn and Sam walk out to meet Castiel in the hall.

"Get in there and heal them. Miracle…Now!" Sam demanded.

"Sam…" Jenn scolded.

"I can't." Castiel said.

"You and Uriel put them in there!" Sam continued.

"No."

"Because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together."

"I don't know what happened. That trap…It shouldn't have broken. I am sorry."

"This whole thing…was pointless. You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers."

"Perhaps Alastair was lying."

"No. He wasn't." Sam said before walking back in the room.

"I'm sorry about him, Cas." Jenn said.

Castiel gave Jenn a small sad smile before he disappeared. Jenn sadly looked at the spot he stood in before she walked back into the room. She sat by Dean's side and held onto his hand and leaned onto it and cried.

She was crying because she knew Sam had made Castiel feel guilty, despite that he's not supposed to have feelings; she cried because she remembered what happened to her; she cried because Dean carried that around with him; she cried because she was gonna have to tell him she knew and watch himself break when they had finally put the majority of the pieces back together. She cried because well…because Dean won't. He continues to hide his emotions.

She remembered when Dean was in the bathroom one time, but the door was open. She swore she woke up to the sound of sniffling but it got quiet. She silently got up and slowly walked to the bathroom when she noticed Dean sitting there, his back facing her and crying to himself. She remembered slowly backing up and laying back down as she cried in the dark. She knew she couldn't go near him when he hid his crying…because he would just brush it off like everything he did. The only time Dean ever expressed any big emotion was when he was alone.

Sam slowly got up from his chair when he noticed Mia crying for Jenn. He gently laid his hand on Jenn's back and she looked up to see Sam. She got up as Sam embraced her in a hug as she cried into his chest.

**Castiel**

"Castiel? I received revelation from our superiors. Our brothers and sisters are dying, and they…they want us to stop hunting the demon responsible. Something is wrong up there. I mean, can you feel it?" Uriel asked as he and Castiel were in a park.

"The murderers…Maybe they aren't demonic. Sam Winchester said the demons have nothing to do with it." Castiel said.

"If not the demons, what could it be?"

"The will of Heaven. We are failing, Uriel. We are losing the war. Perhaps the garrison is being punished."

"You think our father would…?"

"I think maybe our father isn't giving the orders anymore. Maybe there is something wrong."

"Well, I won't wait to be gutted." Uriel said as he disappeared.

_**Later**_

"Anna. Anna, please." Castiel said before the lights start flickering.

"Decided to kill me after all?" Anna asked as she appeared.

"I'm alone."

"What do you want from me, Castiel?"

"I'm considering disobedience."

"Good."

"No. It isn't. For the first time...I feel."

"It gets worse. Choosing your own course of action…It's confusing…It's terrifying…" Anna put her hand on Castiel, but removed it when Castiel looked at it. "That's right. You're too good for my help. I'm just trash…A walking blasphemy." Anna turned to leave.

"Anna...I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do." Castiel said.

"Like the old days? No. I'm sorry. It's time to think for yourself." Anna said, disappearing.

Castiel looked around after Anna left, and noticed a little fountain. He noticed the valve turning off the water inlet and he began to think.

Castiel then appeared where Alastair was held. He checked the water valve and shut it off, noticing the water broke the protective circle.

"You called? What do you say, Castiel? Will you join me? Will you fight with me?" Uriel asked as he appeared.

"It's strange…strange how…a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels when we ourselves…are supposed to be the agents of fate." Castiel said.

"Alastair was much more powerful than we had imagined."

"No. No demon can overpower that trap. I made it myself. We've been friends for a long time, Uriel. Fought by each others' sides, served together away from home…for what seems like…forever. We're brothers, Uriel. Pay me that respect. Tell me the truth."

"The truth is…the only thing that can kill an angel…" Uriel pulled out a dagger from his sleeve. "…is another angel."

"You."

"I'm afraid so."

"And you broke the devil's trap, set Alastair on Dean and Mia."

"Alastair should never have been taken alive. Really inconvenient, Cas. Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alastair should've killed Dean and Mia and escaped and you should have gone on seeking for the demon."

"For the murders of our kin?"

"Not murders, Castiel. No. My work…is conversion. How long have we waited here? How long have we played this game by rules that make no sense?"

"It is our father's world, Uriel."

"Our father? He stopped being that, if He ever was, the moment He created them. Humanity. His favorites. His whining, puking larvae."

"Are you trying to convert me?"

"I wanted you to join me, and I still do. With you, we can be powerful enough to…"

"To?"

"To raise our brother."

"Lucifer."

"You do remember him? How strong he was…how beautiful? And he didn't bow to Humanity. He was punished for defending us. Now, if you want to believe in something, Cas, believe in him."

"Lucifer is not God."

"God isn't God anymore. He doesn't care what we do. I am proof of that."

"But this? What were you gonna do, Uriel? Were you gonna kill the whole garrison?"

"I only killed the ones who said no. Others have joined me, Cas. Now, please, brother. Don't fight me. Help me. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on this apocalypse. All you have to do…is be unafraid."

"For the first time in a long time…I am."

Uriel smiles when he thought he had convinced Castiel. The smile was wiped away when Castiel knocked him through a brick wall. The two angels begin to fight, causing Uriel to drop the dagger. Uriel got the upper hand when he picked up and metal bar and hit Castiel, who groggily found himself on his knees.

"You can't win, Uriel. I still serve God." Castiel said.

"You haven't even met the man! There is no will!" Uriel said as he punched Castiel "No wrath!" Punch again. "No…God!"

Before Uriel could punch him again, Anna picked up the dagger Uriel dropped and stabbed him in the neck.

"Maybe…maybe not. But there's still me." Anna said before she removed the blade.

Uriel collapsed to the ground and lost his grace before dying. As his grace was lost, black wings showed up around him.

_**Later**_

"Are you all right?" Castiel asked Dean.

Mia and Sam were asleep on the bed next on the other side of the room, while Jenn stood with Dean, who was finally awake.

"No thanks to you." Dean answered, still very weak.

"You need to be more careful."

"You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap."

"Dean…" Jenn started calmly.

"That's not what I mean. Uriel is dead." Castiel continued.

"Was it the demons?"

"It was disobedience. He was working against us."

"Is it true? Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this?" Dean asked sadly.

"Yes. When we discovered Lilith's plan for you…we laid siege to hell, and we fought our way to get to you before you…"

"Jump-started the apocalypse."

"But we were too late."

"Why didn't you just leave me there, then?"

"It's not…blame that falls on you, Dean. It's fate. And the righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it."

"Lucifer? The apocalypse? What does that mean?" Dean continued, but Castiel didn't answer. "Hey! Don't you go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch. What does that mean?!"

"I don't know." Castiel said.

"Bull!"

"I don't. Dean, they don't tell me much. I know…How our fate rests with you."

"Well, then, you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cas. It's too big…" Dean added in a trembling voice. "Alastair was right. I'm not all here. I'm…I'm not …I'm not strong enough." Dean continued crying. "Well, I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else. It's not me."

Jenn worriedly looked up at Castiel. She motioned for Castiel to go into the hallway. Jenn tried to kiss Dean on his forehead, but he moved away. She looked at him confusingly and walked out of the room.

"Cas, I can help. I'll see what I can do to get him to help you out." Jenn said, folding her arms, due to the chill in the hall.

"That would be greatly appreciated." Castiel said.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. But I hope so."

"Thanks Castiel."

Castiel gave Jenn another small smile and disappeared.

Whoa!! Lol. So, what do you think the whole thing with Dean was about? Will Sam and Mia reconcile? Will Mia confront Jenn about her time in Hell? Tune in next chapter!! Lol.

xoxo

Marina


	15. Everything's Gonna Be Alright

We're back again! WOOOOO!!! So, everyone knows who owns who…so, let's get started…

P.S. I had a dream…and it was everything I've done in this story and have thought of where to go. But remember when I had you chose Mountain Climbing or Hiking? Well, I figured I should tell you what it determined…it determined 3 things: Mia living or dying, whether Jenn was gonna get Anna's grace, and Mia getting infected with demon blood or not ::smiles::. So let us see where these decisions take us!!

P.P.S. Those decisions might not be what you're thinking!! ::evil laughs::

Jenn walked back into Dean's room and saw him sleeping. She sat on the chair and closed her eyes. Dean opened up his eyes…he was pretending. He laid there and realized that he couldn't even look at her. Why did he make things so much more in his mind than it really should be?

_**Next Morning**_

"You ready to get out of here Dean?" Jenn asked, smile on her face.

The smile quickly faded when Dean didn't answer, let alone look at her. Jenn looked at Sam who was standing in the hallway for help. Sam walked in and tried.

"Dean…you could change now. We discharged you." Sam said.

"Okay." Dean said quietly, getting up.

Jenn looked to the floor with hurt in her eyes before she walked out to join Mia. She realized that he treated her the same way she did when she woke up from her coma…minus the hateful look.

"You okay?" Mia asked.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm okay." Jenn said, giving a fake smile.

Sam wheeled out Dean from his room.

Jenn rolled Mia out of the hospital while Sam did the same for Dean. They had gotten them inside when Sam pulled Jenn aside.

"Dean didn't complain once about being wheeled out of the hospital. There's something wrong." Sam said as they brought the wheelchairs back inside.

"You're telling me. He won't even acknowledge me." Jenn said.

They got into the car, Jenn driving off. About a couple minutes later, they arrived at their motel. Jenn went to go help Dean when he shrugged her off. Jenn gave him another confused look before she angrily stormed into her and Dean's room.

Sam saw the exchange and carried Mia to their room before helping Dean to his. As Sam walked Dean in, he saw Jenn sitting at the table with the back of her hand supporting her head. She noticed them walk in before going back to her thinking. She had no idea what was going on.

Sam set Dean down on the bed and rested Dean against the headboard. Dean grabbed the remote on the dresser next to him and turned on the TV. Sam looked over to Jenn sadly before walking out.

Jenn and Dean sat in silence; the only sound coming in the room was from the TV. Jenn got up and grabbed her laptop and sat back down. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she would look for anything to get things off her mind.

**Sam and Mia**

"What? Are you serious?" Sam asked his wife Mia as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Yeah. Alastair made sure the first soul Dean tortured was Jenn. I mean, we kept her body alive, but her soul was gone. I'm worried that Jenn might not be Jenn…like what if it's a demon pretending to be Jenn?" Mia asked.

"Why would a demon pretend to be Jenn?"

"It's better than being in hell."

Sam nodded and looked at her again. He suddenly pulled her into a hug, as she groaned in pain; Sam forgot Mia was still sore from what happened last night.

"Sorry…I'm just…I'm glad you're back." Sam said.

"Me too. I wanted so bad to be mad at you still. Before I came back…I was in Heaven, which shocked me because of what I did to the crossroads demon. But there I had met someone named Eve. And she told me that I should forgive you. When I asked why, she said she couldn't tell me, but I should do it. And that's when Castiel came for me."

"Well, I owe Eve a big thank you."

"You sure do. I know I was too abrupt with things and…"

"You had every right. If I was you and I saw me cheat, I would have done the same thing. All we can think about is now, and what we're gonna do about Dean and Jenn. Seriously, if it's not one thing with the four of us, it's another."

**Dean and Jenn**

Jenn continued to sit there without speaking a word to Dean. She would look between the laptop and Dean as she continued to look for something. She sighed and got up. Grabbing her jacket she walked out the door.

Dean looked towards the door that Jenn walked out of. He knew he was making her mad, but he couldn't look at her the same way. He was doing so good of forgetting what happened in hell. But Alastair had to say something and now Mia knows. Dean laid there and couldn't help but wonder if Jenn was hiding this the entire time.

Jenn just decided to go for a walk. The further she walked, the more upset she became. If this was about what happened in hell, why didn't he act like this when she came back? She then too understood why Dean asked her if she hated him. Of all the things to happen to Dean in hell, why was that blacked out? It took another meeting with Castiel to make her remember everything completely. She stopped when she noticed a bar a couple feet away from her. After some thought, Jenn walked into the bar.

_**Later: **_**Sam and Mia**

Sam and Mia relaxed against the headboard while watching the TV and trying to come up with ideas how to fix things.

"Maybe I should talk to Dean?" Mia asked.

"Yeah…but you know him, he's still reserved." Sam answered.

"Should we talk to Jenn about things?"

"She's become reserved…"

"Damn…"

Sam's phone rang and the caller id said it was Jenn. He picked it up.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"_Sammy!! Oh my gosh Sammy, you have to come and get me. I'm just a bit drunk._" Jenn laughed on the other line.

"Where are you?" Sam sighed.

"_I'm at the bar closest…closestest…closester…_" Jenn giggled.

"Jenn, come on, which bar?"

"_The bar closestest to the motel_."

"I'll be there soon." Sam said before he hung up.

"She drunk?" Mia asked.

"Yup." Sam answered, grabbing his jacket. "Why is it always she goes and gets drunk whenever something is wrong with Dean?"

"Wish I knew."

Sam kissed Mia on the forehead before heading over to Dean's room. He knocked on the door and let himself in.

"Hey Dean, I'm gonna borrow the impala." Sam said, grabbing the keys.

"What for?" Dean asked.

"Ummm…Jenn's...she's uh…drunk."

"Ok…make sure you get her back okay…"

"I will."

Sam walked out of the room and started the impala.

**Mia**

Mia painfully got up from her bed. She put on her slippers and headed over to Dean's room. She gently knocked on the door and walked in. Dean was no where to be found, so she looked around. As she made her way to the bathroom, the door was closed. Behind the door, she heard sniffling. Gently knocking on the door, she opened it and saw Dean crying as he sat on the closed lid of the toilet.

Dean looked up at her and he got up. Mia immediately embraced Dean into a hug as he cried on her shoulder.

After he was able to regain his composure, Mia walked Dean over to the bed and sat him down. She gave him a bit more time to have him be able to speak.

"Why did I do it?" Dean asked.

"Dean…you didn't have a choice." Mia answered.

"All because I didn't wanna go back on the rack…"

"It wasn't your fault…"

"It was Mia…it was my fault…I could have said no to torturing her but I did it because I couldn't go through it. I can't even look at her because All I see is what I did."

"Dean…you have enough on your shoulders to begin with. Don't add anymore weight over this. I'm sure Jenn doesn't want that."

"Jenn…How I've been treating her these past couple hours? Now she's out there drunk, and it's my fault."

"No it's not. She makes her own choices and she'll come around. She's fine. She's only doing it because she doesn't know if you're okay."

Dean nodded and sighed.

"Just make sure you don't ignore her like you have been. Just let her know that you're fine or not. If you're not, let her help you because that's all she wants."

**Sam**

Sam drove up to the closest bar Jenn said she would be. He walked in and saw Jenn sitting at the bar.

"Jenn?" Sam called to her.

"Sammy!" Jenn sang as she got up and flung herself in his arms.

"How much did you have?"

"Way too much."

"Alright, let's go."

Sam picked up Jenn and carried her to the impala. Setting her in gently, he closed the door and got onto his side.

As Sam got back to the motel, he picked up a passed out Jenn and knocked on Dean's door. Dean opened the other side and let them through. Mia got up and allowed Sam to lay Jenn down on the bed. Sam nodded to Mia and they walked out. Mia gently laid a hand on Dean's arm before leaving, letting him know its okay.

Dean closed the door behind them and looked over to Jenn. He laid down next to her and just looked at her. He remembered that face when she screamed for him to stop. But looking at her now, he would have to forget that face. The face he needs to think about is the one in front of him, here and now. The peaceful look on her face when she sleeps; the light on her face when she smiled at him; the amazing look he saw on her face whenever they made love. That was then and this is now. Mia was right when she told him that he has enough on his shoulders.

Dean gently ran his hand through her hair while he let himself drift off to sleep.

_**Next Morning**_

Dean woke up and saw Jenn gone from the bed. He got up and painfully groaned, forgetting he was sore. He walked around and saw her in the bathroom…she was throwing up last night's contents. He walked over to her and held her hair back as she calmed for a second.

"Thanks…" Jenn said, groggily.

"Sure." Dean replied, kissing the side of her head.

"So you're done ignoring me, then huh?"

"About that…I'm sorry. I know I'm not so good on apologies."

"Yeah…you're right about…" Jenn started before throwing up again.

Dean smiled a little when she couldn't finish her sentence. He knew he was gonna have to talk about it, so he would wait until after breakfast…as far as Dean is concerned, he was hungry.

**Sam and Mia**

Sam kissed Mia as he went over to knock on Dean and Jenn's door. Dean opened the other side after a couple minutes.

"Hey, Sam." Dean said.

"Hey, you guys hungry?" Sam asked.

"I'm starving."

They both heard Jenn heaving.

"Jenn…not so much." Dean said.

_**Diner**_

"So…I'm starving…" Mia said, excitingly looking through the menu.

Jenn looked at all 3 with a disgusted look. She wasn't feeling good and she was sticking with water.

"Come on, Jenn…you know greasy food helps with a hangover." Sam said.

"I'll pass." Jenn said, drinking her water. "I'm stuffed." She gave Sam a very fake smile.

Dean laughed as he went back to reading the menu. A while later, the waitress, Dana, brought their food. Jenn looked at their food queasily as Dana winked at Dean. Dean gave her a lop sided smile, indicating nicely that he wasn't interested.

_**Later**_

Sam, Mia, Dean and Jenn were packing up their stuff when Dean decided to say something.

"So…are you gonna hide anything from me?" Dean asked, zipping up his bag.

"No…why?" Jenn answered, looking at him confusingly.

"You know…about everything…in hell."

Jenn broke eye contact and looked down at her bag. Dean waited for her answer when she zipped the bag.

"Yea." Jenn whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked.

"I just found out a little bit before Mia died."

Dean nodded.

"We need to talk about it now before it bites us in the ass later. It always does Dean." Jenn continued.

"Then go ahead and start." Dean said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I meant it when I said I don't want you to remember it. That's why I didn't say anything."

"You don't hate me?"

"No. You didn't have any other choice."

"Yes I did. I could've said no…"

"But then they would have put you back on the rack. I know you couldn't do it anymore, because right before I left, I was about to give up. I was there for 15 years, Dean. You lasted longer than I was gonna. Alastair…The last deal he made me…he told me that when I tortured souls, I could do it with you. I was gonna do it because I wanted to be with you. After seeing everything that happened to you, I wanted to know if you were okay. Heaven or Hell, tortured or torturer…whatever the situation was, I didn't care because I wanted to be wherever you were. "

Dean dropped everything and walked up to her and hugged her. Closing her tear filled eyes, Jenn hugged him back.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Dean whispered as he held her tighter.

Dean was touched by Jenn's little speech. The part that got him was when she said she didn't care where they were as long as they were together. That was the moment where he realized that he's gonna try like hell to never lose her again.

Jenn decided at that moment to no longer further her powers, let alone try not to use them. When Pamela told her that she should rethink her intentions, she did. What Pamela said scared the crap out of her. She told Sam…let's hope it worked for him.

**Sam and Mia**

"Hey Sammy…can I tell you something?" Mia asked as Sam picked up her bag.

"Sure." Sam said.

"Alastair told me something after he threw me over the table. He told me that he wanted me to know what it's like to have demon blood in me. So he cut his wrist and bled a great deal in my mouth before making me swallow it."

Sam looked at her and he was surprised. First him…then Jenn and now Mia.

"Even though it's been like…2 days, I understand what you're talking about when you said about wanting to do something good about this."

"You want me to…" Sam started.

"Yes."

"Okay…" Sam nodded. "We'll start when we get a new motel."

_**On The Road**_

"Dean…I feel better so can we get something to eat please…" Jenn begged 2 hours into the trip.

"But…we just ate…" Sam started.

"She's right. Food, here we come." Dean said, pulling into an exit.

Dean Winchester and his food. When you're him, you're always hungry. This trip, away from Cheyenne, was good because they left behind all the bad things that happened there. Like they should go through anymore. For once in a very long time, Jenn, Dean, Sam and Mia's relationships were just fine.

The only thing on Jenn's mind? Operation 'Dean and the Angels' is under way.

Okay…filler chapter…filler chapter. It might be lame, but I had to start tying some loose ends, leaving a big one in the end. Things will become clearer soon enough ::smiles::. By the way 2 more chapters, 1 update again! Lol. To be continued!

xoxo

Marina


	16. It's A Terrible Life

Okay, I think by now, y'all know who owns who…so, let's get this started!!

**1 Month Later**

Mia, Sam, Dean and Jenn made their stop at a new motel. As promised, Sam began to help out Mia, calling in Ruby while making sure Jenn and Dean were either busy doing something (hehe) or sleeping.

"Sam…I don't know…" Mia started as Ruby's bleeding arm was held out in front of her.

"Mia…It's okay. It'll help you get stronger." Sam said.

Mia looked over to Ruby.

"He's right Mia. Remember before Dean's deal was up when I said that I have never lied to you? I still haven't and will not lie to you." Ruby said.

Mia nodded and glanced at Sam. And just as Sam has before, Mia put her lips on Ruby's arm and began sucking the blood. Sam cut the Ruby's other arm before doing the exact same thing.

_**Later**_

"Look, Mia. Just concentrate. You can do it." Ruby said as Mia tried to use telekinesis.

Despite the headache Mia was getting, she finally managed to at least move the lamp than lift it up. Better than nothing.

Ruby watched Mia with a smile. She didn't know that someone could learn powers after being infected with demon blood just a couple days ago. Either way, she now had Sam and Mia on her side since Jenn abandoned this learning (not like she had much to learn) thing. The three of them together can kill Lilith. This has obviously been Ruby's obsession since the beginning.

Mia smiled to herself as she finally lifted the lamp off the dresser. She remembered when Ruby told her that since she's an adult, Alastair's blood could spread through her body faster, especially since Alastair is more powerful than she (Ruby) is. Mia set the lamp down and lifted it back up with ease. Now she knew how it felt for Sam. This isn't the dark side that her and Dean had feared for Sam…this is something that can be used to help people.

**Dean and Jenn**

"Find anything?" Dean asked Jenn, who was on her laptop.

"Umm…nothing really. You think with seals breaking there would be something." Jenn said, sitting back in her chair.

Dean shrugged and took another bite out of his bacon cheeseburger.

"So what now?" Dean asked with his mouth full of food.

"I thought that was your area." Jenn answered as she took a bite from one of her french fries.

Dean shrugged again, this time with a small smirk.

"Can I ask you something?" Jenn continued.

"Sure."

"Why do you think so lowly of yourself?"

"Oh, Jenn…" Dean was about to start in a whiny voice.

"Dean…come on. Seriously."

"I don't."

"I'm not trying to pick a fight here, but you do. You told Castiel how you're not strong and that you can't do it."

"I don't wanna talk…"

"About it, I know. But, I want you to know, that you're not like that."

"Jenn, please…"

"I don't think you're weak…" Jenn said, getting up from her chair. "I think that you can do it." Jenn continued, sitting on Dean's lap.

You see, the only time Dean would pay attention to most things is when food or sex is involved.

"Do you now?" Dean asked; his voice husky.

"Mmm-hmm. Very much so."

Jenn ran her hands over Dean's shoulder, causing Dean's button up shirt to fall off his shoulders before she leaning her forehead against his. Dean went to kiss Jenn, but she moved her lips away from his. Jenn smiled before kissing Dean, giving in to the desire building up inside her.

_**Next Morning**_

Dean, Jenn, Sam and Mia were back on the road again.

"So…you have no idea where we're going?" Mia asked.

"None. Just anywhere…I know it's been a day, I can't stay in a town that doesn't have motel rooms with the magic fingers bed." Dean said.

Jenn and Sam rolled their eyes. Dean decided to go to the next town over…and what do you know…magic fingers…

They checked into their rooms and as they settled in, Jenn dragged Dean over to Sam and Mia's room.

"Jenn come on…you know I've always wanted to have sex while the magic fingers are going…" Dean whined.

"Stop acting like you're 12." Jenn replied, knocking on the door.

"Hey, Jenna." Mia said as she opened the door.

"Hey. Sam around?" Jenn said.

"Sure."

Mia let Dean and Jenn in and saw Sam cleaning a gun.

"Sam, I was talking to Dean. And I think you two should go out…have some brother-brother bonding time." Jenn told Sam with a smile.

"Umm…okay…" Sam said confused.

"You know what, that sounds like an excellent idea." Mia said, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah…so you should both head to the car." Jenn said.

"Jenn, I don't know…" Dean started.

"I'd really like if you both bonded…"

"He's right, Jenn…" Sam continued.

"Car!" Jenn yelled, causing Sam and Dean to go to the impala in a hurry.

Mia smiled at Jenn.

"I saw that on 'That 70's Show'. Turns out it works. I should use it more often." Jenn smiled back.

"So…what are we gonna do."

"I don't know…sister-sister bonding?"

"What are they gonna do?"

"Well…it's most likely gonna be Dean taking Sam to a bar…it might be day, but maybe hustle someone…"

"Okay, well, then let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Mia said, grabbing her purse.

**Sam and Dean**

"Come on…let me have the chance to win it back." Dean said, drunkenly.

"Okay, if you say so." The biker guy said.

"Umm, I don't think so. My brother here is a bit drunk to be betting more money."

"Hey, it's his money."

Dean pulled out 500 dollars and placed it on the table.

"Your break." The guy said.

Dean winked at Sam, and positioned himself to hit the balls. Making a perfect shot, Dean looked at the table, pretending to be confused that he hit a couple balls into the pockets.

**Jenn and Mia**

Mia was really digging into her food…almost as if she were Dean.

"Damn, Mia…you act like you haven't eaten in days." Jenn said.

"I know…I don't know what's wrong. I don't remember being this hungry since…" Mia started before stopping.

"Since when?"

"I was…pregnant."

Jenn looked over at Mia with surprise on her face.

"But…how…" Jenn started.

"Oh come on Jenn. Okay, when two people love each other…well, they don't have to be in love, but…" Mia replied.

"Not that…but…how could it happen after what the whole thing with Alastair?"

"Well, it's been a month…and since then, Sam and I have…you know."

Jenn sighed.

"What?" Mia started.

"This is perfect timing…I don't mean that in a bad way, like I'm mad, I'm just saying…with the apocalypse coming…I just…I'm worried, now."

Mia and Jenn continued eating their food in silence. Mia was worried because there she was drinking this demon blood, and it's possibly infecting her baby. Then again, she could help her child maybe, and she would still help Ruby and Sam defeat Lilith. Jenn began to worry because if anything were to happen to Mia…she doesn't know what she would do. Not only that, Jenn doesn't remember the last time that time of the month was…she could be pregnant too…

_**Later**_

Jenn and Mia walked back into Mia's room with her pregnancy test. But as if it couldn't get any better, Sam and Dean were already inside.

"Hey, baby." Sam said, walking up to her and kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey." Mia smiled.

"What's in the bag?" Sam tried to grab it.

"Nothing…" Mia said, pulling it away with a fake playful smile. "It's something for woman troubles."

"Oh…ewww…" Dean said from across the room.

"Come on, it's not like you have to go through it." Jenn said, sitting on Dean's lap.

"Yeah, but even hearing about it…I don't wanna."

"Whatever. You guys have fun?" Jenn asked Sam more than Dean.

"It wasn't all that bad." Sam said. "Made two grand."

Jenn looked over to Dean with a look like 'come on, seriously?'.

"What?"

"You were supposed to hang out…not hustle guys for money." Jenn said, more calm than annoyed.

Jenn looked over to Sam, her eyebrows raised.

"Hey, I said it wasn't that bad." Sam said.

Jenn nodded, not believing him. Only because she knew Dean…he probably said something's to Sam if Sam wasn't doing things right. But then again, he could be telling the truth.

Mia smiled and kissed Sam's cheek before walking into the bathroom. She pulled the pregnancy test out of the bag and opened it. She read the directions and remembered what the results meant. 2 blue lines = pregnant, 1 blue line = not pregnant.

_**Later**_

"I've found nothing. Dean, there's nothing to hunt." Jenn said, on her computer.

"Same." Sam said as he was on his.

"Come on guys, there has to be something." Dean said.

"Like I've been telling you for 20 minutes…nada." Jenn said.

Dean got up and walked over to Jenn and Sam, who were sitting next to each other, and peaked his head in between them.

"There's something. Just find it."

Jenn growled in frustration and went back to typing on her computer.

"Maybe they're right, Dean. I mean, even if your sidekick geek boy couldn't find anything I'm pretty sure there's nothing." Mia said in between bites of her hamburger.

Dean groaned in frustration and walked out of the room to go to his and Jenn's.

"That's my cue to try and make him feel better. Good night guys." Jenn said, picking up her computer and walking out.

_**3 and a Half Weeks Later**_

An alarm sounds in the room for 6 am. Dean woke up and turned it off before getting in the shower and getting ready. He walked himself to his kitchen and steamed some milk to make himself a latte. A little bit later, he walked to his car wearing a suit and tie and carrying a briefcase. He gets into his Sedan Hybrid and turned on the radio. Hearing rock music, he immediately turned it to a news station and smiled before driving off.

Dean walked into a building and checked his watch.

"Good morning Mr. Smith." His secretary said with a smile.

"Good Morning Mia." Dean replied back with a smile.

Mia smiled back and continued her work on her desk. Her name plate on the front of her desk said: Mia Montgomery _Secretary_.

Dean walked into an office, with the door labeled: Dean Smith _Director of Sales and Marketing_.

Here's a typical day in Dean's life:

Starts with work on the computer, with Dean typing like he's been doing it his whole life.

Then, on the phone with clients.

"Net profitability aside, it's the client-retention rate that concerns me, vis-à-vis maximizing return on sales. Buzz me back once you've seen the spreadsheets." Dean said on his Bluetooth and cut the call when his boss, Mr. Adler walked in.

"Dean." Mr. Adler said. "Good stuff."

"Good stuff?" Dean repeated.

"Big things. Good stuff."

"Good stuff." Dean repeated back before his boss left.

Then…lunch at his desk…and what does Dean eat? A salad…a freaking salad.

_**Later**_

"Oh, I hear you. I haven't been to the gym in ages. Carrying a little bloat around myself. Yeah, it's a sedentary lifestyle, my man. No two ways. All right, tell me one more time. You said, uh, lemon and…what was it? Cayenne and maple syrup. Are you serious? How much did you lose?" Dean asked the person from his Bluetooth and wrote down the ingredients.

At 5:30 pm, Dean walked out of his office.

"Leaving already Mr. Smith?" Mia asked.

"Yes I am, Mia. I'll walk you downstairs." Dean said as Mia grabbed her jacket.

Getting on the elevator, Sam and Jenn are standing inside.

"Do I know you?" Sam asked Dean and Mia.

"I don't think so." Dean answered.

"Nope." Mia replied.

"I'm sorry. You both just look really familiar." Sam said.

"Save it for the health club, pal." Dean said as he and Mia walk out of the elevator, Dean making fun of Sam's shirt.

"Don't worry about it Sam. They do look familiar." Jenn said.

_**Next Day**_

Sam and Jenn get off the elevator; both of them work in technical support. Sam sat in his cubicle while Jenn sits in the cubicle next to him.

The moment they sit down, their phones go off.

"Tech support. This is Sam Wesson…" Sam answered.

"Tech support this is Jennifer Martinez." Jenn answered her's.

"Okay. Uh, well, did you try turning it off and then on?" Sam asked the person on the other line as he played with a bobble head of a vampire. "Okay, go ahead and turn it off. No, no, no, no. Just…just off. All right, give it a second. Turn it back on. Okay, is it…is it printing now? Great. Anytime." Sam continued before hanging up.

"Hey…" A co-worker named Ian, who doesn't wear the uniform, said to Sam.

"Yo." Sam said.

"What do you think of, uh, Mimi?"

"She's okay."

"Might have to hit that."

"Oh, dude, that's totally age-inappropriate."

"Experience."

"Uh, trifocals."

"There's a milf there, Sam. I just know it. Maybe a guh-milf."

"Come on."

"You wanna know who else I would wanna hit?"

Sam sighed. "Who?"

"Pretty little Jenny over here."

"As always Ian, I can hear you loud and clear." Jenn said with a smile.

"And as always, you look gorgeous today."

"Ian, you don't have to kiss my ass to get laid. I still won't do it."

Ian and Sam laughed as Jenn turned around.

"Coffee break?" Ian asked Sam and Jenn.

"Yeah, for sure." Sam said as the three get up.

"Paul, time for a refuel, buddy." Ian told another co-worker who was at his cubicle.

"Sorry. No time." Paul said without looking at the three.

"Since when? Dude, we get paid by the hour."

"Working!"

"Okay…"

Sam, Jenn and Ian head to the break room.

"He seems stressed." Jenn said.

"Probably just freaked cause he got busted surfing porn on the internet." Ian said.

"No, no, no. Wait. When?" Sam asked.

"He got sent up to H.R. [Human Resources] yesterday." Ian answered as they walked into the break room. "Guess they put the fear of God in him."

"Coffee?" Sam asked Ian.

"Yeah." Ian replied.

"Jenn?"

"Please." Jenn replied with a smile.

Sam picked up the coffee pot and began pouring their coffee.

"Ian…Dude…" Jenn started when she saw Ian sticking some packs of pencils into his pockets.

"Just doing a little shopping. Running low at home." Ian replied. "So, Sam…had any of those dreams lately?"

Sam looked over to Ian with a sigh.

"What? Don't be like that. Come on. It's the highlight of my day." Ian continued.

"I never should have told you in the first place." Sam said.

"They're genius! Don't hold out on me, dude. Share with the class."

"You're just gonna be a dick about it."

"What?! No way! I won't say a word…total respect. Go."

"I dreamt that I saved a Grim Reaper named Tessa from demons."

"Ah…" Ian exclaimed, placing a hand over his mouth. "Classic! How much D&D did you play when you were a kid? Oh, my….Okay, so you're rescuing the Grim Reaper. That's…You're a hero. I mean, thank God we got Harry Potter here to save us all from the apocalypse…"

"Dick."

"Wizard." Ian walked out laughing.

"Dick…" Jenn said.

"Can I tell you something?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

"In those dreams…you were there too."

"Was I?" Jenn asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"What was I like?"

"Well…you were obviously good at what we did. You were paired up with that guy we saw in the elevator."

"Really?"

"Yeah…and…never mind."

"No…tell me."

"We…we were best friends. Even though they were dreams, I don't remember having a friend as good as you were."

Jenn smiled at Sam and looked down as she blushed. She didn't know why she blushed, but she did.

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I've been having dreams like that too. With the same people. And I could tell you the same thing. You were a good friend too."

Sam and Jenn exchanged a smile.

"Come on." Sam said, motioning for Jenn to go first as they headed to their cubicles.

_**Later**_

Sam got bored at his desk and decided to take a small nap. As he falls asleep, he saw him shooting the crossroads demon (Bedtime Stories), Dean and him killing a striga (Something Wicked), Mia smiling at him before giving him a kiss and Jenn pointing a gun at a guy as he was on the ground (Croatoan) and Dean beheading a vampire with a power saw (Bloodlust).

Sam woke with a start and looked around. He saw Jenn on the phone and typing on her computer.

_**Later**_

Sam and Jenn enter the elevator full of employees. As they hit a certain floor, they end up with Dean and Mia alone together again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked Dean.

"Look, man, I told you, I'm not into the uh…" Dean started.

"Oh, dude, come on. I'm not either. I just want to ask you one question."

"Sure."

"What do you think about…ghosts?"

"Ghosts?" Dean asked, a little perplexed.

Dean looked over to Mia, and they quietly laughed together.

"Do you believe in them?" Sam asked.

"Uh, tell you the truth, I've never given it much thought."

Sam looked over to Mia for an answer.

"Ummm…no…" Mia replied.

"Vampires?" Jenn asked.

"What? Why?" Dean asked.

"Cause well…her and I have been having some…weird dreams lately. You know what I mean?" Sam asked.

"No, not really."

"So…neither of you've never had any…weird dreams?"

"All right, look, man, uh…I don't know you, okay? But I'm gonna do a public service and, uh, let you know that…that you over-share."

Dean and Mia exchanged looks before walking off the elevator.

_**Next Day**_

"Did you turn it off, then on? All right, well, let's try that. No, no, it's fine. I'll wait." Is it printing now? Oh, that's great. Anytime." Jenn said in the phone before hanging up.

"Whatcha doin?" Ian asked Sam who was online researching vampires.

"Nothing." Sam said, exiting the webpage.

"You get an e-mail from Human Resources?"

"No. Why?"

"Jenn?"

"No." Jenn answered.

"Damn it. Guess it's just me, then. I'm supposed to, quote, report to H.R., unquote."

"Well, they're probably finally busting you for snaking all those office supplies." Sam said.

"I hope they spank me." Ian said suggestively, causing Sam and Jenn to laugh.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Come on! Don't do this to me. Please!" Paul said from his cubicle.

Sam and Jenn exchange a look before getting up.

"Hey, man. You okay?" Sam asked Paul.

"It froze…" Paul replied, talking about his computer.

"They're crap, Paul. They freeze all the time." Jenn said.

"You don't understand. When…when I rebooted, everything was gone. A whole day's work…deleted."

"Well, did you back up?"

"No, I didn't back up. I wish to God I backed up, but I didn't. I'll get it back. I'll find it. It's somewhere. Find it!"

"Paul, it's okay, man. These things happen." Sam said as Paul continued to panic.

_**Next Morning**_

The next morning, Paul's body is taken away by the coroner while the employees are questioned by the policemen. Sam and Jenn's eyes meet Dean and Mia's who're across the room.

"Something about this seems not right?" Dean asked the guy next to him.

"Uh, yeah. Try the whole thing. I'm telling you, man…I'll never eat popcorn again." The guy replied.

"Yeah…right."

Mia pulled Dean to the side where no one was.

"Dean…I just…I have this feeling in my gut…something isn't right about this." Mia said.

"Yeah, I know. Come on." Dean said as he and Mia walked into his office.

Dean got on the computer while Mia watched the screen. They pulled up Paul's personnel file and found out that Paul only had 2 weeks until retirement.

"Why would someone kill themselves when they have 2 weeks until retirement?" Mia asked.

Dean looked over to Mia, giving her the confused 'I don't know' look.

**Sam and Jenn**

"Hey…" Sam rolled his chair over to Ian and Jenn. "Why would someone kill themselves two weeks before they were supposed to retire? I mean, Paul was two weeks from freedom. He should have been…happy, right?"

"Yeah." Jenn answered.

"I don't have time for this, Sam." Ian replied in a serious tone.

"That's very funny. What's with you?" Jenn asked.

"I'm working. It's important."

"H.R. bust your balls or something? You're wearing the shirt…Did you shave?" Sam asked Ian, surprised.

"Tech support. This is Ian. I'll be right up." Ian answered his phone and hung up. "I have to go up to 22, speak to a manager."

Ian got up and left.

**Dean and Mia**

Mia knocked on the door to Dean's office.

"Come in." Dean said from the other side.

"Mr. Smith, Ian Anderson here to see you." Mia said, Ian standing behind her.

"Thanks, Mia."

Mia nodded and motioned for Ian to go inside.

"Hi. "Ian", is it? Yeah, come on in. Yesterday, you filled out a 445-T. And, uh, no problem…just a…just a few errors. I mean, we did just switch over to Vista, so I'm sure you're used to filling out the '-R's, am I right?" Dean asked nicely.

"Oh, no." Ian started panicking.

"No, no, no. It's fine. It's fine. I just need you to redo one today so I can get the show on the road with the invoicing." Dean placed a new form on the desk.

"Oh, my God."

"No, it's fine. Just re-file it, and we're square."

"I can't believe I did this. I can't…I can't believe it. I…I…I can't believe I did this."

"Hey, guy, come on…"

"No, no. It affected profits. It…I screwed up. I…I can't…I can't…I am so sorry. How could I do that? I failed Sandover. I failed the company."

"Uh, why don't you sit down, Ian?" Dean said, standing up.

"No…" Ian replied, running off.

"Ian. Ian! Hey!"

Dean follows him to the bathroom and he finds Ian looking himself in the mirror.

"Ian, hey! Just chill out, man. Okay?" Dean said as he saw his breath in the air.

Suddenly, all the faucets and the liquid soap dispensers start by themselves.

"Hey, maybe we should get out of here, huh? Come on. Ian. Look at me!" Dean continued.

Ian turned towards him and took a pencil out of his pocket and stabbed himself in the neck, collapsing.

Dean ran over to him and was about to call for help but he saw the reflection of an old man appearing on the wall. When he turned around, nobody was there.

"Somebody help me!" Dean yelled for someone.

_**Later**_

"I, uh, I…I followed him into the bathroom…" Dean explained to the police officer while the coroner took Ian's body. "He was, uh…he was standing there in front of the mirror, and then…"

Dean stopped for an instant as he saw Sam and Jenn across the room.

"And, uh, he stabbed himself in the neck. I'm sorry. That's, uh…" Dean continued.

_**Later: **_**Sam and Jenn**

Sam got a call on his phone.

"Tech support this is Sam." Sam answered.

"_My office…now._" Dean commanded on the other line.

Sam hung up as Jenn's phone rang.

"Tech support this is Jenn." Jenn answered.

"_I need to see you in my office_." Dean said on the other line.

"Did you just get a call from a manager?" Jenn asked Sam.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

Sam and Jenn checked in with Mia at her desk and she led them to Dean's office.

"Come in." Dean replied, changing his shirt.

"Mr. Smith, Jenn Martinez and Sam Wesson here to see you." Mia said.

"Thanks. Stay here too Mia. This concerns you also. Shut the door."

Mia closed the door and sat down in front of Dean's desk.

"Who the hell are you, two?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure I know." Sam answered after exchanging a look with Jenn.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago." Sam answered.

Dean looked over to Jenn, expecting an answer.

"Jennifer Martinez. Also, started three weeks ago." Jenn answered.

"Right. Well, Sam, you cornered me and Mia in the elevator, talking about ghosts with Jenn. And now…"

"Now what?" Jenn asked curiously.

"Now nothing. I, uh…So, you started working here three weeks ago, huh? Me too."

"Me three." Mia replied.

Dean grabbed a water bottle and opened it.

"It's, uh, Master Cleanse. You tried it? Phenomenal. Detoxes you like nobody's business." Dean said, taking a gulp.

"When you were in that bathroom with Ian…did you see something?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what I saw."

"Wait. Are you saying that…? Did you…see a ghost?" Mia asked incredulously.

"I was freaking out. The guy penciled his damn neck."

"You did, didn't you? Okay, listen. What if these suicides…aren't suicides? I mean, what…what if there's something…not natural?" Sam continued.

"So, what? Ghosts are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here? Is that what you're telling me?"

Sam sat in the chair next to Mia while Jenn rested her hand on the back of it.

"Look. I know it sounds crazy. But yes, that's what I'm telling you."

"Uh-huh. Based on what?"

"Instinct?"

"Instinct?" Dean repeated.

"Fine, coming from me…women's intuition?" Jenn asked.

"I've got the same intuition." Mia said.

"Seriously? You know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts." Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"And then it turns out that there's a real ghost."

"So you're telling me that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic?" Dean asked Sam.

"No. I mean that would be nuts. I…I'm just saying, something weird is definitely going on around here, right?"

"Well…I've been digging around a little…" Jenn said, pulling out some papers from her bag. "I think I found a connection between the two guys."

"You broke into their e-mail accounts?" Dean asked Jenn after looking at the papers.

"I…uh…used…some skills that I happen to have to…satisfy my curiosity."

"Nice." Mia said happily.

"Yeah, okay. So, it turns out Ian and Paul both got this same e-mail telling them to report to H.R., room 1444."

"H.R. is on 7."

"Exactly." Sam said.

"Should we go check this out?"

"Like... right now?"

"No. No, it's getting late. You're right." Dean said.

"I am _dying_ to check this out right now."

"Right?" Dean said, happily surprised.

As they headed to the room, they heard a scream from the inside, causing Mia to go for the door. The door was locked, so Sam decided to kick it in.

"Wow!" Dean and Jenn exclaim together.

When they walk in, they see an employee blocked under a knocked over shelf. Dean and Jenn took the closest side while Sam and Mia took the other side to free him. Before they could get it off, the spirit appears behind Dean and Jenn and sent them flying against the wall behind them, doing to same to Sam and Mia.

As the spirit is about to kill the employee trapped, Dean grabbed a wrench close by and swung at the spirit, disintegrating it.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Sam asked as he and Dean pick the shelf off the employee.

"I have no idea." Dean answered.

_**Later: Dean's Apartment**_

"Holy crap, dude." Dean said as he took a gulp of his 'master cleanse'.

"Yeah. I could use a beer." Sam said.

"Oh, sorry, man. I'm on the Cleanse. I got rid of all the carbs in the house."

"Water?" Jenn said.

"Sure…Mia?" Dean replied.

"Please."

"Hey, how the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?" Sam asked as Dean got the girls their water.

"Crazy, right? And nice job kicking in that door, too. That was very Jet Li. What are you, like a black belt or something?" Dean answered.

"No. I have no clue how I did that. It's like…we've done this before."

"What do you mean, "before"? Like "Shirley MacLaine" before?" Mia asked.

"No. I just can't shake this feeling, like I…like I don't belong here, you know what I mean? Like I should do something more than sit in a cubicle."

"I think most people who work in a cubicle feel that same way."

"No. Well, look, it's more than that. Like…like I don't like my job. I don't like this town. I don't like my clothes. I don't like my own last name. I…I don't know how else to explain it, except that…it feels like I should be doing something else. There's just…something in my blood. Like I was destined for something different. What about you? You ever feel that way?"

"I don't believe in destiny. I do believe in dealing with what's right in front of us, though." Dean said.

"All right. So, what do we do now?" Jenn asked, clapping her hands together.

"We do what I do best, Jenny. Research."

"Cool."

"So we split into teams?" Sam asked.

"Well, Sammy… Why don't you and Mia check to see what you can find, I'll have Jenn use her computer."

"Okay. Did you just call me "Sammy"?"

"Did I?"

"I think you did. Yeah… Don't."

"Sorry."

Sam and Mia sat at the table with Sam's laptop while Dean was on his computer with Jenn on her laptop right next to him.

_**Later**_

"Oh, jackpot!" Dean exclaimed from his computer.

"What you got?" Mia asked as she and Sam walked over to the two.

"I just found the best site ever. Real, actual ghost hunters. These guys are genius. Check it out."

"Instructional videos?"

Dean then hits play, and it's a video from the Ghostfacers.

"We know why you're watching." Ed said as they video started.

"You've got a problem." Harry added.

"A ghost problem."

"A ghost-related problem. A…a ghost…it's like a ghost-adjacent…prob…it's like a problem, and the ghost…"

"Whatever. Well, you've come to the right place. The only decent place, really, because the Ghostfacers know how to solve it."

"Period."

"Watch and learn."

"See, the first step in any supernatural fight…"

"Figure out what you're up against!" Harry and Ed say in unison.

In between the video, they decided to follow the instructions before continuing.

After doing some research on her computer, Jenn found an article about the founder of Sandover Bridge.

"That's him. That's the ghost." Dean said.

"P.T. Sandover died in 1916. Devoted his life to his work. No wife, no kids. Used to say he was the company and his very blood pumped through the building." Jenn read the article.

"Wow…Okay. So, slight workaholic. Maybe he's still here, you know, watching over the company…even killing for it." Mia said.

"Plus, turns out this isn't the first time people started killing themselves in the building. 1929."

"Yeah, but lots of guys jumped off of lots of high-rises that year." Dean said.

"How many companies had 17 suicides?"

"Okay, so, P.T. Sandover, protector of the company. His ghost wakes up and becomes active during times of grave economic distress." Sam said.

"Well, I mean, the worst time we've seen since the great depression…"

"Is now. Yeah, now sucks. My portfolio's in the sewer. I don't even want to talk about it." Dean added.

"So, Sandover's helping the bottom line…" Sam started.

"…by zapping some model employees." Mia finished.

"Yeah. I mean, Ian and Paul...it was like he turned them into different people."

"Perfect worker bees exactly. So devoted to the company that they would commit hara-kiri if they failed it." Dean said.

"One more interesting fact. The building wasn't always that high. Used to be 14 floors. And the room where the ghost attacked, 1444…Once upon a time, that was the old man's office." Jenn continued to read.

_**Continuing to the video:**_

"Once you've got that thing in your sights…" Harry started.

"You kill it!" Ed and Harry say in unison.

"Like using special ghost-hunting weapons." Harry said.

"First, salt." Ed said.

"It's like acid to ghosts. Burny acid."

"Not LSD."

"No. It's a bad trip for ghosts."

"Next up…"

"Iron." Harry said, showing a chimney shovel.

"That's why the wrench worked." Mia said to Dean.

"Pure power in your hand…dissipates ghosts instantly." Harry continued.

"Next little trick…we learned this from those useless douche bags…" Ed added.

"That we hate."

"…the Winchesters…and their extremely hot girlfriends… who we actually don't hate."

"Gun."

"Shotgun shell."

"Pack it up with fresh rock salt."

"Very effective. "

"Very effective."

"Winchesters still suck ass, though."

"Affirmative. Suckage…major."

Dean puts some fire pokers in a bag while Sam walked towards the bag with salt.

"Where do we even get a gun?" Dean asked.

"Gun store?" Sam suggested.

"Isn't there, like, some kind of waiting period or something?" Jenn asked.

"I think so."

"Then how in the hell…"

"I don't know. It seems pretty impossible, honestly."

"Right." Mia said.

_**Back to the video:**_

"The aforementioned super-annoying Winchester douche-nozzles and their hotties also taught us this one other thing." Ed continued while Harry showed a lighter.

"You have to burn the remains. Okay, this next part gets a little gross. Sometimes…you might have to…dig up the body. Sorry." Harry said.

"It's illegal in some States."

"All States."

"Possibly all States."

_**In between:**_

"Sandover was cremated." Sam said after some research.

"What? So, what do we do now?" Mia asked.

_**Video:**_

"Now, if the deceased has been cremated…" Harry started.

"Don't panic." Ed said.

"Don't panic."

"You just got to look for some other remains."

"Hair in a locket, maybe, fingernails, baby teeth…"

"Milk teeth…"

"Genetic material. You know what we're talking about."

"Go find it."

"Fight well, young lions."

"Godspeed."

_**Sandover Building**_

Jenn, Sam, Dean and Mia began their journey in the elevator.

"Set your cell phones to walkie-talkie in case we get separated." Dean said, causing everyone in the elevator to do so.

"How the hell are we gonna find some ancient speck of DNA in a skyscraper?" Sam asked.

"Well, that creepy storeroom used to be Sandover's office, right?"

"Yeah…" Mia answered.

Dean nodded and pressed the button for the 14th floor.

Walking out of the elevator and into the storeroom, the four searched the room in pairs: Sam and Mia and Jenn and Dean.

A few minutes into the search, a security guard walked in and caught Sam and Mia.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the security guard asked as Dean grabbed Jenn and their hid behind one of the shelves.

"Uh…nothing. We just…" Mia started.

"Come with me."

The security guard grabbed Sam and Mia by their arms and left.

"Man, l…listen…its okay. I…We work here." Sam said.

"Whatever. Tell it to the cops." The security guard replied.

The guard led Sam and Mia into the elevator but it stopped, causing the screen that labeled what floor they were on went blurred and Sam and Mia noticing that they could see their breaths. The security guard used his key and opened the elevator doors, they noticed they were stuck between the floors 9 and 10.

"Well, come on…" the guard said.

"What?" Sam and Mia asked in unison.

"Last time this happened, it took them two hours to get here."

"Let's just wait." Sam said as the guard pulled himself out with difficulty.

"Seriously…We'll wait." Mia said with a nervous smile.

"Look, I don't have the rest of my life here…" The security guard said, reaching inside the elevator.

The security guard stood where he was, causing the elevator to move and cut the guard in half while Sam and Mia get covered in the guard's blood.

"_Hey. You okay_?" Sam and Mia heard Dean's voice on the walkie-talkie.

Unknowingly to them, Dean and Jenn found a picture in the storeroom that made them think.

"Call you back…" Sam answered as he and Mia were in shock.

Jenn and Dean exchanged a look, knowing something happened. Jenn grabbed her phone, since she was connecting to Mia while Dean was connected to Sam.

"Mia…honey, I don't need the details. I just need to know if you and Sam are okay." Jenn said, calmly.

Dean and Jenn exchanged a look, knowing they weren't getting an answer after hearing nothing but silence.

"_We're fine_." Mia answered from her line.

Dean and Jenn sighed in relief.

**Sam and Mia**

Finally finding a way out of the elevator, Sam and Mia were on the tech support floor, wiping their faces off.

"Dean, you there?" Sam asked, calling Dean back.

"_Yeah. Listen, I think we got it. Meet me on 22."_ Dean said from the other line.

"Okay. Yeah. Just, uh…take the stairs."

Sam and Mia met Dean and Jenn like they planned.

"Wow! That's a lot of blood." Dean said, seeing Sam and Mia's shirts.

"Yeah, I know." Mia said.

"Right. So, uh, in there…" Jenn said, showing the two a pair of gloves kept behind a glass.

"P.T. Sandover's gloves…"

"Yeah. How much you want to bet there's a little smidge of DNA in there? You know, like a fingernail clipping or a hair or two. Something." Dean said.

"So, you ready?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea."

"Me neither."

Sam took the two pokers out and the salt.

"Go for it…" Jenn told Dean.

"Right…" Dean replied as he broke the glass protecting the gloves.

Mia noticed her breath was showing again, causing her to tap Sam. Mia showed Sam and they notice the spirit behind Dean.

Sandover grabbed Dean and Jenn and sent them flying against the wall as he once again did the same thing to Sam and Mia. As Sandover advanced on Sam and Mia, they instinctively grabbed the salt and throw some at him, causing him to disappear.

"Oh, nice!" Dean exclaimed as he helped Jenn to her feet.

"Dean!" Mia and Sam shout in unison as the spirit appears behind Dean and Jenn.

Mia threw Jenn the poker, causing Jenn to swing at Sandover, causing him to disappear.

"Nice catch." Sam said.

"Right?" Jenn said with a giant smile.

Sam got up and helped up Mia. He grabbed the poker as Jenn handed Dean her's. Mia tossed Jenn a pack of salt while she grabbed her own. Sandover appearing in between both groups, causing Sam and Dean to swing the fire pokers at Sandover and Sandover to disappear.

Sandover appeared behind Dean and Jenn, causing Dean to swing and Jenn to throw salt, but Sandover disappeared before doing the same to Sam and Mia. Sandover disappeared on them too. Sandover appeared again and sent Dean flying against the wall behind him, knocking Jenn down in the process. He sent Sam flying to the wall, also knocking down his partner. Sandover then advanced on Dean, about to turn him into the others.

Jenn and Mia ran to the box, Jenn grabbed the gloves while Mia lit the gloves on fire. The effective is immediate and Sandover disappears for good.

Mia went to go pick up Sam while Jenn did the same for Dean.

"That was amazing!" Sam exclaimed.

"Right? Right!" Dean replied with a smile.

Mia and Jenn started laughing while Sam and Dean began to laugh with them.

_**Moments Later: Dean's Office**_

"Man, I got to tell you, I've never had so much fun in my life." Dean said as he brought out his first aid kit.

"Me neither." Sam said as Jenn and Mia agreed with a smile.

"It was a hell of a workout, too, wasn't it?"

"We should keep doing this." Mia suggested.

"I know." Dean said as he held out a compress to Sam.

Mia grabbed it when Sam didn't and made Sam sit down as she cleaned the blood from around his lip. Luckily for Jenn and Mia, they weren't bleeding. Jenn grabbed on of her own and made Dean sit/lean against his desk while she cleaned his head.

"I mean it. There got to be other ghosts out there. Uh. We could help a lot of people." Sam continued.

"Yeah, right. We'd be like the Ghostfacers." Dean continued.

"No, really. I mean...for real."

"What? Quit our jobs and hit the road?"

"Exactly." Mia said, agreeing with Sam.

"How would we live?"

"Uh…"

"Come on. You got to be kidding me! How would we get by…with stolen credit cards? Huh? Eating diner food drenched in saturated fats? Sharing a crap motel room every night?"

"That's all just details." Sam said.

"Details are everything! You don't want to go fighting ghosts without any health insurance."

"All right. Uh…confession."

"What?" Mia asked.

"Remember those dreams I told you about, with the ghosts?"

"Yeah…"

"I was fighting them."

"Okay."

"With all of you. We were…these, like…hunters. And we were friends. You and I were more like brothers…" Sam referred to Dean. "And we were like together, while those two were." Sam referred to Mia and Jenn. "…really. I mean, what if that's who we really are? I mean, you saw us back there, working together. The…the ghost was scrambling people's brains. What if it scrambled ours?"

"That's insane." Dean said.

"Dean…" Jenn started.

"Is it? Think about it for just one second. What if we think this is our life…but it's not?" Sam asked.

"Hey, man, the ghost is dead, and we're still standing. I mean, I'm sorry, but…" Dean said.

"Look, all I know is, this isn't who we're supposed to be."

"Once again, agreed." Mia said.

"No. I'm Dean Smith, okay? Director of sales and marketing. I went to Stanford. My father's name is Bob, my mother's name is Ellen, and my sister's name is Jo."

"When's the last time you talked to them? To any of them?" Sam asked.

"Okay. You're upset. You're upset, you're confused…"

"Yeah, cause I only moved here cause I just broke up with my fiancée, Madison. But I called her number and I got a damn animal hospital."

Sam and Dean stopped, looking over at Jenn and Mia; wondering why they were there. Maybe Sam could be right.

"I got into a car accident with my fiancée, Dylan. He died a week before I left; I lived. I needed a new life because everyone around me kept blaming me for the accident; saying it was my fault. Obviously, I had to get out." Mia explained angrily because she didn't wanna remember this.

"My mom died of a stroke when I was 16. My father was abusive until I was 20. Then he got sick and I had to take care of him. Despite everything, he was my father and I loved him. I stayed with him until he died a month before I came here. I sold the house and moved because why would I wanna stay in the house where my father pretty much tortured me?" Jenn asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Dean comfortingly put a hand on Jenn's shoulder.

"Okay, what are you saying? Are you…you trying to say that…that my family isn't real, huh? That we've been injected with fake memories? Come on…" Dean said to Sam.

"All I know is, I got this feeling in my gut. And I know…I know that, deep down, you got to be feeling it, too. We're supposed to be something else. You're not just some corporate douche bag. This isn't you. I know you." Sam replied.

"Dean, I still think he's right." Mia said.

"Know me? You don't know me, pal." Dean ignored Mia.

"Dean…" Jenn started calmly.

"You should go." Dean continued.

Sam nodded and left. Mia looked back at Dean and shook her head before following Sam.

_**Next Morning**_

Sam and Jenn are back in their cubicles. The phone started to ring in Sam's, causing him not to answer it and break it with a fire poker. The tech support employees stare at him in shock.

"I quit." Sam said, causing Jenn to smile from the cubicle next to him.

Sam began to walk away, causing Jenn to grab her stuff and follow him.

**Dean and Mia**

Dean sat at his desk, yawning.

Mia knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dean said tiredly.

"Dean, Mr. Adler to see you." Mia said.

Mr. Adler looked at Mia in surprise. He noticed it was always 'Mr. Smith' from Mia…now she's on a first name basis.

"Got a minute?" Mr. Adler asked Dean.

"Sure. Of course." Dean replied.

Before Mia could close the door, Mr. Adler stopped her.

"Mia, why don't you stay?" Mr. Adler said.

Mia and Dean share a confused look, but Mr. Adler and Mia sit in the chairs in front of Dean's desk.

"How are you feeling, Dean?" Mr. Adler asked.

"Uh…great." Dean answered.

"You look a little tired. Been working hard, I gather."

"Yeah."

"Ah, don't be modest. I hear everything. And I'm pleased with what I'm hearing. That's why it's important to me that you're happy."

Mr. Adler took a paper and wrote a number on it before placing it in front of Dean. He does the same for Mia.

"Mia, you deserve that, especially since Dean has an excellent secretary. How's that for a bonus?"

"It's very generous." Dean answered.

"**Very** generous." Mia agreed.

"Purely selfish. I want to make sure you're not going anywhere. With a good secretary like Mia, you need her to help you out with everything.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You two are Sandover material, son…real go-getter, carving your own way."

"Well, thanks. I try." Dean said.

"I see big things in your future. Maybe even…senior V.P., eastern Great Lakes division. Don't get me wrong. You'll have to work for it…seven days a week, lunch at your desk…but in 8 to 10 short years that could be you."

"Uh, well, thank you. Thank you, sir. It's, um…but…I am giving my notice."

"This is a joke. You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I've…I recently…uh, very recently…realized that I have some other work I have to do. It's, uh…very important to me."

"Mia, could you talk some sense into…"

"I agree with Dean. I'm gonna do the same." Mia replied.

"Other work at another company?" Mr. Adler asked the two.

"No, I…it's hard to explain. Um…but it's just that this…this…this is, it's just…it's not who I'm supposed to be…" Mr. Adler smiled. "What?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Finally." Mr. Adler stood at touched Dean's forehead.

"What the hell? Why am I wearing a tie? My God, am I hungry…" Dean said.

Mr. Adler smiled and did the same to Mia.

"Welcome back!" Mr. Adler said.

"Wait…" Dean started, rising from his chair. "Did I…did we just get touched by…? Are you…? You're an angel, aren't you?"

"I'm Zachariah." Mr. Adler introduced.

"Oh, great. That's all I need, is another one of you guys."

"I'm hardly "another one", Dean. I'm Castiel's superior. Believe me, I had no interest in popping down here and into one of these smelly things. But after the unfortunate…situation with Uriel, I felt it necessary to pay a visit…get my ducks in a row."

"I am not one of your ducks."

"Ditto, that." Mia said.

"Starting with your attitude." Zachariah said.

"Oh, so, what? This…this was all some sort of a lesson? Is that what you're telling me? Well, very creative."

"You should see my decoupage."

"Gross. No, thank you. So, what, I'm ... I'm just hallucinating all this? Is that it?" Dean continued.

"Not at all. Real place, real haunting. Just plunked you in the middle without the benefit of your memories."

"Just to shake things up? Hmm? So you guys can have fun watching us run around like ass-clowns in…in monkey suits?"

"To prove to you that the path you're on is truly in your blood. You're a hunter. Not because your dad made you. Not because God called you back from hell. But because it is what you are. And you love it. You'll find your way to it in the dark every single time, and you're miserable without it. Mia…I truthfully don't know why you have been recruited. You would rather choose the normal life than this one."

Mia looked over at Zachariah and swallowed the lump in her throat. He was right. Why would she be recruited? It doesn't matter anymore. She wasn't gonna do it. Dean is supposed to be the one, not her. Just because they see her as help, doesn't mean she needs to. Plus, I'm pretty sure they won't like her newfound demon blood drinking. Either way, she was done with the angels…she was gonna work with Sam because her, Sam and Ruby are the only ones that can stop it. Why should she have faith when she has something more useful?

"Dean, let's be real here…you're good at this. You'll be successful. You will stop it." Zachariah continued.

"Stop what? The apocalypse, huh? Lucifer? What? Be specific, man!" Dean replied.

"You'll do everything you're destined to do. All of it. But I know, I know. You're…you're not strong enough. You're scared. You got daddy issues. You can't do it, right?"

"Angel or not, I will stab you in your face."

"All I'm saying is…it's how you look at it. Most folks live and die without moving anything more than the dirt it takes to bury them. You get to change things…save people…Maybe even the world. All the while, you drive a classic car and fornicate with women. This isn't a curse." Dean began to agree at this point. "It's a gift. So, for God's sakes, Dean, quit whining about it…" Dean turned to face Zachariah. "Look around. There are plenty of fates worse than yours. So, you with me? You want to go steam yourself another latte? Or are you ready to stand up…and be who you really are?"

Dean looked over to Zachariah with a thought.

"Look, Zachariah, isn't it?" Mia started.

"Yes." Zachariah replied.

"Dean isn't doing anything to help you. You all put so much pressure on him when you know that you as angels are the only one that can stop it. I mean, it's supposed to be your job, right? Protect the world from evil?"

"Mia…" Dean started, realizing he had more to think about.

"Mia, Mia, Mia. I've heard about you." Zachariah walked up to Mia with a smile. "Unlike Dean, I can replace you. I was ordered to make sure you serve as a helping hand to Dean. But I was also ordered that if you don't cooperate, that we'll give your job to a more deserving soul."

"And that deserving soul is?" Dean asked, curiously.

Zachariah grabbed Dean and took off with him, leaving Mia alone in the office.

"Despite all the sins committed, the next soul in line is currently seeking redemption. A soul that you know well as she knows you." Zachariah answered Dean as they stood in a park.

"Jenn?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Jenn has been praying; showing signs of faith. Anyone up above can clearly hear how much she wants to be forgiven. Before that, there was no next person in line until she regained her faith. Either way, you and your partner…together…are able to stop the apocalypse. As far as the angels go…we have faith in you, Dean."

Dean stopped and thought a bit more before Zachariah brought him back in the office. Mia was gone and no where to be found. Dean knew she had to have been going to find Sam and Jenn.

Dean knew Sam had to have left, since he remembered what Sam had said when he was normal. He's pretty sure Zachariah gave them their memories back.

Dean walked to the car he's been driving and looked at it in disgust, obviously because it wasn't his impala. Dean headed back to the motel and figured he should tell Jenn about Zachariah. But Dean also knew that he shouldn't tell Mia what Zachariah said. Maybe she'll fix her attitude, and she won't be kept in the dark like Sam has been about what the angels want.

Good news…35 pages this chapter around!! WHOA!!! Lol. Anyways, I hoped you like it! I wanna know what you think, so make sure to pm me or review!

xoxo

Marina


	17. Learning the Truth

Back again for a new chapter!! Woot woot!! Lol. Anyways, I know y'all know who owns who. So…lets get this going!

"Are you serious?" Jenn asked Dean, who just told her what Zachariah told him.

"I kid you not." Dean replied.

Jenn swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt a form of happiness for once in a long time. The angels were willing to give her a chance if Mia fails. Not that she wanted Mia to give up, but knowing that the angels and God are willing to let her earn her redemption…it was an incredible feeling. She knew that she was finally gonna be able to get past the whole demon blood thing. Stray tears fell from her eyes as she smiled.

Dean smiled with her, putting his arm around her as Jenn cried happy tears into his shoulder.

**Sam and Mia**

"A new angel?" Sam asked Mia as they were in a car with Ruby.

"Yup. This one is even more of a dick than Castiel." Mia replied. "He said that if I don't follow orders or whatever, that they'll replace me."

"With who?"

"I don't know. He took Dean and left me alone. I left and went to find you."

"Sounds like they want you to rebel against them." Ruby said as she parked the car.

"I was thinking the same thing."

They all got out of the car and walked into the abandoned warehouse. Inside was a demon tied up under a devil's trap.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't two of the famous Winchesters and their demon skank." The demon said as they walked up to him.

"Good to see you too." Mia replied.

"Where's Lilith?" Sam asked.

"You really think that I'll tell you?"

"That's exactly what I think."

"Then you thought wrong."

"Okay…" Mia said with a nod.

Mia then lifted her arm and squeezed her hand into a fist. The demon screamed out in pain.

"Stop!!" The demon screamed to Mia.

Mia stopped and the demon slumped down with heavy breathing.

"This is the time where I would worry more about what'll happen if you don't tell us where she is." Mia continued.

"Where is she?" Sam asked again.

"Go to hell." The demon answered.

Mia looked over to Sam. Sam then squeezed his fist. The demon cried out in agony again as Sam squeezed tighter and tighter.

"We can do this all night." Mia said as Sam loosened his grip.

"Where is she? I'm not gonna ask again." Sam continued.

"Kiss my ass. I'm not telling you shit." The demon continued.

"Okay." Mia said.

Mia held up her hand and began exorcising the demon. She then stopped, realizing that Sam can kill. She hasn't learned that yet, but she will in due time. Sam then put his arm up and used the power he had to kill the demon.

"Don't worry guys. There are plenty of other demons that know Lilith's location." Ruby said.

The three untied the man that was possessed and left. Hopefully he would wake up sooner or later. If not, Ruby didn't mind. She would take care of it, like she always would.

Ruby drove them back to the motel in silence… Well…a block away from the motel. The two would make it look like to Jenn and Dean that they went for a walk.

**Jenn and Dean**

"No, Dean…" Jenn said as she was on her computer.

"Come on…please…" Dean begged as he got a chair and sat next to her.

"Dean…"

"Seriously… Can you imagine how great it would be to do it on a desk? I mean, I kept this job for an extra day or two so that we can do that! Let's go!"

Jenn looked at Dean with the look like he's an idiot.

"Don't look at me like that. You know that you have had a fantasy like that at least once in your entire lifetime." Dean said like a child begging for a toy at Toys-R-Us.

Jenn rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, Dean…" Jenn replied, getting up reluctantly.

Sure okay, she enjoyed sex with Dean. But knowing that they're in an office that has no privacy what so ever…that would normally turn on anyone, but not Jenn for some reason. Plus, she wasn't down for sex at the moment. From all the crying…she was emotionally drained.

Dean got up with a giant smile on his face. He grabbed his and her jacket and opened the door to their room.

"After you." Dean said, motioning for Jenn to go.

Jenn rolled her eyes at him and walked out as Dean closed the door behind him. Dean's mind began to ponder what will go down…oh yeah, this was gonna be awesome.

**Sam and Mia**

Ruby dropped Mia and Sam about a block away from the motel. This was more plausible in making it look like they took a walk together. As they walked to the parking lot, the impala was gone.

"You think?" Mia asked.

"Probably." Sam answered.

Mia pulled out her phone and called Jenn.

"_Hello?_" Jenn answered.

"Hey, where are you?" Mia asked.

"_Oh, we're on our way to…_" Jenn didn't know what to say.

"_We're on our way to have amazing sex in that office!_" Dean said on the other line.

"Ok…over share…"

"_I was thinking of a way to candy coat it…but…yeah…_"

"Ok…um, I'll let you go then…"

"_Ok…talk later?_"

"Sure…enjoy your freaky sex." Mia said, knowing Jenn had it on speaker.

"_Ugh…Mia…_"

"_Thank you!!!_" Dean said like a teenager getting the okay to take the car.

"_Bye, Mia._" Jenn said.

Mia smiled as she hung up. She threw her phone gently on the table and laid next to Sam on the bed.

"So they're not looking for us then huh?" Sam asked as Mia settled her head into his shoulder.

"Nope. Dean and Jenn are out for kinky sex in 'his' office." Mia answered, making quotey finger on the word 'his'.

Sam sighed, causing Mia to look up at him.

"What?" Mia asked.

"I don't know it's just…" Sam started, sitting up. "I don't think that we should keep giving you Ruby's blood…I mean…you're pregnant, babe."

"Sammy…Don't worry about me; Don't worry about the baby. With us as parents he or she will be able to be normal. They won't have to go through what we are…best chance about 10 years or so from now, we'll laugh about how we've been drinking this demon blood to help stop the apocalypse. This baby or Izzie won't have to worry about what we do. All of this will be over and this…all this will be a funny memory…and a hell of a story to tell the grandkids."

"Yeah." Sam smiled, kissing her. "Let's just leave out the demon blood drinking…"

"What demon blood drinking?" Mia asked with a smile as Sam enveloped her in his arms and kissed her.

**Jenn and Dean**

Dean couldn't help to smile as he walked past the receptionist desk. Everyone was gone…oh yeah.

Dean opened the door to his office…well, his old office…and closed the door behind Jenn as she walked in.

"Don't look at me like that." Jenn said, trying to hide a smile.

"Look at you like what?" Dean asked, walking over to her and putting his arms around her.

"Stop, I will kick your ass." Jenn started laughing.

Dean smiled before leaning in to kiss Jenn. Slowly, Jenn led Dean to the desk and Dean becoming…well, sex driven Dean…swept everything but the computer off the desk before he gently sat her on it. Jenn sighed and ran her hands through Dean's short spikes while laid kisses all over her neck.

All of a sudden, images flashed through her mind. She knew she was having a vision, but thank god she learned to let the come, otherwise it would be headaches galore.

"_Why me?_" Sam asked, guilt and sadness in his voice and tears about to fall from his eyes.

"_Because it had to be you Sam…_" A familiar voice said.

The images in her mind were blurred and she couldn't recognize the person.

"_It always had to be you…_" Another blurred voice said.

New images flashed through her mind.

"_Good to see you again, Sam_." An unfamiliar woman said.

Sam and Mia were tied to chairs, back to back.

"_Tell me where she is, guys_." The same woman said.

The images disappeared from her mind.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he was now looking Jenn in the eye.

"Dean…Sam and Mia are in trouble…" Jenn said.

Dean and Jenn exchanged a look before they grabbed their jackets and ran to the impala. Dean started the car and skidded out of the parking lot.

**Sam and Mia**

"We don't know…" Mia said as she struggled against her bounds.

Sam sat there and tried to think where they went wrong. This bitch caught them off guard so neither of them could use their powers against her. She had already showed them her eyes, noting that she was a demon.

The demon then walked over to Sam. She saw him trying to calculate in his head.

"What's the matter, Sammy? Useless without your little arm movements?" The demon asked as she laughed, mocking how he raised his arm to use his powers.

Sam put his thoughts aside and looked up and the demon, hate showing in his eyes, causing the demon standing in front of him to smile.

**Jenn and Dean**

Dean quietly pulled up to the motel parking lot, parking a couple spaces away from their room. Getting out, they both arm themselves with guns. As they ducked by the window, they positioned themselves at the door.

"On three…" Dean whispered. "One…two…three…"

Dean kicked down the door and they both aimed their guns at the intruder. The intruder swung her arm, causing Dean to fly against the wall. The demon looked at Jenn with a perplexed look.

"Well, little Jenny Santos. Seems like you're stronger than the last time I saw you." The demon said.

Jenn looked at the demon, thoughts running through her mind on which demon could be until she landed on one…there was one they haven't killed yet.

"And as always Meg, you seem to find a better host every time." Jenn replied sarcastically at the whorish looking demon in front of her.

"I agree…best one yet."

"What do you want, Meg?"

Sam and Mia continued to struggle against their bounds, both of them working together to untie each other.

"You." Meg replied.

"What about me?" Jenn asked as Dean tried to pick himself up on the other side of the room.

"Well, before Mia wasted your father and you chuckleheads sent me back to hell, I made a promise to him. The promise was to take care of you and it would be nice and slow."

"Why would my father trust you with that?" Jenn asked, trying not to laugh.

"Because…do you really know the real reason why he would beat you? The real reason why he was drunk the majority of the time?" Meg asked as she laughed.

Jenn motioned for Dean to untie Sam and Mia. Meg tried to throw Dean back against the wall, but Jenn beat her and pinned her against the wall with the powers of her own.

Dean looked at Jenn with the you-shouldn't-be-using-your-powers look, but Jenn shrugged with the what-do-you-expect-me-to-do look.

"Since you seem so keen on telling me, go for it." Jenn said.

"He knew what you really were…" Meg said as she laughed. Though she was pinned to the wall, she seemed unfazed by it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jenn was more confused then ever.

"He knew everything. My father paid him a little visit after your mother died and he told Jeremy everything. The reason why he would hit you and drank was because he couldn't do the 'right thing' and kill you. He was frustrated with himself because after all…you were his little girl."

Jenn looked over to Dean as he, Sam and Mia stood next to her. Dean saw the realization and sadness showing in her eyes.

"Why would he even share that with you?" Mia asked.

"Come on…you do tend to make friends with the one who tortures you every once in a while."

Jenn then looked down, and hate filled her entire body. Sure Jeremy tried to kill, raped her and beat her…but now understanding why he did it…either way, that was still her father. She looked at Meg and extended her arm.

"Jenn, wait…" Dean started.

Meg began to scream out in pain as Jenn used her powers to kill her.

"Jenn, stop…" Dean tried, but Mia pushed Dean away, trying to signal that she should to this.

Dean continued to make his way to her, but it was too late. Meg gave one final scream before she slumped over, dead. Jenn sighed as she let her arm fall to her side. She looked over to Sam and Mia, who looked understandingly while Dean looked furious.

_**Later**_

Dean, Sam, Jenn and Mia had packed up and left town. About an hour later they arrived at a new motel.

**Sam and Mia**

"Dean looked pissed, Mia." Sam said as he set his bag down.

"Well, she had every right to kill Meg. The bitch would have died anyway…" Mia replied.

"Try telling that to Dean…there has to be a reason why he wanted her to wait."

"You think he'll kill us for holding him back?"

"Absolutely…"

**Jenn and Dean**

Dean walked into the room and threw his bag on the floor.

"Are you gonna talk to me or not?" Jenn asked.

"No…why should I? You didn't listen to me back there…" Dean answered.

"Dean, Meg deserved to die for everything she's done."

"You mean because she tortured your father…"

"That's not the only reason why."

"So killing Meg is okay because part of the reason is for your father?"

"Despite everything he was still my father."

"Look what he did to you!" Dean yelled at her.

"Dean, despite everything…everything he did to me…I at least owed him something!" Jenn yelled back.

"You owed him shit! He tried to kill you the moment he became demonized. He raped you and he beat the living hell out of you all the while knowing that you have demon blood in you. He could have done things differently. All of a sudden you forgive him?"

"I don't forgive him for any of it. I just…killing Meg was closure for me. Knowing that she knew as much as my dad…that was just the final…weird part of my dad that's finally gone. Plus it was payback for what she did to us…to Sammy…" Jenn said as she lowered her voice and talked calmly to him.

Dean's facial features softened and he grabbed her hand. They sat on the bed; Jenn rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his free arm as he held her close. He always knew that he couldn't stay mad at her over something like this long.

"You know, Castiel told me that Azazel was the son of Lucifer." Dean said.

"Seriously?" Jenn asked as she lifted her head.

"Yeah…which means Meg was Lucifer's grand daughter."

"Well, if he rises, which is a big_** if**_, he'll probably be pissed." Jenn said as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Cas also told me that killing her would break another seal. One of the seals to be broken would involve offing a blood relative of Lucifer…and how she is, I don't wanna know, but it was a seal. I guess Azazel didn't count…"

Jenn picked her head up again and stared him in the eyes as she put the pieces together.

"That's why you tried to stop me…" Jenn said.

"Yeah…I would have preferred you sent her back to hell, but Sam and Mia stopped me." Dean replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know…maybe they saw it the way you did and they let you go. I would have fought my way to you, but…"

"Yeah…Mia's pregnant and it ended too quickly."

"Exactly." Dean said as he smirked and Jenn laid her head back on his shoulder.

"You should've tried harder..."

"True... but part of me wanted her dead too. Either way, it's gonna be fine. If I broke a seal, then it seems like I should forgive you for breaking one too."

"Is that so?" Jenn asked amused.

"Yup…so…_forgiveness_…" Dean starting singing.

Jenn realized that she made Dean watch too many chick movies as of late…and the movie 'Just Friends' too much. Hey, she liked that movie…Ryan Reynolds is amazingly hot…

"_Is more than saying sorry…_" Jenn joined.

"_To forgive is divine, so let's have a glass of wine. And have make up sex til the end of, time, time, time, time._"

They both laughed as they finished.

"You know…make up sex…" Dean started.

"…Sounds really good right now?" Jenn finished.

"Yup, yup."

Jenn smiled at Dean before she lifted her head and kissed him.

**Sam and Mia**

"You okay?" Mia asked as she walked out of the bathroom and dried her hair with the towel.

"Yeah…" Sam said quietly as he tried to stitch up his arm.

Mia put the towel down and sat next to Sam...he's been at it for a half an hour now. She grabbed the needle from him and finished it for him.

"Thanks." Sam said as he kissed her forehead.

"Welcome." Mia replied as she bandaged up the wound.

Mia kissed Sam's forehead before she gave him some pain pills.

"Get some sleep, okay?" Mia continued.

Sam nodded as he took the pills. He laid back on the bed as Mia untied Sam's shoes and took them off.

Mia got up and leaned over and kissed Sam.

"I love you." Sam said.

"Me too." Mia replied as she gently laid next to him.

Mia gently ran her hands through Sam's hair until he fell asleep. She lightly kissed Sam's cheek as she got up. Getting dressed and putting on her jacket, she looked back before closing the door.

She walked across the street and got into the yellow car.

"We need to talk." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I know. Any leads on Lilith?" Mia asked.

"Some. But he's not ready yet…"

"No…he's not…" Mia looked out the window as Ruby drove. "What are we gonna do, Ruby?"

"You tell me, you're the smart one." Ruby smirked.

Mia looked over to Ruby with a smirk of her own and playfully punched her in the arm.

**Sam**

Sam woke up an hour later to find that Mia wasn't next to him. He got up and looked in the bathroom; she wasn't there.

Sam went to the nightstand and grabbed his phone.

"_Hello?_" Mia answered.

"Hey, where are you?" Sam asked.

"_I'm with Ruby. Her and I figured I would keep learning…and you need your rest._"

"Okay….when are you gonna be back?"

"_Ummm…about an hour…hour and a half tops._"

"Alright. See you later."

"_Bye Sammy_."

Sam hung up his phone and laid back down. He was happy that she was fine, but he didn't want Mia to leave anywhere alone. Okay, she was with Ruby, but he felt he should be there with her (Mia). If anything happened to her…he wasn't sure he could forgive himself.

Sam then turned his thoughts…this was the second time Mia left Sam alone to go with Ruby…should he be suspicious of that? The first time, she left while he was in the shower. Could there be something going on?

'No…' Sam thought.

He's over-reacting. Mia is out there learning how to control her powers and use them against Lilith. Nothing is going on…right?

Do you think that there could be something going on with Mia and Ruby? 

Or is Sam over-analyzing things and looking into things that might not be true?

Lame filler chapter…lol on the plus side, I'm watching Saturday Night Live with Bradley Cooper as the host and it's a good one. He and Andy Samberg are awesome 

xoxo

Marina


	18. The Monster at the End of This Book

New chapter…wooo!! Remember, I don't own Sam or Dean…they belong to Eric Kripke…damn….

Mia knocked on Dean and Jenn's room. She's been knocking for about 10 minutes now and she wondered how long it would take…or how long it would take for her to give up.

"What?" Dean asked a bit irritated as he opened the door.

"Finish up and pack. Sam caught a whiff of a case and we need to get going." Mia answered.

"Give us…a half an hour…" Dean said before closing the door.

"We don't have a half…" Mia was interrupted with the door slammed in her face as she heard Jenn giggle on the other side.

Walking back to her room, she swore that she had never met anyone as horny as those two. She opened the door and Sam was sitting the bed, tying his shoes.

"Any luck?" Sam asked.

"Half an hour, we'll be in luck…hopefully." Mia replied, sitting at the table.

"When do they ever…"

"I don't know." Mia cut him off, knowing what he was gonna ask.

_**Later**_

"Dean…" Jenn giggled in between kisses. "We have to go. Sam and Mia will kill us."

"Let them." Dean smiled as he kissed her.

As if it were on cue, there was pounding on the door. Dean and Jenn sighed as they grabbed their bags and opened the door.

Mia and Sam looked in surprise that they were actually ready to go. They expected both half dressed and in the middle of sex or no answer at all…and in the middle of sex.

"Talk to me about this case." Dean said as he closed the trunk.

_**Next Morning**_

Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia walk into a bookstore called 'Golden Comics' dressed as FBI agents.

"Uh...can I help you?" The cashier asked them.

"Sure hope so. Agents DeYoung, Shaw, Cooper and Atwood." Dean replied as they show their badges. "Just need to ask you a few questions."

"Notice anything strange in the building, last couple of days?" Sam asked.

"Like what?" The cashier asked.

"Well, some other tenants have reported flickering lights." Jenn replied.

"Uh, I don't think so. Why?"

"What about noises? Any scattering in the walls? Kind of like rats?" Mia asked.

"And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?"

"What about cold spots? Did you feel any sudden drops in temperature?" Sam asked.

"I knew it…You guys are LARPing, aren't you?" the cashier asked with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Dean and Jenn asked in unison.

"You're fans."

"Fans of what?" Mia asked.

"What is "larping"?" Dean asked.

"Like you don't know. Live-action role-playing. And pretty hardcore, too…" The cashier said with a smile and pointing at their suits.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about…" Jenn said.

"You're asking questions like the building's haunted. Like those guys and chicks from the books. What are they called? Uh…_Supernatural_."

The 4 exchange looks; they don't understand.

"Two guys use fake I.D.s with rock aliases and the girls use TV show aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires. What are their names? Uh...Steve and Dirk and uh, Amelia and Penny?"

"Sam and Dean?" Sam suggested.

"And Mia and Jenn?" Mia also suggested.

"That's it!" The cashier exclaimed.

"You're saying this is a book?" Dean asked.

"Books. It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies, though. Kind of had more of an underground-cult following. Let's see…" The cashier stood up and he headed for one of the display units while the four exchange looks as they wonder what's going on. "Um…Ah. Yeah. That's the first one, I think." The cashier held the book to Jenn.

_"__Supernatural_ by Carver Edlund." Jenn read the book before turning it. "Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious Woman in White lures men to their deaths…"

"Give me that." Sam said, snatching the book. "We're gonna need all the copies of _Supernatural_ you've got."

_**Later**_

As the _Supernatural _books lay all over, Dean, Mia and Jenn are reading the books.

Dean was reading _Route 666, _Mia was reading _No Exit_, and Jenn was reading _Bloody Mary_.

"This is freakin insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?" Dean asked.

"You got me…" Sam answered as he was looking on his laptop.

"Everything is in here. I mean _everything_. From the racist truck to…to me having sex…"

"To my meeting with Sam and Jenn…" Mia added.

"And the fight between Sam, me and Dean after Jessica died." Jenn finished.

"I'm full-frontal in here, dude." Dean said.

"Boo hoo." Jenn's sarcasm kicked into gear.

"How come we haven't heard of them before?" Mia asked as she joined Sam at the table.

"They're pretty obscure. I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one…_No Rest for the Wicked_, ends with you going to hell." Sam explained as Jenn and Dean sat with Sam and Mia.

Sam turned his laptop towards Dean and Jenn as they got a look.

"I reiterate. Freaking insane. Oh, check this out. There's actually fans. Not that many but still. Did you read this?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this…Simpatico says "the demon story line is trite, clichéd, and overall crap-tastic". Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it."

"Yeah. Well, keep on reading. It gets better."

"There are "Sam girls" and "Dean girls" and…What's a "slash fan"?"

"As in…Sam/Dean. Together…"

"Like, together together?"

"Yeah."

"They do know we're brothers, right?"

"Doesn't seem to matter."

"Oh, come on. That…that's just sick…" Dean said, visibly sickened.

Jenn and Mia laughed at the smug looks of disgust on Sam and Dean's faces.

"Laugh it up Santos, they have you two in here too." Dean retorted at Jenn.

Jenn and Mia exchanged a look and continued laughing.

"So?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, well they have you and Dean as a pairing too." Sam tried is own retort.

Mia stopped laughing and sank into her chair with a disgusted look. Jenn laughed harder and took the laptop.

"Sam and Dean gazed into each other's eyes, passion running through their veins as they try to decide if what they want to do is right…" Jenn started reading.

"Stop!!" Sam and Dean yelled in unison.

"After moments of heated gazing, Dean roughly pulled Sam into a kiss, realizing that the love of his life was his little brother all along."

"Jenn, stop it, I will kill myself, I swear to god!" Dean exclaimed as Jenn laughed herself to tears.

Sam took the laptop away from Jenn so that she couldn't read anymore.

"We got to find this Carver Edlund." Mia said, smiling at what Jenn read.

"Yeah, that might not be so easy." Sam said, obviously uncomfortable from what was written

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"No tax records, no known address. Looks like "Carver Edlund" is a pen name."

"Somebody's got to know who he is."

_**Later**_

Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia headed to the publisher of the _Supernatural_ books and figured to ask her some questions.

"So you published the _Supernatural_ books? Sam asked.

"Yep. Yeah. Gosh! These books…You know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore that romance crap. You know… _Doctor sexy, M.D._? Please." The woman said.

"Right. Well, we're hoping that our article can…shine a light on an underappreciated series."

"Yeah, yeah, because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press, then m…maybe we could start publishing again."

"No, no, no. God, no…" Dean interrupted. "I mean, why…why would you want to do that? You know, it's, uh, such a complete series. What with Dean going to hell and all."

"Oh, my God! That was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so…strong…and sad and brave because he wanted to be in front of Jenn. And Sam and Mia…I mean, the best parts are when they cry. You know, like in…in _Heart_, when Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved…other than Mia of course. I mean, the whole thing with Madison happened because Sam was so heartbroken after his sudden break up with Mia…And in _Home_, when Dean had to call John and ask him for help. Gosh…If only real men were so open and in…in touch with their feelings. You know what I mean, ladies."

"I know exactly what you mean." Jenn said with a smile.

"Real men?" Dean asked.

"I…I mean, no offense. How often do you cry like that, hmm?" The woman asked.

"Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside." Dean answered, causing Jenn to discreetly punch Dean on his lower back.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Lady, this whole thing is funny."

"How do I know you four are legit, hmm?"

"Oh, trust me. We, uh…we're legit." Mia said.

"Well, I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my boys and girls."

"No! No, no, no, never."

"No, that's…" Dean started.

"We…we are actually, um…big fans." Sam finished.

"Hmm. You've read the books?" the publisher asked.

"Cover to cover." Jenn answered.

"Mmmm-hmmm." The publisher replied, not believing them. "What's the year and model of the car?"

"It's a 1967 Chevy Impala." Dean answers with a smile.

"What's May 2nd?"

"That's my …Uh…That's Sam's birthday." Sam answered.

"January 24th is Dean's." Dean added.

"Mia's ex-fiancée's name?"

"Dylan Sanders." Mia replied.

"Name of Jenn's miscarried child and the father."

"Jocelyn Nicolette and the father was and is Dean Winchester." Jenn replied, looking at Dean with a proud look.

"Sam's score on the LSAT?"

"1...74" Sam answered with a bit of a thought.

"Dean's favorite song?"

"It's a tie…between Zep's _Ramble On_ and _Traveling Riverside Blues_." Dean answered with another smile.

"Two more. What's Jenn's favorite all time movie?"

"Terminator 2: Judgment Day." Jenn answered.

"Last one. What's Mia's favorite television show?"

"The Office." Mia replied with a smile.

"Okay. Okay…What do you want to know?"

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Sam asked.

"Oh, no. I can't, no. Sorry, I can't do that."

"We just want to talk to him. You know, get the _Supernatural_ story in his own words." Mia insisted.

"He is very private. Like Salinger."

"Please. Like I said…We are, um…" Sam started and unbuttoned his shirt. "Big…big fans." Sam showed the publisher his tattoo.

The publisher looked to Dean, who reluctantly showed his tattoo and the girls followed.

"Awesome. You know what?" The publisher said as she stood up and pulled down her pants. "I got one, too."

"Whoa. You are a fan." Dean said, causing Jenn to smack him upside the head.

"Oh. Wow. Okay. His name's Chuck Shirley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off."

The publisher handed Mia a sticky note with Chuck's name and information.

"Thanks." Mia said.

The four walked out and to the impala and headed to Chuck's house. About a few minutes later, they arrived to the front of the house. They headed to the front porch and Dean pushed the doorbell.

"You Chuck Shirley?" Dean asked when Chuck opened the door.

"The Chuck Shirley who wrote the _Supernatural_ books?" Sam added.

"Maybe. Why?" Chuck asked.

"I'm Dean. This is Sam, Jenn and Mia. The Dean, Jenn, Mia and Sam you've been writing about." Dean said.

Chuck just nodded and shut the door in their faces. Dean pushed the doorbell again.

"Look, uh…I appreciate your enthusiasm…Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." Chuck answered the door.

As he's about to close the door, Dean stopped him.

"See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books." Dean said as he walked in with Sam, Mia and Jenn following.

"Now, wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny." Chuck said.

"Damn straight, it's not funny." Mia replied.

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it." Sam said.

"I'm not doing anything." Chuck said.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked.

"What? No. I'm a writer."

"Then how do you know so much about demons, and Tulpas and Changelings?"

"Is this some kind of _Misery_ thing? Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a _Misery_ thing!"

"It's not a _Misery_ thing." Jenn said.

"Believe me, we are not fans." Dean said.

"Well, then, what do you want?!" Chuck asked.

"I'm Sam. And that's Dean, Jenn and Mia." Sam said.

"Sam, Jenn, Mia and Dean are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real!"

Sam and Jenn exchange a look and nod in silent agreement.

"We'll show you." Jenn said. "Come on Chuck."

Jenn and Sam headed towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked Jenn.

"We're showing him the trunk."

Chuck followed the four outside and Dean opened the trunk of the impala.

"Are those real guns?" Chuck asked.

"Yup. These are real rock salts, these are real fake IDs." Dean said, showing Chuck the box containing the badges and what not.

"Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number-one fans. It's uh…it's awesome. So, I…I think I've got some posters in the house." Chuck said as he headed to the house.

"Chuck, stop!" Mia ordered.

"Please, wait. Please, don't hurt me." Chuck pleaded as the boys were the first ones up to him.

"How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?" Sam asked.

"Wait a minute. How do you know about that?"

"The question is, how do you?" Dean asked.

"Cause I wrote it."

"You kept writing?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, even after the publisher got bankrupt, but those books never came out. Okay, wait a minute…This is some kind of joke, right? Did that…Did Phil put you up to this?"

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam." Dean reintroduced.

"Jenn Santos and my half sister Mia Alexander." Jenn said with a small wave.

"The last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down."

Chuck was surprised and turned around and walked back into his house as the four Winchesters follow.

Chuck has a swig of whiskey when they entered and he turned around.

"Oh! Oh, you're still there?" Chuck asked, hoping the four weren't real.

"Yup." Dean answered.

"You're not a hallucination?"

"Nope."

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god."

"You're not a god." Sam and Mia said in unison.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then, they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through…The physical beatings alone."

"Yeah, we're still in one piece." Jenn replied.

"I killed your fathers (Sam, Dean and Mia). I burned both mothers alive (Sam, Dean and Jenn). And then, you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica…"

"Chuck…" Mia tried to intervene.

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for…Entertainment."

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us." Dean said.

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?"

"Yeah."

"What about the ghost ship?"

"Yes, that too."

"I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing…I…If I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a god." Jenn interrupted.

"We think you're probably just psychic." Sam added.

"No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

"It seems that somehow, you're just…focused on our lives."

"Yeah, like laser-focused." Dean said.

"Are you working on anything right now?" Mia asked.

"Holy crap…" Chuck started.

"What?"

"The latest book. It's, uh, it's kind of weird."

"Weird how?" Sam asked.

"It's very Vonnegut."

_"Slaughterhouse 5_, Vonnegut, or _Cat's cradle_, Vonnegut?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam, Jenn and Mia asked surprised at Dean's knowledge of Vonnegut books.

"What?" Dean repeated.

"It's, uh, Kilgore Trout, Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house…confronted by my characters."

Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia exchanged a look.

_**Later**_

As Sam, Mia and Jenn take out their dirty laundry, Dean read what Chuck wrote.

"_I'm sitting in a Laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a Laundromat_. Reading about myself…My head hurts." Dean read and stated.

"There's got to be something this guy's not telling us." Sam said as he put his dark clothes in the washing machine.

"_Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth_."

"Stop it…" Sam said.

_"__Stop it! Sam said_. Guess what you do next…"

Sam turned his back away, and Sam turns his back to him as he added more clothes to another machine.

"Dean, put that down and come help me wash the clothes. These all aren't just mine." Jenn said.

Dean raised his eyebrows at the paper when he read everything Jenn said.

"_After Jenn's declaration of clothing independence_," Dean reworded the sentence. "_Dean turned towards Sam, who's back was turned on Dean; h__is face, brooding and pensive_. I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your "brooding and pensive" shoulders."

As Jenn closed the door to the washer and started the machine, she sat next to Dean and looked at what he was reading.

"You just thought he was a dick." Jenn said after reading.

"The guy's good…" Sam confirmed as he turned around.

Jenn and Mia smiled at the look on Dean's face.

"So…what does the almighty story say we do next?" Mia asked.

"Finish up here and we go see Chuck…" Jenn answered, flipping to the next page.

"Then?"

"I don't know…that's the last page."

_**Later**_

"So…You wrote another chapter?" Mia asked as Chuck had papers in his hand.

"This was all so much easier before you were real." Chuck answered.

"We can take it, just spit it out."

"You especially…are not gonna like this." Chuck told Dean.

"I didn't like hell." Dean replied.

"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam."

"Coming to kill him?" Mia asked.

"When?" Sam asked.

"Tonight."

"She's just gonna show up? Here?" Dean asked as Chuck put on his glasses.

"Uh...it's uh…_Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion_." Chuck read.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sam asked, smile on his face.

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked Sam.

"You don't? I mean, come on. Uh…"Fiery demonic passion"?"

"It's just a first draft." Chuck justified.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl…" Jenn pointed out.

"No, uh, this time she's a…_comely dental hygienist from Bennington, Indiana_."

"Great. Perfect. So what happens after the... "Fiery demonic" whatever?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, that hasn't come to me yet."

"Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?" Sam defended.

"How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?" Mia asked Chuck instead of letting Dean answer Sam.

Jenn looked over to Mia and saw her body language. As a hunter, you notice these things and she noticed the tension in Mia's stance. She understood that it could be because of the whole Lilith/Sam thing, but it was a different kind of tense…something she just couldn't put her finger on.

"You mean my process?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, your "process"." Mia continued.

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so…I drink until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream."

"The first time you dreamt about us?" Dean asked.

"It flowed. It just…it kept flowing. Still does. I…I can't stop it, really."

"You can't seriously believe…" Sam started.

"Humor me…" Dean interrupted. "Look, why don't we, we just…"

Dean stopped when he saw Chuck holding out the pages to him.

"Take a look at these and see what's what? You…" Dean finished his first sentence before stopping his other.

"Knew you were gonna ask for that? Yeah." Chuck replied.

_**Later**_

"Dean, come on…" Sam started as he argued with Dean about leaving town.

_"__The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still seeing stars. He scratched absently at the pink-flower band-aids on his face_." Jenn read from the backseat as Sam pointed to the part on the page to read.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So, I've seen you gushing blood. You'd use duct tape and bar rags before you'd put on a pink-flower band-aid." Sam said.

"What's your point?"

"My point is this…all of this…is totally implausible, it's nuts."

"He's right, Dean." Mia said.

"He's been right about everything so far. You think he's just gonna ground out at first now?"

"Huh! _Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow_." Mia took the pages from Jenn.

"A tarp?"

"Yeah. On the rear window. And you drive it like that."

"Well, he might be wrong about the details, but doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result."

"So we just got to run?" Jenn asked curiously.

"We are a long way from ready for a face-to-face death match with Lilith."

Dean suddenly stopped the car, causing Jenn and Mia to jerk forward.

"Dammit Dean, I swear when we get out of this car…" Jenn started, before Dean waved his hand to her so she would shut up.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dean asked the police officer who came up to the car.

"Bridge is out ahead." The police officer answered.

"We're just trying to get out of town."

"Yeah, afraid not."

"Is there a detour?"

"Nope."

"There's not a side road that takes us to the highway?"

"To get to the highway, you have to cross that river. To cross the river, you have to take that bridge."

"How deep's the river?"

"Sorry. Afraid you kids are gonna have to spend the night in town."

Dean nodded and turned around. Nobody spoke a word until Dean parked in front of a diner.

"Food, Dean?" Mia asked.

"I'm hungry." Dean said, getting out of the car.

_**Moments Later**_

"Hey, this could be a good thing." Jenn said as she was reading the pages that Chuck gave them. "I mean, if this is what puts us on the path to Lilith, then all we got to do is get off the path."

"How do you mean?" Sam asked.

"It's a blueprint of what not to do. I mean, if the pages say that we go left…"

"Then we go right."

"Exactly. We get off-book."

"We never make it to the end. It's opposite day. It says that we, uh, we get into a fight, so no fighting. No research for you…" Dean said.

"No sex for you two." Mia told Dean and Jenn.

Dean and Jenn exchange a look.

"Pssh. No problem." Jenn said, immediately giving the look of an addict that needed their fix.

"No bacon cheeseburger for you." Sam told Dean.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll just order something else." Dean said.

"Hi." The waitress said, walking over to the table.

"Hi, uh, what's good?"

"Well, if you like burgers, Oprah's girlfriend said we had the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country."

"Really?"

"I'll just have the Cobb salad, please." Sam said.

"Same." Mia said.

"Umm…I'll have the chicken caesar salad." Jenn said.

"I'll have the…veggie tofu burger." Dean said, as Jenn, Mia and Sam looked at him in surprise.

"Thanks." Sam said as the waitress left. "This whole thing's ridiculous."

"Lilith is ridiculous?" Dean asked.

"The idea of me hooking up with her is."

"Right. Cause something like that can never happen."

"Dean, for the first time, we have warning that Lilith is close."

"So?"

"So…we've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where she's…This is an opportunity."

"Are you…?" Dean started to argue, but Jenn punched him in the arm so he would stop. "It frustrates me when you say such reckless things."

"Well, it frustrates me when you'd rather hide than fight." Sam said in a pre-argument voice.

Jenn and Mia looked at Sam with death glares, warning him to stop his arguing too.

"Sammy. The punch on Dean's arm was just a warning…next time, punches will hit you." Jenn said.

"Cobb salad for you two." The waitress placed a plate in front of Sam and Mia. "Chicken Caesar salad for you, and the tofu veggie burger for you."

"Thank you." Dean said before the waitress walked away. "It's not hiding. It's being smart. It's picking your battles. And this is a battle that we are not ready to fight." Dean took a bite of his burger. "Oh, my God! This is delicious. Tofu is amazing!"

"I am so sorry…" The waitress said as she got back to the table. "I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake." She took Dean's plate.

Dean looked at Sam in shock.

_**Later: Torreador Motel**_

"Dude, this place charges by the hour." Mia said as they walk into the room.

"Yeah, well, the book says Lilith finds Sam at the Red motel. Hence, the uh, "Hooker In". It's opposite day, remember?" Dean said, placing hex bags all over the room.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith-proof the room."

"So, what? I'm…I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?"

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, okay? And no research. I don't care what you do. Use the magic fingers or, watch Casa Erotica on pay-per-view."

"Then do I stay with him at least?" Mia asked.

"Nope, you're coming with us."

"Dean…we're supposed to be together." Jenn said.

"Then you stay here."

"That's expected option number two."

"Why don't you just…track down Lilith or something? I'll go with Dean." Mia said.

Dean nodded and took Sam's laptop from his bag.

"Oh, dude, come on." Sam started.

"It's called a little insurance." Dean said, handing Jenn the laptop.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well, the pages say that I spend all day riding around in the Impala. So I'm gonna go park her. Behave yourself, would you? No homework. Watch some porn." Dean smiled as he closed the door behind him.

Dean, Jenn and Mia got in the impala and headed back to their original motel.

"You guys be careful, alright?" Jenn said as Dean stopped the impala in front of their rooms.

"Will do." Dean said.

Jenn nodded and kissed Dean on the cheek and offered a small wave to Mia. Closing the impala door behind her, she watched as they drove away. With a sigh, Jenn walked into the room and opened up Sam's laptop and tried to see if she could find Lilith.

_**Dean and Mia**_

Dean parked the car in the parking lot.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Mia asked as she got out and straightened her jacket.

"Uh…walk around. Like we should, do the opposite of what Chuck's writing says." Dean replied.

The two began to walk away, Dean looking back at the impala.

"Dean, she's gonna be fine." Mia said, referring to the car.

Dean looked back again and saw two guys trying to break into his car.

"You call that fine?" Dean angrily asked Mia. "Hey!" He shouted at the guys.

Dean began to cross the street without looking, and Mia saw a car coming.

"Dean, wait!" Mia yelled.

But it was two late. Dean was hit by a minivan and lost consciousness.

_**Sam**_

"You wanted to see me?" Chuck asked as Sam opened the door.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming." Sam said as Chuck walked in.

"Yeah, sure."

"Um...I was just wondering how much you know…about me."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen visions of me when I'm not with Dean?"

"Oh...You want to know if I know about the demon blood?"

"You didn't tell Dean?"

"I didn't even write it into the books. I was afraid it would make you look unsympathetic."

"Unsympathetic?"

"Yeah, come on, Sam. I mean, sucking blood? You got to know that's wrong."

"It scares the hell out of me." Sam said, sitting down. "I…I mean, I feel it inside of me. I…I wish to God I could stop."

"But you keep going back." Chuck continued before sitting next to him.

"What choice have I got? If it helps me kill Lilith and stop the apocalypse…"

"I thought that was Dean's job. That's what the angels say, right?"

"Dean's not...he's not Dean lately. Ever since he got out of hell. He needs help."

"So you got to carry the weight?"

"Well, he's looked after me my whole life. I can't return the favor?"

"Yeah, sure you can. I mean if that's what this is."

"What else would it be?"

"I don't know. Maybe the demon blood makes you feel stronger? More in control?"

"No. That's not true."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I know it's a terrible burden…Feeling that it all rests on your shoulders and not letting anyone…including Mia carry the weight."

"Yeah, but she tries anyway, but does it? All rest on my shoulders?"

"That seems to be where the story's headed."

"Am I strong enough to stop Lilith tonight?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen that far yet. From what I've gathered it's possible that Jenn is. But you won't tell her, will you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I already told you…it's my turn to take care of Dean. Jenn has become so selfish and made Dean her responsibility when she knows that she went to hell twice and she needs help too." Sam said, finally letting his frustrations out.

"You know that they're married and she will put Dean's needs before her's no matter how she feels." Chuck said.

"I know but…maybe she needs to finally realize that someone wants to take care of her. If Dean can't do it, I will. She's been through so much and I just want her to take it easy for once."

"Is this about Dean anymore?"

"It's about Dean and Jenn as a whole. Those two are the most broken people I have ever known. They took it upon themselves to take care of me without thinking of their well being. Like I said, I wanna return the favor…for both of them."

"Don't you think Mia would want to do the same? I mean, they've been looking after her since she joined you all."

"Yeah but…I can't put anything on her. The fact that Dean and Jenn went to hell and I left her…I don't want to add anymore to the pain she still hides from that. She's dealing with enough and she's worried about Isabella and this new baby…adding on would make it worse."

_**Jenn**_

Jenn angrily continued to type away on the laptop. She couldn't find anything and it was beginning to frustrate her. No electrical storms, no cattle mutilations…nothing.

_**Dean**_

"Oh, thank God…" A woman said as Dean opened his eyes.

"Dean…take it easy." Mia said as he tried to get up.

"Stars…" Dean muttered as he saw the woman's star shaped earring, causing Mia to look too.

"How's that? I'm so sorry. I just didn't see you. Are you okay? And sorry about…You know. My…my daughter's going through a doctor phase." The woman said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're better now…" The little girl said.

"What is she talking about?" Dean whispered to Mia.

"You have pink flowered band aids all over your face." Mia leaned down and whispered in his ear.

Dean was about to peel them off before Mia stopped him.

"No, no, no. Don't. It'll make the little girl offended. Just wait till we walk away." Mia whispered in his ear again.

"My car?"

"Not so good." Mia spoke normally.

"Oh, no…"

Dean got up with help from Mia and saw the rear window of the impala.

"Thanks…" Mia said as she and Dean walked over to the impala.

Dean looked horrified at the impala's broken window. Mia then took that time to pull away the band-aids from Dean's face.

"Ow, what the hell!" Dean yelled as she pulled the first one.

"You need to get these off of you! Unless you want to keep them there." Mia yelled back.

And…just like Chuck had wrote it…Dean drove the impala with a tarp on the back window.

_**Later**_

"I take it you knew I'd be here." Dean said as Chuck walked into his own house.

Dean was sitting in a chair while Mia stood next to him.

"You look terrible." Chuck said.

"That's cause I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck."

"Oh."

"That it? Every damn thing that you write about me comes true that all you have to say is "oh"?!"

"Dean…" Mia started.

"Please don't yell at me." Chuck said.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something that you're not telling us?" Dean continued badgering Chuck.

"What…what wouldn't I be telling you?"

"How you know what you know, for starters!"

"Dean, stop yelling." Mia said.

"I don't know how I know. I just do." Chuck answered.

"That's not good enough. How the hell are you doing this?!" Dean pinned Chuck against the wall.

"Dean!" Mia started before she was interrupted.

"Dean, let him go." Castiel ordered from behind the 2 hunters.

Dean let Chuck go and faced Castiel.

"This man is to be protected." Castiel continued.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He's a prophet of the Lord."

"Are you kidding me?" Mia asked.

"You…You're Castiel…aren't you?" Chuck asked.

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I…admire your work." Castiel told the prophet as he picked up one of his books.

"Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's…he's...he's practically a penthouse forum writer." Dean told Castiel. "Did you know about this?" He turned to Chuck.

"I, uh, I might have dreamt about it…" Chuck said pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"And you didn't tell us?!"

"It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-Level douchiness."

"This is the guy who decides our fate?" Mia asked Castiel.

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece…A conduit for the inspired word." Castiel answered as he leafed through the book.

"The word? The word of God? What, like the new New Testament?" Dean asked.

"One day, these books…They'll be known as the Winchester/Santos/Alexander gospel."

"You got to be kidding me." Dean, Chuck and Mia said in unison.

"I am not…kidding you."

"If you'd please excuse me one minute…" Chuck said carrying his bottle upstairs with him.

"Him? Really?" Mia asked.

"You should've seen Luke." Castiel replied.

"Why'd he get tapped?"

"I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command."

"How high?" Dean asked.

"Very."

"Well, whatever. How do we get around this?"

"Around what?"

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?"

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass."

_**Jenn**_

Jenn rubbed her temples. After a couple hours of research, she still came to a road block. Feeling a strong headache coming on, Jenn grabbed the corner of the table and squeezed it, knowing it was a vision. Her vision blurred and the next thing she remembered was blackness.

_**Dean and Mia**_

Dean and Mia got out of the impala and ran to the motel room. They needed to get Jenn so that they could get Sam. Dean opened the door and Mia immediately put her hands over her mouth.

Jenn was on the ground, screaming with her eyes closed. Her wrists and ankles weren't moving, almost as if she was tied down. What made it worse were the spasms her body was making as she screamed in pain.

Dean ran over to her and got on his knees. The moment he touched Jenn, images flashed through his mind, and he saw exactly what she was seeing in her mind. Flashes of hell entered his mind and saw things from her point of view. He saw the horrible things Alastair was doing to her; what he did.

Mia ran over to Dean and pulled him away from Jenn, knowing that he saw what she is currently seeing. Dean's senses returned and he just stared at Jenn as she continued screaming…in her mind, he, the man that she loves, is torturing her. Seeing the look in his own eyes from her point of view…he couldn't believe that he allowed himself to torture…it was at that moment he wished he had the will to have held on a little longer because Castiel would have made it to him 10 years after he decided to give up.

"What do we do?" Mia asked, snapping Dean back to reality.

"I don't know…" Dean said.

As if it were on cue, Jenn had stopped moving and screaming. Dean and Mia exchanged a look before Dean had checked to see if she was breathing. His eyes opened wide and he checked her pulse. There was nothing.

Dean looked over to Mia, who understood the look on his face. Dean positioned himself over Jenn and began mouth to mouth and CPR.

First time through….nothing.

Second try…nothing.

Third try…nothing.

"Come on, Jenn. Don't you do this to me." Dean before breathing into her mouth.

Pushing on her chest, he checked for a heartbeat again…nothing.

"Dammit, Jenn! Come on!" Dean pleaded with tears in his eyes as he continued to force air into Jenn's lungs again.

Jenn had gasped in air, coughing her way back into life. Dean sat her up as she coughed, trying to catch her breath again. Mia ran to the kitchen and grabbed her a glass of water.

"You scared us, kiddo." Mia said, handing Jenn the water.

Jenn took giant gulps of water until the glass was empty.

"Thanks." Jenn told Mia, handing her the glass back.

Mia gave a small smile to Jenn, silently telling her 'you're welcome'.

"Hey, uh, Mia. Can you start the car?" Dean asked Mia.

"Sure." Mia said, as Dean tossed her the keys.

Mia caught them and walked out the door.

Dean helped Jenn to her feet and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Dean said, voice shaky.

Jenn held him tighter. She remembered what happened, and she could imagine how scared Dean was. All she remembered was the vision and waking up coughing…not the in between.

Dean pulled away and kissed her gently. They pulled apart and headed to the impala.

"So…how did that vision come about?" Mia asked as Dean drove.

"It was Lilith…" Jenn answered, looking out the window and rubbing her temples.

"Lilith?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. She's scared. She knows that Sam's alone and all she needs to do is pop in on him. She forced a vision into my mind and take me out."

"How could she do that?" Mia asked.

"Hell if I know. She is powerful enough I guess."

"Well, she's gonna plan on you being dead. Either way, we have to get Sam and find a way out of here." Dean said, pressing on the gas.

_**The Motel**_

Dean, Jenn and Mia got out of the impala and noticed the neon sign, indicating 'Red'…like Chuck wrote.

They got to the room, startling Sam.

"Come on. We're getting out of here." Dean said as he walked in.

"What? Where?" Sam asked.

"Anywhere, okay? Out of this motel, out of this town. I don't care if we got to swim, we are getting out."

"Sam, where are all the hex bags?" Jenn asked.

"I burned them." Sam answered.

"You what?"

"Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big "if"…"

"No, no, no. It's more than an "if". First, she tried to kill Jenn and Chuck is not a psychic. He's a prophet." Dean said.

"What?" Sam and Jenn ask in unison, both of them hearing the news for the first time.

"Cas showed up, and apparently Chuck is writing the gospel of us."

"Okay…" Sam said.

"Okay. Let's get the hell out of here."

"No."

"Lilith is gonna slaughter you."

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't."

"So what? You think you can take her?"

"Only one way to find out, Dean, and I say bring her on."

"Sam…" Jenn started.

"You think I'll do it, don't you? You think I'll go dark side."

"Yes! Okay? Yes! The way you've been acting lately?! The things you've been doing?! Oh, I know. How you ripped Alastair apart like it was nothing, like you were swatting a fly. Cas told me, okay?" Dean yelled.

"Oh, give it up Dean." Mia said, taking Sam's side.

"What else did he tell you?" Sam continued.

"Nothing I don't already know. That you've been using your psychic crap, and you've been getting stronger. We just don't know why, and we don't know how."

Jenn immediately felt bad for not telling Dean what Castiel told him.

"It's not what you think."

"Then what is it, Sam? Cause I'm at a total loss!"

"Oh wake up and smell the roses, Dean. We all know Sam can take Lilith and this can all end here and now." Mia said annoyed.

Everyone in the room was silent. Dean took the duffle and headed for the door.

"Are you coming or not?" Dean asked Sam.

"No." Sam answered.

Dean angrily dropped the bag on the chair next to him and left the room.

"Sammy…don't do this." Jenn said, walking up to Sam.

"Don't…" Sam started.

"Sam…there is no way that you should take this chance. What if you're powers don't work on Lilith? She'll tear you to shreds and we both know that Dean didn't go to hell for nothing."

Sam said nothing, causing Jenn to stare at him before silently exiting the room. Mia squeezed Sam's arm.

"You can do this. I know you can. I'll go see if I can find Ruby." Mia said before walking out of the door.

Mia closed the door quietly behind her and saw Jenn and Dean across the parking lot. She scurried the other way, knowing that they wouldn't like it if Ruby would be involved.

Jenn sat on the curb as Dean paced in front of her. Dean pulled a couple of quarters out of his pocket and inserted them into the soda machine nearby. After thinking for a second, Dean stepped away.

"Well, I feel stupid doing this. But…I am fresh out of options. Help, please. I need some help. I'm praying, okay? Come on. Please." Dean said to no one in particular.

"Prayer is a sign of faith." Castiel said as he appeared. "This is a good thing, Dean."

"So does that mean you'll help me?"

"I'm not sure what I can do."

"Drag Sam out of here. Now. Before Lilith shows up."

"It's a prophecy. I can't interfere."

"You have tested me…and thrown me every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help. Please."

"What you're asking, it's…Not within my power to do."

"Why? Cause it's "divine prophecy"?"

"Dean…" Jenn started, standing up.

"Yes!" Castiel raised his voice to match Dean's.

"So, what? We're just supposed to sit around and…and wait for it to happen?" Dean asked angrily.

"I'm sorry."

"Screw you, you and your mission. Your God…"

"Dean..." Jenn continued to try and get his attention…or so he would stop, whatever worked first.

"If you don't help me now, then when the time comes and you need me…don't bother knocking." Dean continued and started walking away.

Jenn gave Castiel a sympathetic look.

"Dean..." Castiel called for him. "Dean!"

"What?!" Dean asked angrily turning around.

"You must understand why I can't intercede. Prophets are very special. They're protected."

"I get that!"

"If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all, an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're Heaven's most terrifying weapon."

"And these archangels, they're tied to prophets?" Jenn asked.

"Yes."

"So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon…" Dean said, putting the puzzle together.

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon. Just so you understand…why I can't help."

"Thanks, Cas."

"Good luck."

Dean and Jenn run to the impala and race over to Chuck's place.

_**Mia**_

"Lilith is on her way. We found some prophet and he's foretold a visit from Lilith." Mia said on the phone.

"_No need to worry. She won't hurt him._" Ruby said on the other line.

"Yeah, but you should come down. We could use you're help."

"_I'll see what I can do. If things go down while I'm not there, just let the train ride the tracks._"

"Got it." Mia said, hanging up.

_**Dean and Jenn**_

"What are you doing here? I didn't write this!" Chuck said as Dean and Jenn enter his house.

"Come on. I need you to come with us." Dean said as he gets Chuck from his chair.

"What? Where?"

"To the motel where Sam and Mia are."

"That's where Lilith is."

"Yeah, exactly. I need you to stop her."

"Are you insane? Lilith? I know what she's capable of, Dean. I wrote her."

"All right, listen to me. You have an archangel tethered to you, okay? All you got to do is show up and boom! Lilith gets smoked." Jenn explained.

"But I…I haven't seen that yet. The…the story..."

"Chuck, you're the only shot that we got left."

"But…I'm just a writer."

"This isn't a story anymore, man! This is real! And you're in it! Now, I need you to get off your ass and fight. Come on, Chuck." Dean said.

Chuck rose out of his chair and slowly headed for the door. He turned around quickly.

"No friggin' way." Chuck said.

"Okay, well, then, how about this? I've got a gun in my pocket, and if you don't come with me, I'll blow your brains out."

"I thought you said I was protected by an archangel."

"Well, interesting exercise. Let's see who the quicker draw is."

_**Sam**_

Sam heard a knock at the door so he went to answer it, only to find no one on the other side. He closed the door and turned around, finding himself face to face with a woman.

"Hello, Sam." Lilith said as her eyes turned white.

"I've been waiting for you." Sam said.

"Where's the knife, Sam?"

"On the nightstand. By the bed."

Lilith walked towards the knife, but stop and lifted the edge of a carpet to find a devil's trap under it.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that." Lilith said after breaking the circle.

"How about this?" Sam asked, raising his hand.

Sam tried to use his power on Lilith, but it has no effect on her.

"You're strong. But you're not that strong. Not yet." Lilith said.

"So why don't you throw me around then?" Sam asked.

"Because I can't and you know it. You're immune to my charms. Seems we're at a stalemate."

"Why are you here?"

"To talk."

"Yeah, well, I'm not interested."

"Hmm…Even if I'm offering to stand down…from the seals…the apocalypse…all of it?"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Honestly? No. You were always the smart one. But it's the truth. You can end it, Sam. Right here, right now. I'll stop breaking seals, Lucifer keeps rotting in his cage. All you have to do is agree to my terms."

"Why would you back down? Why now?"

"Turns out, I don't survive this war. Killed off, right before the good part starts."

"What do you want?"

"For it to go back to the way it was. Before I had angels to deal with 24/7. The good old days, when it was all baby blood all the time."

"And what do you want in return?"

"Your head on a stick. Dean's and Jenn's, too. Call it a consolation prize."

"What about Mia?"

"Well, she's not much of a threat to me. I truthfully wouldn't see a point in taking her with you. So what do you say, Sam? Self-sacrifice is the Winchester way, isn't it?"

"You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for this?"

"I make a deal, I have to follow through. Those are the rules, and you know it. Are you really so arrogant that you would put your life before the lives of 6 billion innocent people? Maybe it's all that demon blood pumping through your pipes. Man after my own heart."

"You think I'm like you? I am nothing like you."

"Then prove it. Going once. Going twice…"

"Fine."

"Swell. By the way, a contract with me will take more than a kiss. A lot more." Lilith sat on the bed. "Don't worry. The dental hygienist in here? She wants it bad."

Lilith patted the bed with white eyes, causing Sam to get closer. She started caressing his leg, causing Sam to lie himself on top of her. In an instant, Sam grabbed the knife on the nightstand to stab her, but Lilith reversed, taking the knife. As she's about to stab Sam, Chuck, Jenn and Dean come through the door.

"I am the prophet Chuck." Chuck said as he walked in.

"You've got to be joking." Lilith said getting off Sam and the room began to shake.

"Oh, this is no joke." Dean replied. "See, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder. You've got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal." A powerful light started to envelop the motel. "You sure you want to tangle with that?"

The ceiling began to collapse under the impact. Lilith took one last look at Sam before fleeing the dental hygienist's body. Jenn punched Dean in the shoulder. He shouldn't have said anything and maybe, just maybe Lilith would be dead right now.

Jenn walked out of the room and called Mia.

"Hey, where are you?" Jenn asked.

"_Oh, I was looking for something…_" Mia said on the other line.

"Something, meaning Ruby?"

"_Jenn…maybe she could help…_"

"It's too late. Lilith is gone."

"_She's dead?_"

"No. She took off."

"_Be at the motel in 5._"

Jenn hung up and sighed.

_**Later**_

"So a deal, huh?" Dean asked Sam as he drove.

"That's what she said." Sam replied.

"To call the whole thing off…angels, seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine?"

"That was the gist of it."

"Huh…"

"What?"

"You didn't think once about taking it?"

"You kidding me? You just spent all day trying to talk me off the Lilith track."

"I'm just saying."

"She would have found some way to weasel out of it. And all it would have cost us was our lives minus Mia's."

"What?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah. She didn't see Mia as much of a threat."

"That's nice." Mia said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I guess you're right." Dean told Sam.

"Anyway. That's not the point." Sam said.

"What's the point?"

"The point is, she's scared. I could see it. Lilith is running."

"Running from what?"

"Don't know. But she was telling the truth about one thing."

"What's that?"

"She's not gonna survive the apocalypse. I'll make sure of that."

_**Chuck**_

Chuck woke up from fresh visions working through his mind.

"Did you see it?" Zachariah said.

"Who are you?" Chuck asked.

"I'm Zachariah. You may know me from your work."

"What do you want?"

"Did you see it?"

"Is it true? Is all of that…really going to happen?"

"Have you been wrong so far?"

"I got to warn them." Chuck said getting up.

"I wouldn't advise it. People shouldn't know too much about their own destiny. You try…and I'll stop you."

"Then you know that M…" Chuck started before he was interrupted by Zachariah.

"Yes…I know. Where are you going?"

"To go kill myself."

"Don't be melodramatic, Chuck. We'd only bring you back to life."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What you always do. Write."

Dun dun dun!!! WOOO! What do you think of some turns of events? 

I mean, Mia is trusting Ruby all of the sudden? What's that all about? 

What do you think Chuck saw? 

Why do you think Lilith didn't want Mia dead? Was it because of the reasons she said or is there something else?

Tune in next time to 'Since You've Been Gone'!

xoxo

Marina


	19. Dealing with the Past

New chapter! Sorry I haven't been keeping up on these chapters! Work has been super busy…it's summer :/ and the Celebrity Golf Tournament and the Outdoor Concert Series has brought tons of business, but its okay. I'll get these done as soon as possible because I know how much of you read these. I love you guys! 

Remember, I don't own the Winchester brothers or some of the plot lines!

Hours after Dean's forced road trips, everyone decided to pull over and get some rest. They had all decided to go home, considering they haven't been to Austin in months…and Mia and Jenn were pretty sure they would have to get some dusting done in their house. At least they finally had a permanent place to stay if needed.

Settling into their room, Mia put her clothes in her bag while Sam showered. Pain flared up Mia's arm, causing her to close her eyes and stifle a groan as the pain she's enduring grew. She knew it was probably because of the demon blood as the pain grew to her head. She sat on the bed and took a few deep breaths.

Ruby told her that she would experience some pains as her body would adjust to the excessive amounts of demon blood coursing through her veins. She prayed that the pain would stop before Sam got out of the shower…last thing she needed was to be babysat like a child.

_**Dean and Jenn**_

Dean walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Jenn just sat there the way she was left there. Dean became worried for a second.

"Jenn?" Dean tried, waiting for her reply.

Jenn just sat there as if she never heard him.

"Jenn?" Dean raised his voice, startling Jenn from her trance. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." Jenn replied.

"What's wrong?"

Jenn smirked, realizing Dean knew her way too well.

"I just…Sam and I talked, and he mentioned that Mia has been seeing Ruby." Jenn said, turning herself to face him.

"Why?" Dean asked, confused.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. I want to confront her about it, but it'll only make things worse."

"Why don't you use that Jedi mind trick Andy had?"

"I don't want to. It would help, but it scares me to even use it…"

"What do you mean?"

"Anytime I use any form of power, I feel….different."

"Different how?"

"Different like…feeling this…evil building up inside of me. Having these powers and using them is so seductive and terrifying at the same time. And the more I use them, it's continues to grow until it…"

"Until it…" Dean repeated, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"It finally takes over. The evil running through my veins. It's like in Spiderman 3 when the black stuff takes over Peter Parker? It's like that, but a lot slower. The funny thing is that I don't think before I even use them…it turned into an instinct. Like killing Meg, it wasn't something I thought over. I just did it, knowing the consequences to my mind and body."

Dean nodded, soaking in everything his wife just told him. This is the moment he felt something in the pit of his stomach, not knowing what it was about…but something was wrong and it'll get worse in the near future.

Jenn sat there thinking about everything she told Dean, and what she heard from Sam. Mia didn't have demon blood in her…otherwise, Sam would have told her…right? No…Mia had nothing wrong with her…she was just pregnant…she wouldn't have any reason to visit Ruby. Maybe just so she could get Ruby to back away from Sam. Yeah, that was it.

"So, what do you think we should do about your demon mind karate?" Dean asked, realizing how the ending sounded a bit awkward.

"I don't know." Jenn replied getting up and grabbing clothes.

Jenn walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Leaning against the door, she closed her eyes and silently prayed that she would be alright. If not her, at least Dean.

_**Sam and Mia**_

"So…found anything?" Sam asked, sitting down next to Mia who was on the laptop.

"Nothing. But I found something hilarious. You remember the Ghostfacers?" Mia asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, they have how-to videos on demon hunting. And they call you and Dean douchebags and Jenn and I hotties…but the 'Winchester's still suck ass'."

Sam gave a small laugh as he put his arm around her.

"We'll kick their asses later if it means that much."

"Yeah…but then why do so when they would worship me and we can use them for cool stuff?"

"So easy…" Sam agreed before pulling Mia into a kiss.

_**Dean and Jenn**_

Jenn put her dirty clothes in her bag and saw Dean just laying there staring at the ceiling.

"So, are we gonna talk about it?" Jenn asked, zipping up her duffle.

"About what?" Dean asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"About how I almost died earlier."

"We said all that there needed to be."

"You just told me not to do that to you again. I mean, we need to talk about it."

"You need to talk about it, I'm okay."

Jenn scoffed as Dean's defenses built their way back up.

"Come on, you don't even wanna know what I saw?" Jenn asked.

"No, because I already know." Dean replied.

"Yeah, and how is that?"

Dean didn't answer Jenn. Jenn sighed, giving up on even trying to get him to talk about it. I mean, the fact that he even tortured her in hell was enough guilt, but to have re-lived it would make the guilt worse. She lied to herself when she repeated the phrase 'some things are better left unsaid' as if it were true in her head.

_**Sam and Mia**_

Mia woke up when she felt the bed on her side dip. Sam was sleeping right next to her, so it couldn't be him.

"Sorry Mia, I didn't mean to scare you." Castiel said. "We need to talk."

Mia rolled her eyes and gently pulled herself away from Sam. She followed Castiel outside, grabbing her jacket on the way.

"What do you want?" Mia asked, tired and annoyed.

"My superiors have reconsidered your position with us." Castiel answered.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that your job has been taken away from you and will be given to someone more deserving."

Mia scoffed, beginning to pace around.

"Let me guess, that more deserving person will be Jenn right? Because she's all of a sudden reformed? Praying to a God that doesn't even exist?" Mia angrily asked.

"Yes, Jennifer is next in line." Castiel answered, ignoring the rest of Mia's questions.

"You know what, you angels…all of you talk about having faith, and you all don't even have faith in me to help Dean."

"It's because the future has changed. My superiors believe that it would be best to have Jennifer helping him."

"And how has the future changed?"

"I wasn't told. I was told to follow orders and I will continue to do so."

Mia scoffed again before storming inside. Being careful not to wake up Sam, she grabbed her phone and went into the bathroom.

_**Dean and Jenn**_

As Dean slept, Jenn was on her laptop, doing anything to get her mind off things. She tried sleep, but she was haunted by the vision she had earlier that day.

Typing her worries away, she felt a breeze from behind her. She looked back and gasped in surprise, not expecting Castiel to be standing behind her.

"Geez, Cas. Give a little warning next time." Jenn said with a sigh of relief.

"Sorry." Castiel said.

"So, uh…what are you doing here?" Jenn stood up and folded her arms in curiosity.

"I've come to tell you and Dean that my superiors have revoked Mia's opportunity. They have told me to give it to you."

Jenn immediately sat back in her chair as she tried to soak in everything.

"Dean…" Jenn called out to him, remembering he was sleeping.

Rolling her eyes, Jenn walked over to Dean and roughly shook him awake.

"Dean, wake up." Jenn said.

"What do you want?" Dean asked sleepily, turning his back towards her.

Getting fed up, Jenn smacked him in the back of the head.

"Wake up." Jenn ordered.

"What? I'm awake, what?" Dean said, sitting up annoyed.

Jenn pointed to Castiel.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked with confused squinty eyes.

"I've come to tell you that Jennifer is to help you instead of Mia."

"Ha, he called you Jennifer." Dean joked with Jenn, completely ignoring the fact that Castiel was telling him that the angels wanted Jenn's help.

"Are you not listening?" Jenn smacked him on the back of the head again.

"Do that again and we're gonna have a problem."

"Dean, this is a serious matter. More and more seals are being broken." Castiel said.

"Okay, okay…"

"I've already informed Jennifer that she's to help you. But unfortunately there is a catch."

"What?" Jenn asked, confused.

"You must come with me. Since you have demon blood in you, my superiors feel it would be best if they could keep a close eye on you…maybe rid you of your curse."

Silence filled the room as Jenn and Dean had no idea what should happen.

"No." Dean said.

"Dean…" Jenn tried.

"No. You're not going anywhere. What's the point in separating us if you're supposed to help me?"

"I already told you, Dean. It's more or so to see if they could keep her powers in control since you are supposed to be the one to stop Lucifer if he is to rise. You won't be alone for long." Castiel replied.

Dean and Jenn exchanged glances, trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"No, I don't like it." Dean said.

"Do I get a say in this?" Jenn asked Dean.

"She has no choice, Dean. She has to come with me." Castiel interrupted.

"And if I don't let her?" Dean asked.

"Dean, stop." Jenn said.

Castiel walked up to Dean and laid his fingers on his forehead, causing Dean to lose consciousness.

"Can I at least say goodbye to Sam and Mia?" Jenn asked Castiel as a tear fell from her eye.

"I cannot let you do that." Castiel answered sadly.

Jenn nodded and let out a sigh to calm herself.

"If it's any consolation, we'll be able to let you go occasionally. You just won't be able to remember what's been going on with us."

"Occasionally like to help them with a hunt?" Jenn asked.

"Possibly. You ready?"

"Yeah."

Castiel took Jenn and they quickly ended up in a place she didn't recognize. Jenn looked around and saw the paintings on the wall, the big table, and a beautiful chandelier.

"This is where Dean will be in case the apocalypse does happen." Castiel said, following behind Jenn.

"What do you mean?" Jenn asked.

"In case the apocalypse does come, we need to keep Dean safe, since he will be the one to defeat Lucifer."

Jenn nodded in understanding as she noticed the painting on the wall of Michael the Archangel piercing a spear through Lucifer. A new sense of faith ran through her; it would be Dean to save those that survived the apocalypse. Dean could save them. She then sensed why the angels believed in him so much; it was because through the death of Lucifer, they also can be saved. According to the bible, it would bring paradise on earth… a chance to start over.

"Pretty cool isn't it?" Zachariah's voice boomed from behind her.

"Yeah." Jenn replied, facing the painting after looking back at Zachariah.

"I want to explain why we brought you here Jenn."

Jenn looked over to the angel standing beside her, Castiel, and received a reassuring look.

"Okay." Jenn replied.

"We brought you here because we may have found a way to rid you of the demon blood running through your veins."

"Is that so?"

"Very so."

"Why is it so important that I get rid of these powers? Why not keep them so I can help Dean?"

"Because, it's a simple matter of trust. You have no trust lying with us because with you having demon blood and working for the angels...it doesn't work."

"So, what are you gonna do? Put a lock on them or something?"

"Something like that."

Another angel walked up from behind Zachariah.

"This is Nicholas. He's here to help us out with you." Zachariah continued as Nicholas stood next to Jenn.

"Okay…help in what…" Jenn started.

Nicholas grabbed Jenn's arm and slashed her wrist. Jenn cried out in pain as her blood spilled into a cup. Desperately trying to get her left arm back, Nicholas firmly held her arm over the cup and tears began to come from Jenn's eyes. Castiel watched on with sympathy and doubt in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" Jenn asked, her voice clearly sounding like she was crying.

Nicholas put down the cup and wrapped a cloth around her wrist. He rubbed it over her cut and pulled it away, the cut completely gone. Jenn ripped her arm away and inspected her wrist.

"Sorry, but we needed it." Zachariah said with a slight smile.

"Needed it for what?" Jenn asked angrily.

"We gotta lock your powers somehow."

Nicholas passed Zachariah the cup. Zachariah poured a little on the table in front of him and recited something in latin. As he finished, he looked up at her with a smirk.

"Go ahead, give it a try." Zachariah said.

Jenn looked at him, confused before trying to use her telekinesis. She grabbed her head in pain as a headache came on, her powers not working.

"Why keep me here then!?! You have me at bay with my powers!" Jenn screamed at him as the pain continued to sear through her head.

"Because the whole point is to get rid of your powers completely."

Jenn straightened herself up and grabbed onto the table for leverage. Castiel walked over to her and helped her stand up.

"How are you going to do that?" Jenn asked, as calmness ran through her.

Jenn knew it was from Castiel. At that point, Castiel was the only person…angel…in that room she trusted. Plus, despite everything, she has a soft spot for Castiel…he always pulled through whenever they needed help. She saw him as a friend and an ally.

"Simple." Zachariah answered.

_**Dean**_

"He took her man, he just fucking took her." Dean said, pacing back and forth.

"Okay, calm down. We'll find her." Sam replied in the usual Sam manner.

"Why would Cas do that to us? I mean, he was supposed to be on our side."

"I know, but he had to have a reason."

Dean stopped pacing and ran his hands over his face, trying so hard to fight the tears.

"Should we go after Castiel?" Mia asked.

"How? We have no way of tracking him. And I think Sam was right. He had to have a reason…meaning someone higher up made him do it. I want whoever it was." Dean said, turning around, trying to think logically.

"Then, what are we gonna do?" Mia asked angrily.

Dean thought for a second before grabbing his jacket and keys and walking out the door.

"Dean!" Sam called out after him.

_**Jenn**_

Jenn was tied down to a bed, Nicholas and Zachariah standing over her. She struggled against her ties and came up with nothing. She didn't agree with the way they were supposed to get rid of her demon blood.

Nicholas grabbed the same knife from earlier and slashed it across Zachariah's wrist. Jenn resisted as Nicholas held Jenn's head straight and held her mouth open. Zachariah's blood fell into her mouth and her mouth was forced shut. Jenn had no choice but to swallow, so she did. She held a glance with Nicholas, who looked like he felt bad for what he was doing.

Nicholas' hand let Jenn go once he was sure she swallowed it. Jenn caught her breath for a second before a slight pain surged through her body. Breathing hard again, Jenn's body writhed with pain. She swore that the pain she endured in hell…even childbirth couldn't compare the pain she felt. Her screams echoed throughout the big room as her body pulled at her ties as if it would make the pain go away.

_**Dean**_

Dean slowly turned around, looking for Castiel. He's been calling him for about an hour now, and so far got nothing.

"Come on Cas. Please." Dean pleaded for one last time.

Dean turned around and Castiel was standing behind him.

"I'm very sorry, Dean." Castiel said.

"At least tell me where she is. I'm not here to play games."

"All I can tell you is that she is safe."

"Who gave out the orders to take her?"

"Zachariah."

"Why?"

"She cannot be trusted with her demon powers still in tact. If she is going to help you, she should not be able to do what she can."

"How long?"

"I don't know."

Dean turned his back to Castiel and sighed.

"If it means anything, she will be able to help you from time to time. It is her job." Castiel continued.

"Why do I sense there is a catch?"

"When she gets the chance to leave, she will not remember whatever happened while she was away from you."

Dean sighed again, realizing that he has no choice but to understand. The more he fought to bring her back, they longer it would take to get her back to him. This was the moment he realized how alone he really felt; how lonely he is without her. How was he gonna get by while she was away? Would she miss him too?

Slowly but surely, Dean's insecurities ate away at him again. He would remember when Jenn would joke with him; "How can you feel so insecure when you managed to get someone as hot as me?"

Dean smiled to himself as her voice echoed in his mind. Jenn always knew what to say to make him smile somewhat. But she wasn't here…and he was alone…it was him, his insecurities and his nightmares. Before he could ask Castiel if he could see her or something, he noticed Castiel was gone.

He took some time to calm down. He knew if anything would happen, Castiel would tell him. I mean, Uriel mentioned that Castiel had a soft spot for him. Yeah, Castiel won't let anything happen while he's around…right?

_**Jenn**_

Jenn laid on the bed, her wrists raw from pulling on the rope holding her down. Breathing rapidly, she knew she had no voice left. Nicholas came back into the room and stood over her.

"Jenn, I am truly sorry for this." Nicholas said, cutting her ropes.

"Is it always gonna hurt this bad?" Jenn asked, her voice raspy.

"I don't think so. From what I believe, the worst is over."

Nicholas helped Jenn sit up and wrapped a cloth around her wrists.

"Thank you." Jenn told him calmly.

Nicholas nodded and cut the ropes around her ankles. Jenn sat there, wondering what Dean was doing. She knew he was worried; she had an idea of his feelings. It has only been 2 hours, but she missed him already. If she had the chance to tell him, she would tell Dean that she was feeling the same way: insecure, scared, worried and alone.

"You miss him, don't you?" Nicholas asked Jenn as he handed her some water for her throat.

"Yeah…Thanks for the water." Jenn answered.

"You're welcome…Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough."

"So, how long have you been an angel?" Jenn changed the subject.

"In your time, it's been 2 years. But ours is 200 years."

_**Sam and Mia**_

Mia paced around the room, looking over some papers while Sam was typing away on his laptop.

"Got nothing." Sam said, sitting back.

"How is it possible that there are no hunts out there when seals are supposedly being broken?" Mia asked, frustrated.

Sam shrugged when Dean walked in.

"Where were you?" Sam asked, relieved Dean was okay.

"Out. That's as specific as I'd like to be." Dean answered, taking off his boots.

_**Jenn**_

"And what about the guy you're possessing?" Jenn asked Nicholas.

"He was a man of faith. He allowed me to take his body during his last breaths." Nicholas replied, looking at his hands as if he were sad.

"How did he die?"

"Car accident."

Jenn soaked in everything. If she was lucky, Nicholas would be like Castiel…I mean, Nicholas has only known her for a couple hours and he was already showing a bit of emotion like Castiel does.

"So, why do I have to drink blood from an angel to fix me?" Jenn asked.

"An angel's blood is pure and good. Your blood is something evil and Zachariah told me that usually good and evil cancel each other out, therefore, your blood will become normal again." Nicholas answered.

"If I can say, this blood drinking is getting pretty weird and lame. But whatever floats your boat."

"If it means anything, I wish there was a less painful way to go about this."

Jenn looked at Nicholas and nodded. That moment, she was sure he was another Castiel; showing emotions and doubt. She knew he would be helpful if he was needed.

_**Sam, Mia and Dean**_

After what felt like forever of search for either a lead on where Castiel took Jenn or a hunt, Mia gave up for the night. She wished Sam and Dean a good night before going back to her and Sam's room and went to bed.

Sam yawned as he continued to type away at the computer; this time looking for a hunt or something. Dean was leaning against the headboard, changing channels.

"Sam, you can go to sleep you know." Dean said, his eyes never looking away from the TV.

"I'm okay. I'm not tired." Sam said unconvincingly.

"It's cool. Go get some sleep. See you tomorrow."

Sam nodded and gathered up his laptop before walking into the room he shared with Mia. Dean sighed and turned off the TV. He got up and grabbed a towel and took a long hot shower to soothe his aching muscles.

_**Jenn**_

Jenn laid on the bed…bored out of her mind since Nicholas left. She knew the angels needed her around…but she didn't know that they were gonna keep her bored out of her mind.

"I have something for you." Zachariah came back.

"Hmm…a ticket back to Dean?" Jenn asked, playing with her nails.

"Nope. A task."

"You've interested me." Jenn sat up.

"I'm gonna send you back in time. There's something there for you to take care of."

"What?"

"I'm sending you back to the night you and Dean became hellhound food."

"Candy coat it why don't you." Jenn said sarcastically.

"And you will not remember anything; Dean rising, the whole Lilith mess…nothing. It will be almost as if you never intervened with his deal. Although, Dean will not be brought back in this life."

"First off, the whole forgetting, stuff, no. This is all complete bulls-"

Zachariah went to Jenn and placed his hand on her forehead, causing her to fall into unconsciousness before she could finish.

_**Dean**_

Dean gave a small smirk, feeling better after his shower. They were going home tomorrow, and he was looking forward to seeing Alex again. At least he wouldn't be taken away from him.

_**Jenn**_

Jenn had walked into a room and saw the blonde Ruby had inhabited.

"Well, I hate to be a told-you-so." Ruby said.

"Alright, Ruby, Where is she?" Mia asked.

"I don't know."

"Could she get past the sprinklers?"

"Her pay grade, she ain't sweating the holy water."

"Okay, you win. What do I have to do?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"To save Dean. What do you need me to do?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asked.

"Just shut up for a second." Sam told Dean. "Ruby!"

"You had your chance. You can't just flip and switch. We needed time." Ruby answered.

"Well, there's got to be something. There's got to be some way. Whatever it is, I'll do it." Sam said.

Dean puts his hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam pushes him away.

"No, Dean! I'm not gonna let you go to hell, Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Yes, you are!" Dean yelled back before calming himself. "Yes, you are. I'm sorry. I mean, this is all my fault. I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you."

Jenn sighed, tears falling from her eyes. She knew Dean wouldn't let her use her powers either.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Mia asked, tears in her eyes.

"Keep fighting. And take care of my wheels. Sam…remember what Dad taught you, okay? And remember what I taught you. You too, Mia."

Sam and Mia nod sadly. Dean turned to Jenn and held out his arm. She went over to Dean and he held her as she began to cry. They turn to the clock as they see what time it was. It was 12 midnight. They all pause, looking at the clock. Dean looked down and grabbed Jenn's hands, lacing his fingers with her's. Jenn looked back at him, tears in her eyes. Sam and Mia do the same, looking back at their older siblings.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy." Ruby said sadly.

Shortly after, Dean heard growls and stare at one spot in the dining room.

"Hellhound." Dean said.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"There."

After a pause, Sam, Dean, Mia, Jenn and Ruby run into another room, slamming the door shut. Sam and Ruby hold the doors closed, Dean lining the goofer dust on the floor. Mia and Jenn run to the windows and line those with the dust too.

"Give me the knife. Maybe I can fight them off." Ruby said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Come on! That dust won't last forever." Ruby said.

"Wait!" Dean said.

"So you wanna die?"

"Sam, it's not Ruby, it's Lilith!"

Sam went to stab her, but with the wave of her hand, Sam and Mia were pinned against the wall and Dean and Jenn at the table behind them.

"How long have you been in her?" Mia asked instead of Jenn this time.

"Not long...but I like it. It's all grown-up and pretty." Ruby/Lilith answered.

"And where's Ruby?" Sam asked.

"She was a very bad girl so I sent her far far away."

"You know, I should have seen it before but you all look alike to me." Dean said.

Ruby/Lilith turns her attention to Sam.

"Hello, Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." Ruby/Lilith said before kissing him. "Your lips are soft."

"Right. So you have me. Let my brother, his wife, and my wife go." Sam said.

"Silly goose…You want to bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't." Ruby/Lilith taunted.

"So, is this your big plan, huh? Drag me to hell, kill Sam, Jenn and Mia, and then what? Become queen bitch?" Dean asked.

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow. But I will say, I know a little secret about Jenn's powers. They're gonna be mine now." Ruby/Lilith said.

She walked over to the door and held the handle.

"Sic him, boy." Ruby/Lilith said as she opened the door, letting in the hellhound.

Jenn tried to block off the hellhound from getting to Dean, but she couldn't because she couldn't even see it. The hellhound grabbed Dean off the table and began slicing him up as Lilith began to laugh.

"No!!!" Sam yelled.

"Stop!" Jenn screamed helplessly with tears.

This was the last thing she wanted to see as Dean continued to cry out in pain. He turned on his stomach, trying to crawl away.

"Stop it!" Mia yelled desperately.

"No. No. Stop it." Sam and Jenn yelled together.

As they clawed up his back, Sam and Mia tilted their heads toward the wall, closing their eyes. Jenn let her head fall back, screaming in frustration as the invisible force holding her down wouldn't let loose. Dean turned back over, the hellhound continuing on his chest before making the final slash of it's paws. The slash opened up Dean's chest, he began to bleed out quickly. Dean stopped crying in pain; he was close to dead, the breaths filling his lungs leaving his body.

"Stop it. No!" Sam yelled.

"Yes." Ruby/Lilith smiled.

She put up her hand, causing a white light to emerge. As the light died down, she looked in shock. Sam, Jenn and Mia were still there…alive. The first thing running through her mind? 'What the hell?'

The invisible force holding them all down was finally broken. Sam picked himself and Mia up as if nothing happened before turning to her. Jenn got up and waited for a right moment to make a move.

"Back…" Lilith said as she put her hand towards his chest.

Nothing happened.

"I said back!" Lilith continued.

Mia looked on the floor, picking up the knife and handing it to Sam. Jenn rushed to Lilith and held her arms behind her back.

"I don't think so." Sam said, raising the knife.

Lilith panicked fled Ruby's host body. Jenn let the body fall to the ground, the body Ruby and Lilith had inhabited dead. She then turned around, noticing a motionless Dean on the ground. Sam and Mia watched with tears as Jenn leaned down next to his body.

"No…" Jenn cried, picking up his head. "No…Dean…."

Sam came up behind her and picked her up. She turned around and cried in his arms. Mia then walked over and hugged both Jenn and Sam, tears of her own falling. After standing there for what seems like hours, Bobby came in and asked what happened.

About a couple of hours later, Jenn and Mia watched as Sam and Bobby buried Dean in a pine box.

The next morning, Jenn woke up in the motel room she, Sam and Mia had gotten for the night. She woke up expecting to see Dean, but there was no one next to her. She turned her back towards Sam and Mia, and began to cry. Dean was dead and there was nothing she could do.

Jenn calmed herself and laid there, thinking. She quietly got up and grabbed her duffle. She quietly turned the knob and slowly walked out before silently closing the door. She found a car in the parking lot and hot wired it. Glancing at the room she just left, she put the car in the reverse.

_**Dean, Mia and Sam – Present Day**_

It was the next morning and the 3 hunters were on the road. They were excited to go home, but it would be even more exciting for Dean if he wasn't so worried about Jenn. He just needed a sign or something that she was okay.

_**Jenn**_

Jenn continued on the road, ignoring the ringing of her cell phone. Mia's been calling for hours now, and Jenn was real close to just shutting off her phone. She got about 5 voicemails in the last 2 hours, and one stuck out to her; Sam took off too. She expected that, considering that she knew he would go off and find his way to get Dean back.

About 4 hours of driving, Jenn stopped in town and got a motel. Immediately after dropping off her bags, she went to a store and picked up what would be almost a lifetime's supply of alcohol. Gin, tequila, vodka…anything to get the image of Dean's clawed up body out of her head. Plus side, she got one of those pay as you go phones so she couldn't be tracked down by Bobby and/or Mia.

_**Dean, Mia and Sam – Present Day**_

Sam and Mia rushed out of the car, leaving Dean behind. He turned off the engine and sat there for a second. He wondered what the angels were doing with Jenn…he knew Zachariah was in charge…that was pretty much it.

Tori stood at the door with Alex in her arms, snapping Dean out of his thoughts. He smiled when Alex began to wave at him, big smile on his face. Dean got out of the car and took his son from Tori's arms.

Tori smiled at the sight. She knew where Jenn was since Mia had called and explained everything.

"Mommy?" Alex said to Dean.

Dean faked a smile to his one year old and took a deep breath.

"Mommy had to go away for a while, but she'll be back soon." Dean answered.

Alex nodded and hugged Dean. Dean held his son close, amazed at how he understood what he told him.

"Come on, let's go inside bud."

Dean took Alex inside, receiving a pat on the back from Tori as he walked inside. Sam and Mia were with Dawn, watching Isabella run around in circles, showing them that she learned to walk.

"She's stubborn like you, Mia. It didn't take her long to walk." Dawn told Sam and Mia with a smile.

Dean looked at Alex, who was playing with the pendant around his neck.

"You walking yet little guy?" Dean asked his son.

Alex looked at him like, 'are you seriously asking me that?'. Dean caught wind of that look and gave the same look he gave the kid astronaut a while back. He put Alex down and he ran over to Isabella, Sam and Mia to say hi to his aunt and uncle.

_**Jenn**_

It became days for Jenn and she couldn't find anything to bring Dean back. She had one more idea; try and make a deal.

She arrived at the crossroads, drunk out of her mind. She clumsily buried the box and stood up, waiting for it to show up.

"Jennifer Santos." The crossroads demon said with his deep voice as he came up from behind her with a smile.

Unknowingly to Jenn, this was the same crossroads demon she had encountered in her alternate life…her real life.

"You look like you've seen better days." The crossroads demon continued.

Jenn said nothing, watching the crossroads demon.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Look, you know why I'm here." Jenn answered.

"Yeah. That much is true."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Nothing because you have nothing worth trading for Dean's life."

"What the hell are you talking about? You know I'm worth it."

"Jenn, everything isn't always about you."

"Lilith wants me dead, just trade me! I don't want or need any time here, just put me where he is and bring him back!" Jenn yelled.

"No." The crossroads demon said calmly. "Dean isn't going anywhere. There's a bigger picture here, Jenn. We have everything the way we want it."

Jenn got angry and punched him, causing him to stumble back a few feet. The crossroads demon laughed as he wiped the blood away from his lip.

"What good do you think that's gonna do you? Are you really that stupid?" The demon's smile turned into anger as he grabbed Jenn's arm.

Jenn then smirked at the demon, unafraid of what it could do to her. She may have been drunk, but she was fully aware of what she was doing.

"You know what? I won't kill you. Misery is the whole point anyway. You don't have what we want." The demon smiled back.

What the demon didn't know was that Ruby had paid her a visit 2 weeks ago and helped her progress her powers. She learned how to exorcise demons with her mind and the demon was going back where he belongs since he won't give her what she wants. She broke from his grip and raised her arm.

_Later_

Jenn lazily watched the TV in front of her, her eyes drooping as the alcohol began taking effect. Before she drifted off, there was a loud knock on the door. Jenn got up, grabbing her gun and put it to the door before opening it.

"I need your help." The new brunette Ruby said, walking in the room.

"What do you want from me?" Jenn asked. "I can't help you with anything."

"Yes you can. I need your help with Sam. I need you to give him a pep talk."

"Sam won't wanna talk to me."

"You won't know unless you've tried. Jenn, you know without Sam you can't take on Lilith alone; and he won't be able to without you."

"Tomorrow."

"Fine."

Ruby smiled before walking out of Jenn's room and Jenn allowed sleep to consume her. The next day, Ruby came by and gave her the address to Sam's hideout. Apparently, it's close by. Jenn waited until night to go see him when she heard what was going on inside.

"_Sam, it's okay_!" Ruby said from the inside.

"_No, that is anything but okay_!" Sam angrily said.

"_What's wrong_?"

"_What's wrong_?! _Where do I start_?!"

There was silence between the two when Jenn saw Ruby walk out of the house, her feelings obviously hurt.

"Good thing you're here. He's not doing so well." Ruby said, irritated.

"I'll go talk to him." Jenn said.

Ruby walked away from the house as Jenn walked in.

"Ruby, I said no." Sam angrily said.

Jenn didn't answer and leaned against the closest wall to Sam. Sam realized she wasn't answering, so he looked up and was surprised by what he saw.

"Hey Sammy." Jenn said gently.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, confused.

"Well…Ruby told me where I could find you."

Jenn walked over to Sam and sat next to him on the couch.

"Sam, you deserve better than this." Jenn continued.

"What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't be here…I mean you look even more like shit than I do. It shouldn't have been your family."

"It's too late for that." Sam said, standing up and walking to the middle of the room.

"I know. I'm just saying…I miss him too."

"Stop." Sam ordered.

Jenn looked at her hands, not surprised Sam snapped at her.

"Sam, you and me…we can find Lilith and kill her together. For everything she's done to us. If we can't bring Dean back, that's the next best thing in my book."

Sam nodded as he stared at the fireplace.

"Does that mean I have to keep going on my psychic shit?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. But you won't be alone. I'll be by your side every step of the way." Jenn said, walking over to Sam.

"What about Mia?"

"Why do you think I left? Why do you think you left? She doesn't understand this like we do. She doesn't know what we're feeling. That's why we should be working together because at least we don't have anyone holding us back from what we should be doing."

"She has no idea…" Sam repeated to himself. "You're right."

Jenn nodded as Sam turned to face her.

"You'll be there?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Jenn answered.

Sam and Jenn stared at each other before Sam roughly grabbed Jenn's face and pulled her into a kiss. Jenn kissed him back with the same intensity as they began ripping each other's clothes off.

_**Sam, Dean and Mia – Present Day**_

"So what are the angels doing about this apocalypse?" Tori asked the 3 Winchesters gathered at the table.

"Jerking us around like pieces on a checker board. From what we know, more than half the seals have been broken." Mia answered.

"They're pretty much kicking back then…letting the majority of the seals be broken…" Dawn replied.

"Seems like it. So, when we call you, you have to be ready to go to Bobby's house. He has a demon-proof panic room. You and the kids will be safe there." Sam said.

"We wanna help."

"We really can't think of anything you can…"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Dean interrupted Sam. "Right now, just focus on an escape plan, and no matter what; when we call you, don't stop for anything until you get to Bobby's."

Tori and Dawn exchanged a look and nodded to Dean in understanding.

_**Jenn**_

It has been 3 months since Jenn and Sam had joined forces to bring down Lilith. Since then, Ruby had taught Sam telekinesis and how to kill a demon with his mind. Unfortunately for Jenn, she couldn't learn how to kill a demon…why, she didn't know. But she knew this demon blood in her was changing her…

Jenn quietly got out of the bed as Sam was sound asleep beside her. She got him to stop drinking, which was helpful to her. If Ruby was gonna teach him to use his powers, he needed sobriety.

She put on her clothes and grabbed the keys to the impala and Ruby's knife.

"Where are you going?" A sleepy Sam asked, not realizing she had the knife.

Jenn put her hand over her heart, startled by Sam.

"I'm gonna go to the store and get some ice cream. Weird craving at this time." Jenn replied.

Sam tiredly nodded and turned around to go back to sleep. Jenn sighed inside her mind before walking out the door and starting the impala. About a few minutes later, she arrived at an abandoned warehouse and summoned Ruby, who didn't take long to show up.

"You called?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. I'm worried about Sam again." Jenn replied, lying.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He picked up the bottle again. He kicked me out and kept telling me that he can take on Lilith alone."

"What?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"He's going after her…tonight and we need to stop him."

Ruby nodded and headed to the impala. Jenn walked behind Ruby and stabbed her literally in the back, severing her spinal cord. Ruby looked back at Jenn in surprise before she was dropped to the ground, dead before she landed. Jenn smirked to herself as Ruby laid motionless in front of her. She was the only one in her way.

_**Dean, Sam and Mia – Present Day**_

Dean, Sam and Mia headed home with Izzie and Alex. Tori and Dawn needed a break anyway. Dean looked over at his sleeping son. He wished that Alex was able to see his mother but due to….unfortunate events…he couldn't. He laid there and wondered what could be going on. Curiosity was something that would not only kill the cat…but also Dean Winchester. Whenever he wonders, he doesn't mean to, he tends to think the worst. But Castiel was with her…hopefully.

_**Jenn**_

"I can't get ahold of Ruby." Sam said.

"Me neither." Jenn said, putting down her phone.

Okay, confession. Jenn never even tried calling Ruby…I mean, she killed her, why bother, you know?

"Do you think something could have happened to her?"

"No…it's Ruby. Let's just wait it out."

Sam nodded and turned on the television. He began flipping though the channels, waiting for something to catch his interest.

"_In other news, a dead body of a woman was found today. 27 year old Christine Morgan was found stabbed to death in an abandoned warehouse._" The reporter said on the tv.

"Jenn!" Sam called to her.

Jenn joined Sam in front of the tv, and saw the image they had put up. It was a picture of the body Ruby was killed in, and the reporter mentioned if anyone had any information to call the police.

"She was stabbed to death." Sam said.

"But…how? She was a demon." Jenn faked surprise.

Sam got up and went into his duffle, looking for Ruby's knife. When it was no where to be found, he began checking everywhere.

"Sam, what are you looking for?" Jenn asked.

"The knife. It's not here." Sam replied, flipping over the mattress.

Jenn watched as Sam tore apart the room. She had gotten rid of the knife and had found herself some sulfur to leave at the window seal to make it look like Lilith had stopped by. Thank god for school science labs, since they were easy to break into Sam stopped and looked around when he noticed a powdery yellow substance at the window.

"Lilith…" Sam said, the sulfur sticking to his index finger.

Jenn looked over to Sam, her eyebrows furrowed as if she were thinking about something.

_One Month Later_

Lilith was pinned to the tomb behind her laughing as Sam grabbed his head in pain. He had never tried to kill a demon as powerful as Lilith.

"You turned yourself into a freak. A monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable." Lilith taunted as she laughed.

This only angered Sam, causing him to concentrate harder. Lilith convulsed a couple of times before she finally fell over…dead.

"You did it." Jenn told Sam with a smile as the blood from Lilith's body poured in a steady stream.

_**Jenn – Present Day**_

Jenn woke up from the sleep Zachariah had put her in. She sat up, breathing heavily.

"Is that what really would've happened?" Jenn asked Zachariah.

"Yup. Some big stuff would have went down and it's because you became careless…even going as far as using Sam to get your revenge on Lilith. I woke you up before you could see what your revenge would have cost you. If you hadn't even limited the use of your powers, the demon blood would have changed you." Zachariah explained.

"Why did you send me back?"

"Because there was a lesson you needed to learn. I know you didn't have much time to really process it. But do you remember the way you acted when you took off?"

"I was a drunk after I took off. I was a wreck."

"Yes, but you learned to depend more on yourself. Even with Sam, you were more in charge, more independent. Lately you've been depending too much on Dean to 'fix' you…you're becoming too needy and you need to see the bigger picture: Dean, at this moment, has it worse than you do. He has more problems, knowing that the entire world is literally on his shoulders."

Jenn sat down and soaked it all in. Yes, she was overdoing the whole 'damsel in distress' act. She completely ignored Dean's worries, feelings and fears because she was too caught up in her own. He listened and she didn't do the same. Zachariah was right, Dean had more on his plate than she did. All she had was this demon blood pumping through her veins (which was now being fixed) and her worries about Sam while Dean had to deal with the aftermath of torturing people (including her) and being tortured in hell, the fact that he broke the first seal, learning that he's the only one that can defeat Lucifer if he was to rise, and Sam trusting Ruby when he knew there is something iffy about her.

"Now do you get it?" Zachariah asked gently.

"I need to depend on myself in order to properly help him. Without help, he can't do it on his own because the weight will begin to become too much for one person." Jenn answered.

"Exactly."

Zachariah smiled; his job was done. All he had to worry about was to cleanse her body of the demon blood, which she would have to come back every once in a while to do. He thought he would have to keep her longer and more often, but the hardest was over.

"So you ready to go back?" Zachariah asked.

Jenn nodded with a smile. She was excited to get back to her family. She knew Zachariah would drop her off wherever Dean, Sam and Mia were.

_**Dean, Sam and Mia**_

It was the next morning, and the 5 adults sat at the table to make plans about what they should do in case if the apocalypse until there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Dawn said, walking to the front door.

A moment later, she walked back.

"I have a surprise for you all." Dawn said, moving out of the way to reveal Jenn standing behind her.

Jenn immediately walked over to Dean and hugged him. Dean held her close to him tightly. Pulling away, Jenn looked over to her son.

"Mommy!" Alex said, running to Jenn.

Jenn smiled widely as she picked up her son and spun him around as they hugged.

"Aw, I missed you big guy!" Jenn said. "Daddy causing any trouble yet?"

Alex nodded yes. Dean looked at him like he grew two heads.

"What are you talking about? I've been wonderful." Dean told his son.

Alex looked over to Jenn.

"Is he lying?" Jenn asked Alex.

Alex nodded yes again and Dean scoffed.

"Alright then, I had candy for you but you blew it, dude." Dean teased.

Alex's eyes opened wide and he called to Jenn.

"What is it? Was daddy being good?" Jenn asked.

Alex nodded yes quickly. Jenn looked up at Dean and smiled.

"Give me five." Dean told Alex.

Alex slapped his small hand to Dean's big one, receiving a lollipop in return. Jenn went over and hugged Isabella and said hi to Sam, Mia and Tori before returning to her husband and son.

"So, do you remember anything?" Dean asked Jenn.

"No. But I have this feeling…for once it's a good feeling. Like calmness is running through me right now." Jenn replied with a smile.

She wasn't lying; she felt great. Like all of a sudden, she had a sense of purpose.

If you haven't noticed, this jumped around a lot and I'm battling major writer's block. Just please bare with me! It's not my favorite chapter, but I had the idea of seeing life for Jenn without Dean for a while…

I love you guys! I have to come up with some awesome door prizes for your reviews and what not, lol. Okay: I have a picture of the new angel Nicholas up on my homepage on the site. What do you think of the new addition to the angel crew? Also remember, Jenn's Crossroads Demon's picture is on my page too 

And I was thinking about making an in-character twitter for you guys for updates on the story and other stuff…I don't know…what do you guys think?

xoxo

Marina

P.S. Who's excited for the Season 5 Premiere next Thursday!?!?!


	20. Jump the Shark

Alright, I'm back! Wooo! I made an in character **twitter** for you guys! Mostly, it'll help get more insight on Jenn and what she's up to in between the chapters. So since I created Jenn, all the replies if you write to her or whatever will be from...well, her lol. Look for the link on my homepage!

The four bid goodbye to Dawn, Tori, Isabella and Alex after a week at home. Although there are no new leads on Lilith, Dean thought it would be best to take off. He didn't want Lilith finding his family.

After what seemed like forever, Dean's head continued to bob as he tried to stay awake on the road. Jenn rolled her eyes and check on Sam and Mia, who were sleeping on the backseat.

"Dean, do you want me to drive?" Jenn asked.

"No…I'm good." Dean answered.

"That's where it starts. Then next thing you know, I'm scraping you off the windshield."

"Really, I'm okay."

"We both know you're tired. Just pull over and sleep or whatever."

Dean reluctantly nodded and pulled over. He stopped the ignition and threw the keys to Jenn. Jenn smiled and scooted over while Dean walked around and got in the passenger side. She started the engine, giant smile plastered on her face. Despite being together for over 3 and a half years, Dean was always hogging the driver's part of the impala. I mean come on, they've been married, going on, a year…let's just say, in an argument they once had Jenn used this line: "_Dean, once on Valentine's Day, I gave you a card that said 'be mine'. By agreeing to that, you legally agreed that everything that is yours then, now and in the future will also become partly mine and will stay mine until the end of time…read between the lines next time, Winchester._"

Despite the little arguments, she loved driving this thing…mostly because she doesn't get to drive it often. It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes before he settled in and sleep took him quickly.

The next morning, when Dean woke up, he found out the impala was parked in the middle of no where. Sam was leaning against the impala, brushing his teeth, Mia was sitting on the hood, spitting out her water from brushing her teeth while Jenn was off to the side, sitting on some rocks and watching the water in front of her. It was nice and peaceful until Dean opened the car door and fell out, signaling to all that he was awake.

"Hey." Sam said to Dean. "How'd you sleep?"

Dean slowly stood up before answering.

"How'd you think?" Dean asked, closing his door. "I'm starving, let's get breakfast."

"Where? We're like two hours from anything."

"But I'm hungry now."

"There's probably still a sandwich in the back seat."

Dean turned back to the impala and rubbed his face. He ended up with a brown paper bag, so he opened and sniffed it, pulling his face away in disgust.

"It's tuna."

"Suck it up, Winchester. By the way tuna is good." Mia said.

"Well, I guess we know who's sandwich it is." Dean mumbled to himself.

Suddenly a phone rings, causing everyone's attention to turn to the impala. Everyone checks their pockets, signaling it's not theirs before Dean reached into the glove compartment. Grabbing it, he hit his head on the way out.

"Is that Dad's phone?" Sam asked, earning a nod from Dean.

"Hello?" Dean answered.

"_Uh, is this John_?" A voice on the other end asked.

"He can't come to the phone, can I help you?"

Hearing that part of the conversation intrigued Jenn, so she walked over to the group.

"_Uh, no no no, I need to talk to John, this is Adam Milligan. He knows me_."

"Well sorry to be the one to break this to you, pal, but John died. More than two years ago. Who is this?"

"_I – I'm his son_."

Dean looked up from the spot on the ground he was looking at. The look on his face caused the 3 younger hunters to watch him.

_**Later**_

After earning some details, Dean sped down the highway while Sam checked up on this Adam Milligan. They were headed to Windom, Minnesota. About a couple of hours later, they parked a car near a diner. Dean was the first out and immediately headed to the trunk.

"Dean, look – the best I can tell, Adam Milligan is real. Born on June 29th, 1992, to Kate Milligan. No father listed on the birth certificate. He's an Eagle Scout, graduated from high school with honours, and currently goes to the University of Wisconsin, Biology major Pre-med." Sam said.

"Wow. Smart kid." Jenn said as Dean continued to raid his trunk arsenal.

"Dean, you listening?" Mia asked.

"This is a trap." Dean replied firmly, slamming the trunk shut.

The four hunters walked into a café and Dean decided to choose his own table to fit them and Adam, who would be joining them.

He sat down, pulling out a chair and pulling it towards him. It was Sam, Dean and Mia on one side (plus the extra chair) and Jenn on the other side, on the inside.

"Dean, I'm telling you. The kid checks out." Sam said.

"Great, so he's an actual person on the planet Earth. Sucks he's got a demon in him." Dean replied.

"Hi, welcome to Cousin Oliver's…" The waitress said, coming to the table. "Can I…?"

"We're actually waiting on somebody." Dean rudely interrupted.

Obviously irritated, the waitress threw down the menus.

"Thank you." Jenn told her kindly, before glaring at Dean.

Dean checked to make sure the waitress was gone before grabbing a glass of water and emptied it into the plant behind him.

"What're you-?" Mia started before she saw Dean pull out a flask of holy water and filled up the glass.

"Holy water?" Mia asked, surprised.

"Yup." Dean replied, setting the glass back down. "Once he drinks that Jesus Juice, this evil bitch is gonna be in a world of hurt."

"And what if he's not possessed?" Sam asked.

"Then he is a shapeshifter." Dean replied as he pulled out some new silverware.

"Hence the silver."

Dean put the silver in place of the restaurant provided silverware.

"Look, either way this thing is gonna bleed. I mean, using Dad as bait? That's the last mistake of it's short pitiful life."

Jenn, Sam and Mia glanced at him, all the same look on their faces.

"What? What?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"Dean, listen. There's an entry in Dad's journal from January, 1990. Saying he's headed to Minnesota to check out a case. That's roughly, oh, about nine months before the kid was born." Sam replied.

"Coincidence."

"Coincidence? Next two pages in the journal… torn out."

Sam showed Dean the jagged edges, causing Dean to look at it in silence.

"You're not actually buying this, are you?"

"Look man, I don't wanna believe it either, I'm just saying, it's possible. I mean Dad would be gone for weeks at a time, and he wasn't exactly a monk. I mean, hunter rolls into town, kills a monster, saves the girl… sometimes the girl's grateful."

"He's right." Jenn replied.

Dean made a disgusted look on his face.

"Well now I'm thinking about dad sex. Stop talking." Dean said.

"Maybe he slipped one past the goalie." Mia added.

"Stop." Dean continued.

Silence passed the four hunters as they waited for Adam.

"Dean?" Jenn said.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

Jenn winked at Mia, who got up and took Jenn's place and Jenn sat in Mia's. Dean furrowed his eyebrows, confused at this action.

"You know, all this talk about sex…" Jenn teased, whispering into his ear.

Dean, still thinking about his dad's sex, made a look of disgust. Jenn smiled at this, his reaction being what she wanted.

"Come on, give me a big French kiss." Jenn teased.

Jenn tried kissing Dean as he tried to push her away.

"Jenn, no, stop." Dean said, trying to move away from Jenn, who persistently tried to kiss him.

Jenn stopped, laughing at his reaction. Sam and Mia laughed too as Dean straightened himself up with the look still plastered on his face. Jenn then switched back with Mia, right before a young man walked in the door and began to look around.

"Adam?" Sam called over.

The kid slowly walked over.

"You Sam?" The kid asked.

"Yeah. This is Dean, Mia and Jenn." Sam replied, pointing to each person.

"Hey." Adam said, sitting down next to Jenn. "So, um… how did you know my dad?"

"Uh, we worked together." Jenn replied.

"How did he die?"

"On the job."

"He was a mechanic, right?" A confused Adam asked.

"A car fell on him." Dean snapped.

"Hey Adam, how you doing?" The waitress came over and asked with a glass of water.

"I'll take that." Dean said, grabbing it quickly. "I'm very thirsty."

Jenn threw a glare at Dean while the waitress ignored it.

"The usual, Adam?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah, thanks Denise." Adam replied.

Adam then took the glass of holy water and took a drink.

Nothing happened.

"So, uh, when's the last time you saw John?" Mia asked, getting back into things.

"I don't even know. Couple of years." Adam answered.

Dean slowly pulled out his gun and kept it under the table, waiting for the moment Adam would slip up. Dean exchanged a glance with Jenn, who discreetly put her arm to her side and her gun and readied herself in case Dean was in fact right.

"Why'd you decide to call him now?" Sam asked.

"I didn't know who else to call…He's the only family I got. My Mom's missing."

"Really, I'm sorry – for how long?" Jenn asked.

"That's tragic – really. But if you're John's kid, how come we've never heard of you?" Dean interrupted.

"Cause John and me didn't really know each other. Not until a few years ago, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"My mom never talked about him. I knew some stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?" Dean cut in once again.

"My mom's a nurse. And Dad came into the ER, pretty torn up – hunting accident, or something – I knew his name. John Winchester. That's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family."

"Yeah well who is these days?" Mia asked with a slight smile.

"So when – when did you finally meet him?" Dean asked.

"When I was twelve. My mom had one of his old numbers, and after I begged her – God, twenty four seven – she finally called him. God, when John heard he had a son, he raised the town. I mean, he dropped everything. He drove all night…"

Adam stopped as Denise brought back his food.

"Well that's heartwarming." Dean said coldly.

"You mind?" Adam asked, gesturing to his food.

"No please, dig in."

Dean cocked the gun he held under the table as Adam reached for his fork.

"He would swing by, once a year or so…" Adam went on, picking up the fork.

When nothing happened, Dean disappointedly uncocked the gun and Jenn let go of on, picking up the fork.

"Called when he could. But still, he taught me poker, pool… even bought me my first beer when I was fifteen." Adam finished, smiling. "And, uh he showed me how to drive. Dad, he had this beautiful sixty-seven Impala…"

"Oh, this is crap. You know what, you're lying." Dean angrily cut in.

"No I'm not." Adam replied.

"Yeah you are."

"Dean." Jenn harshly called to him.

"I'm sorry, but the who the hell are you to call me a liar?" Adam asked.

"We're John Winchester's sons, that's who. _**We**_ are his sons." Dean said as he pointed to Sam and himself.

Adam stared, surprised for a second.

"I've got brothers?" Adam asked.

"No, you don't have brothers. Look man, I don't know if you're a hunter or what kinda game you're playing here…" Dean went on.

"I have never been hunting in my life."

"Chill out." Mia told Dean.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Come on, guys." Dean said, standing up and beginning to leave.

Sam, Jenn and Mia decided to follow Dean after some thought. Might as well, otherwise, Dean would leave without them.

"I can prove it." Adam called after them.

The four turned around and agreed to meet Adam at his house to show some proof. About 10 minutes later, they were standing in the living with a picture of Adam and John in Dean's hand.

"He took you to a baseball game?" Dean asked looking up at Adam.

"Yeah, when I turned fourteen." Adam said with a smile at the memory. "Dad was around for a few of my birthdays."

"September 29th, 2004. One word. Minnesota." Sam read from the journal as Jenn and Mia look at the picture in Dean's hands.

"He took you to a friggin baseball game?" Dean asked again, still staring at the picture.

"Yeah. Why, what'd Dad do with you on your birthday?" Adam asked.

Dean gave Adam a fake smile mixed with a scoff, saying nothing. Adam looked away while Dean gave a shocked look to Sam.

"So, are you guys related to us too?" Adam asked Jenn and Mia.

"No. Jenn and I are half sisters by the same father, different mothers." Mia replied.

"Yeah, we married into the Winchester family. Coincidentally, we grew up around cars so her and I were mechanics too." Jenn added, giving Adam a small smile to put him at ease.

"Adam, you said you called Dad cause your mom was missing? How long has she been gone?" Sam asked.

"Three days." Adam answered.

"Who was the last person to see her?" Dean asked, obviously still struggling with the situation.

"Mr. Abanante, our neighbor. He said he saw her come home Tuesday night but she never showed up to work on Wednesday."

Dean looked behind Adam and saw a picture of Adam's mother, Kate, and his father.

"Did you call the police?" Mia asked.

"Mom's supervisor at the hospital did. And then I drove down here as fast as I could. I shoulda been here."

"What did the cops say?" Jenn asked, as she noticed Dean staring at the picture.

"They searched the house, they didn't find anything. She wouldn't leave without telling anybody. It was like she just dropped off the face of the earth, you know?"

All 4 realize that if Kate hasn't left the house, she still has to be somewhere in the house. So they ask Adam if they can look around, to which he obliges to. Splitting up, Sam and Mia went to the cops while Jenn and Dean checked around the house.

Jenn and Dean walked into what seemed to be Kate's room, and Dean looked behind the dresser, finding nothing. The nightstand was knocked over, and Jenn had walked towards it, picking up the pictures that were on the floor. She looked at it, and it was John, Adam and Kate. Jenn looked at it with a smile for a split second. She just wished at that moment that Sam and Dean would have had a life like Adam's. It was supposed to be normal, but then Azazel fucked it all up for the two boys.

Dean also noticed these pictures on the dresser he checked behind, until he heard a creak. Jenn and Dean turn around and noticed Adam in the door way, causing Dean to clear his throat.

"The nightstand was knocked over… was there anything else?" Dean asked.

"Well not really. The sheriff said there's no sign of a break-in." Adam answered. "Why, you think the cops missed something?"

"Maybe – they don't have my eyes." Dean said, causing Jenn to clear her throat.

"You're a mechanic."

"Yeah. That's right."

"Dean – what else can you tell me about Dad?"

Jenn immediately looked over to Dean, just to see what he would say. Dean just shrugged before he answered.

"You knew him." Dean said.

"Not as well as you." Adam insisted.

"Trust me, kid. You don't wanna know."

Before Adam could say anything, Sam and Mia walk in, showing Dean and Jenn a paper.

"Can you give us a minute, Adam?" Jenn asked.

Adam nodded and Dean and Jenn walked over to Sam and Mia.

"You talk to the cops?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Like Adam said, no leads on his mom." Mia said.

"Hmm. Shocker there."

"But, we did find this. In 1990 there was seventeen grave robberies in Windom." Sam said, showing them the paper.

"Think that's why your dad came through here?" Jenn asked.

"I'd say so. Check it out."

Sam showed Jenn and Dean the picture accompanying the article and they were able to make out John in the background.

"Alright, so he was hunting something. What?" Dean wondered aloud.

"No idea. Those were the pages he tore out of the journal. But last month the corpse statute started up again. Three bodies from the local cemetery." Mia said.

"So whatever he was after… he didn't kill it, and its back."

"And what – it's stepped up its game to fresh meat?" Sam asked. "I mean, Kate's missing and… so's a local bartender. A guy named Joe Barton."

Dean and Jenn took the picture Mia showed them and looked at it for a second before going inside the room to see Adam again. When they walked in the room Adam was sitting on his mom's bed and Jenn showed him the picture.

"Hey, does your mom know Joe Barton?" Jenn asked.

"I don't think so. Why?" Adam replied.

No one replied, but suddenly, Dean noticed something near the bed…scratches on the floor.

"Gimme hand with the mattress." Dean said.

Adam got up and helped him lift it. When they turned it over, the notice that under the bed is a grate leading into the air ducts. Dean, Sam, Jenn and Mia exchanged a look. Silently they agreed to do rock, paper, scissors. Dean picked scissors while Jenn, Sam and Mia picked rock. Dean always picked scissors.

"Every time!" Dean growled, frustrated.

"Be careful down there." Jenn said, patting him on the back while leading him to the grate.

Dean faked a smile before turning to take off the grate and he shined the flashlight down into the ducts first before climbing on in.

"Aww – why didn't I throw paper?" Dean said with a sigh and continued his way down the duct.

He noticed some blood on the sides, causing him to ready his gun and quickly throw himself around the corner. The direction he turned to only had a grate, which lead to another room. He then turned around, with his gun trained in front of him, but he was greeted by the sight of blood splashed all over the ducts with several pieces of flesh and hair. Dean flinched and crawled back out.

"What is it?" Jenn asked, noticing the look on his face.

"Call the police. Tell them that there could possibly be something in the ducts. Tell them you heard a noise, so you checked in the ducts and found blood." Dean told Adam.

Adam nodded and picked up the phone. Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia left before the cops arrived. They headed back to the motel; Sam and Mia starting research while Dean and Jenn split the guns in half and cleaned them while watching tv. About 20 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Since he was closer, Sam opened it and revealed Adam on the other side.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asked, pushing himself into the room.

"Adam, take it easy." Sam started.

Immediately, Jenn and Dean conspicuously threw the cloths they were using over the shotguns they were cleaning.

"No, don't tell me to take it easy, okay? My house is a crime scene. My mom's probably dead, and you two - well you tell me to call the cops, but you gotta bail before they show? So who are you really?"

Dean, Jenn, Sam and Mia decided not to say anything.

"Cops didn't know where to look for my mom, Dean, but you did. Now I heard you talking earlier. Something about grave robberies."

Adam then noticed the edge of Dean's shotgun before turning to Sam and Mia.

"You're not mechanics. I just wanna know what's going on."

Sam and Mia look back at Jenn and Dean.

"Please…" Adam continued.

Sam and Mia exchanged a look of their own.

"We're hunters." Sam and Mia say in unison.

"Sammy…" Dean said at the same time Jenn said: "Mia…"

"He deserves to know." Sam told the 2 firmly.

"What do you mean, hunters?" Adam asked, causing Dean to shake his head at Sam and Mia.

_**Later**_

"Okay, so basically you're saying that every movie monster, every nightmare I've ever had… that's all real?" Adam asked, trying to soak it all in.

"Godzilla's just a movie." Dean replied.

Sam sat near Adam on the bed, Mia sat at the table nearest to the bed, Jenn was on the other bed while Dean was sitting by the window.

"We hunt them. So did your dad." Mia said.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Jenn repeated, surprised Adam was taking it well.

"That's it?" Dean asked.

"What am I supposed to say?" Adam replied.

"That we're liars, that we're crazy – nobody just says okay."

"Well you're my brothers. You're telling me the truth, right?"

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Then I believe you…so Jenn and Mia…you really are married to Dean and Sam, right?"

"Yes." Jenn replied, earning a nod from Adam.

"So what took my mom?" Adam continued.

"We don't know yet. Something's in town stealing bodies. Living and dead. But we don't know what."

"There's a long list of freaks that fit the bill." Dean added.

"You think maybe she might still be alive?" Adam asked.

The hunters in the room broke eye contact with Adam.

"Oh. How can I help?" Adam continued.

"You can't." Dean said.

"This thing killed my mom. If you're hunting it, I want in."

"No."

"Dean, look, maybe…" Mia began.

"Maybe what?" Dean snapped angrily.

"He lost his mother. Maybe we can understand what that feels like." Sam said, causing Dean to stand up straight.

"Why do you think Dad never told us about this kid, Sam, huh? Why do you think he ripped out the pages?"

"Because…"

"Because he was protecting him." Dean yelled.

"Dad's dead, Dean."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop." Jenn started, getting up from the bed, knowing bringing up John's death was a sore spot to Dean.

"It doesn't matter!" Dean continued to yell. "He didn't want Adam to have our lives, okay? And we're gonna respect his wishes!"

"Do I get a say in this?" Adam asked.

"No!" Dean yelled in unison with Sam, Jenn and Mia.

"Baby sit the kid." Dean said, heading for the door with his jacket.

"Where're you going?" Mia asked.

"I'm going out!" Dean yelled, slamming the door behind him.

Sam, Jenn and Mia sighed. Jenn grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Jenn said in the same monotone she's had a million times before this, and walked out the door.

When she walked up to the impala, Dean sat there, deep in thought while engine ran. She knocked on the window, causing Dean to look up from the steering wheel. Jenn gave him an unsure smirk and Dean leaned over the seat and unlocked the door. Jenn opened it and got in.

"Since when do you lock the doors to the impala?" Jenn asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I did it in case it was Sam following me to continue the fight. I don't wanna deal with that." Dean answered.

"Like always. Whenever you sense something complicated, you want no part of it. Just like when we met. You kept your distance because you sensed some complications." Jenn continued to try and lighten things.

Dean let out a slight chuckle and smiled before looking down at his hands.

"You alright?" Jenn asked, getting serious.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean said, putting the car into reverse.

Jenn knew better than to pry, cause it would only push him away. Dean put the car in drive and drove out of the parking lot and on the dark road.

_**Sam, Mia and Adam**_

"Is he always like that?" Adam asked, earning a laugh from Sam and Mia.

"Welcome to the family." Mia said, still smiling.

Sam pulled out a gun and looked at it for a second.

"Here. We're gonna teach you a few things." Sam told Adam.

"Uh… Dean said…" Adam began.

"I know what Dean said." Sam held out the gun to Adam. "And I know what it's like to want revenge."

Mia looked at Sam, with a blank expression all over her face. Sam looked at her and nodded before turning back to Adam. Mia was unsure about what he said about revenge…but it was something to worry about later.

_**Jenn and Dean**_

Dean had told Jenn a plan to look into the grave robberies that were going on, so they had stopped and dressed in their FBI suits.

_**Moments Later**_

"This tomb was built in 1926." The man working at the graveyard was telling Dean and Jenn as they enter a mausoleum. "Four generations of the Milsat family were interred here."

"They don't build 'em like this anymore." Dean commented, looking at the open and broken coffins.

"Tell me, Agents - have you thought about where you might like to spend eternity?"

"All the damn time." Dean mumbled to himself.

"So three bodies went missing. Any idea who did it?" Jenn asked the man.

"Hooligans – sick, deranged hooligans." The man answered.

Dean looked around and noticed something wet on the side of one of the coffins. He touched the sticky black substance.

"This isn't blood, what is this?" Dean asked.

"No, its embalming fluid. Whoever committed this crime didn't just take the corpses. They opened them up."

Dean and Jenn exchange a look of confusion. Who in the bloody blue hell would open up a dead body?

_**Later**_

Dean and Jenn head to a bar and they sit down. Immediately, the bartender headed to her beer dispenser and filled two cups.

"First beer's on the house for cops." The female bartender said. "Feds, too."

"Are that obvious?" Dean asked.

"I know all the local badges. And you've got that 'Law and Order' vibe." She handed the two their drinks. "So? What's the FBI doing in Windom?"

"Looking into the disappearance of Joe Barton." Jenn replied, showing her the picture, in which she remained silent. "I assume you knew him?"

"A little. I'm his wife. Lisa."

"Well, Lisa, what can you tell me about his disappearance?" Dean asked.

"Same thing I told the sheriff. He stayed late, Friday before last, to do inventory. Never came home."

"And the police?"

"Nothing. Truth is I was scared they stopped looking. But now you're here."

Dean and Jenn give her a smile, hoping to get to the bottom of this. They both look behind her and notice the pictures of Lisa and Joe together, and a picture of Joe in a police uniform.

"Joe was a cop?" Jenn asked, curiously.

"Deputy. For a little while. That was a long time ago."

"He didn't happen to work the grave robbery case, back in '90?"

"He did, yeah."

"Joe was the one who found those bodies. He got an award for that."

"Huh. That was interesting case." Dean said, noticing the same newspaper clip that Sam and Mia had shown them. "He ever tell you how he did it?"

"Most of the time, he said it was good, solid police work. But after a few beers, he'd admit he had a little help."

"From who?"

"A specialist. That's all he'd say."

"Cops ever find the guy who stole the bodies?"

"No. But when I asked Joe about it he would say not to worry, that they took care of what done it."

_**Sam, Mia and Adam**_

Adam sat on one of the beds with Mia as she helped him practice taking apart a gun while Sam was at the table cleaning the same shotgun Jenn was working on earlier.

"Sam… how did Dad really die?" Adam asked.

"Demon." Sam replied.

"He hunted it down? Got revenge?"

"Dean killed it."

"So it's over for you?"

"Honestly…it's never over." Mia replied before Sam could.

The light in the room immediately go out.

"What the…" Adam begins.

"Shhh," Sam said quickly.

Creaking was heard through the room. Mia quickly put a clip in the gun she and Adam put back together while Sam began to investigate, shotgun in hand.

"Stay here." Sam said, heading to the bathroom, where the creaking is coming from.

He kicked open the door, but there's nothing there. That's when they hear the creaking again…it seems to be moving around the room.

"It's in the vents. Go!" Sam ordered.

Mia and Adam ran outside while Sam shot at the wall before he ran after. They head for Adam's car. Adam threw his keys at Sam, since Sam was on the driver's side of the car. He began to unlock the car when something grabbed his ankles from under the car and began to pull him under.

"Sam!" Mia cried, running over with Adam to pull him back.

As if on cue, the impala pulls up and Dean and Jenn jump out.

"Get the shotgun." Dean told Jenn, throwing her the keys to the trunk.

Dean began to help them pull back Sam as Jenn ran around to the trunk. She pulled out the shotgun and ran to the truck. She threw herself against it as she shot underneath the car, causing the hold on Sam to let go. They pull Sam back completely and Sam picked up the keys and gave them to Adam.

"Move the car." Sam told him.

Adam carefully got in and moved the truck. Jenn and, a now armed, Dean aimed their shotguns at the open manhole that was revealed when the truck was moved. Dean saw some drops of blood at the entrance.

"She winged it." Dean said, walking to Sam. "Did you see anything?"

"I didn't get a good look." Sam said, shrugging.

"You?" Dean asked Mia.

"No. Nothing."

"What the hell is this thing?" Jenn asked, grabbing Dean's shotgun and placed her's and his back in the trunk.

"Should we go after it?" Adam asked.

"No, no. In that maze that thing's long gone." Mia replied.

"Alright, so we don't know what it is, but we do know who it's going after." Sam said. "Joe Barton, Adam's mom…"

"And Adam." Dean added. "It was under his truck, just waiting for him."

"It set a trap. And I walked right into it."

"It doesn't matter. You're right, there's a pattern. Joe Barton was a cop. I'm pretty sure he helped out Dad. So we got him, Dad's girl, and his son."

"All the people your dad knew in town." Mia said, piecing the puzzle together.

"At least we know why it's back."

"It wants revenge." Adam said.

Jenn sighed and rubbed her temples as she felt a headache coming on.

"Alright, well, let's get out of here. Go to Adam's. We can't let him stay here." Jenn said.

Everyone agreed and headed to Adam's. The 10 minute drive was filled with complete, uncomfortable silence.

"Grab your stuff, we'll hit the road." Dean told Adam once they walk inside.

Adam nodded and headed upstairs. Sam walked over to the table as Mia signaled to him to prop up his foot so that she can wrap a bandage around his ankle.

"We shouldn't leave." Sam said.

"Yeah, stay here where the kid's mom got ganked. Good one." Dean said.

"I'm serious."

"No, Sam. We're gonna take the kid, we're gonna drop him off at Bobby's, and then you and me are gonna come back here and finish what Dad started."

"How? We got no leads, no witnesses. We do have what this thing wants." Mia said, thinking the same thing as Sam.

Dean and Jenn exchange a look and stare at the two at the table.

"You wanna use the kid as bait?" Jenn asked, unable to believe that's what she heard.

"That's why you wanna stay here?" Dean added.

"Maybe this thing'll come back." Sam said. "We can train Adam. Get him ready."

"Yeah." Mia agreed.

"He could die, Sam." Dean said.

"We could all die, Dean." Sam snapped back at him. "Even if we do kill this thing, there are tons of other freaks that want revenge. On Dad. On us. What if they find the kid instead, and he's not ready?"

"I'll do it." Adam said at the bottom of the stairs. "Whatever it takes, I'll do it. I wanna do it."

"No." Jenn said.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Mia asked.

"No, exactly how it sounds. I am not putting this kid's life in danger. This little crash course of hunter training isn't gonna work. He's going to Bobby's."

"Look…Jenn…I wanna do this. Please…let me do this." Adam told her, his eyes pleading with her.

Jenn angrily scoffed and walked out the door. It wasn't that he was training or anything, it's just the fact that he could die. Jenn, Mia and the Winchester boys have been hunting for years, but crash coursing Adam in a day or two would pretty much guarantee him death. She was tired of losing people she comes to care for. She sighed and sat on the hood of the impala, laying against the windshield and watched the stars above her.

She didn't even notice Dean getting on the hood next to her, looking up at the stars with her. Next thing she knew, he was just there.

"You okay?" Dean asked, looking up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jenn replied, looking back at the sky.

Dean scooted over and signaled for Jenn to lay on his shoulder, which she happily obliged.

"You know, before my mom died, she would take me for rides, away from the motel lights. Usually she would drive me to the woods or a highway, whatever. Then, we would get out of the car, and we would crawl up on the hood and lay back and watch the stars above us. We would point out the different constellations or show each other pictures we made, using the 'connect the dots' method. We would lay there and laugh with the snacks she would bring." Jenn told Dean.

Dean smiled to himself as she relived a good moment from her childhood. Most of them were bad, but it was relieving to know she had some good.

"Well, I don't know about you, but that looks like the big dipper." Dean told Jenn, pointing to the spot.

"Holy shit, it is." Jenn said, smiling.

_**Next Morning**_

Sam fired three bullets into a metal sign, smack in the middle. Adam and Mia stood next to him, watching.

"Whoa." Adam said.

"It's easy. Just feel the recoil, and time the trigger pulls. Three taps." Sam said, handing Adam the gun.

Adam readied himself and pulled the trigger three times, just as Sam did. The shots he made were a grouped together nicely.

"Beginner's luck, right?" Adam said.

Dean, who was watching by the impala, shook his head and looked towards Jenn, who was on the hood of the impala like she was last night. Jenn rolled her eyes at the sight and looked up at the blue sky.

"Come on man, you're a natural." Sam answered as Mia smiled at him.

_**Later**_

"So, then we lit it on fire." Sam told Adam as they sat at the table.

Mia is with them cleaning some guns with them while Jenn and Dean were in the next room.

"With a home-made flame thrower?" Adam asked incredulously.

"Yeah, they're easy to build. I'll show ya." Sam smiled at him.

"That is some job you got man."

"Being a hunter isn't a job, Adam. It's life. You're pre-med. You got a girlfriend, friends?" Adam nodded. "Not anymore you don't. If you're really gonna do this, you can't have those kinds of connections. Ever. They're weaknesses. You'll just put those people in danger, get them killed."

Dean exchanged a look with Jenn as they heard what Sam was telling Adam. The both thought the 'are you kidding me?' phrase silently to each other.

"It's the price we pay. You cut them out, and then you don't look back. There's only one thing you can count on. Family." Sam continued.

"Sam?" Dean interrupted. "Can I talk to you?"

Jenn went to the table in place of Sam as Mia was about to get up.

"Sit." Jenn ordered Mia, pointing to the seat.

"Who are you to tell me what I can do?" Mia asked, sitting down angrily.

"Your older sister. This is between them. Now sit down and shut up."

Mia rolled her eyes as she went on to the cleaning while Adam sat there quietly. Jenn gave him a small smile and went on cleaning what Sam was.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked Sam as they walked into the next room.

"What?" Sam replied.

"Hunting is life? You can't have connections? Dad gave you that exact same speech, remember? It was just before you ditched us and Jenn for Stanford. You hated Dad for saying that stuff, and now you're quoting him?"

"Yeah, well, turns out Dad was right."

"Since when?"

"Since always."

"Dean, when I look at Adam, you know what I see?"

"A normal kid!"

"No…Meat. Because to the demons and monsters out there, that's all he is. I hated Dad for a long time. I did. But now, I think I understand. So we didn't have a dog, and white picket fence. So what? Dad did right by us. He taught us how to protect ourselves. Adam deserves the same."

"Listen to yourself, man."

"You think I'm wrong?"

"I think it's too late for us. This is our life. This is who we are. Okay, and it's fine. I accept that. But with Adam? He's still got a chance, man. He can go to school, he can be a doctor…"

"What makes Adam so special?"

"What, are you jealous of the kid?"

"Are you?"

Dean just stared at him silently, causing Sam to look away.

"Dean, all this? It's not real. The Dad Adam knew? He wasn't real. The things out there in shadows – they are real. The world is coming to an end. That's real. Everything else is just part of the crap people tell themselves to get through the day." Sam continued.

"Dad didn't have a choice with us, okay? But with Adam, he did." Dean replied. "Adam doesn't have to be cursed."

"He's a Winchester. He's already cursed." Sam told Dean with a humorless smile.

"No. No, whatever's hunting Adam, I'm gonna find it."

"You already looked everywhere, Dean."

"Well then I'll look again."

Dean walked passed Sam and grabbed his jacket.

"Where you going?" Jenn asked Dean.

"Come on. We're backtracking everything we checked up on." Dean replied.

Jenn got up confused and grabbed her jacket, following Dean out the door.

Sam watched as they left. He mentioned being able to only trust family…most people would say that Jenn and Mia weren't family and they shouldn't have as much trust from Sam and Dean as they do…but Jenn was a member of the family when John decided to take her in. Mia became family when they fell in love. It was more than marrying into the Winchester family. He trusted these women with his life, and loved them both more than anything. To him, they were family.

_**Dean and Jenn**_

Dean and Jenn headed back to the graveyard and to the mausoleum where the bodies were stolen. They headed to the back of it and find nothing. After a quick second, a breeze was able to be heard from somewhere. Jenn turned around and noticed a couple of loose cement blocks behind one of the coffins.

"Dean…" Jenn called for him from the other side of the room.

The two manage to move the blocks and look inside. Dean shined his flashlight and they noticed a tunnel. Jenn sighed.

"I'll go first this time." Jenn said and headed through the tunnel.

She gets to the other side and pulled her flashlight back out.

"See anything?" Dean asked from the other side.

"Nope. Coffins and bones." Jenn said.

She continued to investigate and realized she stepped in something squishy. She shined her flashlight to the floor and found blood, bones and an arm.

"Dean." Jenn called to her husband.

"What?" Dean replied.

"You need to come see this." Jenn replied.

As Dean crawled through the tunnel, Jenn picked up the glasses on the floor. As he got to his feet, she showed them to him.

"Joe Barton's." Jenn said.

"Sloppy Joe…" Dean commented.

As if it were on cue, blocks were heard as they shifted at the entrance. They both looked up and shined their flashlights down to avoid being found. Someone was moving the blocks back over the hole. Dean fired the shotgun down the tunnel and dirt fell, blocking up the tunnel. Jenn and Dean ran to the other side and waited for the dirt to finish falling. Jenn headed over with her flashlight, signaling Dean to give her the shotgun. He threw it over to her and she shined her light where the tunnel once was. It was completely covered. Jenn turned back to Dean, who raised his eyebrows, waiting for a reply. Jenn sighed and shook her head.

"Ah, son of a bitch." Dean cursed himself.

He pulled out his cell phone but found no signal. Jenn raised her eyebrows like Dean did to her earlier, and he shook his head.

"Son of a bitch." Jenn repeated.

_**Sam, Mia and Adam**_

Sam and Mia poured salt at all the entrances while they had Adam board the windows.

"Alright." Sam said as they all head to an open grate.

"We've closed off every other way into the house. If this thing's coming, it's coming through here." Mia finished for Sam.

Suddenly the front door opened.

"You were saying?" Adam said sarcastically.

"Adam? Adam!" A voice cried from the other room.

"Mom?" Adam called out and ran to the voice.

"Adam!" Sam called, he and Mia running after him with shotguns in hand.

Adam rounded the corner and sure enough, Kate was standing in the kitchen, her arm wrapped around her middle.

"Mom!" Adam ran at his mother.

"Adam, wait!" Mia yelled at him.

"I got away, I got away!" Kate sobbed as Adam ignored Sam and Mia's warning and hugged her.

"Adam, step away from her!" Sam yelled, aiming the shotgun.

Mia cursed herself for not thinking to grab her shotgun she had ready.

"Sam, what the hell!" Adam yelled back.

"She's not your mother!"

"Adam – who – what is going on?" Kate asked.

_**Dean and Jenn**_

Dean kicks uselessly at various places in the tomb, but nothing moves. Jenn sat on some cement, waiting for Dean to stop. He's been at this for about 10 minutes and she knew that there was no way out unless they calm down and look carefully. Dean walked back across and noticed a fairly new coffin on the side of the room. He opened it and stared.

"Jenn…" Dean called.

Jenn walked over and looked inside….it was Kate's dead body, her bottom half bloody and torn apart.

_**Sam, Mia and Adam**_

"Get away from him!" Sam ordered Kate.

"What is going on?" Kate asked, confused.

"You listen to me…"

"It's really her, okay?" Adam interfered.

"There was too much blood. Your mother's dead." Mia replied for Sam. "There was too much blood in the vent!"

Adam grabbed the shotgun from Sam and pulled it away from him.

"Shoot it!" Sam told Adam.

"He's crazy! Honey, it's me!" Kate pleaded with Adam.

Adam moved the shotgun and aimed it at Sam and Mia.

"Adam, it's not your mother!"

Adam turned and aimed at his mother again.

"Shoot it, it's not human!" Mia shouted.

Adam smiled and turned to Sam and Mia.

"I know." Adam said.

He hit Sam in the face with the bottom of the shotgun and knocked him out. As Mia went to go disarm him, he turned the shotgun on her and shot her smack dab in the chest with the rock salt. Mia fell back and coughed, trying to catch her breath. She lifted her head to look at Adam and noticed blood on her chest and let her head fall back. Adam turned back and smiled at his mother.

Mia watched helplessly as they pick up Sam and tied him down to the table. Unable to do anything to help herself, they tied her next to him.

_**Dean and Jenn**_

Dean noticed another coffin and signaled Jenn to point the flashlight to it. He opened it and inside was Adam's dead body, also torn apart.

Jenn put her hand over her mouth as Dean ran for the tunnel again, desperately looking for a way out. Out of a frantic, Jenn began to look around for a way out too. Whatever this thing was, it was with Sam and Mia. Dean looked around and looked up, finding a stain glass window.

_**Sam and Mia**_

Sam woke up to humming and heavy breathing. He saw that he was tied down with Mia next to him and she had blood on her chest. He then looked around and saw Kate playing with her fingernails and a knife.

"Silver. No wonder the tests worked. You're not shapeshifters. You're ghouls." Sam said, causing Kate to look at him.

"Now I find that term racist." Kate said.

"What did you do to her?" Sam referred to Mia.

"Nothing a little rock salt couldn't fix." Kate came over and sniffed him and Mia. "Mmm – fresh meat. So much better than we're used to."

"I shoulda known. It was the first kills that threw me. Ghouls don't usually go after the living. See, you're just filthy scavengers. Feeding off the dead. Taking the form of the last corpse you choked down."

"And their thoughts, and their memories." Adam added, walking in. "Like Adam, for instance."

"Yeah, well we are what we eat." Kate said.

"You're monsters." Mia said, catching her breath finally.

Adam then cut Sam's arm as Kate crossed to Sam's arm and drank the blood.

"You both seem to use that word a lot, Mia." Adam commented as he stabbed the knife into the table by Sam's head. "I don't think you know what it means."

"His blood, it tastes different." Kate said.

"Our father was a monster?" Adam asked heading over to Mia. "Why? Cause of what he ate? He never hurt anyone. Living, anyway." Adam ran his finger over the blood on Mia's chest, licking it off.

"No. He was no monster." Kate said, tracing the knife over Sam's chest. "But the thing that killed him was. A monster named John Winchester."

_**Dean and Jenn**_

Dean and Jenn arranged some coffins underneath the stain glass window.

"Holy crap." Dean said when he realized the foundation was steady.

He climbed up with a crowbar and was about to smash it. He realized, how was he gonna do so without hurting himself in the process?

"You want me to do it?" Jenn asked.

"Please?" Dean answered.

Jenn nodded and dropped the shotgun and pulled out the gun she carried herself. Aiming at the stain glass window, she pulled the trigger a couple times as Dean backed himself against the way behind him and covered his face.

Dean pushed himself off the wall when she was done and used his crowbar to hook it on an area above him. He used it again, this time to pull himself up and climbed out. Jenn grabbed the shotgun and climbed up the coffins and reached for Dean's arm. Grabbing it, Dean pulled her up and they headed to the impala, speeding off.

_**Sam and Mia**_

Adam dug his finger into a wound on Sam's side, ignoring his cried of pain. Kate cut Mia's arm, having some of her blood.

"Thanks to your daddy, my brother and I grew up on our own." Kate said.

"At least we had each other." Adam added, licking the blood off his finger. "Like you and your brother, inseparable. But we didn't count on Jenn and Mia being around."

"Actually, it was very hard to get at least two of you on your own." Kate said.

"Like you said Sam, the only thing you can count on is family."

Kate went back around to Sam and drank more of his blood.

"Mmhmm – and for twenty years, we lived like rats."

"Graveyard after graveyard, all that stinking flesh…"

"And then we thought, hey! Why not move up to fresher game?" Kate continued to add.

"And we knew just where to start."

Adam poked the knife into the cut on Sam's arm causing Sam to growl in pain.

"Stop it." Mia ordered Adam.

Adam walked over to Mia and cut her arm again.

"Revenge, it's never over, is it Sam?" Adam continued.

"First, it was John's cop friend. And then his slut, and then his son." Kate said.

"And I called John, but… son of a bitch was already dead."

"So, I guess you, Jenn, Mia and Dean'll have to do instead."

"Dean won't interrupt us this time. We're gonna feed on you nice and slow. Like we did with Adam."

"Oh, and by the way… He really was your brother." Kate said.

Sam clenched his fists, trying desperately to break out of his ropes.

"You should know that." Kate continued.

"He was still alive when we took our first bites." Adam said.

"And he was a screamer."

"When I get out of here…" Mia started but was cut off by Sam's cries of pain.

Kate cut both of Sam's arms from the wrist to his elbow. Adam did the same to Mia, both her and Sam's blood falling into a bowl underneath.

"Guys… The more you struggle, the faster you're gonna bleed out. So you might as well lie back and relax." Adam said.

Sam ignored Adam's warning and pulls at his ties, causing the blood to come out faster and faster. Before Mia could try and stop Sam, there was a crash in the next room.

"Hey!" Dean called to Adam and Kate.

Jenn then shot Adam in the chest, causing him to fall against the wall.

"Dean, Jenn, they're ghouls!" Mia yelled.

Dean then took aim at Kate, shooting her in the head, causing her to fall dead.

"Which means headshots." Dean said.

Dean and Jenn go to untie Sam and Mia, but Dean was grabbed by Adam and threw him into the next room. Jenn went to punch Adam, but he blocked it and punched her in the stomach and face, knocking her down.

Sam and Mia pulled at their ties, causing them to bleed more and more. Before Adam could continue on Jenn, Dean grabbed Adam and threw him in the same room he was thrown into. The two continued to fight when Jenn got up.

"Jenn, untie them!" Dean ordered as he fought with Adam.

Jenn immediately and to Sam and Mia and began to untie them. Dean finally got the advantage on Adam and threw him down. He began to hit him repeatedly on the head with an object he found until Adam was dead.

Jenn grabbed a towel for Mia and helped her sit up. She wrapped the towels on Mia's arms to try and stop the bleed. When she moved on to Sam, she began feeling stupid when she realized there was a knife next to him. She picked it up and cut Sam's ties, and grabbed another towel, doing to same for him.

"Thank you." Sam told Dean and Jenn as Dean joined them.

"That's what family's for, right? Keep pressure on that." Dean replied to Sam.

Jenn went to her sister and checked on her.

"You alright?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Mia answered with a weak smile.

Jenn kissed her sister on the forehead, thankful she was okay. She then walked to Sam and kissed his forehead and helped Mia get up and stand. Mia was wobbly, so Jenn sat her back down.

"Be right back, okay?" Jenn said.

Jenn went to the impala and grabbed the first aid kit. She quickly walked back inside where Dean began to find something to do with the bodies of the ghouls. While Dean dug a hole in the backyard, Jenn stitched and bandaged up Sam. As she finished with Sam, she gave him some water to get his strength back up and he helped Dean as she moved on to Mia.

_**Later**_

"You sure we should do this?" Sam asked Dean.

Earlier, Dean and Jenn had went back to the mausoleum and grabbed Adam's body. It's now wrapped up and laid on a pile of wood.

"Ghouls didn't fake those pictures. And they didn't fake Dad's journal… Adam was our brother." Dean replied, pouring lighter fluid on the body while Jenn salted it. "He died like a hunter, he deserves to go out like one."

Jenn put the salt down and stood next to Mia. Mia was a few feet behind Sam and Dean, and the girls figured they would stand back and let the boys take care of it. Adam was for sure their brother, and this is something they should do on their own. All Jenn and Mia could do was be there when they were done.

"Maybe we can bring him back. Get a hold of Cas, call in a favor."

"No, Adam's in a better place."

Dean stroke a match and threw it on the body. They watched in silence as the flames enveloped Adam's body.

"You know, I finally get why and Dad butted heads so much. You two are practically the same person. I mean, I worshipped the guy. I dressed like him, I acted like him, I listened to the same music… but you are more like him than I will ever be. I see that now." Dean told Sam.

"I'll take that as compliment." Sam replied after a moment.

"You can take it any way you want."

Dean's gaze looked away from the flames, his jaw clenched. They had waited to leave until the flames had died down. In silence, they made the drive back to the motel.

_**Dean and Jenn**_

Dean walked into the bathroom and threw some water over his face. Jenn walked up behind him and hugged his back. Dean dried his hands and put them over Jenn's as he leaned back into it.

"I'm gonna go check on Sam and Mia's wounds and we'll go to bed, okay?" Jenn said.

"Okay." Dean replied, letting her go.

Jenn began to walk away but was pulled back by Dean. He laid a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling away, leaning his forehead on hers.

"Thank you." Dean whispered.

Jenn knew what he was talking about. He was thanking her for taking care of Sammy; for not pushing him to talk about his feelings, like she normally would; for giving him comfort for just a simple hug. Dean may be a badass hunter, but deep down Jenn knew he was a softie, he just had problems showing it.

"You're welcome." Jenn whispered back.

Jenn gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking outside and getting the first aid kit from the impala. She closed the trunk and went to the room next to hers.

_**Sam and Mia**_

"Hey, you okay?" Mia asked Sam as he took off his jacket.

"Yeah. Looking back, I can't believe that we had this brother we never knew about. I know my dad wanted to protect Adam but, if we would have known sooner, maybe things would've been different for him." Sam answered.

"You mean, maybe he wouldn't have died?"

"…Yeah."

"Sam, there are these chain of events that are set into motion before we're even born. For all we know, maybe we couldn't have stopped it. But at least you know there was a brother out there who got to live a normal life. His life may have been cut short because of those ghouls…but at least he got the chance to have friends, and go to college and have people who loved him…he got the chance to really live."

Sam looked up at Mia. He gave her a small smirk. He knew she wasn't one to really know what to say about the death of a family member or something. It counted to him that she was trying. He kissed her on the forehead.

There was a knock on the door, breaking their moment. Mia went to answer it and Jenn was on the other side.

"Hey, I'm just gonna check your arms and I'll leave you alone, I swear." Jenn said.

Mia smiled and moved aside, letting her in. Sam sent Jenn a smile as she sat at the table.

"Okay…who wants to go first?" Jenn asked.

Sam and Mia exchanged a look.

"I'll go." Sam said.

Jenn patted the table space in from of her and unwrapped his arms. She pulled out the hydrogen peroxide and used it to clean his stitched up cuts. Sam winced as the cleaning solution stung. Jenn gave him a sympathetic look before continuing. She finished and wrapped his arms back up, doing the same for Mia.

When she was done, she wished them a good night and walked back to her room with Dean.

Sam and Mia gathered their stuff and decided to have, what Mia likes to call, a 'sexy' shower.

_**Dean and Jenn**_

When Jenn walked back into the room, Dean was already passed out on the bed in his pajamas. Jenn smiled to herself. Dean only ever looked peaceful whenever he was sleeping. She quietly changed into her pajamas and laid next to Dean, careful not to wake him up. As she settled in, Dean wrapped his arms around her and it didn't take long for her to succumb to sleep.

There it is! Working on the next chapter! Remember, I made a **twitter** for Jenn! It'll help you keep up on what she's up to in between chapters and what not. It's on my homepage! Hope you guys liked this chapter!

xoxo

Marina


	21. Confronting Your Inner Demons

I'm back again with a new chapter! Remember Dean and Sam Winchester belong to Eric Kripke, Jenn Santos (Winchester) belongs to me and I co-own Mia Alexander (Winchester) with Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5.

It's been a few days since Jenn, Dean, Sam and Mia have left Windom, Minnesota. So far, they've found nothing since then. So there have been countless hours of Jenn forcing some kind of brotherly bonding between Sam and Dean; of sleepless nights for Jenn; for random youtube searches online…

Plus side to this whole thing, they all decided to head back 'home' in Austin, Texas. To them, home was now with Alex, Izzie, Tori and Dawn, who were just recently moved into the Winchester home they established about a year and a half ago. They figured since they're never there, but they should get back to it since they're kids were there.

When they did get there, Dean decided to wake up everyone early the next morning. He decided it would be awesome to take the kids to Disneyland…Tori and Dawn thought it would be a good idea, considering it was the 'happiest place on earth'. Of course, they would think so, considering the endless teasing from Mia that it's just so they could get a break and sleep in.

Finally arriving in California, they went to Disneyland. Sam, Mia and Jenn thought it was more or so to fulfill Dean's wish to go instead of the kids because none of them have seen a grown man so psyched to see Mickey Mouse and Pluto. Jenn figured this was the childhood he never had, so she let it slide.

Days later, they arrived back home in Texas. Still giving Tori and Dawn a break, they had them go home and visit family for a couple days or so.

_**Sam and Mia**_

Sam watched Mia cooed at their daughter. Isabella began laughing when Mia put her down on the bed and blew raspberries on her stomach.

"Sop, Mommy!" Isabella said the best she could.

"I didn't hear a please." Mia said before continuing.

"Pwease!" Isabella laughed.

Mia stopped and smiled at Izzie. Sam smiled at the sight before him before his eyes were laid upon Mia's small bulging belly.

"Bella, we have some good news for you." Sam said.

Isabella sat up and crawled over to Sam.

"You see Mommy's belly?" Sam continued.

Mia smiled as their daughter nodded her head.

"Well, there's a baby growing in there. You're gonna be a big sister."

Isabella looked back and forth between Sam and Mia, excitement obvious in her eyes. She jumped on Sam, knocking him backwards. After some time with Alex, she liked the idea of having another kid around.

Mia laughed and sat down, hugging Isabella as she was hugging Sam.

_**Dean and Jenn**_

Jenn smiled as Dean was holding Alex above his head and spinning him around like an airplane, complete with sound effects. If only life could be something normal like this.

"Alright you two. Looks like it's becoming you're bed time." Jenn told them, looking at the clock.

"No it's not." Dean said, shielding their son away from her. "By the way, bedtime is a horrible word."

"Dean, it's almost one in the morning."

"Alright, alright. Say good night to Mommy." Dean told Alex.

Alex put his arms out, signaling for Jenn to grab him. Jenn did so a received a sloppy kiss on her cheek and a hug in return.

"Good night, you." Jenn cooed to him.

"Nite, Mommy." Alex slurred, still trying to talk.

Jenn handed him back to Dean, who immediately did his part in putting Alex to sleep. Before they knew it, Alex was sleeping on Dean's shoulder soundly.

"Scary how you're good at that." Jenn whispered as she followed Dean to put Alex in his bed.

Dean and Jenn quietly walked out before closing the door and grabbing the baby monitor. They walked to their old room, passing Sam and Mia's on the way. They saw them asleep with Isabella in the middle, her arm protectively around Mia. They made it to their destination, closing the door behind them. Jenn sat on the bed while Dean went into his duffle.

"What are we gonna do about Alex?" Jenn asked Dean.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, sitting next to her.

"We're, who knows how long, until the apocalypse. At this rate, it's coming. I don't think I can take it, knowing that my son is out there."

"I know. But we came to a plan with Tori and Dawn in case we're not here. Bobby's house and panic room can keep them safe until we can figure out what to do."

Jenn nodded before laying her head on Dean's shoulder.

"Do you trust me?" Dean asked after silence filled the room.

Jenn lifted her head and searched his eyes, wondering where this was going.

"Yes." Jenn finally replied.

"All of them will be okay. Including our son. I promise."

Jenn sighed, believing him.

"Okay." Jenn said.

Dean got back up, kissing her forehead before going back to his duffle. Jenn just allowed herself to lay back for a second. She closed her eyes and sleep overcame her without meaning to.

_**Later**_

Jenn woke up as she felt a breeze nearby. She noticed that Dean was asleep next to her and she looked around before her eyes fell on Castiel.

"Cas…" Jenn whispered, sitting up.

"Let's talk outside." Castiel said quietly.

Jenn put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket and followed Castiel outside, silently closing the door. She saw an angel standing next to him.

"Do I know you?" Jenn asked the angel next to Castiel.

The angel smirked and laid his index and middle finger on Jenn's forehead. Images of this angel flashed through her mind. As he pulled away, Jenn blinked away the fog from her eyes and steadied them on the angel.

"Nicholas." Jenn said, offering him a small smile.

"It's good to see you again, Jennifer." Nicholas replied.

Jenn winced at that…She hated being called by her full name. Usually, she would let Castiel get away with calling her 'Jennifer'. Jenn just ignored it.

"So, what are you doing here, gentleman…gentle-angels." Jenn continued.

"It's time for you to go back." Castiel said.

"Again?"

"Yes."

"Can I at least let Dean know?"

"Yes."

Jenn nodded and sighed, walking back in the house and her room. She gently tried to shake Dean awake.

"Dean…Dean…" Jenn tried a couple times.

Jenn sighed, preparing herself in case it came to blows.

"Wake up." Jenn raised her voice, smacking him on the back of the head.

Dean woke up, sitting up immediately with his knife in hand and at Jenn's throat. Jenn didn't even flinch, knowing something like this would happen.

"Why did you do that?" Dean asked.

"You mind?" Jenn replied, referring to the knife.

"Oh…sorry."

Dean lowered the knife and put it back under his pillow.

"What's going on?"

"I have to go…more angel bonding time." Jenn answered.

Dean clenched his jaw.

"How long?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Last time it wasn't even a full day…half a day at least. So…maybe the same."

Dean nodded. Jenn walked out of the room and into Alex's. She watched as he slept and gently kissed his forehead. She walked out and quietly walked into Sam and Mia's room. She gently shook Sam, who awoke in a better way than Dean.

"Sam, I need to talk to you." Jenn whispered.

Sam sleepily got up and walked with her to the hallway.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked with his tired voice.

"Yeah. It's just I have to go back with the angels." Jenn answered.

Sam nodded before enveloping Jenn into a hug. As they pulled away, Jenn kissed her brother-in-law on the cheek.

"Tell Mia I'll see her soon and give Izzie a kiss for me."

"I will."

Jenn walked away as Sam walked back into his room. She headed back to her room and Dean already in his jeans and jacket.

"I'll, uh…I'll walk you out." Dean said.

Jenn nodded and they walked out the door, meeting Castiel and Nicholas.

"Dean, this is Nicholas." Jenn said. "He's with Cas."

Dean offered a nod while Nicholas nodded back. Jenn turned to Dean and gave him a quick peck on the lips before giving him a hug.

"I'll see you soon." Jenn whispered as she held him.

"I know." Dean whispered back.

They pulled away, giving each other one more peck.

"I love you." Jenn said.

"Me too." Dean replied.

Dean blinked once, and Castiel, Jenn and Nicholas were gone.

_**Jenn**_

Jenn appeared back to the same room that she was taken before, Zachariah waiting.

"Hello, Jenn." Zachariah said, smiling.

"Zachariah." Jenn said.

"Alright, I have one last thing for you."

"Really, and what is that?"

"It's time for you to confront your inner demons."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last time you had a lesson to learn. This time, you need to control your inner demons. Because with you, your past with your father continues to come back and haunt you."

"Oh no…I know where this is going. No."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. If it means anything, at least when we give you the blood, you'll be out cold and you'll have your memories. And this is a team exercise. Sam, Dean and Mia will go through the same thing, it will be like a dream to them. But they need to face their own."

"What? Why?"

"If you do run into the apocalypse, then we hope that nothing can hold you back."

"No, it means absolutely nothing. I am not going back in th--…"

Before Jenn could finish or resist, Zachariah laid his fingers on Jenn's forehead and Nicholas caught her before she hit the ground.

_**Dean**_

Dean walked back into the house and back to his bed. Sleep hit him quickly and he was out like a light.

_**Sam and Mia**_

Sam fell back to sleep with ease after his goodbyes with Jenn. As for Mia, she was already dreaming what the angels set for her.

_**Jenn**_

Jenn woke up in a motel she didn't even recognize. She blinked a couple of times and rubbed her blurry eyes. She got up and threw some water on her face as she walked into the bathroom.

As she composed herself, she saw some stuff on the table and read through. Looks like she was on a hunt…vampires. She continued to rifle through her papers and found a map with a circle on it. She was guessing that maybe the vampires nest was there. Immediately she saw some keys and walked outside to find the car she bought when she was staying with Bobby and she smiled. At least Zachariah gave her the car from her previous life.

She opened the trunk and pulled out her duffle; her guns and everything already packed in. As she opened the arsenal, it was similar to Dean's.

'Sweet.' Jenn thought.

She looked around the parking lot as she pulled out a machete and tucked it away. She closed the trunk and looked at the familiar truck two spaces away from her. She then looked to the car on the other side of her, 5 spaces away…it was the impala. Sam and Dean were here…but how far has Zachariah sent her back?

As if on cue, the motel door in front of the impala opened and out walked John Winchester with Dean and Sam right behind him. She made sure not to try and stare and make them suspicious. All this seemed too familiar; the vampires; how young Sam and Dean looked…this was when she met them, which meant…

The other door on the other side opened, and out walked Jeremy Dominguez, with Jenn's younger version of herself, right behind him. She couldn't help but stare at her younger self. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the car door on Jeremy's truck shut close and drove off.

Jenn got into the driver's side of her car and pulled out of the parking lot. She had a feeling she would be running into all 5 of them when she headed to the possible nest of vampires.

_**Dean**_

Dean woke up in the room he fell asleep in. He was kind of surprised that the night went by so quickly. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He passed by Sam and Mia's room and noticed they weren't there. Maybe they went out or were downstairs.

After doing his business, brushing his teeth and dressing, Dean walked downstairs where Jenn, Sam and Mia were.

"You're already back?" Dean asked Jenn.

"Yeah." Jenn replied, setting a plate out for him as she and Mia cooked.

Dean walked over to the table and sat next to Sam, who was typing away on his laptop.

"Where are the kids?" Dean asked.

"Tori and Dawn took them. They figured we could use some down time of our own, since we've been on the road for ages." Mia replied, scooping some eggs from the pan and putting it on Dean's plate.

"So…I found us a hunt…" Sam said.

_**Sam**_

Sam awoke with a start, his cellphone going off. He got up and headed downstairs with it before he finally answered.

"Ruby, why are you calling so late?" Sam answered.

"_Sorry. Just returning your calls Sammy._" Ruby replied.

"Right…uh, sorry."

"_So what do you need?_"

"I need more Ruby."

"_That was fast Sam._"

"I know, but please."

"_Where are you?_"

"Austin, Texas."

"_I'll be there tomorrow. I'll call you when I get there._"

"Okay, thanks."

Sam hung up before looking up the stairs to make sure Dean didn't hear the conversation. The truth was, he was out of the demon blood. He needed more if he was going to kill Lilith.

_**Mia**_

Mia woke up with a start. She looked around a room that looked way too familiar. She was confused because this wasn't the room she fell asleep in. She looked to her side and it wasn't Sam and Isabella sleeping next to her. There was a bare back facing her and she leaned over to see the face. Once the face was clear, she put her hand to her mouth.

Mia was in the house she shared with her ex-fiancee Dylan. But this couldn't be right…Dylan was killed by a hunter years ago. But there he was, sleeping right next to her. She got up and walked into the living room. Everything was exactly the same. She walked over to a picture frame and picked it up. She ran her fingers over the picture and smiled. This was her favorite picture of the two. Dylan took the picture himself as he held her close with giant smiles on their faces. The picture could show how truly happy they were together.

"Mia?" Dylan called out from behind her.

Mia put the picture down and turned around.

"Hey, Dylan." Mia said as Dylan walked up to her.

"What are you doing up?" Dylan asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh. I just couldn't sleep."

"Your midterm bothering you?"

"Yeah. You know, it's a big thing."

"Don't worry, you've been doing great so far in your forensic science class, you'll do fine."

Mia just smiled. She never remembered being in a forensic science class let alone that kind of college, but she shrugged it off.

_**Jenn**_

Jenn pulled up near the nest. She decided that she should grab an extra machete, just in case, and she walked the rest of the way. On the way, she passed by both Jeremy's truck and the Impala. As she hit the big barn in front of her, she heard lots of shouting, pounding and thumps (as if things were falling). Jenn pulled out her machete and walked in.

A vampire was very keen on biting John, who had dropped his machete and was trying to hold the vampire away. Everyone was busy holding off their own as more and more vampires swarmed the group. She walked behind the vampire attacking John and sliced his head off. John and Jenn shared a look before Jenn threw her machete to John, who caught it, before she pulled out her extra.

More and more vampires came out, outnumbering the 6 hunters. Before they knew it, all of them were together and back to back as the circle of vampires began closing in.

"Take out as many as you can and head for the door." John whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"On 3…" Jenn whispered. "1…2…3."

Everyone headed for the door, taking out as many vampires as they could. They were safe outside, considering that it was day.

John and Jeremy looked at each other, then shared a look at Jenn. Neither of the older hunters expected anyone other than their team to be in that barn.

"Ok, I'll start…who the hell are you?" Jeremy asked angrily, getting in John's face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mind your blood pressure, dude." Jenn said, getting in between John and Jeremy.

Okay, Jenn is the first one to admit…even in this life, she strongly dislikes her father. Mostly because she remembers almost every little detail of what he's done to her like it happened yesterday.

"And who the hell are you?" Jeremy shot back.

"That is none of your business. Considering how close your truck is to here, I'm assuming you arrived first. If these fellas here haven't showed up when they did, you would be a juice box for the vampires. Now back off and walk away."

Jenn and Jeremy stared each other down. Past Jenn watched her future self in admiration as she stared him down; although she had no idea that's her future self.

"Dean…" John called to his oldest son.

Jenn wasn't paying attention to what was being said until John got between the two and Dean gently pulled her back. Jenn let herself be pulled away to the point where she wouldn't hear what was being said between John and Jeremy.

"Boys." Jenn said, nodding to Sam and Dean as a way of saying hello.

Sam gave a shy smile while Dean winked with a smile she knew too well. Jenn smiled before extending her hand to Sam. She knew she shouldn't let anyone know who she really was because…well, it would mess things up.

"Hi, I'm…Alex. Alex Santos." Jenn told Sam.

Her son's name was the first thing on her mind, and well…Jenn's last name at the time was still Dominguez…so, she wins.

"I'm Sam." Sam replied, shaking her hand.

"Dean…older brother." Dean said in another mannerism she remembered.

Jenn shook his hand before turning towards John and Jeremy and saw past Jenn standing nearby the men. Past Jenn looked over and Jenn motioned for her to come over.

Past Jenn walked over and stood next.

"Hi." past Jenn said shyly.

"Hi. I'm Alex." Jenn replied.

"Jenn."

They gently shook hands with small smiles. John and Jeremy walked over.

"Jenn, let's go." Jeremy said.

"Dad…" past Jenn started.

"Now!"

Past Jenn immediately followed Jeremy. Jenn sighed and watched as they disappeared.

"So, who are you?" John asked Jenn in a completely different tone than Jeremy did earlier to him.

"Alex Santos." Jenn replied, shaking his hand.

"John Winchester. I see you've met my boys." John shook her hand.

"I have."

"By the way, thanks for the help back there."

"No problem. You probably would have done the same."

John had tried to hand her back her machete.

"Keep it. Yours is still back there and I have an extra." Jenn insisted.

"Thank you."

Jenn nodded.

"I uh…have been thinking and maybe we should work together. The more of us there are, the easier we can wipe out the nest."

"That would be a good idea. Coincidentally I'm staying at the same motel you're at. Room 125."

_**Dean**_

"So we're thinking a werewolf?" Dean asked behind the wheel of the impala.

"Yeah. All signs point to it and the lunar cycle is about right." Sam answered as he looked through some papers.

"Great."

Dean lightly strummed the wheel as his music played at the volume Sam had lowered it to. He watched Jenn occasionally through the review mirror. He was still trying to make sure she was okay after the other night. But she seemed to be okay since then.

Later, they arrived at their motel. Unfortunately for them, the motel was packed, leaving one room left. But luckily, the room had 2 beds. Everyone settled in, but Dean wanted to go out and get a drink.

"Seriously? No one wants to get a drink?" Dean asked, putting on his jacket.

"No. I'm pregnant, it's a big no-no for me." Mia said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Sammy?"

"No. I think I'm gonna turn in." Sam replied.

"Jenn?"

"I'm pretty tired too, Dean. Tomorrow, I promise." Jenn answered.

Jenn kissed Dean on the cheek before Dean sighed to himself and walked out the door. He got into the impala and drove to the nearest bar.

_**Sam**_

Sam had met up with Ruby, just like they planned. Ruby showed up with 2 flasks of the demon blood he wanted.

"Just as promised." Ruby said, handing him the blood.

"Thanks Ruby." Sam replied, taking it and looking at it.

"Sure. One is for Mia, right?"

"Yeah. You always said that I couldn't do this alone. I'm not gonna jeopardize my chance at killing Lilith."

"Good. I have some more searching to do, so I'll see you soon Sam."

Ruby walked back to her car and drove off. Sam had put one of the flasks back into his pocket before opening up the other. He poured some of the blood on his hand and greedily licked it clean. To Sam, he was like a man possessed. He really needed this blood…because the more he drank it, the more powerful he felt. The easier it will be to kill Lilith.

_**Mia**_

"So I was thinking maybe we could do something. Ease your mind about your midterm tomorrow." Dylan said from behind the wheel of his car.

"Sure, that sounds great." Mia replied with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Dylan grabbed Mia's hand and held it as they headed back home.

_Later_

After a night of dinner, movies and love making, Dylan and Mia settled in to get some sleep. Mia heard a growl next to her, causing her to wake up. Her eyes opened wide when Dylan was next to her, looking what appears to be like a werewolf.

Now she knew for sure she was reliving the night he was killed. Only difference, there haven't been any hunters that came by questioning her. Mia studied his movements, waiting for him to make the first move. Just as he pounced where she was laying, Mia rolled herself off the bed and ran to the door. She closed it behind her and moved a shelf in front of it. She ran into the kitchen and began looking for some kind of silver.

The pounding from behind the door was getting louder and louder. That room wasn't gonna hold Dylan for long.

_**Jenn**_

The vampire nest has been wiped out completely. John, Jeremy and Dean were at a bar, celebrating their victory. Despite differences between Jeremy and the Winchesters, they decided to have a drink together.

Jenn stood behind to hang out with Sam and past Jenn. Out of exhaustion, Sam had fallen asleep, while Jenn stood awake with her younger self.

"Hey Alex…can I ask you a question?" past Jenn asked.

"Sure." Jenn replied.

"What were your parents like?"

Jenn stopped what she was doing and looked over to her past self.

"My mother died when I was young and my father abused me." Jenn answered.

Past Jenn looked down and said nothing.

"My dad hits me too." past Jenn replied.

Jenn put down the shotgun she was cleaning and sat next to her.

"Does he rape you, Jenn?"

Past Jenn nodded as tears fell from her eyes. Jenn began to spill tears of her own as she saw herself so broken and hopeless.

"I want you to listen to me. Very, very soon you're gonna be able to escape this life. You're father…he's never gonna touch you again. You're gonna be able to grow up and most importantly, live. You'll fall in love with an amazing man and have children. Trust me, okay?"

Past Jenn nodded and cried into Jenn's shoulder as she was held by her older self.

_**Dean**_

After a few drinks, Dean decided it would be best to head home…he had as much as he wanted and rejected enough women for one night. He got into the impala and drove the short way to the motel.

As he parked, he knew something was off. Call it a normal instinct or a hunter's instinct but something wasn't right…and it was coming from the room he was about to enter. So he pulled out his gun and got out. He got to the door and listened for any sort of noise. When there was none, he grabbed his key and unlocked it. When the door opened, the sight in front of him made him lower his gun immediately.

There was blood everywhere; the ceiling, the walls…everywhere. He walked in and examined the first bloody body in front of him. He checked for a pulse…nothing. Dean moved the hair away from the face…it was Mia.

Dean immediately got up and looked around for any other bodies. When he found to more, he knew automatically they were Sam and Jenn. Dean walked up to their torn up bodies. He kneeled in between them as tears threatened to fall. He picked up Jenn's bloody corpse and held her close as he finally cried.

_**Sam**_

Sam quickly finished off his flask of demon blood in a matter of 2 days. He was desperate enough for more that he even began drinking some of Mia's. He waited until she was asleep for him to call Ruby.

"_Hey Sam_." Ruby answered her phone.

"I need more, Ruby." Sam replied.

"_Sam, I just gave you some._"

"It's gone, okay?"

"_I'm about a 2 days drive away. You're gonna have to wait_."

"Just, get here as soon as you can."

Sam hung up and began biting his nails. Now he knew he was becoming addicted. More feelings came with his new 'habit'. He wants…no needs this blood now. He wants to be stronger and more powerful than any demon he's ever came across. That way, he can kill any demon that is in his way.

_**Mia**_

The door holding back Dylan was finally beginning to give way. Mia got sick of opening and closing drawers, so she pulled them out, causing everything to fall on the ground. As she got through all the drawers she wanted, she began searching the ground for any form of silver. She knew she had some around here.

Of course, in a panic, things are hard to find. Mia began wondering where those hunters were. There probably weren't any hunters this time. Mia's eyes went wide when the shelf holding the door closed was knocked over and a wolfed-out Dylan came through the door. He walked slowly to her as he smelled the fear rising in her.

Dylan pounced on top of her. But before he could bite her, Mia grabbed anything she could and stabbed him as he landed on top of her. There was a look of shock on his face as the knife she picked up happened to be the one she was looking for.

_**Jenn**_

Jenn sat in her room, staring at the television, not paying attention to what was on. She heard a thump that snapped her out of her thoughts. She muted the tv and listened. And again, there was the thump.

Knowing what it was, Jenn put on her shoes and ran to the room next door to her. Jeremy was beating on his daughter. Jenn pulled him off and punched him.

"Jenn, go down 5 rooms and get John." Jenn told her.

Past Jenn immediately got up and ran out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jenn yelled at Jeremy as he wiped the blood off his lip.

"I'm disciplining my child." Jeremy simply replied.

Jenn got in his face and pushed him.

"Discipline? Is raping her called discipline?" She continued to yell.

Jeremy just shrugged with a smile.

"She's a fucking child!" Jenn screamed at him. "A fucking child!"

Jenn lost her temper and punched him. Years of built up hatred towards this man was unleashed upon him. All Jenn managed to remember was seeing red before she felt herself being pulled away. Despite telling herself to stop fighting the grip on her, she continued to try and break out of the hold.

When she was put down, she met the eyes of John Winchester.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down." John yelled at her as he stood in front of her.

"I'm not calming down for shit. I'm gonna kill him." Jenn yelled back.

Before she could try and spring back in, another set of arms came around her. Jenn looked behind her to see who they belonged to: Dean. She looked at him and realized that if this was the real world, she wouldn't want him to see her like this. She calmed down and walked over to past Jenn and Sam.

"Are you okay?" Jenn asked her younger self.

In tears, past Jenn let go of Sam before clinging onto Jenn. Jenn slowly put her arms around her and held back her own tears.

"Thank you." past Jenn kept repeating as she cried.

Jenn pulled herself away.

"Can I talk to you, John?" Jenn asked.

Jenn gave herself back to Sam and walked over secluded area; Dean following.

"John, I need you to take her with you." Jenn said.

"No, no, no. You take her, I have my own sons to take care of." John said.

"I can't. I need you to trust me when I say, you can take care of her. She's gonna fit in well with your boys."

"Why can't you take her?" Dean asked.

"Because…I'm gonna stay behind and take care of this mess."

"I don't think…" John started.

"I know. But I promise not to lose my cool this time. I just need to wipe down my prints, call an ambulance and take off. Okay?"

John nodded and stuck out his hand. Jenn took it and shook it. Exchanging a final nod, John and Dean turned to head to the impala.

"Dean?" Jenn called to him.

Dean turned around and headed back to her.

"Take care of her…okay? I know a lot more about you than you think, kid, and one is that you're not a velvety smooth as you think. Wait a little bit before putting the moves on her, huh?"

Dean looked at her, perplexed. Jenn looked at him with raised eyebrows and knowing in her eyes. Dean nodded, a little creeped out she knew that.

"Bye, Dean." Jenn said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Bye." Dean said, walking away.

Jenn watched as the impala pulled out of the driveway and drove off. Jenn turned back towards the room and walked in. Jeremy was still on the ground, this time trying to pick himself up. She grabbed a lamp and placed it on a chair before turning over the table it was on, breaking off the leg. With the table leg, she walked up to Jeremy and hit him over the back with it, knocking him back down. She knew she promised John she would leave him alone, but it didn't matter…she wasn't in that world for long anyway.

"Get up." Jenn whispered harshly at him, throwing the table leg down.

Jeremy couldn't get to his feet so Jenn walked out of the room and went into her car before returning back with some rope. She roughly picked him up and punched him onto the bed. She tied him down before going back to the trunk of her car.

_**Dean**_

It's been 2 weeks since Dean buried Sam, Mia and Jenn. He headed back to Austin so that he could be with his son and niece. He was wondering how he was gonna tell little Isabella that Mommy and Daddy won't be coming home anymore…that they were dead.

_Later_

Dean, with no options left, went to the nearest crossroads he could find. He was gonna sell his soul again whether anyone liked it or not. He's been to hell before, so he knows what to expect. The angels were no help so this was the only way.

"Dean Winchester. What do you know?" the Crossroads Demon appeared behind him in a new body.

"I'm not here to play games. I'm giving you me in exchange to Sam, Jenn and Mia." Dean said.

"Whatever it is you're smoking, maybe you can share it."

"All I'm asking is for time to say goodbye to them."

"Why? So you're little angel friends can pull you back out? No. I'm not giving you nor do I owe you anything."

_**Sam**_

Sam had finally killed Lilith with Mia's help. He finally avenged everything he set out to; for making him and Mia watch Dean and Jenn getting torn apart by the hellhounds; for sending Dean to hell; for letting Alastair have Dean torture Jenn…everything.

He had no idea what came over him, but he turned to a smiling Ruby and began using his powers on her. This time, he didn't need Mia's help to kill a low level demon like Ruby. Her body crumpled in front of him and Mia.

Sam wasn't sure why he did it, but he didn't have time to think about it.

_**Mia**_

Mia pushed Dylan off from her and watched as he turned back to normal. She grabbed his hand and held it as he slowly died next to her.

"I'm so sorry." Mia cried as she held his hand.

"I love you." Dylan choked out.

As his body went limp, Mia let it go and cried over his chest. She felt so horrible, but she did what she had to do in order to live.

_**Dean**_

Dean had sat at the home he once shared with the ones he loved. All he had right now was Alex, Isabella, Tori and Dawn. He watched as Alex slept, knowing he would never see his mother again…hell, would he even remember what she looked like.

Despite having them left, he still felt alone. He didn't have Sam or Mia to talk to or have Jenn kiss him whenever he was feeling down. The crossroads demon or the angels were of no help…now he was gonna have to raise his son without his mother, and his niece with her parents. Tori and Dawn have been great, but things won't be the same for him. Not anymore.

_**Jenn**_

When she returned, she set down everything she grabbed that was covered in a cloth. Unraveling it, there were sharp weapons of all sorts, salt, and to her surprise, a blowtorch, and a lighter.

Remembering everything that happened to her in hell, she gave a small smirk before getting to work.

_Later_

Jenn continued to dig her knife dipped in salt into Jeremy's chest with a sick smile on her face. Jeremy screamed at the top of his lungs, still unable to free himself from the ropes.

"Why are you doing this?" Jeremy half yelled, his voice raspy.

Jenn ignored him and walked over to the table holding her tools. She looked at them trying to figure out what she would use next. She just decided to grab the salt and pour it over the knife she had in her hand again. As she finished, she walked back over.

"You know what she is and what she can do. Why would you do this to her?" Jenn asked, standing over him.

"Because…I can't kill her! She's my daughter!" Jeremy yelled, crying.

"So you just go ahead and torture her instead? What you did is far worse than killing her! Do you even know about the nightmares she goes through because of you!? Do you know how long it's gonna take to put this behind her!? She's never gonna forget it!"

Jenn then stabbed Jeremy in the leg, twisting the knife around. Tears came out of her eyes; her emotions finally flowing free. She then pulled it out and dropped it on the floor. Jenn backed away from Jeremy and sank against the wall, finally crying.

She realized that she tried so much to block these memories from her mind; how much she forced herself not to cry because of this; how much all she needed was to let all of this go. Put this life behind her. That's why she always thought about what happened: because she never fully allowed her emotions about this to finally release.

Her anger was finally gone, now all she needed to do was cry. When she was little, Jeremy had told her it was never okay to cry. Maybe it was what she needed. She crawled over to the tied down Jeremy, who was breathing rapidly in pain. She laid her head on his chest, away from some of the blood.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry dad." Jenn cried, wrapping her arms around him.

Jeremy looked at her confused. But then he really studied her face…this was his little girl. Tears of reality hit him…he just realized what he's really done to her.

"I'm sorry." Jenn kept repeating.

"I'm sorry, Jenn." Jeremy told her, looking her in the eyes.

"Dad, just know, I forgive you for all of it? Okay?" Jenn closed her eyes.

Jenn sighed, calming herself and opened her eyes. She was in the same room Zachariah had her in. She sat up on the bed, Zachariah standing on the other side of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Zachariah asked.

"How am I feeling?" Jenn asked, angrily. "I just met my former self and tortured my father and you're asking how I feel?"

"Yup." Zachariah held the same smirk as always.

"I actually feel better." Jenn replied calmly.

"Good. Because you never have to relive that again. I know it was an alternate life, but what you did back there…changed everything for you. You and your father managed to fix things and become the family you always wanted."

Jenn nodded and looked at her hands, tears falling from her eyes. Now if only that could've happened for real.

"But, you do feel at peace with your father…right?"

"Yes." Jenn replied, wiping away her tears. "What about Sam, Mia and Dean?"

"Sam has to learn about his control with the demon blood you know he's been drinking, Mia was confronting the loss of her ex-fiancee while Dean had to deal with losing the ones he loved."

"Are they back to normal?"

"Have been since you woke up."

_**Sam and Mia**_

Mia and Sam woke with a start from their dreams. Both of them looked around and noticed each other and a still sleeping Isabella in between them. They knew for sure they were dreaming, but couldn't help but forget the lingering feelings it left behind.

Mia was the one to kill Dylan this time. But part of her felt better that it was her instead of two strangers. She didn't know what it was, but she felt some sort of closure.

Sam on the other hand, knew for sure he should be stopping with the demon blood. The end of his dream was horrible. He was surrounded by dead bodies, everywhere. He killed them all. But on the other hand, he needed it so he could kill Lilith. Hopefully, he won't allow himself to go overboard.

The two settled back in, silently agreeing to talk about it later and fell back to sleep.

_**Dean**_

Dean woke up. He almost panicked when Jenn wasn't next to him, but realized where she was. He glanced at the clock and it was 4 am. He sighed and laid back down. He was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door.

He walked over and opened it, Jenn on the other side.

"Hey." Jenn said with a smile.

"Hey." Dean replied with the same smile.

Jenn got closer to him and hugged him tight. Dean buried his head in her shoulder as he returned the hug. He knew it was a nightmare, but he couldn't help but hold her a little while longer.

"So, how was it?" Dean asked pulling away.

"I don't remember, remember?" Jenn replied.

"Right."

"How are _you_?"

"I'm alright. It's been a quiet night."

Jenn nodded.

"So…are you tired right now?"

"Not so much anymore." Dean smirked, knowing where this was going.

Jenn smiled at him seductively before Dean leaned in to kiss her. It wasn't long before the kiss got more intense and they fell back on their bed.

Alright! Another one down! I originally had this different, where Jenn would do her thing alone…but then I figured, why not involve everyone else?

xoxo

Marina


	22. The Rapture and When The Levee Breaks

**Alright everyone, I'm so sorry this a bit later than usual. My laptop is broken, and now I'm working straight from my momma's laptop. So, I wanna thank my mom, for letting me use her laptop! Lol**

While Dean was sleeping, he had a dream. Castiel came to him and told him that he needed to talk to him. But, by the time Dean, Jenn, Sam and Mia got to Castiel, he was gone, leaving behind his vessel, Jimmy Novak. After telling Jimmy he had to stay with them in case his family would be in danger, he had snuck off when Sam was supposed to be on watch in the middle of the night.

Anna paid the four a visit, and told them Castiel was possibly taken away…meaning taken back to Heaven, and it's not a good sign. By the time the four Winchesters had caught up to Jimmy, demons had already attacked he and his family. What demon wouldn't want an empty vessel to torture and get information from? But, the down side was that Sam had tried to exorcise a demon, but he couldn't do it. Before the demon could kill Sam, Dean got to it first.

This incident caused Jimmy to be separated from his wife, Amelia, and his daughter, Claire, to keep them safe.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean figured it would be a good idea to keep Jimmy around until Castiel can get back or something.

"What the hell happened back there?" Dean asked Sam as Jimmy slept in the backseat of the impala.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You practically fainted trying to gank a demon."

"Okay, I didn't faint. I got a little dizzy."

"You can call it whatever you want. Point is, you used to be strong enough to kill Alastair. Now you can't even kill a stunt demon number three?"

"What do you want me to say about it, Dean?"

"For starters, what's going on with your mojo? I mean, it's yo-yoing all over the place. I'm not trying to pick a fight here, okay? I just…You're…you're scaring me, man."

"I'm scaring myself."

Just as Sam finished, Mia's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Who is this?" Mia answered, forgetting she gave Amelia her number in case.

"Hey, Jimmy. It's your wife." Mia turned from the middle of the front seat and woke up Jimmy.

"Amelia? Oh, my God…" Jimmy said into the phone.

_**

* * *

**_

"They're expecting you to come alone." Dean told Jimmy as they stood in front of a warehouse. "That's exactly what you're gonna do."

"We'll work our way through the catwalks. We'll be right behind you." Sam added.

"All you got to do is stay calm and stall and let us do our job."

"You want me to stay calm? This is my family we're talking about." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, listen to me, this will work." Jenn told Jimmy confidently.

"You understand? Nobody's gonna get hurt." Dean added.

"Whatever. Give me a minute, okay?" Jimmy said, walking away.

"There's no way they're expecting him to come alone, Dean. You know this is probably a trap." Mia said.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I have a plan." Dean said.

_**

* * *

**_

"Castiel, you son of a bitch!" Jimmy shouted on the other side of the warehouse. "You promised me my family would be okay! You promised you were gonna take care of them! I gave you everything you asked me to give! I gave you more! This is the thanks I get? This is what you do? This is your heaven?! Help me, please! You promised, Cass! Just help me! Typical…"

_**

* * *

**_

Dean's plan was to see how many demons they can lure outside…preferably one at a time so either they can kill it or exorcise it. But the plan was broken when 4 demons came out at the same time…like they anticipated it the Winchester were there. They were dragged inside the warehouse, where Jimmy was talking to his possessed wife.

"…And P.S., you should have come alone." Amelia said.

"I am alone." Jimmy replied.

"Oh, you're such a liar. Like I didn't think you'd bring Heckle and Jeckle and Thelma and Louise, hum?"

"Nice plan, Dean." Mia said.

"Well, nobody bats a thousand." Dean said.

"Got the knife?" Amelia asked the demon holding Sam, who showed it to her. "And you know what's funny?"

"You wearing a soccer mom?"

"Is I was actually bummed to get this detail. Picking up an empty vessel? Sort of like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap." Amelia replied staring at Dean.

"Yeah, well…You got us, okay? Let these people go." Sam said, breathing hard.

"Oh, Sam. It's easy to act chivalrous when your wonder girl powers aren't working, huh? How about you Jenn, your powers still intact?"

"Bite me." Jenn replied.

"Thought so. Now for the punch line…" Amelia pointed the gun at Sam. "Everybody dies." Suddenly Amelia pointed the gun at Jimmy and shot him. "Waste little orphan Annie."

One of the demons immediately headed for Claire, but she placed her hand on his head and killed him. All four Winchesters knew Claire was possessed by Castiel, so they took this diversion to turn on the demons holding them. Claire/Castiel immediately headed over to Dean to help him before helping Jenn and Mia.

Sam succeeded in gaining the upper hand over the demon he was fighting, while getting the knife back. He knocked her down and cut her neck, causing him to suck her blood like a vampire before stabbing her. As Sam sat up, he turned and noticed 8 pairs of eyes on him.

Dean was horrified; so this is what it took to make him stronger?

Jenn was horrified; she had never seen that look in his eyes before.

Mia and Claire/Castiel just watched the scene before them. Mia knew this is what it took, and she and Sam had made a deal for her not to use her powers when Dean and Jenn were around.

Sam got up and raised his hand, causing Dean and Jenn to flinch. But it turns out that he was exorcising the demon from Amelia, who was standing right behind them. They watched as Sam exorcised the demon from Amelia without hurting her.

As he finished, Claire/Castiel headed to Jimmy, who is terrible shape.

"Of course we keep our promises. Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well. Your work is done. It's time to go home now…your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the Lord. Rest now, Jimmy." Claire/Castiel said.

"No. Claire?" Jimmy replied, trying to get to his daughter.

"She's with me now. She's chosen. It's in her blood, as it was in yours."

"Please, Castiel. I mean, just…just take me. Take me, please."

"I want to make sure you understand. You won't die…or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred…a thousand more like it."

"Doesn't matter. You take me. Just take me."

"As you wish."

Castiel allowed himself to leave Claire's body and go back to Jimmy's. As the wound on Jimmy's stomach disappeared, Castiel picked himself up and took one last look at Jimmy's family. Castiel began to walk out, but was caught by Dean.

"Cass, hold up. What were you gonna tell me?" Dean asked,

"I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve Heaven. I don't serve men. And I certainly don't serve you." Castiel said angrily before leaving.

_**

* * *

**_

"All right. Let's hear it." Sam said from the passenger seat of the impala.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Drop the bomb, man. You saw what I did. Come on. Stop the car. Take a swing."

"I'm not gonna take a swing."

"Seriously, where has that gotten you?" Jenn mumbled from the backseat.

"Then scream. Chew me out." Sam insisted.

"I'm not mad, Sam." Dean said.

"Come on. You're not mad?"

"No."

"Right. Look, at least let me explain myself."

"Don't. I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"What do you want me to say, that I'm disappointed? Yeah, I am. But mostly, I'm just tired, man. And I'm done. I am just done."

Silence filled the car. Jenn's pulled out her phone and texted Sam.

_Sammy, I told you to stop…and you know how hard it is to calm down Dean when he's a ticking time bomb._

Sam looked at the text and met Jenn's eyes in the review mirror.

_I know._

As Sam's text message sent back, his phone rang.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam answered.

"_Hey. You all better shag ass to my place a.s.a.p_." Bobby replied on the other line.

"What's going on?"

"_The apocalypse, genius. Now, get your asses over here_." Bobby hung up.

"What'd he say?" Mia asked Sam.

_**

* * *

**_

"Well, thanks for shaking a tail. Glad you got here." Bobby said as he led the four into the panic room. "Go on inside. I want to show you something."

"All right. So, uh…what's the big demon problem?" Sam asked entering the room first.

As Mia was about to follow him in, Jenn held up her arm and shook her head.

"You are. This is for your own good." Bobby replied, looking Sam inside.

"Guys? Hey. Guys! This isn't funny! Guys! Hey! Guys!" Sam yelled from inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mia asked angrily.

"You know what we're doing, Mia. Let's go upstairs." Jenn said, grabbing her arm.

"No." Mia yanked her arm away.

"Go upstairs. Now." Jenn commanded.

Mia looked to the door of the panic room and angrily walked up stairs with Jenn and Bobby following.

Dean opened the peekhole of the panic room.

"Okay. Let me out. This is not funny." Sam said.

"Damn straight." Dean replied.

"Dean. Come on, this is crazy."

"No. Not until you dry out."

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. Just…open the door."

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. It's not your fault that you lied to me over and over again. I get it now. You couldn't help it."

"I'm not some junkie!"

"Really? I guess I've just imagined how strung out you've been lately."

"You're actually trying to twist this into some kind of ridiculous drug intervention?"

"If it smells like a duck…"

"Dean, I'm not drinking the demon blood for kicks! I'm getting strong enough to kill Lilith."

"Strong?"

"Yeah!"

"It's about as far away from strong as you can get. Try weak. Try desperate. Pathetic."

"Killing Lilith is what matters. Or are you so busy being self-righteous you forgot about her?"

"Oh, Lilith's gonna die. Bobby, Jenn and I will kill her. But not with you or Mia. Mia, because she's pregnant. Does she know what you did?"

"You're not serious." Sam avoided the question.

"Congrats, Sammy. You just bought yourself a benchwarmer seat to the apocalypse."

"Dean, look. No, wait…" Sam tried as Dean shut the peekhole. "Come back here! Dean! Let me out of here! Dean! Let me out of here! Let me out! Dean!"

Dean walked up the stairs and noticed Bobby in the library.

"Where's Mia?" Dean asked.

"Went for a walk." Bobby replied.

"Yeah. She left with 'I hope you jackasses are happy with what you're doing'." Jenn added from the kitchen.

"Great." Dean sighed and took off his jacket.

Dean joined Jenn at the kitchen table and snaked half of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich she made for herself.

"Did you know this is what he did?" Dean asked, his mouth full.

Jenn stopped chewing and put down her half of the sandwich.

"I did. But Sam always told me that he would tell you. I always told him I would if he didn't…and well…we know how that ended." Jenn finished, ready for him to get mad and start yelling.

Dean nodded and swallowed the bite he took. He noticed the look on Jenn's face.

"Jenn, I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"No. It wasn't your place to tell me, and I understand why you didn't. It's just…you and I have been fighting so much and I'm tired of fighting with you all the time."

Jenn gave a quick smile before getting up. Before she put her plate in the sink, she placed it next to Dean and wrapped her arms lightly above his shoulders. She kissed his cheek before picking her plate back up and cleaning it.

_**

* * *

**_

Mia walked aimlessly around Bobby's junkyard. How in the bloody blue hell is she gonna get Sam out of the panic room without anyone noticing? With Bobby, Jenn and Dean anywhere near the front door…it would be impossible. Not only that, how was she gonna explain everything about her after she and Sam killed Lilith? She was at a loss.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam sat on the bed in the panic room, suffering from withdrawal symptoms. He stood up and staggered a little bit, his sight becoming blurry. He headed for the door, which was still bolted shut. Turning around and leaning against it, Sam sighed and noticed a cold spot, and his breath visible in the air. As soon as the lights start flickering, Sam began to pound on the door.

"Guys! Get down here! Something's coming!" Sam yelled.

"Hello, Sam. It's a pleasure to see you again." Sam heard the familiar hiss. He turned around and Alastair was standing right behind him. "And looks like I have you all to myself here. Goodness. How will we pass the time?"

Alastair motioned his razor blade to slide across his neck. Sam all of a sudden found himself tied down to the same contraption Alastair used to torture Ruby and Jenn a while back.

"Don't. No, no, don't. Don't. Don't…" Sam repeated in fear. Alastair didn't stop and let the blade in his hand slice into Sam's skin. "Ah! don't. Don't! Stop! Alastair…Please! Please!"

"So polite all of a sudden. Very nice. I appreciate that." Alastair said before continuing.

"No, no." Sam begged until Alastair used his blade on him again, causing him to scream out. "Alastair. No, no, no. No. Aah! No! Please! Please! No! No! Stop!"

Jenn ran downstairs after hearing what was going on down there. She opened the peekhole and saw that Sam was all alone. Jenn closed the peekhole with tears in her eyes before heading back upstairs.

"So?" Dean asked.

"He's hallucinating." Jenn answered.

Bobby walked up to the two and handed them both a glass of whiskey. As soon as Jenn got hers, she downed it in one gulp before pouring herself another glass and sitting on the couch.

"How long is this gonna go on?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Here, let me look it up in my demon-detox manual." Bobby replied sarcastically, making it look like he was going to look for a book. "Oh, wait. No one ever wrote one. No telling how long it'll take. Hell, or if Sam will even live through it."

The phone rang, interrupting the two male hunters.

"Hello? Suck dirt and die, Rufus. You call me again, I'll kill you." Bobby warned Rufus on the phone before hanging up.

"What's up with Rufus?" Dean asked.

"He knows."

The phone rang again, causing Bobby to pick it up angrily.

"I'm busy, you son of bitch. This better be important."

Once Dean and Jenn see the expression on his face…they know it is.

_**

* * *

**_

Mia realized it was getting dark outside, so she figured she should head back to the house. She still was at a stand still, but it doesn't mean she should give up.

_**

* * *

**_

When Sam regains consciousness, he realized he doesn't have any signs of torture on him.

"The answer's "yes"." Sam heard a voice from behind him, only to find himself facing his teenage self. "You're hallucinating. That's right. It's me. Or, I mean, it's you."

"I'm losing my mind." Sam said.

"Definitely."

"What do you want?"

"An explanation. How could you do this to me? I thought we were gonna be normal."

"I tried. I did. It didn't pan out that way. Sorry, kid."

"'Sorry, kid'? That's what you have to say? It's all we ever wanted. We were so close! You…you got away from Dad. You quit hunting. You were gonna become a lawyer and get married. Why did you blow it?!"

"Look! They killed Jessica."

"Yeah. And if you hadn't run off with Dean and Jenn, if you'd been there to protect her, she'd still be alive."

"I know."

"Think Jess would want you to turn into this? She loved you. You think she would be happy you using her as an excuse? How do you think Mia's gonna feel that you're using Jessica as an excuse cause you're still so hung up on her?"

"I'm sorry. I am. But life doesn't turn out the way you thought it would when you were fourteen years old. We were never gonna be normal. We were never gonna get away. Grow up."

"Maybe you're right." Sam's teenage self said, appearing on the other side of the room. "Maybe there's…no escape. After all…How can you run from what's inside you?"

Sam flinched when his teenage self's eyes became yellow.

_**

* * *

**_

"The news. And the news ain't good." Bobby said, holding out papers to Dean and Jenn.

"This is what Rufus called about? 'Key West sees 10 Species Go Extinct'?" Dean asked.

"Yep. Plus Alaska. Fifteen men fishing crew all stricken blind…cause unknown. New York…Teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly 66 kids. All this in a single day. I looked them up. There's no doubt about it. They're all seals. Breaking…fast."

"How many are left?" Mia asked as she walked into the library.

"Who knows? Can't be many. Where the hell are your angel pals?"

"You tell me." Dean said.

"I'm just wondering…"

"What?"

"With the apocalypse being nigh and all, is now really the right time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?"

"What do you mean?" Jenn asked.

"Well, I don't like this any more than you do, but…Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon."

"Yeah, well so could Jenn, but you want to sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?" Dean said.

"Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. I _hate_ me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son. All I'm saying is, maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield, cause we love him too much."

Silence filled the room, knowing Bobby had a point.

"Um, I think I should mention something. My powers…they're all gone." Jenn said.

"What? How?" Mia asked.

"Well, you remember why the angels took me. And it worked for me, at least. I tried using the other day, and I couldn't."

Dean, Mia and Bobby exchanged a glance.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam sat on the floor of the panic room. He looked up to the devil's trap on the ceiling.

"Sammy." Sam heard a voice.

He turned around and saw Jenn leaning against the wall of the panic room.

"Am I hallucinating you too?" Sam asked weakly.

"Yes." _Jenn_ replied sadly. "Sammy, I knew this was gonna happen to you. I knew that if Dean found out he would do something drastic." _Jenn_ sat on the floor beside him.

"If you wanna say 'I told you so', go right ahead."

"That's not why I'm here. Sam, I want you to be okay. I do. But at this rate, things are gonna get out of control. Instead of acting on what Ruby tells you…really think about the decisions you make. Ruby is leading you on a dangerous road, and there are other ways to kill Lilith."

"But I have to do it."

"Why?"

"Look at what she did to Dean. She sent him to hell. What she did to you. She caused Dean to torture you. You were both ripped apart and I can't get that image out of my head no matter what I do. She needs to pay."

"You can't kill her based on revenge." _Jenn _stated calmly. "You remember where that got your father? He's dead because of it. Yeah, you, me, Mia and Dean killed it, but look at what it cost us. It cost me and your our lives, only for Dean to sell his soul. I don't want Lilith to be another Azazel."

Sam looked down and soaked in what she said. When he looked back up, she was gone.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean, Jenn, Bobby and Mia sat around the library looking around in Bobby's book for any clue for possible seals Lilith could break.

"So what are we gonna do about Lilith?" Jenn asked, closing her book. "Because looking in books like this is wasting our time. We don't know how many seals are left."

"Once we find her, we kill her. Simple as that." Dean said.

"But how are we gonna find her Dean?"

Dean closed his book and got up. He paced for a second, knowing he had no clue. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Mia asked.

Dean didn't answer as he closed the door behind him.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam sat on the same spot on the floor when he spoke to Jenn. He couldn't see it, but he was beginning to look worse and worse. He looked towards a table, where a pitcher of water was sitting, but when he tried to stand up, he couldn't.

"Poor baby." Sam heard a female voice.

"Mom…" Sam replied as he saw his mother dressed in the nightgown covered in blood the night she was killed.

"Sam. You look just awful." _Mary_ told her youngest son.

"Let's hear it. Go ahead."

"What do you mean?"

"You're disappointed. You never thought I'd…turn out this way. I'm a…pisspoor excuse for a son. Your heart is broken. Am I close?"

"Not at all. You're doing the right thing, Sam. What you're doing is brave. You're not being crazy. You're being practical. Sam, I am so proud of you."

"But…but…Dean."

"Your brother doesn't understand. Jenn doesn't understand either. I was raised a hunter, from a long line. We understand that there are gonna be hard choices. And we do what we have to, to get the job done. Yes, our family is cursed. But you… you have the power to turn it into a gift. You can use it against them."

"For revenge?"

"No, for justice. I know how scared you are."

"What's…in me…Mom…it's…"

"Evil. And you know it."

"What if it's stronger than me? Look at me. What if Dean and Jenn are right?"

"Dean can never know how strong you are…because Dean is weak. Jenn was almost there, but she let her fear take over and she chose to be weak." _Mary_ said to Sam's surprise. "Look at what they've done to you. Locking you in here? They're terrified. Dean, he's in over his head. You have to go on without him and Jenn. You have what it takes and Mia can see that. You have to kill Lilith."

"Even if it kills me."

"Make my death mean something. I'm counting on you, Sam. Don't let anyone or anything get in your way. Not even Dean." _Mary_ kissed Sam on the forehead before disappearing.

_**

* * *

**_

As the door shut behind Dean, Bobby got up.

"Let him go Bobby." Jenn said, running her hands through her hair.

"What?" Bobby asked surprised.

"Bobby, I know we're his family, but this is something between Dean and Sam. Something between these two boys we can't get in the middle of."

"Meaning?" Mia asked.

"Meaning maybe only Dean can save Sam from himself. No matter what you or I do can't or won't help. It's between them as brothers."

Mia scoffed and rolled her eyes before walking into the kitchen.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam sat on the bed where his mother had left him. He had found the strength to get up and get some water.

"Hey Sam." Sam heard another female voice.

Sam turned around and Mia was sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you that Dean and Jenn are wrong. You already know how I feel about this. I'm doing it too, and everything is gonna be okay. Once we kill Lilith, we can try and fix things with Dean and Jenn and your demon blood stuff."

"But what if they don't wanna hear it?"

"Then it's okay. You still have me. Sam, what you're doing is alright. Once Lilith is out of the picture, we have nothing to worry much about. Maybe you, me, Izzie, and this new baby can go off on our own. Dean is holding you back from growing up. You know that even with kids of your own, Dean still treats you like a child. You and me…we have lives of our own. We don't need Dean or Jenn to try and run them for us."

Sam looked down and Mia disappeared.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean was stood in Bobby's junkyard for while now, calling on Castiel.

"Well, it's about time!" Dean exclaimed when Castiel showed up. "I'm screaming myself hoarse out here for about 2 and a half hours now."

"What do you want?" Castiel asked.

"Well, you can start with what the hell happened in Illinois."

"What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap! You were gonna tell me something."

"Well, nothing of importance."

"You got ass-reamed in heaven but it was not 'of importance'?"

"Dean. I can't. I'm sorry, and he moves a few steps away. Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Sam, right?"

"Can he do it? Kill Lilith, stop the apocalypse?"

"Possibly, yes. But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps."

"Crank up the hell-blood regimen."

"Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass. We believe it's you, Dean, not your brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. _You_ are the one who will stop it."

"If I do this…Sammy doesn't have to?"

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way."

"God, you're a dick these days. Fine. I'm in."

"You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and His angels?" Castiel looked to Dean.

"Yeah. Exactly." Dean replied, pacing.

"Say it."

"I give myself over wholly to serve God…and you guys." Dean walked up to Castiel.

"You swear to follow His will and His word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?"

"Yes. I swear. Now what?"

"Now you wait. And we call on you when it's time."

"What about Jenn?"

"What about her?"

"Shouldn't she be taking 'Oh Holy Oath'?"

"Her real job has and is to influence you in your decisions and help you survive. It's mainly _you_ that plays a giant part in defeating Lucifer."

_**

* * *

**_

Mia sat in the library, looking at a book when her glance fell on Bobby and then Jenn. She wondered if maybe…just maybe she can sneak Sam out of here. Dean was the one she was worried about; she swore he can hear things from a mile away. But Dean was gone. Mia got up and went to the bathroom. She had gotten some sleeping pills from Bobby's medicine cabinet before walking back out.

"Hey you guys thirsty?" Mia asked Jenn and Bobby.

"Yeah." Bobby and Jenn answered at the same time.

Mia went into the kitchen and pulled out the pills. She knew that Jenn and Bobby were too wrapped up in what they were doing to notice her. Before she could break the outer part open and release the powder into a cup, Dean walked through the door. Mia quickly put them back in her pocket and filled the cups with regular water.

"Where'd you go?" Mia asked with a slight annoyance as she set Bobby's cup on his desk.

_**

* * *

**_

Sitting against the wall, Sam looked around the room. There was still no way out for him. He dropped his head, causing him to look at his arms. He then saw the veins on his arms being outlined in black, spreading to his hands. He quickly got up and looked in the mirror, only to see it spreading to his face.

"Guys! Help! Help! Let me out of here! Dean!" Sam yelled.

_**

* * *

**_

Everyone listened to the yelling from the panic room. Mia was starting to get frantic, knowing Sam was suffering down there.

"I'll go check on him." Jenn told Mia before walking downstairs.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?" Bobby asked Dean, which earned him a look. "I'm sorry. You prefer "sucker"? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?"

"Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby. I've never trusted them less! I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan!" Dean answered.

"Well, then why in the hell…" Mia started.

"Because what other option do I have?! It's either trust the angels, or let Sammy trust a demon!"

"I see your point." Bobby said after silence filled the room.

_**

* * *

**_

Jenn walked down to the panic room and opened the peekhole. She saw Sam writhing in pain on the floor. She didn't know if he was faking, so she just waited for something to happen.

Out of no where, Sam flew across the room and was pinned against the wall.

"Dean!" Jenn yelled from downstairs.

Jenn opened the door to the panic room and ran in.

"Dean!" Jenn called for him again.

Jenn ran to Sam, who was being flung everywhere. She grabbed him to try and stop him from moving when Dean and Bobby came to help her. Mia watched from the door in tears as Bobby, Dean and Jenn held him down to the ground. Bobby let go and took off his belt and put it in Sam's mouth so he couldn't hurt himself.

"We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety." Bobby said.

Dean was so unsettle by his brother's condition that he didn't even hear what Bobby said. Jenn looked up and saw Mia sitting against the doorway of the panic room in tears causing her to hold in tears of her own.

"Dean? You with me? Guys!" Bobby called to the two when he realized Jenn wasn't listening either.

Dean and Jenn make eye contact with Bobby.

"We have to tie him down before he has another fit!" Bobby continued.

"Yeah, yeah…Let's just get it over with." Dean said.

Jenn and Dean had picked up Sam when he relaxed and set him on the bed. Bobby had gotten some handcuffs and secured Sam's arms and legs to the bed. The four hunters took a look back before heading out of the panic room. Jenn wrapped her arm around Mia and helped her upstairs.

"I'm gonna stay nearby. Just in case Sam has another fit." Jenn told Bobby, Dean and Mia.

They all nodded and Jenn walked halfway down the stairs and sat down. As she listened for anything suspicious, tears fell out of her eyes. At this point, she wasn't sure that they should keep Sam locked in anymore.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam regained consciousness and realized he was tied down to the bed.

"We had to. The demon blood was flinging you all over the room. Tell me something, Sam. Why did you do this to yourself?" Dean asked.

"You know why." Sam said.

Jenn sat on the steps and heard Sam speak. She listened and realized he was talking to himself…and hallucinating again.

"Right. 'Kill Lilith'. The big excuse. But why? What, revenge? Right?" _Dean _continued.

"Of course." Sam replied.

"Revenge for what? For sending me and Jenn to hell? Did you happen to notice we're back? Alive and kicking. So what's the point?"

"The point? How about stop the damn apocalypse?"

"My gig! Not yours! The angels said so, remember? God picked me, man. So, have you got any other fantastic excuses? Hum?"

_**

* * *

**_

Dean, Mia and Bobby sat around in the library in silence.

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?" Bobby broke the silence.

"Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him."

"No, it isn't. We are." Mia replied quietly.

"What?"

"We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This "cold turkey" thing isn't working. If…if he doesn't get what he needs…soon…Sam's not gonna last much longer."

"She's right, Dean." Bobby said.

"No. I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it." Dean said.

"And if he dies?"

"Then at least he dies human!"

Mia got up and headed to the basement.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm letting Sam out." Mia replied as she reached the door to the stairs.

Dean just picked her up, causing her to kick and scream.

"Look, just calm down!" Dean yelled over her. "If things get worse, we'll let him go, okay?" Dean set her down.

Mia straightened herself and just scoffed before walking back to the library.

_**

* * *

**_

Jenn listened to the commotion upstairs. She knew it was Mia coming down before Dean did something to her. She continued to listen to what Sam was saying.

_**

* * *

**_

"I know why you really drink that blood, Sam." _Dean _continued on to a tied up Sam.

"Just leave me alone." Sam said.

"Makes you feel strong. Invincible. A big bad wolf in a world of little pigs."

"No. You're wrong, Dean."

"It's more than that, isn't it? It's because your whole life, you felt different. Am I right?"

"Stop."

"Oh, I hit a little close to home, huh? Not different because you were some…lonely kid or because of your weirdo family."

"Stop it."

"Because you're a monster."

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!"

"You were always a monster. And you only feel right when you're sucking down more poison and more evil!" _Dean_ got into Sam's face.

_**

* * *

**_

"I would die for him in a second. But I won't let him do this to himself. I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster." Dean finished explaining to Bobby when Mia sat down.

Mia sighed and rested her head against the headrest of the couch.

_**

* * *

**_

"Monster, Sam. You're a monster." _Dean_ continued.

"Dean, no." Sam tried.

"I tried so hard to pretend that we were brothers, that you weren't one of the filthy things that we hunt. But we're not even the same species. You're nothing to me."

"Don't say that to me. Don't you say that to me." Sam said, turning his head with tears in his eyes.

Sam heard nothing, so he opened his eyes and noticed his brother was gone.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean sat in the library as Bobby fell asleep on his desk and Mia on the couch. He couldn't sleep much, knowing his little brother was suffering downstairs. Dean heard the basement door open and Jenn walked in.

"How's he doing?" Dean asked.

"Well, after his hallucination about you…he's been quiet." Jenn answered. "I checked in the peekhole just in case, and he's sleeping."

Dean nodded before going back to read his book. Jenn walked over to him, pulled a chair and sat next to him.

"You okay?" She asked.

Dean nodded 'yes' and continued reading. A few moments later, he closed the book and turned to her.

"No. I'm not okay." Dean replied, looking down.

Jenn got up and grabbed her and Dean's jacket and his keys. She stood him up and handed him the keys.

"Come on. Let's go for a drive." Jenn told him calmly.

Dean nodded and took his jacket from her and they walked out the door together.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam laid on the bed in the panic room sleeping. He awoke abruptly when the handcuffs holding him down opened on their own. Suddenly the door opened on it's own.

"Hello? Someone here?" Sam asked as he pushed the door open.

Getting no answer, he walked out of the room and walked upstairs. He looked around and saw Bobby asleep on his desk and Mia on the couch. Dean and Jenn were no where to be found. He tiptoed over to Mia and gently shook her awake. Her eyes went wide when she saw him. Sam signaled for Mia to stay quiet before the two walked out the door.

The first thing they notice was the impala was gone. Good for them though, because they could get a headstart. Sam goes to pick the lock of one of the car's in the junkyard when the cocking of a shotgun startles him and Mia.

"Bobby…" Mia said.

"Uh-uh, Sam. The only place you're going is back inside with me." Bobby told Sam, pointing the shotgun at them.

"No." Sam said.

"Damn it, boy."

"You won't shoot me, Bobby."

"Don't test me."

"You won't do it." Sam walked up to him. "You can't do it." Sam placed his chest against the barrel of the gun.

"We're trying to help you, Sam."

"Then shoot."

Just like Sam said, Bobby couldn't do it. So Sam snatched the shotgun from his hands and knocked Bobby out with the butt of the gun. Sam looked at a fallen Bobby with disgust on his face. Mia jumped in the car and hotwired it.

"Sam…Sammy, we gotta go." Mia said from behind the wheel.

Sam nodded and got into the passenger's side. Mia peeled out of the junkyard, leaving Bobby behind.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean drove with Jenn asleep on his right side as he steered the car with his left hand. He looked down at her sleeping form and gave a small smirk. She always knew that he needed to drive to get things off his mind.

When Dean pulled up to Bobby's house, he turned off the engine. He gently shook Jenn awake.

"Hey, we're back." Dean told her.

Jenn stretched before sitting up and they walked into the house. Bobby and Mia were gone. They exchanged a look and went into panic mode.

"Bobby!" Jenn called for him.

"I'll check the house, you check outside." Dean said.

Dean headed upstairs while Jenn ran outside.

"Bobby!" Jenn called again.

Jenn saw a lump on the dark ground and ran to it. When she reached it, she knew it was Bobby.

"Dean!" Jenn called, this time for her husband.

Within seconds, Dean ran down the stairs when he heard his wife call for him. He ran outside and saw Jenn helping Bobby sit up.

"Who did this to you Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Sam. It was Sam." Bobby answered.

"Is Mia with him?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah."

Jenn and Dean helped Bobby stand up and head back into the house. They sat him down at the desk and checked the panic room, which was closed.

"How in the hell did he get out?" Dean asked.

"Maybe he had help." Jenn said as she looked at the broken devil's traps around the room.

"Demons? Ruby."

"That'd be one of my guesses. But number one answer would probably be Mia. She probably took advantage of this when we left."

"Yeah, well, I'll tell you one thing. At this point, I hope he's with Ruby."

"Why?"

"Cause killing her is the next big item on my to-do list. We all know why he left. Ruby's blood."

Dean walked back upstairs with Jenn following him.

"I thought you were on call for angel duty." Bobby pointed out, hearing their conversation.

"I am on call. In my car, on my way to murder the bitch." Dean replied.

"One thing."

"What?"

"Sam don't want to be found. Which means he's gonna be damn near impossible to find."

"Yeah, we'll see."

_**

* * *

**_

Sam and Mia sat in a honeymoon suite, waiting for Ruby. Mia tucked some of Sam's hair behind his ear as he continued to suffer from withdrawal symptoms. There was a knock on the door, causing Mia to get up and answer.

"Honeymoon suite." Ruby said as she walked in. "Really, I'm flattered."

"Did you bust me out of that room?" Sam asked.

"How could I, Sam? The whole thing's engineered to bite me in the ass."

"Then how did I get out of there?"

"Mia do it?"

"Wasn't me." Mia replied.

"I don't know. I don't want to know. You're out. That's all that matters. I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah? Where the hell have you been?" Sam asked.

"I got here as quick as I could."

"I mean the past three weeks! I've been calling you!"

"I've been pretty deep in it, trying to dig out Lilith. Sometimes I can't sit around and check my voicemail. I'm sorry you're hurting. Really. I had no idea that Dean or Jenn would do that to you. I'm just glad Mia laid low so they couldn't do the same to her."

"You and me both."

"You two didn't book this joint just to impress me, did you?"

"Dean and Jenn are gonna come after me. And Dean knows my habits, my aliases, everything. He knows exactly which motel I'd pick."

"Hence the room." Mia added.

"Whatever it takes to shake him."

"Well, it won't be easy. I mean…He knows you better than anyone." Ruby said.

"Not as well as he thinks."

"You know, it's sad."

"What?"

"That things have gotten this bad between you and your brother."

Sam looked over to Mia, who nodded. Sam then pushed Ruby onto the bed before going to her ankle holster and grabbing the knife she kept there. He cut her arm and began sucking her blood. Ruby took the knife from Sam with her free arm and handed it to Mia, who cut the other arm and did the same.

_**

* * *

**_

Jenn sat outside with her laptop, looking up police reports for stolen cars in the nearby area while Dean tuned up his car, waiting for something.

"Police found my car." Bobby announced, walking to the two. "Abandoned in an alley in Jamestown, North Dakota."

"Well, he's switching up. Any other cars stolen in Jamestown?" Dean asked.

"Two. 1999 Honda Civic. Blue…nice and anonymous, like Sam likes." Jenn said after typing the info in her computer.

"What was the other one?"

"White '05 Escalade with custom rims. It's a neon sign."

"You're right. He'd never take that. Which is exactly what he did."

"You think?" Bobby asked.

"I know that kid. All right, Jenn and I'll head in that direction. You stay here, ride the police databases." Dean said to Bobby, putting his tools away and closing the hood of the impala. "We got to find him and Mia quick."

_**

* * *

**_

Sam sat at the table on his computer while Mia sat next to him and Ruby was putting on her jacket.

"Your appetite's gotten much bigger." Ruby said to Sam.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam glanced up.

"Sam, relax. It's okay. It's good. It just means you're getting stronger. That's all. It means you're strong enough to kill Lilith." Mia said for Ruby.

"Just in time, too, because the final seals are breaking." Ruby added.

"How many are left?"

"Three? Two?"

"What?" Sam asked surprised. "Well, where are the angels?"

"Screwing the pooch, wherever they are. The point is, it's looking more and more like we're getting down to the final seal. And I found out something big."

"What?"

"Seal 66? It can't be broken by just any demon. Apparently, only Lucifer's first can do it."

"'Lucifer's first'?"

"Demon Sunday-school story. God prefers humans to angels. Lucifer gets jealous. And then he gets creative. And he twists and tempts a human soul into the very first demon…as a 'screw you' to God. It's what got him locked up in the first place."

"That was Lilith?"

"She's way older than she looks."

"Wait, so…If Lilith is the only one who can break the final seal, if we get to her in time…"

"Then Lucifer never busts out of his cage…exactly."

"Great. You figure out where she is?" Mia asked.

"That bitch can hide. But I finally have a lead on someone who might be able to help us. I closed in on a member of Lilith's entourage. You might call her a…personal chef."

"Chef? Seriously? What does she eat?" Sam asked.

"You don't want to know."

_**

* * *

**_

Dean was behind the wheel of the impala while Jenn stared out the window.

"Dean, how many seals do you think are left?" Jenn asked out of the blue.

"I don't know." Dean answered.

"If Mia let Sam out…do you think…"

"Think what?"

"She might be helping Ruby with Sam's development?"

"She better hope not."

"I hope not either."

Dean and Jenn sat in silence as the impala sped down the highway.

_**

* * *

**_

"So, our demon gourmet nurse…you sure?" Sam asked Ruby.

"She'll be there. Graveyard shift. Tomorrow night. In the meantime, if you're gonna be strong enough to kill Lilith, you're gonna need more than I can give you now." Ruby said, causing Sam to sigh. "Sam. Come on. It's okay."

"I know, I need more. I…I get it. I know it's okay. I just…I wish he'd trusted me, you know? I wish that Jenn would've trusted me the way Mia does."

"I'm sorry."

"I just hope…You know, when all this is over…I hope we can fix things."

"You can Sammy." Mia said.

_**

* * *

**_

"_The cops found the Escalade in a ditch outside Elk River_." Bobby said through the speaker phone.

"How far away are we?" Jenn asked.

"_Couple of hours. I pulled up a weather map, made some calls. There's a town not far from there, Coldspring, lighting up with demon signs_."

"That's a good place to look." Dean said.

"_Hey, listen_."

"What?"

"_Us finding Sam? That's got to be about getting him back. Not pushing him away. Same goes for Mia, Jenn_."

"Right." Dean and Jenn say in unison.

"_I know you're mad, Dean. I understand. You got a right to be. But…I'm just saying…Be good to him anyway. You got to get through to him_."

Bobby hung up on the other line, causing Jenn to do the same with her phone. Bobby's words echoed in Dean's head, but didn't know if they would do him any good once he caught up to Sam.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean and Jenn hid against the wall as Sam and Mia left the room. Dean motioned for Jenn to follow when they were gone. They walk in and see Ruby packing up to leave. Dean rushed at Ruby with the knife, but she blocked it with her arm and pushed him away. Jenn went to get in, but Ruby landed a punch on her, causing Jenn to stumble back. Dean shoved Ruby against a post and tried to push the knife at her. He pulled away and was about to stab her until Sam rushed in and grabbed Dean's arm to stop him.

"No!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing the knife and shoving him away.

"Let her go! Just take it easy." Mia said.

Jenn pushed past Sam and Mia and helped Dean get up.

"Wow, that must have been some party you three had going, considering how hard you tried to keep us from crashing it. Well, solid try, but…Here we are." Dean said.

"Dean, I'm glad you're here. Look…let's just talk about this."

"As soon as she's dead, we can talk all you want." Jenn said.

"Ruby, get out of here." Mia told Ruby.

"She's not going anywhere." Dean said, but Ruby left the room running.

Mia exchanged a look with Sam before following Ruby.

"She's poison, Sam!" Dean continued.

"It's not what you think, Dean."

"Look what she did to you! Well, she up and vanishes, weeks at a time, leaves you cracking out for another hit!"

"She was looking for Lilith!"

"That is French for "manipulating your ass 10 ways from Sunday". You know that Sam." Jenn said.

"You're wrong, Jenn."

"Sam, you're lying to yourself. I just…want you to be okay. You would do the same for me. You know you would." Dean said.

"Just listen. Just listen for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us, guys. We'll do this together."

"That sounds great. As long as it's you, Jenn, Mia and me. Demon bitch is a deal breaker. You kiss her goodbye, we can go right now."

"I can't. Dean, I need her…to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap your head around it. But maybe, one day…you'll understand. I'm the only one who can do this, Dean."

"No, you're not the one who's gonna do this."

"Right. That's right. I forgot. The angels think it's you."

"You don't think I can?"

"No. You can't. You're not strong enough."

"And who the hell are you?"

Jenn sighed, knowing where all this was going. She wasn't going to like how this ended.

"I'm being practical here. I'm doing what needs to be done." Sam said.

"Yeah? You're not gonna do a single damn thing." Dean replied.

"Stop bossing me around, Dean! Look. My whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots. And I trust you because you are my brother. Now, I am asking you, for once…Trust me."

Tears began to make their way to Jenn's eyes when she saw the pain in Dean's eyes when they shared a glance.

"No." Dean answered after a pause.

"Jenn…please."

"I can't…I'm sorry." Jenn answered, avoiding eye contact.

"You don't know what you're doing, Sam." Dean continued.

"Yes, I do." Sam replied.

"Then that's worse!"

"Why? Look, I'm telling you…"

"Because it's not something that you're doing! It's what you are! It means…"

"What?" Sam pushed for Dean to finish. "No. Say it." Sam's tears began to make way to his eyes.

"Don't say it." Jenn told Dean.

"It means you're a monster." Dean finally said as a tear fell from his eye.

Sam nodded before punching Dean square in the jaw, causing Jenn to jump. Dean picked himself up from the ground and looked at Sam.

"Dean, don't take the bait." Jenn begged, standing in front of him.

Dean moved Jenn out of the way before punching Sam back. The two began exchanging punch after punch, ensuing in an all out brawl in the room. Jenn watched the two fight, not knowing what to do. If she tried to break it apart, she would catch a stray fist; if she tried to help either one, they would think she was taking sides. Jenn saw Sam punch Dean into the mirror, but Dean recovered and continued on.

"Guys, stop it!" Jenn screamed.

Jenn has never felt so helpless in her life. She watched as Sam knocked Dean to the ground; the fight leaving Dean. Jenn sighed, partly thankful it was over. Sam bent down and wrapped his hands around Dean's neck.

"Sam, stop!" Jenn yelled.

It was as if Sam didn't hear her. Jenn knew if she didn't make a decision fast, Sam would kill Dean right here and now. Jenn jumped onto Sam's back, causing him to try and get her off of him. He backed up into a wall, slamming Jenn onto it, twice. Jenn fell off of him and slid down the wall before falling to her side, holding her back.

"You don't know me. You never did. And you never will." Sam said, walking to the door.

"You walk out that door…don't you ever come back." Dean warned Sam weakly.

Sam stared at Dean for a second. He grabbed the door handle, opened the door, and walked out.

Jenn crawled over to Dean, catching some glass in her hand on the way.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam walked to the parking lot, meeting Mia and Ruby. Mia and Ruby exchanged a look, knowing that Dean wouldn't have let Sam walk out so easily. Jenn wouldn't have either. The look on Sam's face told the whole story. Sam fought with Dean and won; Jenn tried to interfere, but wasn't successful.

Ruby and Mia watched as Sam got into the car, causing them to not ask questions and do the same. Now, it's time to hunt down Lilith's 'personal chef'. And then…Lilith.

There it is! Hope you guys liked it! Time to move on to the final chapter!

xoxo

Marina


	23. Lucifer Rising

Here we go! The final chapter of 'Since You've Been Gone'!

Enjoy!

Ruby had drove until morning, making it to the safe house she was staying at. Sam had told her and Mia everything that happened in the motel room. The first thing Sam did was get out of the car and look off into the distance.

"He gonna be okay?" Ruby asked, whispering to Mia.

"Most definitely not." Mia whispered back.

"Sam? Your head in the game here?" Ruby asked Sam.

"I'm good. Let's go." Sam replied after a pause.

"You okay?"

"Just said I was."

"Look, I know hand-holding isn't really my thing... but still, Dean was wrong, saying what he said to you. Jenn should've defended you too."

"No, he was right to say it. I mean, I don't blame him after what I did."

"Well, after we're done you guys will patch things up. I mean, you always do."

"You're talking like I've got an 'after'."

"Don't say that." Mia said.

"I can feel it inside me. I've changed... for good. And there's no going back now."

"Sam…"

"Look, I know what I gotta do. It's okay, I'm just saying, Dean and Jenn are better off as far away from me as possible. Mia, you understand what I'm doing and I couldn't do this without you. Anyways. Doesn't matter, let's just get this done with."

Ruby and Mia nod and get into the car with Sam.

_**

* * *

**_

Jenn had driven back to Bobby's, allowing Dean to recover a bit. When they got back, Dean looked out the window in the library as the sun came up. He literally stood there for about 2 hours.

"Dean? Dean! You listen to a word I said?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm not calling him." Dean said.

"Don't make me get my gun, boy."

"We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?"

"I know you're pissed. And I'm not making apologies for what he's done, but he's your…"

"Blood? He's my blood, is that what you were gonna say?"

"He's your brother. And he's drowning."

"Bobby, I tried to help him, but... look what happened."

"Dean, we have to try again." Jenn said.

"It's too late."

"There's no such thing."

"No, dammit! No. I gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life. Ran away to Stanford the first chance he got. Now it's like deja vu all over again. Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him, he can do what he wants."

"You don't mean that." Bobby said.

"Yes I do, Bobby. Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still my brother anymore. If he ever was."

"Then at least go after Jenn's sister."

"She's my _half_ sister, Bobby." Jenn said, emphasizing the 'half'.

Bobby turned to his desk, fuming. He swung his arm on the desk, tossing books and papers to the ground. He then advanced on Dean, who stood up.

"You stupid, stupid son of a bitch! Well, boo hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good?! Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!" Bobby yelled at Dean.

"I told him, 'you walk out that door, don't come back' and he walked out anyway! That was his choice!" Dean yelled back.

"You sound like a whiny brat. No, you sound like your dad. Well, let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward."

"My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?"

"He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him. That don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So you do both of us a favor. Don't be him."

Dean turned back to the window, letting Bobby's words soak in.

"And you…" Bobby turned to face Jenn. "Mia may be your _half _sister, but she's still your sister. I know when it came to stuff like this, your mother taught you better."

Jenn sat on the couch next to the window and put her head in her hands. When she lifted her head to reply to Bobby, she realized that her and Dean weren't at Bobby's house anymore. Dean turned around, looking confused.

The two found themselves in a large, lavishly appointed room. The walls are painted white with gold trim and accents, and a marble table stands in the center. They turned to see Castiel and Nicholas standing there.

"Hello, Dean. It's almost time." Castiel said.

"Why am I here?" Jenn asked, confused.

"You're supposed to be at Dean's side, as always." Nicholas replied.

"So, you guys are done with me?"

"Wait, what do you mean 'done with you'?" Dean asked.

Jenn looked over to Dean and sighed. She totally forgot that he didn't know how Zachariah was getting rid of her demon blood. Everytime she was taken back to this place, her memories of the angel-blood drinking would come back.

"Guys, can you give us a minute?" Jenn asked Castiel and Nicholas.

They both nodded and left in the blink of an eye.

"Dean…when I come back here, my memories of what Zachariah would do comes back. To get rid of my demon blood, I've been given blood from an angel."

"What?" Dean asked, confused. "How does that work?"

"Well, Nicholas told me that the demon blood is evil and the angel blood is good. So since they combine, good and evil cancel each other out, therefore making my blood normal."

Dean nodded and just let it go. He wasn't about to argue with her about drinking blood too. But at least her blood is being taken care of.

"You're not gonna yell?" Jenn asked.

"No." Dean replied. "If what they're doing to you works…maybe it can work on Sam when it's over."

"It won't work on Sam."

"Why not?"

"Dean…Sam's body is infested with that stuff. The process…it's painful. Nicholas told me that every time they did it to me, I died. But they were angels so they could get me back whenever they wanted. I don't know if we could do the same for Sam."

Dean scoffed. Well, there went his plan for Sam.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam and Mia followed Ruby to a place in the hospital they knew Lilith's lackey would come. As if on cue, the demon pushed a bassinet with a baby through the door.

"Pat it and roll it and mark it with a 'b', and put it in the oven…" The demon sang to the child.

Sam lifted his arm and pinned the demon against the wall.

"So. We need to talk." Sam said calmly.

_**

* * *

**_

Castiel and Nicholas appeared and watched as Dean continued to poke around the room, looking at the magnificent pastoral paintings on the walls as Jenn sat at the table. Dean turned around and noticed a silver bowl packed with ice and full of beer bottles, and a large platter of hamburgers on the table.

"Hello, Dean. You're looking fit." Zachariah said as he appeared.

"Well, how bout this? 'The Suite Life of Zach and Cass'." Dean said, which earned a blank look from the two angels.

"You forgot about Nicholas…" Jenn mumbled to herself.

"It's a... never mind. So, what is this? Where the hell am I?"Call it a green room. We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you safe before showtime." Zachariah replied before pointing to the food on the table. "Try a burger. They're your favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware. You were 11, I think."

"I'm not hungry."

"No? How about Ginger from season 2 of 'Gilligan's Island'? You do have a thing for her, don't you?"

"Tempting. Weird."

"We'll throw in Mary Ann for free."

Dean stood there, thinking it over. Jenn cleared her throat.

"Jenn…doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy yourself either. How about for you, Michael Scofield from 'Prison Break'? I'll throw in his brother Lincoln for free."

Jenn got up and was about to say 'yes'. She always thought Wentworth Miller and Dominic Purcell were hot.

"No, no. Let's... bail on the holodeck, okay? I want to know what the game plan is." Dean said before Jenn could answer."Let us worry about that. We want you... focused, relaxed."

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles."

"All the seals have fallen. Except one."

"That's an impressive score. That's... that's right up there with the Washington Generals."

"You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering...you started all of this? But the final seal... it'll be different."

"Why?" Jenn asked.

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night -- midnight."

"Where?"

"We're working on it."

"Well, work harder." Dean said.

"We'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours."

"Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her, how? With the knife?"

"All in good time."

"Isn't now a good time?"

"Have faith."

"What, in you? Give me one good reason why I should."

"Dean, shut up." Jenn said, getting mad.

"Because you swore your obedience. So obey." Zachariah told him.

Dean looked past Zachariah and at Castiel, who lowered his head guiltily. Jenn looked over to Nicholas, who made eye contact with her. Jenn noticed the guilt in his eyes.

Zachariah disappeared.

"Jennifer, can I talk to you?" Nicholas asked.

"Sure." Jenn answered, walking up to him.

The two went to a secluded corner.

"I would give anything right now to not have Dean go through this. You too, and I'm sorry." Nicholas said.

"Sorry for what?"

"The way Zachariah has treated and continues to treat you."

Jenn gave him a small smile before pulling him into a hug. Nicholas didn't know what she was doing, so he followed her suit and wrapped his arms around her.

"You haven't hugged anyone in a while have you?" Jenn asked as she pulled away.

"Guilty." Nicholas replied.

Jenn smirked at him and rubbed his arm before going back to the center of the room.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam, Mia and Ruby had transported the demon back to the house they were staying at. The only light in the room was from the fireplace as the demonic nurse laid out on the table.

"What, no devil's trap?" The demon asked.

"We don't need one." Sam said.

"Look at you -- all 'roided up. It's like A-Rod and Madonna over here. And Ruby's A-Rod's ex."

"Where's Lilith?" Mia asked.

"I'm not scared of any of you."

"Yeah, you are, actually. And with good reason."

"Look... what's my upside? Okay, I tell you, you kill me. I don't tell you, you still kill me. I get away somehow, Lilith will definitely kill me. So where's my carrot?"

"I think what you should be worrying about is what happens before you die." Sam said.

Mia reached a hand out in front of her and concentrated, causing the demon to scream in agony.

"Trust me…that's nothing compared to what Sam can do." Mia said.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean paced around the room. Jenn sat at the table playing with her nails. Castiel and Nicholas had left a little bit ago, leaving the two hunters with nothing to do. Jenn sighed as she saw Dean looking at his phone.

"Just call him, Dean." Jenn said.

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He opened his phone and dialed Sam's number.

"_It's Sam. Leave me a message_." Sam's voicemail picked up.

"Hey, it's me. Uh…" Dean started before clearing his throat. "Look, I'll just get right to it. I'm still pissed... and I owe you a serious beatdown. But... I shouldn't have said what I said. You know, I'm not Dad. We're brothers. You know, we're family. And, uh... no matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change. Sammy, I'm sorry." Dean hung up.

Dean turned around to a smiling Jenn.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You love your brother." Jenn teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Leave me alone." Dean walked away.

"Aww…don't run away from your feelings!"

Jenn followed Dean and jumped on his back. Dean, who was unprepared for that, fell to the ground. Jenn got off him, and helped him up, earning a smile.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Jenn said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dean gave her a sad smile before kissing her on the forehead.

_**

* * *

**_

"Stop! stop! Please!" The demon begged as she screamed.

"You'll tell me where she is?" Sam asked.

"Fine. fine. Just... let me die."

"Deal."

Mia lowered her arm and waited for the demon to talk.

"Tomorrow night, midnight. She's gonna be at a convent -- St. Mary's, Ilchester, Maryland."

"A convent?"

"Lilith... She's gonna break the final seal."

"And what is the final seal?"

"I don't know."

Mia began to torture her again.

"Aaaah! I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I swear! Please! I'm begging you. Kill me, please!"

Mia dropped her hand, causing Sam to raise his.

"Fine." Sam said.

Sam raised his hand, preparing to kill her, but Ruby grabbed his arm and stopped him."Wait. You can't." Ruby said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because we've got to take her with us. It's the final run on the death star and you need more juice than I got."

"You promised." The demonic nurse said.

"Sorry, sister. You're a walking, talking can of whoop-ass." Ruby replied.

"You bitch."

"I know. Just can't trust anyone these days."

"Well, least you won't be able to crack me open that easy."

"That so?"

"Don't forget -- it's not just me you're bleeding. In fact, I think I'm gonna take a little... siesta in the subconscious -- hand over the wheel for a little bit."

"What are you talking about?" Mia asked.

"Cindy McKellen, R.N., come on down!" The demon said aloud, closing her eyes.

Sam, Mia and Ruby watch as the demon doesn't move anymore. All of a sudden, the host woke up with a gasp.

"What…?" Cindy started, groaning. "Where am I? Oh, my god, I can't move. What's going on? Help! Help me, please."

"Great." Ruby said, annoyed.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean continued to look around the room, for what felt like the millionth time. Jenn took her cell phone and went to the other side, calling Mia.

"_This is Mia. I can't come to the phone so leave a message_." Mia's voicemail answered.

"Mia…it's me. Look…I know that you're with Sammy. You and him need to get away from Ruby. She's bad news. And I'm sorry for locking Sam in the panic room the way we did. We should've told you about it and come up with some other way to work things. Please, take Sam and get as far away from Ruby as possible." Jenn said before hanging up.

Jenn sighed and watched Dean pace back and forth. She didn't remember this in her vision at all…her vision went way off months ago.

_**

* * *

**_

Ruby paced the room as Mia sat next to Sam, who was doing research on his laptop.

"You got to be kidding me." Sam said.

"What?" Ruby said.

"Get this. St. Mary's -- abandoned in '72 after a priest disemboweled eight nuns."

"What's black and white and red all over?"

"Very funny." Mia said with a straight, serious face before reading after Sam. "The priest said it wasn't his fault. He said a demon made him do it. And that he even remembered the demon's name."

"Yeah?"

"Azazel."

"Wow. So, Lilith, yellow-eyes -- all the A-listers are paying visits. Certainly gives the joint credibility."

"As a place where the final seal goes down." Sam said.

"Well, it's good enough for me. Let's pack up Nurse Betty and hit the road."

"Hey, maybe, um... Look."

"What?"

"M-maybe we can find another demon."

"Sam, no. That blubbery "don't hurt me" crap -- it's just an act. She's playing you."

"I'm not so sure."

"Ruby's right. Even if she's not, there's still a hell-bitch snoozing in there. I mean, come on. It's not like you haven't done this before, right?" Mia said.

Sam nodded before walking over to Cindy and untying her. He roughly picked her up by the arms before walking her outside, down the steps and to the car.

Cindy continued to plead with Sam to let her go, and Sam tried so hard to ignore her. He wanted so much to let her go…but Ruby and Mia said that he needed her…they were right…right?

"Just…just listen to me, okay? My name is Cindy McKellen. I'm a nurse in the NICU over at Enfield Memorial. I have a husband named Matthew, okay? We've been married six years. He's got to be worried sick about me. And I don't even know who you are, and I'm not gonna tell anybody anything. Please just let me go." Cindy begged until Sam opened the trunk. "No! No! Please, no! Please…"

Sam shoved her in the trunk and shut it. He leaned against the car and took a deep breath. He told himself over and over that he could do this.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean finally got frustrated with being confined to this space for hours now. He played with one of the figurines on the mantles and tipped it on purpose, causing it to fall and shatter.

"Dean, you idiot." Jenn said from her chair.

Castiel appeared behind Dean, causing Dean to look at him, slightly guilty.

"You asked to see me?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something." Dean said.

"Anything you wish."

"I need you to take me to see Sam."

"Why?"

"There's something I got to talk to him about."

"What's that?"

"The B.M. I took this morning. What's it to you? Just make it snappy." Dean replied sarcastically.

"I don't think that's wise."

"Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion."

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?"

"No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes, that's all I need."

"No."

"What do you mean, no? Are you saying that I'm trapped here?"

"You can go wherever you want."

"Super. I want to go see Sam."

"Except there."

"I want to take a walk."

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"Alone."

"No."

"You know what? Screw this noise. I'm out of here."

Dean headed for the door. Jenn got up to follow him and try to calm him down.

"Through what door?" Castiel asked.

Dean and Jenn turn to face him with a confused look. They turn back to the door and see that it was replaced with a wall. Dean turned back to Castiel but he has disappeared too.

"Damn it." Dean said.

"This is all your fault." Jenn told him.

"How?"

"You had to give him a reason to take away the door, didn't you?"

Dean rolled his eyes."Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Jenn asked, before starting to laugh.

Dean joined her in laughter, wondering why they didn't try getting out sooner.

_**

* * *

**_

Ruby drove the car while Sam sat in the passenger and Mia was in the backseat listening to the voicemail she got from Jenn.

"_Mia…it's me. Look…I know that you're with Sammy. You and him need to get away from Ruby. She's bad news. And I'm sorry for locking Sam in the panic room the way we did. We should've told you about it and come up with some other way to work things. Please, take Sam and get as far away from Ruby as possible_." Mia heard Jenn say. "_If you would like to keep this message press 1. To delete press 7._" The voicemail told her, causing her to delete it. "_Message deleted_."

Sam looked at his cell phone, which told him he had a new voice message.

"What are you…a 12-year-old girl? Just play it already." Ruby said.

"Mind your own business." Sam said as Cindy continued to scream and thump in the trunk. "God, I wish she would just shut up."

"Well, that can be arranged." Ruby said, earning a glare from Sam. "I don't get it. All the demons you cut with the knife…what do you think happens to the host? How is this any different?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I know that you're having a tough time here, Sammy, but we're in the final lap here. Now is not the time to grow a conscience."

"Would you drop the friggin' attitude? I'm about to bleed and drink an innocent woman while she watches."

"And save the world as a result."

"I don't know. I-I just... I'm starting to think... maybe Dean and Jenn were right."

"About what?"

"About everything…" Sam said, looking over to Ruby warily.

"We're gonna see this through, right, Sam?" Mia asked, earning no reply. "Sam?"

_**

* * *

**_

Laughter died down quickly and Dean and Jenn each got something to try and break down the wall where the door once was. After smashing through the foundation, they pause for a second and the wall repaired itself.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said at the same time Jenn said, "What the hell?".

"Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming." Zachariah said, appearing behind them.

"Let us out of here." Jenn said.

"Like I told you: too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl."

"I've been getting my ass kicked all year. Now you're sweating my safety? You're lying. I want to see my brother." Dean said.

"That's... ill-advised."

"You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't I see Sam? And how am I gonna ice Lilith?"

"Dean…" Jenn started.

"You're not. ...Going to ice Lilith." Zachariah said.

"What?" Jenn turned from Dean to Zachariah.

"Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station."

"But me, Jenn, Mia, and Sam, we can stop…" Dean started before realizing what was really going on. "You don't want to stop it, do you?"

"Nope. Never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddo, to a theater near you."

"What was all that crap about saving seals?" Jenn asked angrily. "Our grunts on the ground…we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 65 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?"

"But why?"

"Why not?"

"The apocalypse?"

"Poor name, bad marketing…puts people off. When all it is, is Ali/Foreman. On a... slightly larger scale. And we like our chances. When our side wins…and we will…it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that?"

"What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?" Dean asked.

"Well... you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case... truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look... it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered." Zachariah said, noticing Dean eying a vase. "Uh, no, Dean. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing. Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you."

"What about Sam and Mia? They won't go quietly. They'll stop Lilith."

"Sam... has a part to play. A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it. Consider Mia part of that little nudge."

"What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?"

"What are you gonna do to Mia?" Jenn asked.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Mia, Mia, Mia. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. Forget about them, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just... omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just... not Lilith, or the apocalypse. That's all."

"Which means?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer. You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's over... and when you've won... your rewards will be... unimaginable. Peace, happiness... Two virgins and seventy sluts. Trust me -- one day, we'll look back on this and laugh."

"Since it's all about Dean, what about me then? Why the hell am I here?" Jenn asked.

"Because Jenn. Whether you like it or not your job in helping Dean is officially done. All you needed to do is help him survive, make it this far and influence his decisions. We have something better for you to do now."

"Meaning…?"

"You'll find out in due time."

"Tell me something. Where's God in all this?" Dean asked before Jenn could say anything.

"God? God has left the building."Zachariah gave them a smirk before disappearing. Dean and Jenn exchanged a look. They both pulled out their cell phones. Dean was trying to call Sam, while Jenn remembered the plan to call Tori and Dawn in case anything could happen. She couldn't believe they forgot to do that sooner.

They both put their phones up to their ears at the same time, but they are met with static.

"You can't reach him, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone." Castiel said as he appeared with Nicholas.

"Look, I need to go. I wanna insure that my son and niece are safe." Jenn said.

"I'll take her." Nicholas told Castiel before disappearing with Jenn.

"What are you gonna do to Sam?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself." Castiel answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Castiel avoided Dean's gaze, causing Dean to continue. "Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here, Cass?"

"We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this."

"'Sorry'?" Dean scoffed. "It's Armageddon, Cass. You need a bigger word than 'sorry'."

"Try to understand…this is long foretold. This is your…"

"Destiny? Don't give me that 'holy' crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families -- that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?"

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace with everything and everyone. Even with Sam."

"You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass. Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it." Castiel turned away from Dean. "Look at me! You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to bible camp. Help me…now. Please.""What would you have me do?"

"Get me to Sam and Mia. We can stop this before it's too late.""I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed."

"If there is anything worth dying for... this is it." Dean watched as Castiel looked away. "You spineless... soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done."

"Dean…" Castiel said, turning back to Dean.

"We're done!" Dean replied, causing Castiel to leave.

_**

* * *

**_

All of a sudden, Jenn stood with Nicholas in front of Tori and Dawn's house. Jenn banged on the door, waiting for them to answer.

"Jenn?" Dawn answered, opening the door and letting her in.

"I don't have much time. But this is Nicholas, he's an angel." Jenn said, walking in with Nicholas in pursuit.

"Okay…why is an angel standing in my living room?"

"The last seal can be broken at anytime. I need you to pack up anything you might need and do the same for the kids."

"What's going on?" Tori asked as she walked in the living room.

"The apocalypse is coming. Pack it up. Nicholas is gonna take you and the kids to Bobby's."

Tori and Dawn immediately ran upstairs and began packing up. Jenn followed them and began trying to pack for the kids.

Moments later, everyone was ready and Nicholas took them all to Bobby's. Jenn explained everything to Bobby before preparing to leave. Jenn hugged everyone before giving the kids a quick hug and a kiss.

"You guys…be careful." Jenn said.

"You too." Dawn said.

Nicholas took Jenn back to the green room, where Dean angrily paced.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"They're fine. They're all at Bobby's." Jenn replied. "What happened here?"

"I'm only gonna ask you this once, Nick. Can you take you take us to Sam and Mia?" Dean asked, walking up to the other angel.

"No, I cannot." Nicholas replied.

Dean just walked away from him. Jenn nodded for him to go, knowing it would be a bad idea for him to stay.

_**

* * *

**_

The long drive was nearly over. Sam stood in front of the sign saying St. Mary's Convent was 2 more miles, with his phone as Ruby and Mia leaned in front of the car.

"Sammy, it's time. Are we doing this or not?" Mia asked gently, walking up to him.

"Give me a minute to think." Sam replied.

Mia backed off and walked towards Ruby.

"Sam…" Ruby started.

"Give me a damn minute, Ruby!" Sam yelled.

"Better think fast."

Sam made his decision and pressed the 'check messages' button on the screen of his phone.

"_You have one unheard message. First unheard message_." The voice said before switching to Dean's. "_Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam… a vampire. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back_." The message ended.

Close to tears, Sam slowly lowered the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Do it." Sam said, referring to cutting up Cindy for the demon blood in her system.

"Thank god." Ruby said, going over to the trunk.

Mia walked back over to Sam and grabbed his hand to hold for comfort.

"No!" Cindy screamed as Ruby opened the trunk.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean told Jenn everything that happened between him and Castiel, causing the two to begin pacing; trying to think of a plan b. Dean paused in front of the hamburger platter and decided to pick one up. Suddenly Castiel and Nicholas appeared and grabbed Dean and Jenn, pinning them against the wall with their hands over their mouths. Dean and Castiel exchanged the same look as Jenn and Nicholas, meeting an understanding. Castiel pulled out Ruby's knife as he and Nicholas let Dean and Jenn go.

Castiel drew the knife across his arm before handing it to Nicholas, who did the same. The two began drawing the same Angel banishing sigil Anna had done before with their blood. Looks like Castiel told Nicholas what happened and decided to help out.

"Castiel! Nicholas! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?" Zachariah appeared, asking the two angels angrily.

Castiel and Nicholas finish and slam their hands in the center of the sigil in unison. In a violent flash of white light, Zachariah disappeared.

"He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now." Nicholas said.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"We don't know. But we know who does. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith." Castiel said.

"But Lilith's gonna break the final seal."

"Lilith is the final seal. She dies, the end begins."

Castiel, Nicholas, Dean and Jenn disappear from the green room and appear at Chuck's house.

"Wait. T-t-this isn't supposed to happen." Chuck said, shocked as the four showed up. "No, lady, this is definitely supposed to happen, but I just got to call you back." Chuck said into the phone before hanging up and continuing to the four people in the room. "I…"

_**

* * *

**_

Sam, Mia and Ruby entered the convent quietly. One room after another, Sam exorcised demons left and right. They make it to the hallway where they could find Lilith. Without making a sound, Sam exorcised all the demons in the hallway at once, causing a rumbling sound. Sam turned the corner, followed by Mia then Ruby. Lilith turned to face them and raised her hand, closing the door between her and them.

_**

* * *

**_

"St. Mary's? What is it, a convent?" Dean asked Chuck, looking over the last sentences of the chapter he wrote.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story." Chuck replied.

"Yeah, well…" Castiel started before glancing at Dean, Jenn and Nicholas. "We're making it up as we go."

All of a sudden, a big rumbling began, accompanied by a blinding white light.

"Aw, man! not again!" Chuck said.

"It's the Archangel!" Nicholas said.

"We'll hold him off! We'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!" Castiel told Dean and Jenn.

Nicholas and Castiel put their hands on Jenn and Dean's forehead, and sent them to the convent.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam used his powers to open the door and face Lilith. He lifted his hand and flung her across the room, causing her to slam into the alter and crumple to the ground.

"I've been waiting for this... for a very long time." Sam said, walking in with Ruby and Mia following.

"Then give me your best shot." Lilith said.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean and Jenn walk down the hallway and meet the end. They see Lilith pinned down with Sam standing in front of her. Ruby and Mia turn and see Dean and Jenn. With a smirk on both their faces, Ruby raised her hand and closed the door.

They both ran to the door, trying to find a way to open it.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam raised his hand again and began to use his power to kill her.

"Sam!" Sam heard Dean yell from the other side of the door.

"Sam!" Jenn's voice yelled.

Sam's heartbeat quickened as he turned to the door. Dean and Jenn's voices sounding distant.

"Dean? Jenn?" Sam said, confused.

"What are you waiting for?!" Ruby screamed at Sam.

"Kill her!" Mia joined Ruby.

"Now dammit! Sam, now!" Ruby continued.

Everything became clear as Sam heard Lilith laughing at him.

"You turned yourself into a freak. A monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable." Lilith said as her laughter died down.

Sam's heart rate began to quicken again as he faced Lilith and tried again. His eyes turn black as he concentrated. After her body convulsed a couple of times, her body finally gave out and at last goes limp. Sam did it…he killed Lilith.

Sam's eyes turned back to normal as he lowered his arm and his heart rate slowed.

"You did it. I mean, it was a little touch-and-go there for a while, but...you did it." Ruby said as blood poured out of Lilith's body in a steady stream.

The blood stream flowed in a very deliberate direction, causing Sam to watch both the blood and Ruby suspiciously.

"What? What..what did I do?" Sam asked.

"You opened the door. And now he's free at last. He's free at last…"

"No, no, no. No, he…Lilith…I stopped her. I killed her!" Sam said in denial.

"And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal. And you bust her open. Now guess who's coming to dinner."

"Oh, my god."

"Guess again." Mia said with a smile, joining Ruby.

Sam looked over to Mia in horror.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy." Mia said gently, walking to him. "I need you to understand something."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, confused and hurt.

Mia put her hand on his head, causing images to flash through his mind.

Moments later, Mia pulled her hand away from Sam, causing his vision to clear and focus in on her. Now he knows the truth. Mia is a born again demon, working with Azazel, Ruby and Lilith since the beginning. Alastair knew about it, which is why he really gave her the first drink of demon blood in the first place. She continued drinking the demon blood to regenerate her powers, and had secret meetings and phone calls with Ruby since she escaped Hell. Every event leading up to their meeting was already set in motion the moment Mary Winchester was killed. Oh and add insult to injury, Ruby and Mia were sisters when they were alive the first time around.

The pounding on the door continued, signaling that Dean and Jenn were still trying to get in.

"Sammy…Just know…I love you…I really do. But…I had a job to do, and I did it." Mia said.

"You don't even know how hard this was! All the demons out for my head. No one knew. Mia and I were the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Alastair didn't know about me! Only Lilith! Yeah, I'm sure you're a little angry right now, But, I mean, come on, Sam! Even you have to admit -- I'm -- I'm awesome!" Ruby bragged as Mia stepped back.

"You two bitches. You lying bitches!" Sam yelled, trying to use his powers on Ruby.

Immediately, Sam fell to the ground, clutching his head.

"Don't hurt yourself, Sammy. It's useless. You shot your payload on the boss." Ruby said.

"The blood... You poisoned me." Sam said.

"No. It wasn't the blood. It was you... and your choices. I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path every time. You didn't need the feather to fly, you had it in you the whole time, Dumbo…"

Mia kneeled down and pushed Sam's hair behind his ear.

"I know it's hard to see it now... but this is a miracle. So long coming. Everything Azazel, Lilith and I did. Just to get you here. And you were the only one who could do it." Mia said gently.

"Why? Why me?" Sam asked, close to tears.

"Because... because it had to be you, Sammy."

"It always had to be you." Ruby added.

"You saved us. You set him free. And he's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine." Mia continued.

Dean and Jenn finally break in. They walk in, causing Ruby and Mia to turn and confront them.

"Guys, wait." Mia started.

Dean and Jenn didn't stop stalking towards them. Dean pulled out Ruby's knife and raised his hand to stab Ruby. Mia flung her arm, sending Dean and Jenn flying against the other side of the room. Before Sam could try anything, Mia pinned him down.

Ruby and Mia took this opportunity to run out the door and escape before Dean and Jenn could get back up.

The hold on Sam let go, causing him to go and help Dean and Jenn up.

"I'm sorry." Sam said brokenly as they all stood blood pouring out of Lilith has finished its pattern on the floor and poured to a single central point. A bright white light shot straight up out of the point and the convent begins to tremble."Sammy, let's go." Dean said, grabbing his arm.

"Dean... He's coming." Sam said, clutching to Jenn and Dean.

The 3 hunters watched the bright light continue to grow…this was it…Lucifer was coming.

WOOO!!! There it is! Be on the lookout for my new story for season 5! It'll be called 'The End Is Not Near, It's Here'. Anyone have any predictions for the new story? What do you all think of Mia doing what she did?

If you want something to hold you over in the meantime, check out someone on my favorite authors list. The penname is stoneyrockssocks…especially if you like the video game Silent Hill. His story is amazing! I recommend checking it out until I get my new story up!

Tune in next time!

xoxo

Marina


End file.
